Time Rewinded
by ladykempton
Summary: Three souls are sent back in time to prevent the Knight King from wining better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Time Rewinded**

 **Disclaimer don't own anything.**

 **Author Ladykempton**

 **Summary: The New God's decide to fix the past by returning three people back to the beginning of events.**

 **Realm of the Gods**

The Stranger stared at the end of the world, he could hear his Sister's crying, mourning the deaths of the mortals who where like their own children, off to the side his Brothers were struggling to decide what they wanted to do, rage at the great injustice or mourn at the loss of the mortals.

As God's there was nothing they could do to directly interfere, the mortals had been given freewill to make their own decisions, the Stranger looked over to the side as R'hllor came up besides him, the Lord of Light could only stare as the world turned to Ice with only the dead as the inhabitants, the two God's had come to realise that all was lost when the Great Other escaped his exile thanks to his loyal servant the Night King so they had come up with a wild plan that could change the world for the better, R'hllor sighed deeply "It is time" He said simply the Stranger nodded but remained silent.

"Have you chosen the three souls, that will return?" He asked, again the Stranger just nodded, he gave a wave of his hand two bright balls appeared, the two balls hovered in his hand.

R'hllor looked at the two old souls, he noticed that one soul was slightly older and seemed to be a bit battered and bruised, the Stranger gave the battered soul a soft stroke as though to sooth it "I normally let them rest between reincarnations" He said in a deep voice "This soul always has a difficult life, it's last one has to have been it's hardest one ever" He said as he stroked the soul, he sighed deeply.

With one last stroke he walked over to the observation table, he waved his free hand the glass rippled like a pebble being dropped in a puddle, the image became clear once more though this time instead of showing the reflection of the Stranger and the Lord of Light the image was of that of two men just entering their prime one was fat the other quite slender, both men were on horse back behind them two dark haired younger men.

"Are they the pervious hosts?" Asked R'hllor, the Stranger shook his head "No they are both long dead before the Long night returned" He said he waved his hand over the two souls.

Slowly one soul raised up, it then slid into the table, R'hllor watched as the soul slide smoothly into the one of the dark haired younger men that sat behind the two older men, R'hllor blinked as for a second two men appeared, one almost ten years older then the other slowly the two men blurred into one, to R'hllor the host looked very ill a few seconds later he lend to the side and was violently sick.

The Stranger stroked the second soul he then brought the soul up to his mouth and whispered to it he then gentle lowered his hand to the table and the soul slide into the table as well.

Once more the soul slide into a younger man then the two men on horse back, the soul slide into the body of a man who was ten years older then then the two younger men as before two men seemed to appear before the two men blurred into one.

"What about the third soul" Asked R'hllor looking back at the Stranger "I'll not send the third soul yet until the other two are settled" He said.

 **Winterfell ten years in the past**

The last thing that Tyrion clearly remembered was the cold agony of the death inflected on him by the Night King, then nothing for a moment Tyrion had no body he seemed surrounded by soft glowing light for the first time in a very long time he felt safe near the end he had felt so tired now he felt he could truly rest for awhile then there was blackness again he heard a deep voice, though the voice was deep and powerful it was also caring " **Get to the tower, quickly!"** Commanded the voice he then felt he was falling, he was it seemed in a whirlpool of light, he heard a thousand voices, he heard Bronn yell at him to run for it as the dead ran at them, as he broke a barrel of wildfire and with a cheeky smirk he dropped a torch into the bright green pool of wildfire and he along with the dead were consumed by wildfire, he then heard Podrick plead with Tyrion not to let him rise again as a wound went bad, Tyrion remained by his side as the brave, loyal lad burned with fever he held his hand as he called for a Mother who had long abandoned him, Tyrion kept his promise and made sure that the lad would not rise he burned Pod's body, he then heard Jaime scream as he ran in to the inferno that had become Kings-Landing after Cersi made sure if she couldn't have the Iron Throne then no one would, Tyrion had tried to reach his Brother but was held back as his Brother burned desperate to reach his twin and lover, Tyrion then felt like he was rushing down, a great wave of nausea rushed over him he opened his eyes for a second everything was blurry, he blinked a few times he could clearly see King Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark behind him sat his son Robb as well as Jon Snow.

Jon Snow was currently bent off to the side of the horse and was being violently sick, Tyrion screwed his eyes shut he quickly slide off the bench he was seating on and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tyrion felt sick but he had to get to the tower, he ran up the stairs, for the billionth time he cursed his stunted legs as his thighs burned with the strain as he rushed up the stairs, he could hear the grunts of a couple having sex he reached the door he raised a fist and banged ageist the old wood "You better be decent!" He yelled before he roughly pushed open the door.

He ignored his Brother and Sister as they pulled apart in horror, as Tyrion rushed past them and ran towards to window, Tyrion only just made it to the window before he started being violently sick.

Tyrion before he started being sick again he looked at the startled face of Bran Stark.

"I warned you not to fuck that serving girl!" Shouted Tyrion before he once again started being sick out of the window, Jaime appeared behind Tyrion a confused look on his face then he saw Bran, his eyes went wide at the sight "As usual I should have listened Little Brother" Said Jaime he then looked at Tyrion as he continued to be violently sick "Brother?" Asked Jaime as he rubbed Tyrion back he looked back into the room in time to see the door slam shut.

Jaime was shocked half to death when his baby Brother ran in to the room and ran over to the window and promptly started being sick after a few moments his Brother shouted "I warned you not to fuck that serving girl" before he began to be sick again Jaime frowned and walked over to his Brother he stood behind him it was then he caught sight of who was four foot down the tower.

Jaime was shocked as he saw one of Eddard Starks sons, the boy was far enough down to hear sounds but not clearly enough to understand or know who was talking, Jaime placed a hand on Tyrion's back "Brother?" Jaime asked as he started to rub his back he looked back into the room he caught sight of Cersei's dress as she ran threw the door and slamming it behind her.

After a couple of minutes Tyrion was simply heaving having completely emptying his stomach, Jaime rubbed his back very concerned for his little Brother, even with nothing lift in his stomach he kept trying to be sick, Bran Stark had climbed into the room unsure what to do.

Suddenly with out warning Tyrion slumped backwards only to be caught by Jamie.

Bran opened the door for Jaime as he with a little effort picked Tyrion up into his arms and carried him out of the room and Bran ran ahead of him to open further doors along the way.

Jaime sat next to his Brother as his fever tore threw him, he feared that maybe this fever was the same as Jon Arryn's sickness, but Tyrion had not spent much if any time with Jon Arryn before or even after he got sick, but what was strange was Eddard Starks Bastard was as sick as Tyrion yet no one else had gotten sick.

Jaime looked at his Brother, when ever there was a contagion roaming the Westerlands Tyrion seemed to get it, their Father would make sure he had the very basic of care, so that way if he died then he couldn't be accused of Kin slaying, but if Jaime had every gotten sick only the best of care was given, Jaime reached over and wiped Tyrion's forehead that was beaded with sweat, Tyrion childhood had been very lonely, ignored by Father, hated and despised by Cersei and ridiculed for being a Dwarf none of the children of Casterly Rock wished to play with Tyrion so he was more often then not left alone to read his books, Jaime had tried to spend as much time with his little Brother, as he got older it became harder then impossible.

Jaime watched as Maester Luwin attended Tyrion "The fever gives me great concern" He said as he placed a hand on Tyrion's burning forehead he then frowned "That is curious?" He said he turned and looked at Jaime "Do you know when he got the scar Ser?" Asked Luwin, Jaime frowned "What scar?" He asked as he looked down at his Brother's fevered body he blinked a few times across his Brothers face was now a fully healed scar that stretched from the right side of his forehead across the bridge of his nose and down the his lift cheek ending at his jaw line Jaime shook his head "I don't know, he's never had it before" He said Luwin nodded "I thought I had not seen it on his face before he become sick, the curious thing is Jon Snow has also seemed to have developed some scars he didn't have before" He said as he straightened "It is best to remove his clothes the cool air will help cool his body" He said as he began to remove Tyrion's sweat socked clothes with the help of a servant, Jaime stood to one and watched "Ye God's!" Gasped Luwin as he turned Tyrion on to his back to help remove his tunic Jaime looked he gasped in shock,

Tyrion's back was covered in thick scars from a flogging, Tyrion was once again turned into his back Jaime was shocked, Tyrion had scars almost every where, he had a long thin scar on his right arm from his neck down to his elbow, he had thick scars on his wrists as well as what looked like arrow wounds but what truly caught his attention was not only was his little Brother better toned then him self but he also had a wicked scar on his stomach that looked like it was almost fully healed, though as far as Jaime was concerned his brother had never had any sort wound caused by anyone or anything, yet his body looked like that of a battle hardened veteran of a hundred campaigns not some one who spent hours reading in comfortable chairs out of curiosity Jaime took hold of Tyrion's hands, he looked at the palms he expected them to be smooth but too his shock found them as calloused as his own if not more so.

Eddard sat next to Jon as a fever burned threw him, so far only Jon and the Lord Tyrion had gotten sick, Catelyn had begged Eddard to send Jon away so that his illness not infect her children, she had forbidden her children from visiting Jon, though that had not prevented Bran and Arya from sneaking in to visit.

What had truly shocked Eddard were the scars that covered Jon's body one scar was over his heart, yet Jon had never had any such injury Maester Luwin was unaware of any illness that could cause such things, he heard the door creaked Eddard half turned he smiled as he saw Arya slid into the room "Is he awake?" Asked Arya, Eddard shook his head "Maester Luwin says that he's not getting worse but he's not getting better ether" He said as he looked at Jon as he burned with fever Arya walked over to the side table she picked up a cloth that was in the bowl she squeezed out the water and dabbed Jon's forehead.

"When are you leaving with the King" She asked as she wetted the cloth again and squeezed it out and dabbed Jon's forehead again "In a few days or so" Said Ned Arya frowned.

Eddard looked at his youngest Daughter, he didn't want to leave while Jon was still so sick but what Robert had told he how the Kingdom was a mess, thanks mostly to Roberts lack of attention, Eddard sighed deeply his boyhood friend had changed since they had last meet almost twenty years before, he could still remember seeing his as a younger man tall slender and strong, now he was an over weight drunk, he had all ways been a womaniser but never to what Eddard had been witnessing for the last few days.

Eddard sighed deeply again, he was concerned not just for Jon but also for what Lord Tywin would do with one of his children falling dangerously ill while he was in Winterfell.

Arya dabbed Jon's forehead, off to the side Ghost lay on the floor the Direwolf, once in while the Direwolf would look up before he laid back down.

 **Outside Winterfell**

Tommen ran along side Bran, he was having a great time, the two boys stopped when they heard a strange noise, the two boys followed the sound, after a few minutes they came across a tiny body, Tommen picked it up "Its a kitten" Said the Prince as he petted the tiny animal "Where's it's Mother" Asked Bran as he looked about looking for another cat but seeing none Tommen stroked the kitten his hand brushed the along the kittens side "She might have abandoned him or she may have been killed by a wild animal" He said as he held the now shivering kitten closer "He needs to feed, I don't think he's eaten for awhile" He said Bran nodded and the two boys walk back into Winterfell.

 **Inside Winterfell**

Bran grinned as the cook placed some off cuts into a small wooden bowl the small kitten started eating purring deeply as it had its first good meal in days after the kitten was feed the two boys went to Tommen's sick Uncle.

Tommen stepped into the room, holding the kitten close "Uncle?" He said Jaime looked up, he grinned at him "I thought your Mother forbade you from coming here?" He asked he raised an eyebrow then grinned at his Nephew/Son he then winked at him, Tommen grinned and stepped further in to the room.

"And what do you have there?" He asked, as Tommen walked up to the bed he carefully placed something besides Tyrion's head "I found a kitten, I thought he might keep Uncle Tyrion company until he is better" Said Tommen, Jaime looked at the kitten he blinked a few times "Is it a little young to leave it's Mother?" He asked Tommen nodded "Yes but I think his Mother is ether dead or she's abandoned him, me and Bran found him in the road starving" Said Tommen as he petted the kittens head as the kitten started softly licking Tyrion's now scared forehead, Jaime blinked again as he looked at what Tommen had so casual placed at Tyrion's head it was also a little worrying that Tommen didn't seem to know what a Lion cub looked like.

Jaime shivered, he felt as though some one else was standing in the room, he looked up and looked around the room but saw no one.

R'hllor looked at his Brother and raised an eyebrow, The Stranger continued to watch "He would have had his companion before but Bran was pushed out of the window, but this time he will have his companion" He said, R'hllor looked back at the gathered mortals.

Few hours later Tyrion's fever finally broke, Luwin examined Tyrion satisfied that the little Lord was no longer in any danger, Jaime watched the balding Maester.

"Maester Luwin, are there Lions in the area?" He asked suddenly Luwin blinked a look of surprise "What?" Asked Jaime, Maester Luwin blinked a few times before he spoke "A dead Lioness a rather large one was discovered a week ago, badly wounded, though by the look of the wounds it looked like starving Wildlings tried to eat the poor creature, she had been pregnant during the savage attack, her cubs were dead or what was left of them in a near by cave, why Ser Jaime?" He asked Jaime pointed at his Brother "Our younger Nephew found a survivor" He said Luwin blinked again and looked back at Tyrion he blinked in surprise as he saw what was curled up besides Tyrion's head on a pillow was a Lion cub.

The Lion cub woke and blinked a few times, Jaime noticed that the Lion had big golden eyes, the Lion cub yawned revealing tiny sharp teeth, the Lion stood and stretched, it's tiny retractable claws flicked out and dug into the blankets before the cub started walking across the bed the cub looked at Jaime and Luwin before the cub wandered back over to Tyrion and seemed to study him for a while before he climbed on to this chest, Jaime smirked as the cub began almost massaging Tyrion's chest before the cub started turning around before it curled up took a deep breath and feel to sleep.

The two men looked at each other, in surprise as soft snores started coming from the small Lion cub.

Eddard almost sagged in relief when Jon's fever finale broke, yet Luwin still did not know what the strange illness was that had befallen the two men who were so different yet both in their way were the same, both out casts one because of his supposed birth the other for the way his was born yet neither had any control over how they were born.

It would soon be time to leave, but Eddard didn't want to leave while Jon was still so sick, every day Eddard went to the God's wood every day and preyed to the God's to restore both Jon's and Lord Tyrion's health as soon as possible but also to convince Robert to delay his return.

Eddard blinked he turned and looked around Jon simple room, for the last few days he had felt a presence both here and in the few times he had gone to see if Lord Tyrion had improved at all.

He wondered if it was the old God's, he shook his head before he returned to watching Jon "He will live though he is now different" Said a deep voice Eddard jumped up trying to reach for the blade that he was not carrying and spun around standing there was a tall man were a hooded robe.

The tall man lowered the hood to reveal a dark haired man "Who are you!" Demanded Eddard the tall man smiled at him as he walked over to Jon and looked down at him "I have many names from many lands Eddard Stark of House Stark" He said before he looked back at him and smiled at Eddard as a Father would at a determined child learning how to walk.

Eddard frowned, the man smiled at him "My cousin's have heard you, but have granted me permission to come here" He said Eddard blinked "Your Cousins?" The man nodded "Yes my Cousin's or as you call them the Old God's, your Nephew and Lord Tyrion have a great many things to do and these two have been given a chance to prevent the Great Other from escaping his eternal exile" He said Eddard stared at the man "Have you told him yet" Said another voice Eddard turned standing there was another tall man who wore a red toga and had bright red hair but his accent made him sound like he was from Dorne.

Eddard stared at the strangely dressed men, the robed man looked at the new comer "I have only just began to tell him Brother" Said the robed man sounding almost near suffering for having to deal with a younger sibling not to dissimilar to how Eddard had felt years before with his own younger Brother Benjen.

The second comer looked at Eddard for a moment "I can seen where Jon gets the brooding from, why couldn't Jon have inherited more of his Mother Lyanna she was an adventuress, if she had lived the world would have been so different if not more interesting" He sighed deeply.

Eddard opened his mouth when the robed man shook his head "We know the truth Eddard Stark, Jon is not your illegitimate son he's your Sister Lyanna's child and he is not illegitimate ether he is as Targaryen as you are a Stark, though it is understandable why you would conceal the truth, Robert Baratheon would kill him just for being Rhaegar Targaryen's son and the unintentional cause of Lyanna's death" Said the robed man.

The robed man looked back at Jon "He will wake soon, as will Lord Tyrion listen to what they have to say Lord Eddard both men have witnessed the end of the world they have seen more then any soul should see" He sighed deeply he looked back at Eddard.

"Who are you?" Asked Eddard looking at the robed man the man looked at him "As I said earlier Eddard Stark I have many names in many lands but in Westeros I am called The Stranger, and this annoying irritant is my Brother he is know in Essos as The Lord of Light or as R'hllor by his followers" He said Eddard looked at the men.

Eddard did the only thing he could think of, he knelt before the two divine beings "Forgive me My Lords, ask what you will of me" He said his head bowed "Stand Eddard Stark we know that you follow our Cousin's though powerful they do not have the power to travel the lower world's" Said The Stranger.

Eddard stood "Robert intends to leave soon, I can not convince him to remain" Said Eddard, The Stranger and R'hllor looked at each other and grinned "Oh don't worry our Sister is convincing Robert to remain a little longer and she can be very convincing" Chuckled The Stranger.

"Your Sister?" Asked Eddard The Stranger nodded "Yes our Sister, The Mother" The Stranger chuckled "You'll see her at the feast in a few minutes" He said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the door then opened to reveal Jory Cassel "My Lord the evening meal is ready" He said Eddard nodded he looked about the room quickly but found save for Jon there was no one else there "My Lord?" Asked Jory, Eddard shook his head "Nothing just thought of something then forgot what I was thinking" He sighed "Is the King there yet?" He asked as the two men left the room Jory frowned in distaste "Yes My Lord" He said Eddard raised an eyebrow "He is in the company of a woman" He said.

 **The great hall of Winterfell**

Eddard moved about the hall talking to a few of his Bannermen, Eddard looked at Robert on his lap sat a quite attractive woman who seemed to hold Roberts attention better then any other woman had been able to do for over twenty years, he caught the woman's eyes and he felt it the woman whom Robert was fondling was one of the Seven, the Goddess known as The Mother, Eddard gave her a slight bow of his head which she returned before she kissed Robert deeply.

Eddard had to chuckle if Robert ever knew he'd had The Mother his ego would swell impossibly but then if the woman whom was on his lap was The Maiden then Robert would be even worse.

After all how many men could brag about bedding a Goddess.

Eddard looked over to the high table there sat Catelyn besides her sat the Queen who looked with disgust as Robert continued to fondle and kiss the woman on his lap.

Eddard noticed that The King-slayer was not present, he walked over to Ser Rodrik Cassel "Where is Ser Jaime?" He asked Ser Rodrik looked briefly at the King with a look of disgust, as the Woman who had captured the King's sole attention stood, taking his hand and gave him a smile that held much promise and tugged him to stand and led him out of the Hall.

"Ser Jaime decided to take his meal in his Brothers room, Maester Luwin believes that he will make soon" He said Eddard nodded.

Eddard continued to make his way threw the hall, all the time a smile tugged at his lips at the idea of his best friend and King was currently bedding a Goddess.

 **Realm of the Gods.**

The Mother returned a little while later, The Maiden was off to the side sulking, The Mother smiled at her Sister and put an arm around her "Peace Sister, I promise the next time a mortal needs to be convinced by his loins then you can do the convincing" She said as she gave her a hug.

"I assume you were able to convince Robert to remain for a little while longer?" Asked The Father, The Mother nodded and sat next to her Sister "Yes I convinced him to remain, I have to admit I've had better" She said The Smith chuckled "Yes a certain Dwarf that you've both had" He chuckled, the two Goddess looked at their hammer wielding Brother before they answered "Yes!" They both said with fond smiles on their faces "I do hope Tyrion enjoyed that Name-day" Sighed The Maiden.

"When is it Tyrion's Name-day?" Asked The Mother a grin on her face The Father rolled his eyes "You've both all ways had strange tastes in mortal men" He said as he shook his head.

"Is it time to send the third soul?" Asked the Crone as she walked up to her Sisters and sat besides them The Stranger nodded and opened his hand to reveal a soul "I almost envy her" Said the Maiden, The Mother squeezed her hand "Oh Sister mortals deserve mortals to share their brief lives with, it is unfair for them to bind their Souls to ours, we don't change, where as they grow and change with each rebirth" She said softly The Maiden nodded "I know but I will envy her nights to come, Tyrion is highly skilled for a mortal" She said with a laugh.

The Warrior could only shake his head "Mortal or Goddess, women are unfathomable" He said The Mother chuckled as she looked at her Brother "Oh come Brother I know you've been with more then a few mortals, I've seen you watch Loras Tyrell on more then one occasion" She said with a raised eyebrow.

The Warrior, the harden veteran blushed, he spluttered after a few moments he folded his muscled arms, turned around and sulked, The Mother, The Maiden and The Crone all laughed.

The Father shook his head as R'hllor joined in the laughter, The Father sighed and looked over to the Stranger who was just shaking his head at the actions of his siblings.

"Lets get on with it Brother" He said he glanced back at his siblings as they continued to tease The Warrior for his interest in Loras Tyrell.

The Stranger nodded, a smirk tugged at his mouth as he heard The Warrior threaten both R'hllor and The Smith.

The two God's walked over to the observation table, The Father waved his hand over the table the surface shimmered and the image changed to reveal a lush land.

The two God's watched as they saw a young attractive woman walk along a well maintained garden path around her several woman around the same age as her.

"That her?" Asked The Father, The Stranger nodded he brought the glowing orb up to his mouth and gave the soul it's instructions, he then lowered his hand and let the orb slide into the table.

Both God's watched as the orb slide effortlessly into the young woman for a few moments there were two women standing there before they blurred into one.

They watched as the young woman suddenly started being sick into a well manicured rose bush.

 **The Reach, High Garden**

The last thing Margaery Tyrell remembered clearly was blinding bright green fire and seeing the High Sparrow being consumed by Wildfire, then nothing but peace, calm and a feeling a safety, she heard a deep, powerful but caring voice telling her that she was needed in the North to help two other souls save the world from destruction.

In a brief moment Margaery saw what the world was going to be come if nothing changed.

Margaery felt her stomach lurch she bent over a bush and emptied her stomach into it.

After a few moments she was helped to her rooms.

Margaery lay in her bed, suddenly all her dreams of becoming Queen seemed like childish dreams not unlike the sort of dreams that Sansa had once thought real life was like.

Margaery sighed deeply, some how she knew that her soul mate was up North, she also knew that her soul mate was Tyrion Lannister.

She had told Sansa that Lord Tyrion was a handsome man even more so then when he had the scar, Margaery remembered how Sansa had been almost disgusted at the idea of marrying Tyrion as well as sharing his bed, she remembered that Sansa seemed to compare Lord Tyrion and Loras.

In truth there was no real comparison between the two men, Lord Tyrion though was a Dwarf was a smart man and in his way liked simple things, a good book, a good wine or even the company of good friends even if they were considered the scum of the Realms, where as Loras was a some what of a vain man though not cruel or anything he preferred going to tourney's and hunting rather then going for a nice evening stroll or simple watching a wondrous sun set or seeing the beauty of nature at work.

Margaery sighed deeply she had to think of a reason to go up North.

 **Next morning High Garden.**

Margaery walked towards where her family was breaking their fast, before she entered the hall she took a moment to observe her family, she smiled as she saw her Brother's unmarred face as well as her Father's joyful rotund face as he chattered to her Mother about some thing, off to the side sat the true ruler of the Reach who was rolling her eyes at her Father's nonsense.

Olenna looked up and smiled at her "Ah Margaery finale some one who I can have an intelligent conversation with" She said Margaery smiled at her Grandmother.

"Are you better my dear?" Asked Olenna as Margaery sat down and helped her self to some toast, Margaery nodded "Yes Grandmother I am much better, I must have eaten something that disagreed with me, I felt much better after I had emptied my stomach" She said as she spread a little butter on her toast.

For a moment she ate her toast she still had to think of a reason to go up North, then suddenly her Grandmother brought up the perfect excuse "Now Mace what are we going to do with these prisoners, some have been in those dungeons for close to a month" She said Margaery remembered the conversation though she had not really paid attention the last time.

"Prisoners?" Asked Margaery as she finished her toast.

Olenna nodded "Yes we have over thirty prisoners in our dungeons most are thieves, a few are rapiers" She said Mace opened and closed his mouth his jowls wobbled with each movement.

"Castrate the rapiers and take the right hand of the thieves" Said Loras nodding to him self.

Margaery took a breath before spoke "I was thinking the other day that I would like to see the Wall just once, we have near full dungeons why don't we give them the choice The Wall or they loose their man hoods or their hands" She said as she sipped her wine.

Olenna looked at her for awhile "Send them to the Wall?" She said looking thoughtful "I do believe the King is up North, this could be a good opportunity for the Reach to re-enter the Realms" Said Margaery as she took another dip of her wine.

Olenna seemed to give it some thought, Loras looked at Margaery "Why would you want to see the Wall?" He asked Margaery looked at her Brother and smiled at him "It is one of the Wonders of the world I would like to see the biggest thing ever built by man, I have always wished to see it and try and imagine men building it, I've read that Giants helped build it, I also wish to see beyond the Wall and see the Land of all ways Winter, the sight must be beautiful at ether sun set or sun rise" She said Loras snorted "I thought you stopped read those silly stories years ago Margaery, the Land of all Winter is just Snow and Ice and freezing cold air" He said Margaery smiled at her Brother though she couldn't of course tell him what lay behold the Wall for surly he would think her delirious with a fever.

Loras shook his head "But there's no society up North, their only a step above those Wildlings that live beyond the Wall" He said Margaery grinned at her Brother and shook her head "The blood of the first men flow threw their veins, life up North is hard so what we call society would be useless up there" Said Margaery as she sipped her wine.

Loras blinked a few times before he stated at her "Your serious you want to go up North?" Asked Loras, Margaery nodded "Yes I do" She answered "But...but we were going to go to Kings-Landing" Said Loras a completely confused look on his handsome face.

Margaery sighed knowing why Loras wished to go to Kings-Landing Lord Renly was there, it made Margaery wondered who had push her marriage to Renly, her Father or her Brother.

"You can go to Kings-Landing Loras, I'm sure Garlan could escort me and I'm sure Willas would love to visit Winterfell's famous library and I'm sure Father could spare enough guards to help escort the recruits to the Wall" She paused for a moment before she continued "We can take a ship from Oldtown and sail to the harbour near Deepwood Motte once we have disembarked, the recruits can then be sailed to the Shadow Tower" She said Loras blinked a few times.

Olenna nodded in approval "We can also send them some supplies, cloth, furs, wines, wheat, flour maybe some meats and a little steel" Said the matriarch she waved to one of her scribes, who followed her around Margaery all ways found them to be amusing, men who's fingers were always stained with ink "My Lady" Said one of Olenna's favourites scribes "Send messages to the granaries, meat stores, vineyards, weavers, tanner's and the blacksmiths and to send what they have that can be spared or have excess of" She said the scribe quickly jotted down the message he showed it to her for her approval she read it and gave a nod and then waved him off the scribe bowed and scurried off to write several letters.

"Though we will need another reason instead of just dropping off a load of prisoners at the Wall, no doubt that great lummox Robert Baratheon will see this generous act as a threat or something" She said Mace looked at his Mother "What reason should be given then" He asked Olenna thought for a moment before Margaery spoke up "A betrothal?" She said Olenna's head shot up "A betrothal? Between whom?" She asked Margaery shrugged "Between my self and Lord Tywin's heir" She said Olenna stared at her, her Father blinked a confused looked on his round face "But Ser Jaime is of the King's guard he can not inherit" Said Mace.

Olenna blinked a few times "Oh do shut up you oaf, the Old Lion has two son's Ser Jaime and Lord Tyrion" She said she looked at her Granddaughter, for awhile she looked at her before she spoke "So I take it you don't wish to be Queen then" She said Margaery smiled at her "Of I wish to be Queen, what woman doesn't dream of being Queen but sometimes maybe being the power behind the throne is better after all Lord Tyrion has two Nephews and one will surly be King and Lord Tywin can not live forever, no doubt the next King will appoint Lord Tyrion as Hand and if Robert Baratheon is anything to go by I doubt his sons will rule wisely with out a strong hand on his shoulder" She said.

"And who better to whisper in to the Hands ear then his own wife" Chuckled Olenna, Margaery could almost see the wheels of her Grandmother's mind moving as new plans forward in her ever moving mind.

Olenna nodded she chuckled "And it will piss off Robert Baratheon no end if there is a union between House Tyrell and House Lannister, I take it you don't mind that Lord Tyrion is a Dwarf?" She said Margaery smiled lovingly at her Grandmother "A short husband is better then the sort of Husband Robert Baratheon would be, and from what I have heard of Lord Tyrion despite his size he is a very intelligent man, he has his Father's mind but his Mother's compassion" She said Olenna nodded "I'll have a message sent to Lord Tywin, there's no reason for him to reject it, any Grandchild he gets out of this marriage will be among those who may inherit if Willas has no children, it will also allow the Old Lion to have a few claws in the Reach" She said.

Loras blinked looking lost "What! You wish to marry The Imp! Are you mad Margaery!" He gasped his eyes wide.

"Oh do shut up Loras!, you are just upset that Lord Tyrion fleeced Lord Renly at that Tourney a few months ago when Ser Jaime sent you flying off your horse!, you got your revenge during Prince Joffrey's Name-day a few weeks later" Said Olenna she looked at Margaery "Are you sure my girl" She asked Margaery smiled at her Grandmother she reached over and gave her wrinkled hand a squeeze "I've never been surer in my life Grandmother" She said Olenna sighed, smiled and gave a nod "Very well my dear, I'll prepare a letter for you to sign Mace" She said before she stood and left Margaery looked at her Father looked completely lost she smiled at him "All will be well Father I promise" She told him.

Margaery was determined to protect her family from the madness of Cersei, and she knew that changing the out come of the Great War as well as making sure that the War of the Five Kings ether didn't happen or did not go on as long.

Maybe even make sure that Joffrey died prematurely, Tommen would be a much better King though of course the young boy would need a firm hand to guide him threw the earlier years of his reign and for now Lord Tywin would be the best one to do that, a close second might be Stannis but if given a choice who she would have guiding a King she would choice Tywin.

A few weeks later a message returned from Casterly Rock excepting the marriage proposal between Margaery and Tyrion though it did say that Lord Tyrion had become ill while at Winterfell but had since recovered.

Margaery stood on the deck of the ship a smile on her lips, there was much to do and Margaery couldn't wait though she did wonder if Lord Tyrion was a skilled as the rumours had stated he was she had to admit if only to herself she wish she had a little fun with Lord Tyrion but she had been so caught up with the whole idea of being The Queen she simple saw Lord Tyrion as someone who could not help her to the throne, she had felt terrible when Tyrion had been put on trial for her Grandmother's crime and Olenna had merely shrugged it off as unfortunate that Lord Tyrion would be executed but in the long run it didn't matter as long as Margaery became the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Margaery had felt even worse when the woman whom Tyrion seemed to have loved betrayed him, it was then she saw the Lannister temper come out of the little Lord as he finally broke and told the whole court just what he thought of them, he looked at her when he said that he had not killed Joffrey but the look he gave his own Sister stating that he wished he had told Margaery he was completely serious.

But it was the look he gave his Father that truly showed Margaery that Tyrion was a true Lannister, when he refused to simply take the blame for Joffrey's murder and had demanded a trial by combat as was his right.

She sighed, a smile tugged at her lips as the ship pulled out of Oldtown they would be arriving in Deepwood Motte in two weeks a few days later they would arrive at Winterfell, she couldn't wait.

 **First chapter done.**

 **Not sure how long this will go on, there will sex between Margaery and Tyrion and maybe a lot of it, Tyrion wakes up from his coma to find a Great lion keeping him company and finale hears about his sudden betrothal to Margaery Tyrell.**

 **How or when shall Joffrey die?, shall Eddard learn the truth about Cersei and Jaime? Not sure when the next update shall be soon hopefully.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Winterfell Tyrion's chambers.**

It was dark, yet Tyrion could hear the crack and pop of a fire, his chest felt as though something heavy was on it, slowly he opened his eyes, every thing was blurry all he could see was something big and blond right in front of him, he blinked several times to clear his vision, he got the fright of his life as practically seating on top of him was a Lion cub.

Tyrion blinked a few times, the Lion cub blinked right back at him.

Tyrion screwed his eyes shut as the Lion dragged his sandpaper like tongue over his face "Agghh!" He managed to get out.

"Brother!"

Tyrion managed to turn his face away from the assaulting Lion.

Tyrion stared at Jaime, his Brother was whole, unscarred and not the near broken creature that had ran in to the inferno to try and rescue his insane twin.

Jaime gasped as Tyrion flung himself at his Brother and held him tightly "Your alive!" Gasped Tyrion as he held his big Brother tighter.

"Last time I check!" Laughed Jaime as he stroked his Brothers now shaggy hair as he buried his face in to Jaime's neck and let out a sob "Tyrion?" Asked Jaime growing concerned as his Brother sobbed.

"You are not fucking Cersei ever again! It's over! Fuck serving girls!" Growled Tyrion "You've been lucky till now, but sooner or later some one will catch you and I won't be there to cover it up!" Said Tyrion.

Jaime blinked, he had no idea how long Tyrion had known about him and Cersei, and he was right they had been lucky for the last nineteen years, sooner or later some one would catch them and the simple truth was half the time they never really took care to bar Cersei's door.

For a long time Tyrion held Jaime refusing to realise him until he cried him self out.

"Brother?, What has brought this on?" Asked Jaime as Tyrion finale pulled away and looked at him, what shocked Jaime was not the scar that now crossed his face, it was his eyes they seemed older as though they had seen and witnessed too much.

Tyrion sighed deeply, he looked at his Brother trying to figure out how to explain the future with out his Brother thinking he had gone mad with the fever that had burned threw him.

He took another deep breath.

Tyrion chuckled "First tell me where did he come from" Asked Tyrion as he looked at the Lion that was now seating on the bed, Jaime grinned at Tyrion "Tommen found him on the road his Mother attacked it seems by starving and insane Wildlings, he thought he was a kitten and might make you better" Said Jaime, Tyrion chuckled as he reached over and stroked the cubs head "You didn't answer my question" Said Jaime, Tyrion sighed deeply once more "I think I had visions of the future" He said simply Jaime looked at him an eye brow raised "I know who kill Jon Arryn and why" He said simply.

Jaime blinked a few times "You saw this in a vision?" He asked Tyrion nodded "I'll tell you everything but we are going to need wine and plenty of it" He said.

An hour later, Jaime swallowed his wine, he looked at Tyrion he then glanced down at his sword hand he could not imagine himself surviving with out it.

"And according to these visions you had, this all starts in the next few months?" He asked though his Brothers story sounded fantastic and fanciful, it seemed to have a ring of truth despite the whole thing sounding like it belonged in a novel.

Tyrion nodded "Yes it starts with you pushing Bran Stark out of the Tower when the lad catches you and Cersei having sex, when every one leaves the boy is in coma, which lasts for several weeks, I visited the Wall to piss off the top, upon my return to Winterfell, Bran had been almost assassinated with a Valerian steel dagger, Lady Catelyn travelled to Kings-Landing via ship with the dagger to show her Husband and her good friend Littlefinger, who tells her that the blade was his but he lost it to me in a wager ageist you and the Knight of Flowers, she of course believes him after all why would her girl hood friend lie to her?" Said Tyrion his voice dark.

Jaime blinked he remembered that tourney, Tyrion had lost a quite a bit of gold that day, when he wagered on Jaime to send the newly minted Knight flying off his horse, Jaime blinked a few times before he spoke "Robert won that wager" Said Jaime.

Tyrion nodded "I also saw who tried to kill Bran Stark" Said Tyrion before he sipped his wine "Who?" Asked Jaime.

Tyrion sighed deeply "Joffrey, according to what I saw after Bran's fall Robert says with Joffrey as witness that 'we kill a horse that breaks it's leg or a dog who goes blind yet we can't kill a crippled boy because we are weak' Joffrey always wants Roberts approval" Said Tyrion.

Tyrion remembered the meal that Robert had said that at the room sober as no one knew at the time if the boy would live or not, Tyrion had suspected Joffrey of the attempt on Bran's life, he'd asked Sansa if there had been any sort of bad blood between Joffrey and Bran, but Sansa had told him that as far as she was aware Joffrey and Bran spent little if any time together.

"Who killed Jon Arryn?" Asked Jaime a little worried he wouldn't put it past their Father to kill a man to insure that House Lannister remains in control of the Seven Kingdoms "Lysa Arryn with encouragement from Littlefinger" Said Tyrion, Jaime stared at his Brother his mouth fell open "Lysa Arryn!" He gasped Tyrion nodded "Yes she got the poison the Tears of Lyse from Petyr Baelish, she then gave the poison to Jon Arryn's Squire Hugh of the Vale who not long after Arryn's death is Knighted by the King because of his love of Jon Arryn" Said Tyrion before he sipped his wine.

Jaime sipped his wine, though shocked he was not all that surprised that Lysa had a hand in her husband's death though he had to ask the question "Why?" He asked.

Tyrion stroked the Lions head softly he turned and looked at his Brother "From what I could see, the gist of it was that Jon Arryn intended to send Robin Arryn to ether Dragonstone or Casterly Rock to be fostered, Littlefinger hinted to Lysa that our Father fully intended to kill Robin as did Stannis Baratheon" Said Tyrion as he sipped his wine, Jaime blinked a few times he recalled it bring mentioned a few times by Jon Arryn and he had even approached Jaime to enquire to his Father if he would foster his Son for a period of time.

Jaime had meet young Robin a few times and could fully understand why Lord Jon wanted his Son and heir fostered to some one who teach the boy how to be a man and to rule the East, being fostered by ether their Father or Stannis would ether make him a man or break him.

Jaime shook his head, he sighed deeply "But why kill him, Jon Arryn was not a young man, he may not have had many years left to him, he was after all quite a few years older then Father" Said Jaime.

Tyrion shrugged "Lysa it seems is obsessed with Littlefinger, has been for decades you've heard the rumour about Littlefinger taking Catelyn Starks maiden head?" He asked Jaime nodded.

"Well it was Lysa's maiden head he took, after it was announced that Catelyn was betrothed to Brandon Stark, Littlefinger got a little worse for drink and tried to kiss Catelyn she had laughed it off telling him he was just a friend, Lysa pitying him gave him her maidenhead and he got her with child, Hoster Tully rightly so not wanting his Daughter marry a minor Lord of no real power married her off to Jon Arryn, in exchange for men and swords and packed her off to the Vale, though he made sure she took some Moontea before she married Jon Arryn, not long after she married Jon Arryn, Littlefinger became a dock manager or some such thing, Lysa convinced Jon Arryn to appoint Littlefinger to more powerful positions over the next few years, until finally Lysa seemed to convince Jon to appoint Littlefinger as Master of Coin, though I suspect Littlefinger convinced her that this was a way they could be together no doubt when he gave her the poison he told her that after Jon had been dead for a year or so they could marry and be together" Said Tyrion before he took a sip of his wine he watched his Brother.

Jaime had to admit that it was all plausible yet he got a felling that it would not be possible to prove though.

"Did you see away to prove any of this?" Asked Jaime, Tyrion smirked at his Brother "We have to talk to Ser Hugh of the Vale, he was the one who administered the poison, though I suspect that if we don't get to him soon something unfortunate will happen to the newly minted Knight of the Vale" Said Tyrion he stood up and shaky legs and poured himself some more wine, he turned and looked at his Brother "Do we have any Cousins in Kings-Landing who we can trust to apprehend Hugh?" He asked.

Jaime thought for a moment "I know Lancel is Squire to the King though wither we can trust him to do what we want is another thing" He said Tyrion shook his head "No Lancel will be of no use, Hugh has grown quite an ego since he's been Knighted, we would have to send ether a Lord or a Knight to talk to him" Said Tyrion, after a few more moments Tyrion smirked "Isn't Cousin Daven in Kings-Landing right now?" He asked Jaime looked at him he then smirked and nodded "Yes he is, I could send him a Raven and ask him to keep Hugh detained till we get back" Said Jaime.

Cousin Daven was their Uncle Stafford's only Son and had been close to both Tyrion and Jaime as a child and had been one of Tyrion's few friends when Jaime had gone to Kings-Landing and still had a close friendship with the two Brothers.

It also didn't hurt that Daven was a Knight of almost twenty years, and was the son of a Knight who was from a more powerful family then Hugh's.

Tyrion nodded as he sipped his wine, suddenly his chamber door flung open and two golden haired children ran in "Uncle Tyrion! You're awake!" Yelled Tommen as he and Mycelia flung them selves at their favourite Uncle.

Tyrion caught the two children, he almost fell over as the two hugged him but Tyrion didn't care he held them tightly he inhaled their smells, tears threatened to fall as he recalled how they had died, he held them tighter.

After a few moments the children pulled away "What's wrong Uncle?, Why are you sad?" Asked Mycelia, Tyrion smiled at the beautiful young girl "Oh I just had a terrible dream, but I'm fine now that I have seen you my dear" He said as he kissed her check causing her to blush a little "Was I in your dream Uncle?" Asked Tommen as he stroked the Lion cubs large head.

Tyrion looked at his favourite Nephew "Yes you were, and I am glad to see that you are safe and well too, I think the Cub helped me as well" He said Tommen grinned with pride that he had helped.

"Where did you get the scar from Uncle?" Asked Mycelia.

Tyrion smiled at her and squeezed her hand "A demon gave me the scar before my brilliant mind vanquished him forever" He said Mycelia green eyes went wide with amazement, Jaime swallowed a laugh he knew Mycelia had read a novel about dream demons who tried to steal the minds of their victims but only those who used their minds were able to defeat them in combat.

"Well I leave you lot to talk, I'll send for the Maester, I have to send a Raven" Said Jaime he looked at Tyrion he gave a slight nod telling him that he would send a Raven to their Cousin Daven.

Jaime left the room for a moment he watched his children and his Brother talk, Tyrion had told him the fate that was ahead for Mycelia and Tommen as well as Joffrey though if he was honest with him self he didn't really care about Joffrey's fate, there was something missing in the boy, Jaime's concern was Mycelia and Tommen hopefully between himself and Tyrion they could save the two of them.

 **Winterfell Jon's chamber.**

Eddard sat next to Jon's bed, he had just past the King-slayer in the corridor, who had just informed him of his Brothers recovery and had enquired if Jon had, had any visions, Eddard had told him that he had not seen his Son yet, the King-slayer had told Eddard to listen to his Son, as what he had to say was of great interest to him and the North, with that said he left.

Jon slowly woke up, he blinked a few times as he looked at the ceiling, he heard the whine of Ghost, he turned his head slightly and saw the Direwolf.

Jon grinned at the sight of his old friend, but the sight that truly caught him by surprise was his Uncle alive and with his head.

"Uncle?" Whispered Jon, Eddard looked at Jon and blinked a few times "You've had a vision like Lord Tyrion?" He asked his face shocked by Jon's first words in several weeks.

Jon blinked not understanding what he was talking about but then he realised, him telling his Uncle that he was from the future might not be the best way to help prevent the destruction of all life.

Telling him he had, had visions of the future might be more expectable in the long term, Jon sighed deeply before he spoke.

"Aye, the man you executed wasn't lying, he did see the White Walkers they are coming and they will win the Great War".

Eddard stared at Jon, the lads eyes seemed older then they should be, yet he could not deny that one of the new God's had come to him, and had commanded him to listen Jon.

"Did you see how we can stop them?" He asked Jon sighed again "We can beat them but we must put aside all past grievances aside, Ser Jaime saved almost a million lives nineteen years ago, yet he is vilified for breaking his oath, tell me Uncle what do you think was going to happen to Aerys after Robert Baratheon killed Rhaegar at the Trident?, Tell me would Robert have been called a villain if he had killed Aerys instead, but then if Ser Jaime had not killed Aerys when he had then there wouldn't be a Kings-Landing upon your arrival, Aerys was going to ignite cachets of Wildfire that lay under the city, so Ser Jaime had a choice a million lives for the paranoid madness of one man or one life to save the lives of almost a million lives, it was a choice he knew he would forever be condemned for yet Robert isn't for killing Rhaegar, he didn't kill Grandfather or Uncle Brandon yet all Targaryen's were condemned for supposable being responsible for Mother's death, what great crime had Rhaegar's children committed to deserve such deaths?".

He paused for a moment, to allow Eddard to absorb it all "You must entreat with the Wildlings they have seen the dead, they are not all rapiers, the majority them are quite honourable in their own way" he chuckled.

Eddard blinked for century's they had been capturing Wildlings and executing them but in truth they had never really been asked why they risked their lives to get South of the Wall.

"Entreat with the Wildlings?, Robert will never allow it-" Began Eddard when Jon interrupted him "Fuck Robert! He has led the Realms to the point of bankruptcy and corruption with his greed and negligence, Tyrion and I have been given the chance by the Old Gods and New to change what may be, but we can't do that if we rely on any kind of help from Robert Fucking Baratheon or any of his Brothers" He said harshly.

Eddard looked at Jon, he had always thought that out of the three Baratheon Brothers, Stannis was the most honourable to be told that he couldn't rely on him for any sort of help was surprising "Stannis is an honourable man he could be of help to change what might come to be?" Said Eddard desperate to cling to something that he knew was true.

Jon sighed, he had forgotten how honourable to the point of near naivety his Uncle was.

"Yes he is an honourable there is no denying that, but he is also unwilling to bend, its is his way or death, he'll demand the Wildlings bend the knee which they won't do, they choose their leaders themselves, they never chose Robert Baratheon or any Southern Lord to lead them" Said Jon as he stroked Ghosts head, Eddard sighed he ran his hand over his face "How will we entreat with the Wildlings?" Asked Eddard.

Jon looked at his Uncle, he took a deep breath "I'll go and talk to the one called Mance Rayder, they chose him to be their leader, he has managed to gather twenty five of the Wildlings tribes together and most of them hate the other half, I'll go beyond the Wall and meet with him" He said.

Eddard blinked then sighed deeply "Tell me what else you've seen" He asked.

After a few hours Eddard left Jon's room, his mind reeling from what Jon said would happen if things continued the way they were, Eddard had been stunned then horrified by what he had heard, House Stark all but destroyed, Catelyn and two Sons murdered by supposed loyal Bannerman of House Stark, his Daughters left to fend for themselves, one becoming cold and unemotional, the other an assassin to the Faceless men and his remaining Son becoming something called a Three Eyed Raven before he too was murdered but by the Night King.

But what had surprised Eddard, was the fact that Lord Tyrion could help him in King's-Landing, as he had seen what was going to happen there, where as Jon had seen what happened up North and beyond the Wall.

Eddard was not sure how too feel at the idea of trusting a Lannister, who was a son of Tywin Lannister, though he knew he was judging the smaller man based on the fact on who his Father was and who his siblings were.

Eddard made his way to his Solar, he had to think about what he had been told, he sat there for a long time deep in thought when he was jarred out of his deep thoughts with a sudden knock on his door "Come in!" He called the door opened to reveal Maester Luwin.

"My Lord two Raven's have come" Said the balding Maester, he walked over to Eddard and gave him a message Eddard looked at him "Where's the other one?" He asked.

"The other was for Lord Tyrion, though it too came from the same place, Highgarden, I wonder why the Tyrell's would be sending a message to Lord Tyrion from what I know the Tyrell's and the Lannister's have never been close friends, they are almost equal to the Lannister's in power and wealth" He said.

Eddard broke the wax seal and read the message, he blinked as he read it again.

"My Lord?".

"Lady Margaery Tyrell is coming up North she wishes to see the Wall, she says that she is also bringing much needed supplies and men to the Wall, she says that they will come by ship, her self, her escort and her Brothers will disembark at Deepwood Motte, the ship will continue on towards the nearest dock to the Shadow Tower with the men and supplies" He answered.

Eddard was more then a little shocked by the message, he could but imagine Roberts reaction to the news of the Tyrell's coming.

"I need to send a message to Castle Black, they need to be warned about the new in flux of men".

Eddard pulled out a small slip of parchment, he paused for a moment before he wrote to Lord Commander Mormont.

 **Tyrion's chambers a few minutes earlier.**

Tyrion smiled at his Niece as she intently looked at the Cyvasse board, they had been playing nearly two hours and Tyrion had won every game, both jumped at the sudden knock to the door "Come!" He called.

The door opened to reveal Maester Luwin entered "Forgiven the intrusion My Lord but a message has arrived for you" He said Tyrion frowned this hadn't happened the last time "From whom, my Father?" He asked, the balding Maester shook his head "No My Lord it is from House Tyrell" He replied he held out the small rolled up parchment, Tyrion took it and broke the wax seal and unrolled it "Thank you Maester" Said Tyrion before he began to read it Luwin gave a bow and left.

Tyrion read the message repeatedly, his eyes getting wider with each reading "What's wrong Uncle?" Asked Mycelia as she looked up from the board, Tyrion re-read the message before he answered "You are getting a new Aunt!" He managed to say.

Mycelia almost squealed with excitement, her green eyes wide with joy "Who are you to marry Uncle?!" She asked as she near bounced on his bed, Tyrion blinked a few times "It seems I'm to marry Lady Margaery of House Tyrell!" He gasped with shock.

"Lady Margaery!, She's thought to be the most beautiful woman in all the Realms!" Said Mycelia her face bright with excitement at the whole idea of having a new Aunt.

Tyrion was stunned, none of this happened before, Margaery married Renly a few weeks after Robert Baratheon and Eddard Starks deaths and she had never gone North, then two and a half years later was very briefly married to Joffrey, before a few months later she was married to Tommen before both her and Tommen's deaths.

Tyrion was confused, yet seeing his Niece grinning so happily at the idea of him marrying removed the shock of him marrying a little.

"When are you to marry Uncle?" Asked Tommen as he looked up from where he had been playing with the increasing large Lion cub.

Tyrion looked at his favourite Nephew "In a few days after Lady Margaery arrives here" He said Mycelia smiled even more, Tyrion shook his head at his Nieces excitement.

Tyrion looked at the message, he knew this would change many things, he had too admit if only to himself that he wondered what life would be like with Margaery as his wife, his mind whirled at the whole idea of what this would do to the Realms.

 **A week later Kings-Landing.**

Ser Daven Lannister almost groaned as the Grand Maester shuffled in he wondered what the sycophant wanted.

"Ser Daven a message has arrived from Ser Jaime" He said Daven blinked "Is there word if Tyrion is he recovered?" He asked, for a moment the wrinkled old man looked confused, Daven sighed and took the message "Thank you" He said as he read the message Pycelle bowed low and left, Daven could see that the old man was taking his time to leave the room, he frowned as he read the message.

 **A few hours later a tavern in Kings-Landing.**

It had taken a while to track down Ser Hugh of the Vale, Daven watched the Vale-man drinking, the young man had grown very arrogant, thinking because he was now a Knight he was better then any one who was not a Knight or Lord, Daven shook his head at the man's arrogance he saw one of the serving wenches, she was a very pleasant girl, who was said to have a touch of the sight and Daven had witnessed her have a vision though not a hundred percent but they where still some what reliable.

He smirked as the serving girl's eyes went vacant as she had a vision, he wondered what her she was having.

"What's wrong with you girl!" Demanded Hugh his noise stuck in the air.

The girl looked at him her eyes glazed over, she blinked a few times before she spoke her voice becoming ethereal "The Lions are coming for you Ser Hugh, go with them and you will live much longer" She said before she closed her eyes for a few moments before she opened them again her eyes clear once more "What happened?" She asked looking confused one of the tavern whores gave her a hug "You had a vision love" She said as she gave her a squeeze Ser Hugh snorted "Superstitious peasant nonsenses! There's no such thing as people having visions!" He said trying to sound smarter then he actually was.

Daven smirked he was going to enjoy this, he nodded at the men with him.

Daven hid his smirk as he heard the whore gasp in shock, Daven looked around the tavern behind him stood several Red cloaks their armour clearly showing which House they served.

"Ser Hugh?" Asked Daven.

Ser Hugh turned around in his seat arrogance clear on his face, though he face quickly went pale when he saw the Lannister Sigel.

"yes...S...S...Ser" Stammered Ser Hugh.

Daven grinned at him, the men with him placed their hands on the pommels of their swords "Ser Hugh, would you come with us please" Said Daven.

 **Several hours later.**

Ser Hugh sat nervously in a small room, Daven looked at the man from the Vale "What were you promised?" He suddenly asked, Ser Hugh jumped in shock at the sudden question.

He blinked a few times, he looked at the older man "Pardon?".

Devan grinned at the Knight "For poisoning Lord Jon, what were you promised, gold?, land?, titles?, You might as well tell me now, I'm sure the King will be less kind when he has you tortured, though knowing the King's temperament I doubt he will bother to torture you, he'll kill you him self" Said Daven.

He watched the spluttering Knight, he cut him off with a wave of his hand "I see you are on the lists, for the Tourney for the new Hand, you've been put with Ser Gregor Clegane, you are a dead man, Clegane accidently kills men during Tourneys, he once killed a man for simply snoring" He said, he watched Ser Hugh grow paler with each word.

"Was it Lady Lysa who instructed you to lace Lord Jon's wine or food?, Or was it Lord Petyr?" He asked Hugh gaped at him like a landed fish.

"Are Lady Lysa and Lord Petyr lovers? Do you honestly think they will let you live? You are low born, other then Lady Lysa who has left court, you have no high placed friends, I do hope you are not relying on Lord Petyr's protection? Why should the Master of Coin help you? You've done what he wanted, you are a loose end I doubt if Last Lysa even remembers your name" He said.

"They promised!" He said his voice shaking with fear.

Daven almost pitied the Knight, almost.

"You are a fool, you are nothing, I think I can see what Baelish would say if you admit to killing Lord Jon on ether of their instruction, you are madly in love with Lady Lysa and killed her Lord Husband in the foolish hope that Lady Lysa would marry you once her morning was over, and that jealousy over Lady Lysa and Lord Petyr's long innocent friendship has made you make such false and outrageous claims, whom do you think the King and the High Lords will believe the Widow of the Warden of the East, a man much respected, and the Daughter of the lidge Lord of the Riverlands or a low born Knight?" Asked Daven.

Hugh buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

Daven slide some parchment over to the sobbing Knight.

"Write everything, names, days, what was promised and what was used, how it was administered and for how long" He said.

Hugh looked up, his eyes red "What will happen to me?" He sobbed Daven sighed and folded his arms "If you speak truth, you take the Black, the King can not touch you once you take your vows, that's your choice Ser, the Black or face the executioners block" He said.

Hugh continued to sob, as he pulled the parchment closer he dipped the quill and began to write down everything.

After an hour and six sheets of parchment later, Daven pulled the sheets towards himself, he picked them up, tapped the sheets on the table to make sure they were neatly piled together.

He then slide the neatly piled sheets in to his satchel "What now?" sobbed Hugh, Daven was a little surprised that the man still had tears to shed "You will remain here, you are safer hidden, once this has been given to the correct people, you will be escorted to the Wall" Said Daven as he stood he walked towards the door, he then turned back to look at Hugh "Don't try and escape Ser Hugh, if you wish to live any length of time you will remain here and remain hidden, some one will come with your food twice a day, your belongings are already being brought here" He said with that he turned and left, the door locked behind him he looked at the guards "Only myself and my Squire are allowed to visit him no one else understand?" He told the guards they both nodded in understanding.

Daven then walked towards the rookery, he wrote a quick message to Jaime informing him that Hugh had made full confession.

Once he was satisfied with the message, he sent the Raven on its way to Winterfell.

 **Winterfell, the great hall a few days later.**

Tyrion walked into the great hall besides him was Tommen and Tyrion's Lion cub who was now slightly bigger then the Direwolf pups, Tommen helped his Uncle to a table "Thank you Tommen, my legs are still a bit weak" Said Tyrion as he dragged himself into a chair the Lion cub placed himself under the table and waited for scrapes to be thrown to him, Tommen smiled at his Uncle and pulled him self in to a seat next to him.

Tyrion watched as Mycelia was escorted into the great hall by Bran Stark, the young Stark boy smiled shyly at the Princess on his arm, Tyrion had managed to get some private time with Robert while he was still sober, after a few words Tyrion convinced Robert that a marriage between Mycelia and Bran would be much better then a marriage between Sansa and Joffrey.

Tyrion cast a look at Cersei as she sat at the head of the table along side Catelyn Stark.

He swallowed a smirk that threatened to cross his face, he was sure that Cersei didn't want her only Daughter to ever marry, Jaime had told Tyrion that Cersei had acted as though Mycelia was being packed into a crate and shipped off to some far off unknown land.

It had been almost worse when it was announced that Tyrion was to wed Margaery Tyrell not long after her arrival.

Cersei looked at her Brother she saw a slight smirk that ghosted across his now scared face before it vanished, she knew it was his fault her only Daughter was now betrothed to one of the Stark boys, but what was worse she was going to be fostered in Winterfell for a few years.

She had gone to Robert to plead that he change his mind but it was no use.

Even Jaime had been ignoring her since their Brother had interrupted them, Cersei frowned as she saw her younger Son seating next to the little monster, she shuddered as her Son smiled at her Brother and for a very brief moment Tommen looked very much like Tyrion.

Cersei hated the idea of any of her children spending any time at all with the monster, she had discovered that Tyrion had began attending Tommen lessons and that he had even kicked out the Maester who was teaching him, Cersei had gone straight to her Brother to demand that he not interfere with her children's education, but she had been interrupted before she could even begin, when Tyrion informed her that the Maester who had been teaching Tommen was useless and was not teaching the boy a thing and that Tommen reading was little better the a child of five name days old and that he could barely write his own name.

Cersei fumed as despite everything Tommen's reading and writing had improved greatly and was now at the correct level for a boy his age, she still hated the idea of Tyrion having any influence over her children.

The only good thing that had come from Mycelia betrothal was that her Golden boy was not going to marry Sansa Stark, though the girl was pretty enough the girl was too tall and skinny and she had too much Tully in her.

Cersei glared at her husband as he fondled a serving girl though it was not the same woman who he had been mooning over, the brute instead had been riding all over to the North looking for the woman who had convinced him to remain a while longer then he had originally planned.

What had annoyed Cersei was the fact that Robert now planned on going to the Wall to see how the Watch were.

Cersei wanted to go back South, she felt the North was a dull and colourless place.

She wanted to scream loudly, but she was Queen, a Lioness of Casterly Rock, she was better then them.

She looked about the hall, she couldn't see her Golden boy.

Her eyes went over to Clegane as he tore into a chicken wing, she frowned but knew her Son's Sworn Sword would not leave her Son alone unless he had been ordered too.

Cersei looked around the room, in her eyes all Northerners were below her in every thing, she wanted to return to Kings-Landing.

She saw Jaime enter, she frowned as he slide in next to Tommen who grinned at his other Uncle.

He didn't even glance at her, instead he, Tyrion and Tommen laughed and talked together, Cersei glanced around the room she was always a little paranoid at the idea of any one seeing any kind of weakness, to her laughing and smiling was weakness, as always it fell to her to make House Lannister strong.

She looked with shame as her brute of a husband, continued to fondle and kiss the serving whore.

She would not leave despite how much it shamed her, she was Queen, her eyes went back to her Twin as he shared a laugh Tyrion, her eyes narrowed as Jaime pulled a dark haired woman in to his lap, Tommen covered his mouth as he laughed at his Uncle.

Her eyes narrowed as Tyrion whispered something to Tommen who laughed even more.

Hers drifted up as her perfect, golden haired boy walked in, his head held high like the future King he was.

He seemed to say something to one of the three, she saw Tyrion looked at his older Nephew she saw him say something, Joffrey pointed a finger at Tyrion but the little monster just looked at him not intimated by him at all, Cersei didn't like look that was on his face.

After a few moments Joffrey spun away and stamped off.

She saw Jaime shake his head and say something to Tyrion who said something back.

Suddenly the Maester came in and whispered something to Lord Eddard, the Northern Lord nodded be then stood and walked over to Robert, he whispered something to him Robert nodded and gave the woman in his lap a sight push once she was off his lap he gave her rump a slap.

"So the Tyrell's are here!, About bloody time!" Said Robert.

Cersei frowned as the she saw a group of people enter, three Septa's and four Septon's one though had his hood up and his hands folded into his robes, with them was a tall handsome light brown haired man in armour with the Sigel of House Tyrell on his chest besides him stood and man in fine riding cloths holding a walking stick with what looked like a hound as a handle between these two men stood a young woman with a heart shaped face and long curly light brown hair.

"Ser Garlan, Lord Willas, Lady Margaery I welcome you to Winterfell please except this offer of wine, salt and bread" Said Eddard as a tray was brought forward as the three siblings took wine, salt and bread as did the Septon's and Septa's.

"We thank you My Lord" Said Willas.

One of the Septon's stepped forward "We thank you for your hospitality My Lord" He said Eddard looked at the lead Septon, the Septon smiled at him "You no doubt wish to know why we are here?" He asked Eddard nodded.

The lead Septon smiled at him "My Brothers and Sisters are here to look up legends of the past, we have scoured the library of Oldtown and decided to check the library of Winterfell which is known to be much bigger then the library in Oldtown, if we may impose on you for a few days of course My Lord" He said, the tall Septon grinned "I am also to marry Lord Tyrion and Lady Margaery, their families want the marriage to take place now rather then wait for several months" He said.

Eddard blinked he shook his head "You are most welcome Septon, though I have to admit the library is not the most organised" He said the Septon chuckled "A Challenge then, it would be most welcome after the stuffy shelves of the Citadel" He said as he gave a bow and joined his Brothers and Sisters at a table off to the side.

Though once he seated he watched Lady Margaery and Lord Tyrion interact.

Lady Margaery brushed her skirts as she came up to Tyrion.

It had been almost two years for her since she had seen the small Lord, he had looked shattered when Oberyn had been killed by The Mountain, she had been dumbfounded when Lord Tywin had sentenced Tyrion to death then and there, there was nothing she could have done.

She took a deep breath, she had been relived when it was announced that Lord Tyrion had escaped but had been truly shocked when at the same time Lord Tywin had been slain by Lord Tyrion.

"My Lady" Said Tyrion, Margaery looked down at the little Lord who was only a little shorter then her, Margaery looked at Tyrion she was a little surprised to see the scar that he had received at Blackwater.

"My Lord I am glad you have recovered from your illness, I hope our marriage will be a happy one" She said she could see the confused look on his face she smiled down at him "Queens come and go, but Lady's always remain" She said she took a step forward "And I do not wish my Brother to be cut or to see him or my Father burned by Wildfire, I fully intend to prevent your Sister from ever hurting anyone" She said softly so only he could hear.

Tyrion's eyes went wide, she gave him a very slight nod.

"So you are to be my new Sister?" Asked a new voice, Margaery looked at where the voice was coming from.

Standing behind Tyrion stood Ser Jaime looking as handsome as ever she smiled at the Knight "Yes I am, I hope your Brother and I will be happy" She said.

Jaime looked at grinned at her "Oh I'm sure you and Tyrion will be very happy, my Brother is very loving to those who earn his love" He said Margaery gave a slight bow of her head heeding Jaime's words.

The lead Septon looked on as Margaery sat down decides Tyrion and quietly spoke to him, he smiled as he watched them "It may be dangerous, if we remain here to long Brother" Said the Smith softly as he too watched the couple who could change the world for the better, the Father smiled at his Brother "We are quite safe Brother, I spoke to our Cousin's before we came, they intend to bless their marriage as we do" He whispered as he sipped his wine.

"I was awfully tempted to struck that vile shit down when I saw him" Hissed the Warrior his dark eyes settled firmly on the sulking Prince, the Strange still with his hood raised looked at the one who before had caused so much death "Peace Brother, he's time will come" He said his low tenured voice even deeper then normal at a whisper.

Joffrey seemed to know that he was being talked about he looked up a glared at them, the Smith growled but remained seated, as he felt his sister's smaller hand squeezed his arm he looked at her wrinkled hand "As our Brother said his time will come" She said her voice old yet firm, the Smith took a deep breath and then realised it, though he did glance once more at Joffrey before he turned back to the meal placed before him.

The feast continued with no further interuptions that night.

 **A few days later in the Gods wood.**

The wedding was going to be small, but then so was the groom, King Robert still slightly drunk from the night before was in attendance, as was Tommen who stood with pride holding the wedding cloak, Mycelia stood besides her Uncle Jaime who wore his Kings Guard armour, Eddard Stark, Lady Catelyn and their children were also present.

There where several other Lords present, yet the Queen and her older Son claimed illness that prevented them from attending the wedding.

Margaery's older Brothers Willas and Garlan were present as where the other six god's also in the guise of Septon's and Septa's.

The Father in the guise of a Septon stood in front of the Heart tree before him stood Tyrion and Margaery.

Lord Willas had escorted Margaery into the Gods wood and now stood to one side "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" Said the Father he watched with a smile as Margaery knelt down before Tyrion to allow him to remove her cloak, Tommen handed his Uncle the crimson and gold cloak after Tyrion had removed the green and gold cloak, the Lannister cloak was then placed over her shoulders, Margaery then stood and smiled down at Tyrion "Your Grace, My Lords, My Ladies, We stand in sight of God's Old and New and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul now and forever" Said the Father as he tide their hands together.

"Let it be known that Lady Margaery of House Tyrell and Lord Tyrion of House Lannister are of one heart, one flesh, one soul cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.

"In the sight of the old God's and the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity" Said the Father as he then unravelled the ribbon.

"Look upon each other and say the words" He said.

Margaery and Tyrion looked at each other before they spoke their vows "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers/his and she/he is mine from this day until then end of my days, with this kiss I pledge my love" They said together.

Margaery suddenly knelt down in front of Tyrion and gave him a coy smile that promised much, then they sealed their marriage, the kiss was by no means chased in the slightest, Tyrion return the kiss, compared to the only kiss he and Sansa had shared this one was willing and lasted longer then was strictly necessary, afterwards Tyrion blinked in surprised, Margaery smiled at him before she turned with him and faced the gathered crowd who applauded the new couple.

 **Great Hall.**

There was a feast the celebrate the wedding, the King was carried off to his bed having finally drunk him self in to unconsciousness, bedding ceremony was discarded, so the new couple left the feast discreetly while the King was carried out.

 **Tyrion and Margaery's chamber. (A crate of Lemons you have been warned!)**

The door closed firmly before Tyrion he bowed his head and closed his eyes he took a few deep breaths, he then opened his eyes before he turned around.

He looked at his wife, there was no denying that she was beautiful, he still confused as to why she had married him.

"Why My Lady?, You know what is to come, like me you have lived much of it, why marry me?" He asked.

Margaery smiled at him, "Maybe I wanted you to be mine and not young Sansa's" She said Tyrion shook his head "I was never hers nor she mine, she was a child" He said almost sadly.

Margaery smiled at him "That's why I want you to be mine alone, most men would have taken Sansa despite her age to take her claim, you didn't, I found I actually envied Sansa, I've actually had three husband's now not counting you, my first husband preferred my Brother and couldn't get it up to even consummate our marriage, my second husband didn't even live long enough for me to try and bed, my third husband was too young and not at all experienced at all, I truly hated to pretend to him maybe in time I could have come to love him in some way, in the end I was fond of him" She said her voice sad at the memory of Tommen caught between her and his power mad Mother.

After a short pause Margaery sighed "This time how ever, I fully intend for my marriage to be properly and quite thoughly consummated" She said as with easy she allowed her gown to slide to the floor, she smiled as Tyrion's green eyes followed the gown as it fell.

His eyes come slowly back up, "I still don't understand?" He said Margaery smiled at him and walked over to him she took his hand and led him to the bed.

Softly Margaery kissed Tyrion "We can change the world for the better Tyrion" She said as she kissed him tenderly as they climbed on to the bed, Margaery undid Tyrion's tunic all the while the kiss grew more impassioned until finally Tyrion was as naked as her, Margaery let out a surprised squeak as Tyrion with surprising strength flipped her on to her back, she smiled up at him he returned her smile before he lowered his mouth on to hers and kissed her deeply his hand caressed her breasts, his other hand took hold of one of her thigh's and guided it up to encourage her raise up her legs.

Margaery placed her thighs around Tyrion's waist, she gasped as his hand then slide between her thighs, Tyrion kissed her deeply he then pulled away and looked at her, her face was flushed they looked at each other, she smiled at him and gave a nod.

Margaery gasped as Tyrion slide into her, though she had, had sex with Tommen, she had not felt the pain of the loss of her maiden head with him, Tyrion waited for her to recover from him breaking her maiden head, after few moments Margaery nodded to encourage him .

Slowly Tyrion moved he kissed her again, the kiss was deep and Margaery returned it with equal passion.

Suddenly Margaery flipped them both, Tyrion blinked in surprised as Margaery now sat astride him, she smiled down at him and slowly began to move ageist him, Tyrion's hands settled on her hips and held her in place as he moved ageist her.

Both moved together, Margaery ran her hands over Tyrion's hairy chest before she bent down and kissed him deeply, she fully intended to enjoy this night before they began to truly change the world.

 **A few hours later, Tyrion and Margaery's chamber.**

Margaery woke slowly, her head was resting on a firm hairy chest she felt a hand stroke her arm, she sighed as though to inform who she was laying on that she was awake.

"I don't won't to wake up" She said softly she smiled when she felt and heard Tyrion laugh under her "Well we don't have to get up for a few hours yet" He said.

Margaery leaned up and smiled at him "Did you get these scars from Blackwater?, I thought you only had one injury that night?" She asked.

Tyrion sighed "Your right I got one wound at Blackwater, all these other scars I got at battles with the dead and from my beloved Sisters tender care" He said Margaery looked at him her hand reached up and softly stroked a thin scar that on his shoulder with a finger she caressed the scar she found it to be almost like a thin trench in his skin.

"What did she do to you?" She asked as she caressed the scar as though her touch could remove it, Tyrion sighed deeply before he spoke.

"Lord Randall Tarly sided with Daenerys along with your Grandmother, I didn't trust him, he was loyal to whom ever held the throne, so I told Grey worm that the first sign of Lord Randall's betrayal he was to escort Our Queen to Casterly Rock for her safety, my self, a thousand Unsullied as well as a thousand Dothraki were to be a rear guard to insure her Grace escaped.

"The last thing I remembered was watching the Unsullied holding off the Tarly army before someone hit me in the back of the head".

"I woke up some time later in a wooden crate, after a day or so I was removed from the crate not to gentile mind you, and striped of my tunic I was then chain by the wrists in the centre of a dungeon and I was left there for a while, suddenly the dungeon door opened a guard stepped in a pulled the chain forcing me up I hung there suspended in mid air, after a few minutes Cersei breezed in, her hair cut short, wearing a dark grey or black dress, she looked at me with disgust before she demanded that I confess to murdering Joffrey, Father, Mycelia, Tommen, Uncle Kevan, Cousin Lancel. She demanded that I confess to betraying the Seven Kingdoms to install a Usurper to the throne, to allowing savages to invade Westeros as well a whole list of other things".

"I told her I killed Father but I didn't kill the others as for trying to install a Usurper to throne I pointed out that My Queen, Daenerys was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and that in fact she was the Usurper not Daenerys, she didn't like me saying that".

"She then ordered me flogged till I confess to my many crimes, she turned to leave but then she turned and smirked at me and said that trial by combat had been out lawed, with that she left and the flogging began".

"I was flogged for an hour before they stopped, they lowered me down and left me there for the night, the next day they started again this went on for God's know how long, one day blurred into another, once a day some one would come in and feed me a thin tasteless broth".

Then after while I couldn't feel anything any more, but they kept flogging me they couldn't look at me, they knew what they were doing was wrong but they feared Cersei more, then one day the dungeon door was flung open and I was unchained I opened my eyes and there was Jaime looking horrified by what he saw, he stepped forward and flung me over his shoulder and marched out".

"I came too a few days later, it turned out that Jaime had been in the Reach gathering soldiers and he had no idea I was held captive in Kings-Landing, upon his return he some how found out I was there, it seems that was the last straw for him".

"He marched out of Kings-Landing along with the Lannister army and marched towards Casterly Rock" He said finale finished, Margaery kissed the scar on his shoulder "Let me see your back" She asked softly Tyrion frowned at her "Its not a pretty sight" He warned her Margaery just looked at him, with a sigh Tyrion rolled on to his stomach showing his scared back he was right it was not a pretty sight.

Margaery lend over him and softly kissed his back, Tyrion sighed as she started kissing each scar "You'll be there all night' Whispered Tyrion "I'm sure there's something much better you can kiss" He said Margaery smiled as she lend up "Like what?" She asked Tyrion rolled over and grinned up at her he reach up and pulled her head down to his "Like this" He whispered before he brought her lips down on to his and kissed her deeply.

 **Next morning.**

Margaery woke slowly, she could hear the servants beginning the first of their chores of the day in the court yard, the first rays of sun light streamed in threw the window.

"Good morning" Said Tyrion, Margaery raised her head from her comfortable position on Tyrion's chest she smiled at him "Good morning" She said as she rested her head on his scared shoulder enjoying his hands softly stroking her arm and back "We must do something to keep Mycelia and Tommen safe as well as Sansa, we can not allow her to be betrothed to Joffrey, we must also protect her Brothers and Sister" She said softly.

"I've already done something for Mycelia, I have a few ideas for Bran and Sansa" He said Margaery sat up and sat astride him and looked down at him "Tell me" She said her hands stroking his scared wrists, Tyrion grinned up at her "I've arranged a betrothal between Mycelia and Bran as well as arranged for her to be fostered here at Winterfell, I was thinking maybe having Bran being fostered for a few years with the Lord of Greywater Watch, Lord Howland Reed, the Reeds are loyal to House Stark and will protect him, Bran has a destiny that the Reeds can help him with" He said.

Margaery nodded "What of Sansa?" She asked as she still stroked his wrists softly Tyrion smiled up at her "I was thinking maybe having her betrothed to your older Brother" He said Margaery frowned "You don't mean Loras do you" She asked her eyebrow raised Tyrion shook his head "No, I'm thinking Willas, he is the heir of Highgarden, he's only a few years older then Sansa and maybe have Sansa fostered with your Grandmother, I can think of no one better to teach her Southern politics then her" He said Margaery nodded and smiled "Yes I think my Grandmother will enjoy training Sansa in Southern politics, what of her other Brothers Robb and Rickon?" She asked.

Tyrion frowned as he thought "That will more difficult but I was thinking convincing Robert to repatriate Daenerys and her Brother Viserys and have Daenerys betrothed to Robb and have Robert give her Summer Hall once it's rebuilt until then she lives here, I'm not sure what to do about Viserys, though he dies in a few months some how, as for Rickon he's about four or five name days, he's too young to be fostered or betrothed, as for Arya maybe have her fostered at Bear Island, the Mormont's are as loyal as the Reeds, the She-Bears can teach Arya how to be a Northern Lady" He said as he took hold of her hands and held them Margaery smiled at him.

"And Tommen?, What of him?" She asked Tyrion frowned again "Fostering him with ether my Father or with Stannis, maybe arranging a betrothal between him and Stannis's daughter Shireen" He said Margaery nodded "You will have to convince the King, I can talk to Sansa and Willas maybe even introduce the idea to Lady Catelyn" She said as she wiggled Tyrion groaned "If I am to talk to the King I best get to him while he is sober" Moaned Tyrion as Margaery smiled at him and slowly allowed him to slide into her "We have time" She whispered as she lend forward and kissed him capturing a moan.

 **A few hours later.**

Tyrion left his chambers, to allow his wife to bath, he sighed deeply as he thought of away to approach the King about his plan for the Stark children as well as his own.

Tyrion discovered the King was still in his chambers, his Sister long gone preferring to spend as little time with Robert as was possible.

Robert looked up from breaking his fast, he frowned "I thought you would be still abed trying to fill your wife's belly?" He said as he bit a sausage.

Tyrion gave a shrug, "We must speak your Grace" He said as he closed the door.

Robert looked at him "Must we, why?" He asked Tyrion looked at the over weight King "I have been hearing quite distribution whispers lately, I didn't want to mention what I've heard but the death of Jon Arryn has forced my hand" He said as he pulled him self in to a chair Robert waved his hand "Go on then" He grumbled as he stuffed another sausage in to his mouth.

Tyrion waited until the King had swallowed his food before he spoke "It seems that some one and I don't know who, has started the rumour that my Sister has born you no children and that all her children are in truth my Brother Jaime's" He said Robert stared at him "What!" He roared as he stood up a glared down at his much smaller Good Brother.

Tyrion nodded "Yes disgusting isn't it, it seems because the majority your bastards have dark hair this person or persons have decided that your children must be the result of my Sister laying with Jaime, they don't seem to account for the fact that the women you normally lay with also have dark hair, so it is no wonder that your bastards also have dark hair, they seemed to have forgotten that you have lain with a few of our Lannister cousins, who have also born you a few bastards and they are all golden haired" He said as he looked at Robert who sat heavily back in his chair.

"I have a suggestion?" He said Robert looked at him "What?" He asked Tyrion took a deep breath "Betroth Tommen to your Niece Shireen and foster Tommen to ether Stannis or my Father, I think getting both Tommen and Mycelia away from their Mother is for the best while they are still malleable, the longer they remain with her the more likely they will turn out like Joffrey I personally think its too late to change him for the better, it might be better for the good of the Realms if maybe you start grooming Tommen on how to rule, because when Joffrey comes to the throne I doubt very much if he will be a much loved king or wither he will rule for a very long time" He said.

Robert nodded agreeing with him "Maybe ask Lord Stark to betroth his older Daughter to Willas Tyrell and maybe in courage him to foster Lady Sansa at Highgarden so she may learn Southern politics off Lady Olenna, maybe even arrange his younger Daughter to be fostered for a few years at Bear Island, I'm sure the She-Bear's could teach young Lady Arya to be a proper Northern Lady, maybe have Bran fostered at Greywater Watch with Howland Reed for a few years" He said.

Robert looked at him "You've thought a lot about this" He said Tyrion shrugged "I spent a lot of time in bed, and I thought a lot" He said Robert sighed "What else has been going threw that big brain of yours Imp" Growled Robert.

"Repatriate Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen" He said simple Robert stood up his face red with rage "What! No way in the fucking seven hells!" He roared.

"SEAT THE FUCK BACK DOWN NOW! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Roared Tyrion his voice even louder then Roberts, the fat King was stunned and sat back down his eyes wide with shock.

"What crime have they committed?, they did not choose who sired them, you hold them responsible for Rhaegar's supposed crime" He said more calmly Robert blinked a few times before he spoke angrily "Supposed crime!, He kidnapped Lyanna! He raped and killed her! He...!" He said before Tyrion glared him into silence.

"I meet Lady Lyanna a few times when I was a boy, she did not struck as the kind of woman who would go meekly, if she had been taken by force I'm sure her Father and older Brother would have found a trail of bodies in her wake, Prince Rhaegar was not known for his violence or forcing women to his bed, he liked to play music and compose songs and poems, he didn't drink or eat to excess and he didn't enjoy killing" He said as he looked at Robert "You on the other hand were taking any woman who took your fancy you may not have forced them but you took them, you enjoy killing, eating and drinking to excess everything he didn't, if you were a woman what sort of man would you want?".

"How did Lady Lyanna die did Lord Eddard ever tell you?, Or did you just assume" He asked, Tyrion sighed deeply.

"Lady Lyanna died almost twenty years ago, let her sprit rest, would she have wanted blood spelt in her name?, Would she have wanted Rhaegar's wife and children slaughtered?, Would she want his Brother and Sister murdered?, You say she was the love of your life, if so let go of your hatred Robert, you seem to have forgotten that you your self have Targaryen blood threw your paternal Grandmother, as well as your Great Grandfather Aegon V The Unlikely Targaryen, in fact there are a few Targaryen's in your family tree as well as a few Velaryon's" Said Tyrion.

"There is no way to rewrite the last twenty odd years but maybe we can make sure that in twenty years from now some one else is not having this same conversation with another King in the future" Said Tyrion as he looked at the King.

"Marry Daenerys Targaryen to Robb Stark, her Brother has been trying to sell her off to any one who could get him a big enough army and ships since she first flowered, would you prefer to know that she's married to a man whom you know is loyal to the crown or would you prefer that the poor girl ends up married to some Dothraki horse lord or a Slaver who owns thousands upon thousands of Unsullied" Said Tyrion.

Robert frowned deep in thought "You can not afford a war with ether the Horse Lords or the Slavers of Essos, the country is close to bankruptcy thanks to a certain Master of Coin, you owe my Father hundreds of millions in golden dragons as well several millions in golden dragons to several other House's as well as even more millions in golden dragons to the Iron bank, plus things are not going to well at the Wall or beyond it" Said Tyrion.

Robert sighed deeply he looked at Tyrion, he took a deep breath "I need Ned's help but I think I need your help as well, Ned doesn't know the South, he's Northern pride may just get him bloody killed down there, after we've finished at the Wall you and your new wife are coming to Kings-Landing with us to make sure Ned doesn't do something stupid" Commanded Robert, Tyrion bowed his head and hid a smirk "Of course your Grace" Answered Tyrion.

 **The glass house's of Winterfell.**

Margaery and Sansa walked threw a glass house arm in arm, Margaery was surprised how young Sansa was, she had to keep reminding her self that this Sansa still believed in the stories of Knights and Maidens fair, that Knight's and Prince's were handsome and honourable and life was a story.

Margaery swallowed a smile as she could see Sansa wanted to ask her about her marriage night, but she had been taught that Ladies didn't not ask such questions, Margaery had to wonder why Lady Catelyn had not sat down with Sansa and talked to her about what a marriage entailed or what laying with her husband was like or how to please her husband.

Following behind them was Septa Mordane, Margaery wondered why was the Septa following them, her thoughts were interrupted when Sansa nervously whispered "Was it horrible?" She whispered Margaery looked at her "Pardon my dear?" She asked Sansa blushed deeply as she glanced at the Septa before bowed her head closer to Margaery "Laying with the Imp, was it horrid" Whispered Sansa her blue eyes wide with the very idea of laying with a man who in her eyes was imperfect.

"Please do not call him that Sansa, he is a Dwarf but he is still a man" Chided Margaery "And to answer your question no it wasn't, Lord Tyrion was kind and gentile to me, a lesson for you Sansa do not judge by appearance, just because My Lord Husband is not tall or as handsome as his Brother or his older Nephew or even as handsome as your older Brothers doesn't mean he is a monster or unkind, sometimes a man who is tall and handsome is cruel and monstrous" Said Margaery a little shocked by Sansa's attitude what had Lady Catelyn been teaching her Daughter.

Sansa was surprised at Margaery's retort to her, "My Brother Willas is not a monster is he?" Asked Margaery as they walked along the path way "No! Of course not!" Said Sansa shocked at what Margaery had said "Yet most of the women over looked my older Brother and gazed lovingly at my other Brother who is what most women would consider near perfect especially in his armour, when they looked at my older Brother all they see is a cripple who needs a walking stick to walk any where, yet Willas's is unmarried and is the heir of Highgarden where as Garlan is not Father's heir and is in fact married" She said as they continued to walk.

Margaery smiled "No doubt the women would have been drooling if my Brother Loras had come, he is considered even more handsome then Ser Jaime" She said as they walked.

"If fact I am looking for a wife for my Brother Willas, as I said most women see the stick and ignore the fact that Willas is a very smart man, he can no longer take part in tourneys, but he breeds horse's and hounds, Bob is from his prize bitch's last litter" She said Sansa looked at Margaery not understanding "Bob?" Asked Sansa, Margaery grinned at her and turned around and pointed to the large boar hound who was following them "Yes Bob, I called him that because he loves to simply lay at the bow of a row boat and just bob about on a lake and doze all day if I let him" She laughed as the large dog yawned loudly.

"I think that's Bobs way of telling us he wants to have a sleep" She said Sansa giggled.

With that the young women walked towards the door of the glass house, once they left the glass house they walked towards to great hall.

 **The great hall**

Margaery noticed that the King, Lord Eddard as well as her husband were not present during the mid-day meal.

Though nether was the Queen or Prince Joffrey, yet her two youngest children were present, Bran and Tommen were off to the side talking excitedly about what ever boys that age talked about, Mycelia was seating at a table with Robb Stark on the table between then sat a Cyvasse board, the heir of Winterfell was concentrating on the board, Margaery could see that Mycelia was winning, Theon Greyjoy looked bored out of his mind at the ancient game of strategy, behind Robb stood Ser Rodrik Cassel his own face concentrating at Robb's side of the board, the Master-at-Arms looked up from the board "You play very well your Highness" Said the gruff Knight, Mycelia smiled prettily at him "Thank you Ser Rodrik, my Uncle Tyrion and Grandfather taught me, I can't beat them yet but hopefully one day I will" She said as she looked back at the board a smile crossed her face "Elephants six by six G" She said triumphantly, Robb moved the pieces, he groaned and dropped his head in to the table with a thump.

Mycelia smiled even wider as she collected the now lost pieces.

Margaery grinned as Robb banged his head on the table a few times before he looked up "Another game your Highness" Insisted Robb his Northern pride refused to allow him to be beaten repeatedly by an eight year old girl from the South.

"Maybe you should make it more interesting" Said Theon "Few Stags maybe" Said the Iron Born, Mycelia looked at him "You don't wager at Cyvasse" She said as she reset the board "A fool and his gold is soon parted" She said Theon laughed "What fool said that?" He asked still chuckling, Mycelia's green eyes went wide as though Theon was mad "My Grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister the Warden of the West" She said.

Theon stopped chuckling and snapped his mouth shut.

Margaery shook her head and walked towards a empty table, she thanked a servant who placed a plate in front of her, as did Sansa "Lady Margaery" Said Lady Catelyn, Margaery looked up at the older woman "Hello My Lady please join us" She said the older woman smiled and sat down "How are you today My Lady?" Asked Catelyn concern etched on her face Margaery smiled "I am very well, as I told Sansa My Lord Tyrion was very kind and gentile with me" She assured Catelyn.

"There are rumours about him visiting House's of ill repute, in the past" Said Catelyn her face disgusted at the mere thought of such place's, it took every ounce of self control that Margaery had not to burst out laughing at the woman, who even before her husband's execution is actually quite stuck up.

Margaery gathered her self before she answered "Yes in the past he did visit such place's, but luckily for me it has given him a great deal of experience after all we women are rather difficult to please are we not, it takes practice for men to learn what we like and don't like" She said Catelyn could only stare, the Septa was gapping like a landed fish, Sansa looked confused not understanding.

"We were discussing my Brother Willas, I am hoping to find him a bride for him to marry in a few years, tell me Lady Catelyn is Sansa betrothed at all?" Asked Margaery innocently.

"No not yet she is only eleven, twelve in a few weeks" Said Catelyn still a little shocked by what Margaery had said earlier.

Margaery smiled at Sansa "I was thinking you would absolutely love Highgarden, I think my Grandmother would thoughly enjoy having a new young face to grill with embarrassing questions" She said with a laugh before she ate some of her lunch, Sansa's eyes went wide "I could go to Highgarden?" She asked Margaery smiled at the young girl "If your Father and Mother agree maybe you could be fostered in Highgarden" She said.

Sansa looked at her Mother, her blue eyes pleading Margaery smiled as there was another thump on a nearby table as Robb lost yet another Cyvasse match to Mycelia.

 **End of chapter two.**

 **Robert, Eddard and Tyrion discuss future betrothals, the trip to the Wall begins.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter three**

 **Winterfell Lord Eddard's Solar.**

Eddard Stark had been more then a little surprise when he received a message from the King, he wondered why his friend wished to meet with him in his solar.

When he entered his solar the King lounged back in an over stuff chair nursing a goblet of wine while off to the side looking in to the fire stood Lord Tyrion, besides him fast asleep lay his lion which had grown even more and if he stood on his hind legs he would be taller then Tyrion.

"Ah Ned your here, tell him it's your idea" Groused Robert as he drank his wine, Tyrion turned around and looked up at Eddard and grinned at him, "Lord Stark, after much discussion several things have been decided" He said as he waddled over to another chair and pulled him self in it.

Eddard blinked "And what things have been decided?" He asked as he looked at his old friend who seemed to be working his way back towards drinking him self in to another stupor.

Tyrion nodded "Your Son Brandon will be fostered with Lord Howland for a few years, your youngest Daughter will be fostered at Bear Island, your oldest Son Robb will be married to Daenerys Targaryen when she and her Brother are Repatriated to Westeros, your oldest Daughter will fostered to Highgarden and betrothed to Lord Willas Tyrell the heir to Highgarden, they will wed when Lady Sansa is of marriageable age, my Nephew Tommen is to be fostered to Lord Stannis he is also betrothed to his Cousin Shireen" He said.

Eddard was floored, the matches were better then he could ever had hoped for but what had struck him was the Targaryen's "The Targaryen's are to be repatriated?" He said Tyrion nodded he looked at Robert.

"Yes the King and I talked, the dead are dead nothing can bring them back and I highly doubt if your Sister would want any blood shed in her name, it is not the Targaryen's fault who sired them, I told the King that Viserys has been trying to marry off Daenerys since she first flowered a few years ago, it is better that Daenerys is married to the Son of a man whom the King knows is loyal rather then her being married to some Dothraki horse Lord or a Slaver with thousands of Unsullied" Said Tyrion he then looked at Eddard.

"After a little discussion, before your Daughter Arya goes to Bear island she will fostered for a few years at Casterly Rock, she can learn a bit about Southern politics, maybe my Aunt Lady Genna can shove some Southern manners down her throat but from what little I've seen of your youngest Daughter the is unlikely, though my Aunt will enjoy the challenge, My Father would be willing to teach some one who is intelligent, he detests stupid people and your Daughter has a sharp mind that needs training and discipline my Father can provide that, just imagine what sort of Lady your Daughter could become with the skills taught to her by my Father in how to handle Bannerman and skills taught to her by the She-Bears of Bear island she'd have any husband wrapped around her little finger before the actual wedding" He chuckled.

Eddard blinked he didn't like the idea of any of his children in the care of Tywin Lannister he almost shuddered at her idea of his youngest Daughter in his care, he wanted protested when his thoughts were interrupted by Roberts deep snore.

He looked at his friend, then he looked at Tyrion "She'd be a hostage" Growled Stark, Tyrion sighed deeply "No she wouldn't if she didn't like Casterly Rock she could return home any time, and in a vision I saw my Father picked your youngest Daughter to be his cup bearer though he didn't know that his cup bearer was your Daughter, he actually liked her, in the future I saw your Daughter become a killer, she even has a list of people she plans to kill before the end she had crossed off quite a few of the names her self, she killed them her self with her own hands" Said Tyrion he looked at Eddard "Your family words are Winter is Coming well it is, if we are too busy fighting over things that was done to our family's decades ago then when the Long Night finale comes every one we love or have loved will die and it will not be pleasant for many of them, think of your people instead of your Northern honour and pride it will get you killed Lord Stark" Said Tyrion.

Eddard stared at the small Lord, before he slumped back in his chair and ran his hand over his face "Catelyn will hate it" He moaned Tyrion shrugged "Maybe you should read this, it arrived yesterday I've not showed the King yet" He said as he past a thick folded piece of parchment "It was sent via message and brought by ship by a trusted courier" Said Tyrion.

Eddard took the thick parchment and opened it, discovering inside six sheets of parchment "This is a copy though the signature is genuine" Said Tyrion as he sipped his wine.

Eddard read the sheets his blue grey eyes widening with each sentence, in fact he had to read it a few times, afterwards he sat back his eyes blinking with shock "Lysa arranged for Jon's death? With Littlefinger help?" He said sounding stunned Tyrion nodded "Yes, Littlefinger wishes to ignite a war between House Stark and House Lannister, he helps Lysa dispose of an unloved husband with the promise of marriage, he tells her to write to her Sister telling her that 'We killed Jon Arryn and that we intend to kill the King".

"This makes you suspicious of us, in my vision one of your younger Son's tragically falls from a tower that he had climbed a thousand times, my Brother had, had a fumble with a serving girl a few days before and a hair is left behind, the girl in question has light hair but because of her Sisters words your wife at once thinks that it must be a Lannister".

"When you leave for Kings-Landing your Son is in a coma when suddenly a hired footpad tries to kill your Son with a fine Valerian steel dagger that a certain Master of Coin lost in a wager, he lost it too the King and some how got it back he then pays some footpad coin and gives him the dagger which is worth more the man would ever get in a hundred years of thievery, your Wife goes to Kings-Landing and meets with her childhood friend who lies to her and tells her that he lost the dagger to me after all why would her old friend lie to her?" Said Tyrion as he let his words sink in.

Eddard was too stunned, he had never liked the flesh peddler, nor the thought that he had deep feelings for his Wife, Eddard shook his head "Why?, Why do all this, for what purpose?" Asked Eddard.

"The oldest reason in the known world, ambition and greed, Baelish wants too rule the Seven Kingdoms, but he can't do that with the Seven great families around, he arranged for war between House Stark and House Lannister.

After House Stark is weakened, Littlefinger would then arrange an alliance between House Lannister and House Tyrell via a marriage between Lady Margaery and the future King Joffrey, after awhile Littlefinger would arrange for something to happen to Lady Margaery this of course would ignite another war.

But Lady Olenna would make him change his plans, but Littlefinger always has a back up plan he 'helps Sansa escape Kings-Landing' and took her to the Vale, not long before this, Littlefinger had married Lysa Arryn".

"He told every one in the Vale that Sansa was his Bastard Daughter and that her name was Alayne Stone, he had her colour her hair a darker shade so no one would suspect who she was".

During this time Lysa Arryn shows her madness, after she witnessed Petyr Baelish kissing Sansa and not so innocently I might add, she confronts Sansa about what she saw, in her deranged mind she see's that Sansa threw her self at Baelish and accuses her of trying to seduce Baelish, she even calls her Catelyn, in her minds eyes Sansa had become her Mother whom had unknowingly rejected Baelish over twenty years before".

"She then threatens to throw Sansa threw the Moon door, she then confesses to killing her husband, Baelish finds her and acts all lovingly towards her, then with out warning pushed her out of the Moon door, he convinces Sansa to tell the Lord's of the Vale the Lysa committed suicide, out off an insane belief that Sansa or Alayne as every one knew her as fully intend to take Littlefinger from her".

Tyrion looked at the Warden of the North, the tall man looked like some one had slapped him around the face with a fish a few times.

Eddard leaned forward, and rested his elbows on his knees, and held his head in his hands and rubbed his face.

"Jon Arryn's Squire has confessed to poisoning Jon Arryn's food and wine, on the orders of Lysa Arryn and Petyr Baelish, he was promised lands, titles and gold, his name was placed in the lists at the Tourney held in your honour, he was put ageist Gregor Clegane, a death sentence".

"It would not be too hard for Littlefinger to bribe enough people to arrange for the newly knighted, knight to face The Mountain in a joust and every one knows that Clegane is a killer" Said Tyrion.

Eddard rubbed his eyes, he sighed deeply before he looked at Tyrion "What of Robin Arryn?, Is the lad safe?" Asked Eddard.

Tyrion sighed "For now, but in time once Littlefinger has the regency of the Vale in his grasp, he will have no need for young Robin and if Littlefinger married Sansa as a Cousin to Robin she was inline to inherit the mantel of Wardeness of the East, of course Harold Hardying, Jon Arryn's Great Grand Nephew would have to have a terrible accident or die of something like a pox or something" Answered Tyrion.

Eddard sat back and closed his eyes, too stunned to say anything more for a while he looked at his friend who was still snoring loudly, he sighed deeply once more.

"Also Lady Lysa's mind is unhinged dangerously so, she still breast feeds the boy, I don't know if the boy has every had a solid meal in his life" Said Tyrion.

"Lord Jon had wanted his Son fostered, but now the boy is the Warden of the East so it might be best if the boy was fostered by Lord Nestor Royce the High Steward of the Vale and Castellan of the Gates of the Moon, House Royce have been loyal to House Arryn since the House was founded and Lord Nestor is not overly fond of Lysa" Said Tyrion, Eddard nodded his mind still trying to wrap it's self around what had just been told to him.

There was no way by the Old Gods and New that he would every allow Lord Baelish to ever marry ether of his Daughters, maybe sending Sansa and Arya south would be for the best, Sansa to Highgarden and Arya to Casterly Rock who better to teach the two girl's the politics of the South then the power of the Westerlands and the Reach.

Eddard blinked a few times, he looked back at the parchments in his hands "What of Ser Hugh?" He asked.

"He will take the Black, by the time the King arrives back at Kings-Landing, Ser Hugh will be almost be at the Wall" Answered Tyrion, Eddard frowned "Other then Ser Hugh's confession there is no real proof, also that would start questions about who young Robins Father might be?, It would also become obvious that Lady Lysa's mental health is questionable, Lord Hoster is dying, this may even kill him, also would the King want the Realms to suspect that Lord Jon was cuckolded by his wife and a man whom he had raised for almost nothing to a position of power? Or would he perfer to honour the man who was a second Father to him?" Asked Tyrion.

Eddard realised a deep breath and nodded "He won't like it but I think once he's temper has cooled he'll agree" Said Eddard.

Eddard stood and poured him self some wine "Will you and your Wife journey to the Wall with us?" Ask Eddard, Tyrion nodded "Yes, my Wife and I would very much like to see the Wall" Tyrion smirked "Its the main reason I came, I fully intend to piss off the edge of the Wall, I'm sure the men of the Watch do it all the time but probably don't admit it" He chuckled as he sipped his wine.

"With your permission I would like to write to my Father, informing him or should I say warning him to Lady Arya being fostered at Casterly Rock?" He said his face straight, Eddard looked at the Little Lord and could not stop the laughter that bubbled up.

Eddard smiled and shook his head "Arya is not that bad!" He laughed as he wiped his eyes as tears of mirth leaked from his eyes.

Tyrion grinned at him and chuckled.

 **That night Eddard's and Catelyn's chambers.**

Catelyn stared at what Eddard as he told her about her Sister, in her hand she held Ser Hugh's confession "This could be a forgery, Ser Hugh could have been coerced to put his name to this, the girls could be held hostage at Highgarden and Casterly Rock" She said desperately trying to hold on to what her Sister had written to her, though her Sisters mind had been seemingly broken for years, she truly wished to believe what she said about the Lannister's after all Tywin had wiped out two noble families for daring too try and take the Westerlands from House Lannister.

Yet what Eddard said about Petyr Baelish was true Jon had raised him from a powerless, little known family from the Fingers, it was distasteful that Petyr was brothel owner, she knew that Lysa and Petyr had lain together and Lysa had gotten with child, her Father quickly arranging for Lysa to marry Jon Arryn who was the same age if not older then their Father, she also knew that their Father had arranged for Lysa to be slipped some Moontea to abort the baby, after that Lysa seemed to change and Catelyn had to wonder was it being married to Jon Arryn or the loss of her baby from Petyr that had alternated her mind, though Lysa had always seemed to have been a little obsessed with the boy from the Fingers who had been fostered to House Tully.

Catelyn reread the confession, the more she read it the more she come to realise that her Sister had lied to her, to Catelyn's horror she remembered all the letter's she had gotten from both Petyr and Lysa over the last nineteen years, slowly it came to Catelyn that the pair had harden her heart towards Jon Snow, working on her fears of her Children losing their claim to Winterfell and the North, when in truth Jon had no claim and even if he did have any kind of claim it was way after Robb, Brandon, Rickon, Sansa and Arya and any children they had in the future.

She sighed and closed her eyes briefly before she looked at Eddard "But he wasn't coerced was he? Lysa murdered her Husband, I think she's mad and has been for some time" Said Catelyn sadly.

Eddard held her hand, "I'm sorry luv" He said softly.

Catelyn smiled weakly at her husband, she laughed wetly "Sansa wants me to plead with you to allow her to go to Highgarden after Lady Margaery told her she would love Highgarden, though I have to admit the idea of sending any of my children away feels me with dread, but it would be good for them and at least Robb and Rickon will still be here and Bran will only be a day or so journey away" She said.

Eddard smiled at her "And Princess Mycelia will be here for you to teach how to be a Northern Lady for when she is married Bran in a few years" He said.

Catelyn laughed at the idea of Princess Mycelia becoming a Northern Lady and the look on the Queen's face at the sight of her daughter wearing furs, leathers, cotton and wool instead of fine cloths and silks it was almost for that alone that Catelyn resolved to do just that, it was also the fact the Queen had barely concealed her disdain for everything before her, her older Son was the same though she had seen that the heir to the throne seemed more then a little scared of his much smaller Uncle after the diminutive Lord had slapped his royal Nephew in the court yard in front of every one, the Prince had been bullying his younger Brother about the way he wielded his sparing sword while he was sparing with Bran.

The two boys were having fun, while under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik, Catelyn had been glad that Bran had some one his own age to play with, the two boys had become fast friends that would hopefully last a life time, she had been awfully tempted to ask Ned if maybe the younger Prince could be fostered at Winterfell for a year or so.

Catelyn had been shocked when she saw Lord Tyrion strike the Prince, his Sworn Sword didn't even move he just looked on, it made her think maybe this was not first time the small Lord had disciplined the arrogant Prince, the Prince thoughly chastised both checks red from the two slaps he had received quickly fled, his massive Sworn Sword just looked down at the Dwarf a smirk tugged at the taller man's scared face before he followed the Prince.

Prince Tommen beamed at his Uncle, before his Uncle waved him to continue his sparing lesson.

"Could Prince Tommen be fostered here for a year before he is fostered to Lord Stannis?" She suddenly asked, Eddard blinked a few times he looked at her, she grinned at him "He and Bran have become such good friends, maybe they will have the same friendship you and the King had when you were both younger?" She said.

Eddard thought for a moment, he was sure Robert would approve he wanted the alliance between House Stark and House Baratheon to be stronger then ever, a marriage and a life long friendship between his youngest children could achieve this.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, I can't see why he would not agree to it" He said Catelyn smiled and kissed him soon the kiss became impassioned the confession and the betrayals forgotten for a time.

 **Main hall the next day.**

Robert stood at the high table to make some announcements "Lord Robb Stark is to marry the Lady Daenerys of House Targaryen, my younger Son is to be fostered here at Winterfell for two years then fostered till he reaches manhood with my Brother Lord Stannis at Dragonstone he is also betrothed to his Cousin the lady Shireen, my Daughter Mycelia will also be fostered here till she marries young Brandon Stark when they come of age, in two years Lord Brandon will be fostered to Lord Howland Reed at Greywater Watch until he reached his manhood".

"Lady Sansa will fostered at Highgarden and betrothed to Lord Willas, they will marry upon Lady Sansa coming to marriageable age, Lady Arya will be fostered at Casterly Rock for four years, she will then be fostered to House Mormont until she is of marriageable age".

"Lord Robin Arryn, Son of the late Lord Jon Arryn will be fostered to Lord Nestor Royce, who I appoint as Regent of the Vale till young Robin reaches his manhood".

"I appoint Jon Snow as envoy to the Wall, so that he may help us negotiate with the people beyond the Wall, the Septon's and Septa's have found information on great resources beyond the Wall that could help the Realms with the next Winter to come, I also appoint Lord Tyrion of House Lannister as High Steward of Kings-Landing and Castellan of the Red Keep" Said Robert before he sat down, the last thing he said was of great surprise as there had never been an office of High Steward of Kings-Landing or a Castellan of the Red Keep.

Cersei sat perfectly still as she stared at Robert, it was bad enough that she had to endure her only Daughter being sent away from her but her youngest Son being fostered and betrothed as well, her eyes went to Tommen who looked very pleased that he would be remaining at Winterfell, but she loathed the idea of a Stark being fostered at Casterly Rock, the younger girl was staring in surprise wither she was happy about it or not was unclear.

Her eyes went to her monster of a Brother who looked slightly stunned at what Robert had just said, yet Cersei didn't believe that he had not known what her brute of a husband was going to say after all he had spent several hours conspiring with Robert to take her children from her, she would write to her Father and tell him about what Tyrion had done, she knew her Father would not allow such decisions to be made with out consulting him first.

Cersei knew that all the betrothals concerning her children would be cast aside, also the whole idea of Robb Stark marrying a Targaryen was outrageous, the girl was a threat to House Lannister holding the throne, as well as those ridicules titles Robert had just invented and had given Tyrion.

Off to the side the New God's observed the mortals, it had been the Crones idea to convince Robert Baratheon to create the new offices that would allow Tyrion to effectively rule the Realms threw Robert and to tidy up the corruption that had taken root, as well as clean up the Small Council.

"A wise idea of yours Sister" Whispered the Smith as he ate a thick black sausage, the others nodded as they watched as Margaery kissed her husband congratulations on his new position at court, many of the men in the Great Hall cheered at the long deep kiss.

 **A few days later Casterly Rock, main dining Hall (A little lemon).**

Lord Tywin Lannister, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport former Hand of the King unfolded one of two letters that had come from Winterfell, the first was from Tyrion the second was from Cersei.

After a short deliberation he decided to open Tyrion's letter first, he blinked as he read it, he found he had to read it a few times.

Besides him sat his siblings, Genna was spreading an extract of yeast over her warm toast while Kevin was eating a boiled egg, his wife Dorna was attending to their little Daughter Janei who was a little colicky.

"Is Tyrion complaining about his wife?" Asked Genna as she began to eat her toast, Tywin shook head "No, though he has arranged for several betrothals, Tommen to his Cousin Shireen, Mycelia to Brandon Stark, Sansa Stark to Willas Tyrell and Robb Stark to a recently repatriated Lady Daenerys Targaryen".

"He has also arranged for Tommen to be fostered first at Winterfell for the next two years before he is fostered with Stannis until he is of age to marry, Mycelia will also be fostered at Winterfell till she is of age to marry, Brandon Stark will be fostered in two years to Greywater Watch till he to is of marriageable age, Lady Sansa will also be fostered at Highgarden till she is of age to marry, Lady Arya will first be fostered here for four years before she is fostered with House Mormont until she is of marriageable age".

"Robert has created two new office's, High Steward of Kings-Landing and Castellan of the Red Keep, he has given these offices to Tyrion" Said Tywin.

Genna dabbed her mouth, she looked at the second letter "I take it the second one is from Cersei?" She asked as Tywin nodded and handed the first letter to her, Genna read the letter "Oh he is clever" She said impressed with what Tyrion had done "Its about time someone got those children away from Cersei, we don't need two more Joffrey's in the world one is enough" She said she raised an eyebrow "But why foster young Arya here why not Eddard Starks older son?" She asked as she sipped her wine.

"Lord Stark is about to leave Winterfell to take up the office of Hand of the King, so the boy is going to be the new Warden of the North" Answered Tywin, Genna nodded understanding.

Tywin broke the seal of Cersei letter already guessing what his only Daughter was writing to him.

As he read he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, in her letter Cersei accused Tyrion of conspiring with Robert and Eddard Stark in fact she seemed convinced of this and repeated it over and over again sometimes in the same sentence.

Tywin continued to read with each sentence convincing him that Cersei was being paranoid.

He looked up as he saw Genna hand the letter to Kevan, his Brother read it, grey eyes brows rising, Tywin went back to Cersei's letter he wanted to laugh at Cersei's paranoid ramblings, as her letter started to go on about how it seemed to her that Tyrion intended to kill her children and replace his children with the children he would have with Margaery.

Tywin shook his head, didn't Cersei realise that if her children died then Stannis would be heir and his Daughter after him, barring his wife having any surviving Son's, why couldn't she see the marriage between Tommen and Shireen would secure the Lannister hold on the throne for the next few generations, also Tyrion's new position also insured that House Lannister would have even more control over the Realms well as have almost complete control over the King, Tywin actually approved of Tyrion's actions.

Tywin finished reading the letter and handed to Genna, he was tempted to silently count down from ten but resisted the urge before she burst out laughing at Cersei's paranoid ramblings, Tywin sipped his wine as Genna continued to laugh she wiped an eye, she looked at Tywin her eyes sparkling with mirth "Gods is she mad! Tyrion doesn't have that kind of ambition!" She laughed as she shook her head as she went back reading the letter.

Genna was still chuckling as she read the letter, Tywin waited for his siblings to finish reading the letters, Tyrion had actually done more in the month he had been in Winterfell then Cersei had done in nineteen years.

After a short time the second letter was handed Kevan who read it his eye brows shot up even higher then they had the first time, he looked up at Tywin his mouth gapping like a fish "Genna is right, is Cersei mad?, Tyrion would do nothing that would get the children killed, he loves both Tommen and Mycelia like they were his own!" He exclaimed he looked back at the letter, he shook his head as he read.

"I noticed that there is no mention of the repugnant little shit Joffrey in any of the letters?" Said Genna.

"I don't think there are any Ladies of suitable birth and age left him to be betrothed to and he is the heir to throne he's place is supposable at his Father's side learning to rule" Answered Tywin with a slight roll of his eyes at the idea of ether Robert or Cersei teaching Joffrey how rule properly "I will write to Cersei and tell her that all Tyrion has done is for future of House Lannister and meets with my full approval" He said.

"But why foster Lady Arya here?, Why not simply foster her with the Mormont's right now instead of four years from now?" Asked Kevan after he finished the letter.

Tywin shook his head he was curious as well though the idea of instructing a young mind in politics and turning a young person in to an intelligent adult who understood the importance of duty to family and loyalty as an excellent challenge considering this young person was of House Stark, though honourable the Starks were not the most politically aware House in Westeros.

"No doubt you will have to instruct Lady Arya in Southern manners" Said Tywin to his Sister, Genna nodded "I wonder if she is like her Aunt Lyanna?" She wondered Tywin frowned.

"Well we'll see in a month when Jamie escorts Lady Arya here before he makes his way back Kings-Landing, if she is anything like Lyanna mayhap she could be given instruction in blade work and maybe even basic health care" He said.

Tywin didn't think woman should be excluded from learning basic self defence skills as well as basic health care such learning which herds could be made in to sources of pain relief and salves, after all one day Lady Arya will one day marry, no doubt a Northern Lord and the Northern Lords are on occasion known to knock lumps out of each other, and some times people died of injury's that could have been easily treated.

Though Tywin had not had Cersei taught how to use a blade after all she was to be Queen and had guards to defend her as well as Maester's to give medical care.

As for not teaching Cersei blade work he was glad, no doubt she would have used the skills to kill Tyrion while he was in the crib.

He did not approve of Kin-slaying, it dishonoured the House in question.

Genna grinned "I'd wager she is just like her Aunt, I'll have cloths made for her which will make her comfortable, I truly doubt if the girl likes very girly things, I think she would be more comfortable in breeches and tunic rather the a dress" She chuckled.

Tywin shook his head, though he had heard of Lord Selwyn the Evenstar of Tarth, who's only Daughter was a highly skilled Swords woman, maybe Lord Selwyn could be convinced to send his Daughter to Casterly Rock to instruct the Northern girl in blade work, and no doubt the idea of a woman instructing her youngest Daughter would put Lady Catelyn at ease as well.

After they broke their fasts the three siblings went about their daily duty's in the Rock.

Tywin went to his Solar, he pulled out a small sheet of parchment and wrote a quick message to Lord Selwyn concerning his Daughter, once he was satisfied with the message he had it sent at once via Raven to Tarth.

He then pulled out larger sheet of parchment, he thought for a moment before he began to write to his Daughter, no doubt she would hate the fact that he was doing nothing to thwart Tyrion's supposed threat's to her children.

Once he finished writing to his Daughter, he pulled out a second sheet and wrote to Tyrion approving of what he had done to help the family and informed him to keep him informed of the future dealings with the people beyond the Wall, if there were any resources of great value then House Lannister would be interested in any trade agreements that may come out of such dealings, after all much of any new trade would come threw Kayce and Lannisport.

Once he was satisfied with the letters he sealed them, he handed them to a trusted courier, who would take the letters via ship, in the letter to Tyrion he informed him that he was emptying the dungeons of both Lannisport and Casterly Rock and was going to send messages to all his Bannermen telling them empty theirs, as well as send some supplies to the Wall to help with the new influx of men that they would soon get.

Tywin sat back and thought, now he only had to get Jaime to leave the Kings-guard, once that was done the legacy of House Lannister was secure, maybe he could ask Tyrion to convince Jaime to leave the white cloaks and take his rightful place as heir to Casterly Rock.

If he could not convince him when he came in a month, he would ask Tyrion to convince his Brother to do his duty, though in all honesty Tywin knew that if by some miracle Jaime did leave the White cloaks it would be Tyrion who would rule the Westerlands threw Jaime.

Tywin knew that Jaime would appoint Tyrion as Castellan of the Rock as well as his principle advisor.

He sighed deeply, he summoned his guard and gave him his instruction, the guard left Tywin leaned back deep in thought, a few minutes later a secret door opened Tywin looked up he smirked as he saw what his guard had brought he nodded in approval.

His eyes roamed over the dark haired woman, "Leave us" He commanded the guard bowed and left leaving the woman behind she waited for the guard to close the door "How may I serve you My Lord?" She asked Tywin smirked as his green eyes roamed over her.

"Have you lain with that brute of a husband recently?" He asked she looked at him "Yes My Lord a few days ago though I took Moontea as always" She said Tywin nodded in approval he stood and walked over to her, once in front of her he reached out and with ease undid her dress it slide to the floor and puddled at her ankles, he frowned as he saw a few bruise's marring her other wise perfect body "I think the man is due for another flogging" He growled as he stroked her breast "As My Lord commands" She gasped as a hand slide between her thighs.

Tywin smirked as he pulled her up ageist him and crushed his mouth ageist hers, he slowly manoeuvred them both towards his bed, he briefly thought of having her husband sent to the Wall but he knew he would have to have a better excuse then the fact that the man once in a while beat his wife, who was also Tywin's sometime Mistress, he had to settle for the man at some point doing something that would earn him a flogging though considering the man question, it shouldn't take too long.

 **Winterfell a couple of weeks later.**

Every one was preparing to leave, the King, Eddard, Tyrion, Margaery, the Queen, Joffrey, the Hound were leaving for the Wall, where as Garlan, Willas, Septa Mordane and Sansa were taking a ship to Oldtown, Arya and Jaime were heading towards Casterly Rock.

Jaime had in his position a letter to their Father that had proof of Tyrion's vision of the future, Jaime had been quite shocked when Tyrion informed him secretly that the mines under Lannister control were near depletion, Tyrion informed his Father that he wanted Castamere and the surrounding lands and the ruins Tarbeck Hall as well as the lands as a wedding gift, he would have Tarbeck Hall reconstructed and Castamere drained and extraction of the gold and silver begun as soon as possible.

Tyrion had talked Jaime into giving up the White and to except being their Fathers heir once more, even before their Father had sent his letter.

Jaime looked over to Arya Stark, her Mother was fussing over her, she kept repeating to her that if she didn't like her time at Casterly Rock she could return any time.

Besides the girl stood her increasingly large Direwolf, it would be strange to have such a creature at Casterly Rock though compared to the Lion that stood by his little Brother, the large Direwolf looked almost like she was the size of a common wolf.

The Lions head was starting to sprout his mane, at the moment the Lions head looked rather fuzzy.

Lady Margaery was talking to Tommen, though the boy was happy to be spending two years at Winterfell with his new best friend Bran, he was still saddened to see his family leave, he was consoled by Margaery that he still had his Sister with him.

Cersei was standing off to the side, she refused to show any kind of emotion besides her was her Daughter, once in awhile Cersei would say something to her Mycelia, the look on Cersei's face showed that she didn't like what Mycelia said in return.

Joffrey was off to the side as well though he was not talking to any one The Hound stood behind the Prince looking bored.

Jaime sighed deeply, Cersei had been livid when he told her that he would leave the Kings-guard and become their Father's heir and return to Casterly Rock, Cersei had told him that if he did that then their Father would find him wife, she had tried to convince him not to leave her alone, she told him they belonged together, but nothing she said would convince him to stay, after that she refused to say anything more to him but told him that this was as always Tyrion's fault, he hadn't liked the look in his twins eyes when she had said that.

He had warned Tyrion to watch out for Cersei, Tyrion had looked at his brother and simple grinned and pointed to the scar that crossed his face and told him that he got this threw someone acting on Cersei's order in his vision of the future, but promised his Brother he would watch out for Cersei.

Jaime sighed again, it was almost time to go.

From a nudge from Tyrion, Jaime walked over to Tommen to bid him fair well, the young Prince threw his arms around his Uncle and gave him a hug.

After several fair wells a few of them quite tearfully, the parties left Jaime and Arya would travel to Oldtown with Sansa and Margaery's Brothers and then would set sail for Casterly Rock.

Tyrion sat on his horse in his special saddle, besides him sat Margaery, Jaime had been surprised when Tyrion had shown him an axe that he had commissioned from Winterfell's armorer, it was a simple battle axe though it was made of the best metal available to the highly skilled smith, Tyrion had also had a dagger made for Margaery in case she had need of it during the journey to the Wall, though the chances of them being attacked were unlikely but it was good that Tyrion was not taking any chances.

 **Essos, Pentos, Illyrio Mopatis's palace.**

Daenerys Targaryen looked at the Narrow sea out of sight sat her true home, Illyrio had brought to her a message from the Usurper, it was a chance to return home though not as royalty but as a member of yet another high born family, in exchange for her and her Brother being repatriated back to Westeros a marriage was arranged for her.

She would marry Robb Stark, Lord Eddard Starks oldest Son and heir of Winterfell and the North, Illyrio told her that Robb Stark was the same age as her self and was thought to be a rather attractive young man though he favoured his Mother's Tully side more then his Father's.

Daenerys knew her Brother would never except anything less then his restoration to his throne, but Illyrio had not shown her Brother the message yet.

She knew there were worse people to marry, Robb was at least the same age as her and he was the heir to the biggest of the realms of Westeros, she sighed deeply she turned and looked at the merchant "How long will it take for me to arrive at Winterfell?" She asked Illyrio thought for a moment before he spoke "With good weather just over a month or so your Highness" He said Daenerys gave a small laugh "Lady Daenerys, Illyrio if I except this offer" She said.

"Do you wish to except?" He asked her.

Daenerys turned and looked back out the window.

"What are the chances of my Brother getting the throne back and living long enough to beget any heirs?" She asked.

"Most unlikely, he has too much of his Father in him and the people will see that" Answered the fat merchant, Daenerys sighed deeply "Where is my Brother right now?" She asked Illyrio sighed deeply Daenerys rolled her eyes, she knew where her Brother was, he was throwing what little money they had left on ether expensive whore's in one of the high end brothels or gambling it away.

She took a deep breath, for once she was going to make a decision with out her Brother's approval, she turned and looked at Illyrio "Send a message to King Robert saying that I Lady Daenerys Daughter of Aerys Targaryen except his Grace's generous offer" She said Illyrio gave a bow "Shall I have the servants begin packing your belongings, I have many contacts in the city, your Brother can easily be distracted and thus delayed long enough for you catch the ship to Westeros on the next tide" He said.

Daenerys nodded, she was going to Westeros and she was going to be free of her Brother a soft smile crossed her face, for the first time in a very long time she thought she may actually be happy with her future.

 **Several hours later on a ship heading towards Westeros.**

Daenerys stood in her cabin, she watched as Pentos grew distant, she doubted if she would ever see it again, she also doubted she would ever see her Brother again, to him she was just something to sell to get his throne back, he blamed her for not being born earlier, she always found that odd how could she control when she was born.

With a deep sigh she turn away from the port hole and her past.

 **A couple of hours later, Pentos, Illyrio Mopatis's palace.**

Viserys strolled in to the palace as though he was the Master of it, his belly was full of good wine, he had been having a bad night at cards earlier in the evening but this soon changed and his luck improved greatly, his Sister's door was closed.

He resented that he had to spend what little coin he had on her.

She also killed his Mother, he would never forgive her for that, it was yet more proof that everything that was wrong with his life was her fault in his eyes.

As far as he was concerned everything that had gone wrong in their family was to her fault, if she had been born thirty five years earlier then their Brother would not have had to take a wife who was not a full blooded Targaryen and only had the distant blood connection of being a great, great, great, great Granddaughter of Aegon the fourth.

If she had been born earlier, then Father would not have been forced to marry his heir to some one inferior to him, had he not been so desperate for a Daughter to marry his elder Son, then he wouldn't have allowed to Tywin Lannister to make him appear weak instead of the strong King that he was.

Viserys walked to his chambers, he would deal with Tywin Lannister, he would make all the Lannister's pay, of course Tywin and Jaime would pay with their lives, Tywin's daughter would become his mistress and he would Father bastards on her, of course all her spawn by the Usurper would have to be disposed of, maybe he would simple have the whole male line of Lannister's made extinct, the women were of non-use and were no threat, he thought the Tywin had two Sons but thought that the second Son had died not long after his birth.

Robert Baratheon would have to die as would his Brothers and any children they had, the Starks as well after all they made up that disgusting lie about Rhaegar kidnapping Lyanna, why would he kidnap her, he was the heir to the throne he could command her to his bed, such a woman should have felt honoured that her Prince wished to lay with her at all.

Once the Starks were all gone, he would crush the North as Aegon the conqueror should have done three hundred years before, Viserys grinned as he in versioned his destiny.

He almost took pleasure in the idea of his Sister being sold off to some savage, it would never be enough to pay back what she had done to his family but it would be a small start, after all him taking back the Iron Throne was more important the his Sister's happiness or her well being.

Viserys was still in visioning what he would do to all those who had betrayed his family over the years, some real some imagined by the exiled King, suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Yes!" He yelled the door opened to reveal Mopatis, Viserys supposed he would have reward the merchant for his part in getting him his throne, but he wouldn't want the fat merchant to ever forget that he was King and he could order his head for any slight to his royal person.

"Forgive the intrusion your Grace, but this came" Said Mopatis.

Viserys saw a thick folded sealed parchment in the fat merchants hand "Who's it from?" He asked.

"I believe it bears the seal of The Usurper" Answered Mopatis, Viserys stared at the parchment he frowned "You open it! The Usurper is not above using poisoned ink!" He said.

Illyrio resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the paranoia of the Mad Kings surviving Son, though he would admit that in away Viserys was right Robert Baratheon was not above using poisoned ink he just thought it was beyond his grasp to think of such a thing, Tywin Lannister was also not above using poisoned ink, but he would not risk such a thing as it might be linked back to him, the same could be said of Olenna Tyrell the true power of the Reach.

With ease Mopatis broke the seal that he himself had placed on the parchment after he had removed the already broken seal and placed a new seal on it.

"It is from the Usurper your Grace, it seems he is offering both your self and your Sister repatriation to Westeros, in exchange your Sister will be married to Eddard Starks oldest Son and heir Robb Stark, and your self will be given a newly reconstructed Summer Hall for your keep and of course you will be allowed to collect the revenues from your lands and small folk" Said Mopatis.

Viserys blinked shocked, he stepped forward and tore the message from Mopatis's hand he read the message "He dares to offer me repatriation to my own Kingdoms!, I am the King of Westeros! He thinks I will allow my Sister to marry a traitors Son! I decides who will marry my Sister! Not that murdering fat bastard! How dare he assume to think he can offer anything other then what is mine by right of blood!, Summer Hall belongs to my family any way! I bet this was Tywin Lannister's idea!, Yes I see it, we except this offer and I am murdered and Tywin says that I planned treason! That bastard!, I will make him pay for this outrage!" He screamed as he tore the parchment to shreds giving him self quite a bad parchment cut.

"Damn it!" Hissed Viserys as a thin line of blood appeared on his hand, Viserys picked up an inked and dirty rag from his desk and put it over the bleeding hand "Shall I send for a Maester your Grace?" Asked Mopatis, Viserys shook his head "No it's fine!" He hissed as he pressed the filthy cloth to his bleeding hand.

He should have allowed Mopatis to send for a Maester.

A week later Viserys was in bed with a high fever, his hand an angry red and swollen to almost three times it's size, a Maester had finally been sent after the exiled King had past out.

The Maester informed Viserys that he was like this due to the infected parchment cut he had on his hand, the Maester then told him it was infected because something dirty had been placed on the cut and had not been cleaned later.

Mopatis showed the Maester the bloody, filthy ink rag "Could this have caused the infection Maester?" Asked Mopatis, the Maester help the rag and wrinkled his noise, the rag even smelt dirty "Very likely" He said he shook his head as he looked down at the Beggar King.

"If I take his hand, it might save his life but there is a strong chance that the infection is in his blood already it will simple delay it a little while" He said Viserys was a gibbering wreck of a man "How long does he have if you don't take his hand?" Asked the merchant.

"A day maybe two" He said simply.

Mopatis looked down at Viserys, the exiled King lay in sweat soaked red sheets, many things had changed in the last two months, with Daenerys now on her way to Westeros to marry a mere Lord and by relinquishing her birth, so many of plans that had been put innocent over the last twenty years were now useless.

From the information Varys had sent him, it seemed that Lord Tywin's far smarter Son had actually managed to achieve a way of restoring order to the Realms, there was denying the fact that Robert was a well loved King, better loved then Aerys had really ever been, yet the man had no idea how to rule, it was only threw Lord Jon Arryn's wise council and guidance that the Realms had not fallen deep into chaos, yet even Lord Jon had not been able to stop the rot from getting in to the Small council as well as the many offices that helped the Realms function.

It was not that the Warden of the East had been a weak man by any means, it was the simple fact really that Lord Jon was a man of honour, and was a very trusting man, almost too trusting, not to the point of being naive but he some how believed that when a Knight or a Lord told him something he would believe them on face value, in that sense Lord Jon had been a very old fashioned person.

Mopatis sighed deeply, he would have liked to restore the Targaryen's to the throne but fate it seemed had other plans, though maybe with Lord Tyrion guiding him maybe the Realms could be saved from itself, after Lord Tywin had served Aerys for twenty years and the Realms had never been stronger, it seemed to go all wrong when Aerys insulted Tywin one to many times and he resigned as Hand.

He would have to have Varys to keep an eye on Lord Tyrion, he maybe just what was needed.

After much thought and discussion, it was decided it was kinder to slip Viserys some Milk of the Poppy and let him cross over to what ever came next.

Once he was dead, new plans were put into place to help prepare for the War that was too come.

 **Done!.**

 **Tyrion and party journey arrive at the Wall, Sansa arrives at Highgarden, Arya arrives at Casterly Rock and meets Tywin and Brianne of Tarth, Daenerys arrives at Winterfell and meets her future Husband.**

 **I'm trying to decide if Joffrey will slip off the Wall in front of Cersei or not, I don't know what do you think?.**

 **Chapter four should be up in a few days, I will update my other stories but this one is demanding to be completed so I may just concentrate on this till until I finish it, any way, does any one have any other ideas on how Joffrey will die I'm leaning towards him slipping off the Wall, but does any one have any other ideas on how Joffrey should die, stepped on by a Giant? Eaten by the Thenns? (Not sure if it's the Thenns who practice cannibalism), impale him self in a hay fork? I don't know tell me your thoughts.**

 **Please review!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Wall.**

Even though this was Tyrion's second visit to the Wall, the great structure was still impressive, he smiled at Margaery's stunned silence at her first sight of the Wall "God's I never thought the Wall was so big!, It was built by men?, How could mere mortals build such a thing?" She gasped Tyrion grinned "They had the help of the Giants and the few remaining Children of the Forrest, it is their magic that helped raise the Wall high and not fall" Said Tyrion.

Margaery looked at her husband, his face now sporting the beginnings of a fine beard, Margaery looked back at the Wall "Will we see any Giants?" She asked she was a little startled when Jon Snow rode up next to them she looked at him "There are Giants still beyond the Wall, but by the time the Great Wall starts the Giants are all but dead, hopefully we can save them this time around" Said Jon, Margaery looked back at the Wall.

"I would very much like to see a Giant, are there Mammoths?" She asked looking at Jon, Jon grinned at her "Aye there are, the Giants ride them like you or I would ride a horse" He said Margaery's blue eyes went wide, Tyrion chuckled "The Westerlands were once home to Giants, their bones and other artefacts are still being found now a days in ploughed up fields and newly opened mines" He said Margaery blinked in surprise.

"Maybe some will be found in lands my Father will give me" He said Margaery smiled at her husband suddenly the King yelled "Lets get moving before something friezes off!" He bellowed before he kicked his horse forward.

 **Castle Black.**

Jeor Mormont the 997th Lord Commander of the Nights Watch stood in the court yard of Castle Black, it was the first time in over a hundred years since a reigning King had come to the Wall.

"Your Graces, Welcome to the Wall the hospitality of Castle Black is yours" Said the Old Bear.

King Robert climbed off his horse "I thank you, God's it's cold!" He said with a grin on his fat Face "You got any wine to warm the blood Lord Commander" He asked as he rubbed his hands together.

Jeor chuckled "Aye I have, I have the King's tower prepared for you your Grace, you must forgive how you find us right now, we've had a great influx of men thanks to both the Reach and the Westerlands" Said the grizzled Lord Commander.

"As old Tywin sent you men?, I thought he put people to work in his mines" Said Robert as he walked long side Jeor towards the mess.

"Aye he did, as well as some much needed supplies, old blades in need of re-forging, leathers, tar, coal, oil, furs to name but a few things, the Reach has sent us men, corn wheat, yeast, ales, beer, wine" Said Mormont as he opened the door to the mess.

In the mess seating by the fire sat Maester Aemon, the blind old Targaryen looked up at the sound of people entering "Welcome to Castle Black your Grace, Lord Stark" Said the venerable old man, off to the side stocking the fire stood a fat young man "How did you know the King was here?" Asked Mormont, Aemon chuckled "Young Samwell told me of the King's arrival and as you your self told us a few weeks ago Lord Stark was accompanying him, as was her Grace and her younger Brother and his new wife" He said with a grin.

Mormont shook his head as he sat heavily on a wooden bench, he looked at the fat young man "Wine Tarly!" He called.

"Are you well Maester Aemon with this cold?" Asked Margaery as she sat next to Tyrion, the old Master looked in her direction "I have been here longer then you have lived My Lady I am quite used to it, though with each passing year the cold seeps a little deeper into my old bones, I thank you for your concern, the wine sent by your family has taken the edge off the cold, as has the coal sent by your family Lord Tyrion" Said Aemon with a kind smile on his ancient face.

"Your one of Randel Tarly's boys aren't you?" Asked Robert as the fat young man handed out the wine.

"Yes your Grace" He said his head bowed low, Robert grunted "I lost my only battle to him, he's a right bastard" Said Robert with grudging respect, Samwell bobbed his head and stepped back and tried to disappear into the wall.

"The Raven you sent Lord Stark was most puzzling, I was more then a little surprised that you wish to entreat with the Wildlings, though I admit that in the last few months we've captured more Wildlings then we have in years, I am more then a little curious why more seem to be risking their lives by climbing the Wall, then ever before" He said.

Margaery blinked "Their climb the Wall!, Isn't the Wall 700 miles high!" She asked quite shocked, Mormont nodded "Aye it is, yet they do on a regularly basis" He said before he sipped his wine, Margaery blinked again "Would it not be easier to take a boat and row around the Wall?" She asked again Mormont nodded "You'd think so, but I suppose with the Bay of Seals most the time being foggy the risk of wrecking on Skagos or Eastwatch-by-the-sea is not worth the risk of capture and execution" He explained.

Mormont looked back at Eddard and the King, he took a deep breath "Lord Stark you claimed in your message that your bastard had visions of the future?" He asked as he cast a glance at the silent man who stood off to the side "As did Lord Tyrion, though his visions were mostly from what happens in the South, Jon's were of what happens here and beyond the Wall" Said Eddard.

Mormont blinked a few times, he then looked at Tyrion.

"It is not a pleasant future for any one, every one in this room is dead with in eight years, ether threw execution, murder, natural death or by the White Walkers" Said Tyrion completely serious, the look in his green eyes told Mormont that the little Lord was not lying.

"And us entreating with the Wildlings will help prevent this?" He asked he glanced over to where the wine, Tyrion shook his head "No, but it will prevent the Night King from gaining more troops for his army, if the Wildings get to our side of Wall they can help with the defence of the Realms" Answered Tyrion.

"So how do we entreat with them?" He asked he looked at the little Lord then at the dark eyed bastard, the silent young man stepped forward "I will go to them, I can make the offer to the leader of the Wildlings" Said Jon.

Mormont blinked a few times, his head snapped back around to Tyrion as he spoke "And I will go with him" He said both Eddard and the King looked at him.

"They may not believe Jon, they may think he is of the Nights Watch, I on the other hand could never pass as a man of the Watch, also I am of the Andal not of the First Men, they may be willing to listen to us if two people from different people tell them the same thing" He said calmly.

 **A few hours later**.

Margaery and Tyrion lay in their bed, Tyrion softly stroke her arm "I shouldn't be gone to long" He said softly Margaery nodded "I'm just worried, it's so harsh out there" She softly as she snuggled ageist him Tyrion chuckled as he rubbed her arm "Compared to what I endured before the end, going beyond the Wall now will be much easier" He said Margaery smiled as she sat up and sat astride him, her hands stroking his chest "I do not want to be a widow a third time" She said softly as she lend down and kissed him softly.

"I don't intend too make you a widow for many years yet" He said as he softly stroked her thighs, Margaery smiled down at him "What shall I do while you are off finding the Wildlings" She asked Tyrion sighed.

"Convince Samwell not to take the Black, he's not taken any vows yet" Answered Tyrion, Margaery looked down at him and frowned "He can not go back to Horn Hill, his Father will kill him to insure that his perfect Son Dickon is his only heir, what is he to do if he does not take the Black?" She asked Tyrion smiled up at her, his thumbs stroking the insides of her thighs softly.

"He is to be Jon Shows Scribe, he can write Jon's reports to Winterfell and Kings-Landing, he will stationed here and at Winterfell" He said softly "He and Jon became close friends before, they will again" He said Margaery smiled satisfied with his answer.

"Be safe out there Tyrion" She whispered softly as she leaned down and kissed him deeply, Tyrion returned the kiss slowly they made love, each stroke and touch as if it was their last.

 **The next day.**

Tyrion and Jon watched as several Wildlings who had been captured several weeks before were escorted threw the tunnel, each had a letter to Mance Rayder telling him of the offer to come behind the Wall in exchange for the Wildlings help protecting the Wall from the Night King and his army.

Both Jon and Tyrion knew it was most likely that the Wildlings would not give Mance the letters, thinking it was all a trick and maybe convince the King beyond the Wall to attack the Wall now rather then later.

So Jon and Tyrion would go to Mance to hand the letter to him themselves.

Margaery walked over to Tyrion and held him tightly pleading with him to be safe and to return to her, Tyrion promised her he would return to her side soon.

After a few more moments Tyrion, Jon, Ghost and Tyrion's very large Lion Tiny walked threw the tunnel and began the long journey to the Fist of the First men.

 **Several hours later, deep with in the Haunted Forest.**

The odd company stopped for the night, Tyrion gathered some dead wood, and began building a fire, while Jon built a crude defence barrier of dead bushes, branches and rotten tree logs.

"How long do you think before we reach the Fist?" Asked Tyrion once they had settled for the night and ate their evening meal.

Jon thought for a moment before he answered, "A day maybe two, though I think the Wildlings will see us long before then" He said as he chewed his meat, Tyrion nodded, both looked into the fire deep in thought, suddenly Ghost and Tiny looked towards the thick trees, both Tyrion and Jon pulled out their weapons "Step forward!" Called Jon his sword raised.

"Peace, I mean you no ill will" Said a deep voice from behind them, both men spun around their weapons raised in defence.

"You!" Exclaimed Tyrion as he saw the Septon who had married him and Margaery almost a month ago.

The tall man nodded "Sit by the fire My Son's, I have much to tell you" He said as he sat down on a log, Ghost and Tiny walked over to the man and allowed him to pet their large heads.

The two men looked at him, then each other "Who are you?" Asked Jon the tall man smiled at him then looked at Tyrion "Lord Tyrion knows who I am I believe" He said.

Jon looked at Tyrion "Who is he" He asked Tyrion looked at the tall man "He's the Father, do you remember what he said when he married me and Margaery?" He asked Jon shook his head, "He said in sight of the Old God's and New, yet we were in the Gods wood, there were no statues of the New God's, when he said in the sight of the God's he meant it literally the other Septon's and Septa's were the other six New God's" Said Tyrion.

Jon blinked he honestly didn't know what to do, after a few moments he sat down.

"Why did you send us back My Lord?" Asked Jon, the Father smiled at him "Because I could in all honesty not send any one else, you both were at key moments that shaped the world and you both want the world to be a better place, the world is falling in to chaos, yet you two try your damnedest to hold the chaos back for a little longer, knowing full well you will ether get no recognition for what you have done or some one else will take the credit" He said.

"How did all this start?" Asked Tyrion suddenly, the Father sighed deeply "Thousands of years ago centuries before the Age of Heroes, the war between the First men and the Children of the Forest had been going on, off and on for centuries, the last war was by far the bloodiest, so in a desperate attempt to kill the First Men the Children did something terrible that in the end would cost most of them their lives".

"They captured a First Man, they tide him to a large stone in a stone circle that surrounded the great heart tree that stands in the centre of this land, they then plunged a shared of Dragon Glass into his heart and thus creating the Night King, they then sent him to kill the group of First Men he had come with and he did, what surprised them though was he in turned created more like himself by plunging Dragon Glass into their hearts, the Children of the Forest saw no harm in this they simply saw it as their weapon creating more weapons, so did nothing to stop it".

The Father sighed deeply before he continued "This went on for years, until after one very bloody battle, the Children were pleased that the Night King and his fellow Walkers had slaughter thousands upon thousands of the First Men during the battle, but then the Night King did something he had never done before, he raised his arms slowly after a few moments the dead First Men twitched, their dead eyes opened and they were bright blue, they stood up from where they had fallen in battle".

"The Children were horrified as they saw thousands upon thousands of dead bodies stand and turn they looked at the Night King who in turn, turned and looked at his creators, he never said a word, the dead charged forward to carry out their Masters unspoken command, a few of the Children were caught and killed, torn apart by the dead, the others managed to flee".

"It was then that the Children realised the Great Other had made the Night King his servant, the Children had no choice but to go to the First Men and beg for their help, though of course they didn't tell the First Men that they themselves had created the Night King, at first of course the Humans didn't believe or trust the Children but when they saw a small village slaughtered and dead rise they believed, soon it was discovered that fire could destroy the Wight's, not long after it was also discovered that Dragon Glass and Valerian steel could kill both the Wight's and the White Walkers, but even back then at the dawn of the Valerian empire Valerian steel was very rare in Westeros, after several bloody battles the Night King and his army were pushed deep into the Lands of always Winter".

"It was then that Brandon the Builder started construction of the Wall it took twenty years to build even with the help of the Children and the Giants but it was done, for the first few hundred years there was travel threw the Wall, but the world changed, the Andal invasion began and the Andals had far superior weapons as well as numbers, and they worshiped us though we had no quarrels with our cousins, we knew that the First Men had stagnated, they still used iron for their swords and boiled leather, we saw it as the only way the First Men could be made ready for when the Great Other summoned his servant to begin the campaign to help the Great Other to escape his exile".

"We sadly succeeded in our task, but the Children were no match for the Andals who were not like the First men, they were not intimated by the powers of the Children and simple saw the heart trees as fire wood and construction materials, they saw the value of gold, silver and began to dig deep into the ground, in time the children fled to the North".

"For a time the Children remained among the First Men, they thought the First Men would remain the same, but in the end they were wrong".

"I don't think the Children every understood the concept that Humans, all Humans change, they thought that because for thousands of years the First Men had been the way they were they would not change, they couldn't see the fact that the First Men soon realised that their Iron swords were no match ageist the stronger steel of the Andals, even their Iron wood shields could not hold up for long, in time Iron wood can splinter and shatter under the constant blows from a steel sword" Finished the Father he looked at the two men.

Both men thought about what they had just been told.

"Can we win?" Asked Jon as he looked at the Father, the Father sighed "There is a chance, slim but it's there" He said.

Tyrion thought for a moment before he spoke "Why is the Great Other doing this?, What does he want?," He asked the Father sighed deeply before he spoke.

"The Great Other despises life, he feels that only the Gods should exist, in time all the Gods banished the Great Other forever, life being the thing that kept him exiled, as long as there was more life then then there were Gods then his exile would be eternal, but the day the Children created the Night King, the Great Other was given a servant unintentionally by the Children, the Human who the Children had captured hated the Children and when they thrust in that shard of Dragon Glass it allowed the Great Other to influence him".

His hatred would grow to include anything not like himself, the Great Other encouraged the Night King to create more of his kind, then after a bloody battle the Night King had developed the power to rise dead, thus starting the first campaign to free the Great Other from his exile" Said the Father.

"Is Mance at the Fist?" Asked Jon the Father shook his head "No he is at The Skirling Pass, he's going move his people soon threw the Haunted Forest towards Hardhome in a few weeks" He said Jon sighed deeply, he looked at Tyrion "We have to move further West, it'll take us a few extra days travel" He said Tyrion sighed deeply and nodded.

"What about Craster? Asked Jon, Tyrion raised an eyebrow "Gilly's Father/Husband?" Asked Tyrion, Jon nodded he looked at the Father, the Father sighed deeply and looked in to the fire.

"He has long abandoned any of the Gods new or old, he serves the Great Other and the Night King, as he willing serves the Great Other he is to be treated as you would any servant of the Great Other" He said Jon nodded.

The Father produced a great bundle and placed it on the floor in front of Jon and Tyrion "Gifts from my Brothers and Sisters" He said.

Jon and Tyrion looked at the bundle then each other, before Jon reached over to the bundle and unwrapped it, both mortals gasped out the sight.

Laying on the unwrapped cloth lay, two swords, one a long, broad Sword the other a lot shorter and as well as a dagger besides them were two axes, one of the axe's had a black blade.

There were scrolls, several strange looking balls as well as several fat pouches.

Jon reached out tentatively and picked up the long broad sword his eyes went wide as he saw the pommel of the sword "Long Claw!?" He gasped as he pulled the sword out if its sheath his eyes went wide as he saw the Valerian steel blade.

The Father shook his head "No, well yes it's Long Claw and Oath Keeper re-forge to form a new sword" He said Jon blinked and looked at the blade, Tyrion picked up the short sword he gasped as he saw that it too was Valerian steel once he unsheathed it.

Tyrion looked at the Father who grinned at the smaller man "Its Bright Roar and Widows Wail re-forge to make a new blade there was enough steel to left over to make a dagger for Jon and an extra axe for you, my Brother took the liberty to re-forge the axe you commissioned at Winterfell, he blended the original blade with Dragon Glass thus turning the blade black" He said he indicated to the remaining items.

"The scrolls contain information on the White Walkers, how to treat serious wounds, herbs and roots that can been made into broths and how to make the compounds in the porches as well as the balls and a map" He said he then pulled out a saddle "This was made by my Sister's for you Lord Tyrion" He said Tyrion blinked and looked at the saddle it was almost identical to saddle he used to ride horse's yet it seemed slightly bigger the Father chuckled "Its built for Tiny" He explained.

Tyrion was too stunned to react as he ran his hand over the leather.

The Father smiled as the mortals examined their new weapons, he stood "I must leave you for now but know that we will be watching over you my Son's, two of my Sister's are awfully fond of you Lord Tyrion and if they can help they will" He said.

Tyrion looked up he blinked a few times "I have no words My Lord, but thank you for these gifts" He said humbly with a bow of his head.

The Father smiled at him "The Ravens will send messages to any where Westeros, just say the name of the person whom the message is for and they will take the message to them" He promised the two mortals bowed deeply when they rose up the Father was gone.

Tyrion looked at Jon "What will you name her? He asked Jon looked up from the sword he then looked back down at the blade for moment he thought "Wolfs Fang" He said he then pulled out the dagger "Wolfs howl" He said Tyrion smiled.

"What will you call them?" Asked Jon.

"Lions Pride" He said holding the Valerian steel axe he then held up the black bladed axe "Lion's Roar" he then picked up the short sword "Silver Lioness" He said Jon grinned.

Once the two men secured their new weapons that settled in for the night.

 **The next morning.**

Jon and Tyrion broke their fast, once they finished the two men prepared to leave "You going to try the saddle?" Asked Jon.

Tyrion put the saddle on Tiny "No, I want him to get used to it first, plus I don't want him getting tired out before we reach Mance" He said he smiled as he noticed that the saddle had generous side pockets, he put the scrolls in one pocket in the other picket he placed their food rations as well as their wine and water.

Tyrion held up the map, he then unrolled it, he was very impressed with it, the map was probably the most detailed map of the lands beyond the Wall in the whole of Westeros if not the known world.

Tyrion looked at the map "Where are we?" He asked Jon walked over he looked at the map "Bloody hell" He gasped he'd never seen such a detailed map before.

After a few moments Jon pointed to where they where on the map "And this is Craster's Keep" Said Tyrion aloud pointing at it, Jon could see that Craster's Keep was clearly marked "Its a days journey wouldn't you say?" He asked Jon nodded "Aye if we don't rest for too long" Said Jon.

Tyrion frowned "Is Gilly due yet" He asked Jon thought for a moment "Another month or so I think maybe more I'm not sure" Answered Jon Tyrion nodded "We deal with Craster, and then send a message to the Wall for some one to meet up with Gilly and any women who wish to get beyond the Wall" Said Tyrion.

Jon nodded his eyes went over to the odd ball's and the strange fat pouches "What about them?" He asked Tyrion rolled up the map and slide it into his tunic, he walked over to the ball's "I think these are the fire balls the Children used on the Walkers where they helped Bran to escape" He said he then picked up one of the fat pouches and opened it, inside was a fine grey powder, he frowned "Blasting powder" He mumbled Jon frowned "What powder? He asked as he peered from above to look over Tyrion's head.

"Blasting powder, it's a secret Lannister compound, we use it to blast away rock to get to veins of gold, there have been plans for centuries to try and use it as a weapon ageist our enemy's though not a volatile as Wildfire it can be just a destructive if enough of it goes up, though it has given me an idea, we could create our own fire balls though they would still be very dangerous" He said as he closed the fat pouch he picked up the other's and carefully put them in his saddle, he bent down and picked up a few of the balls he handed half of them to Jon before he picked up the remaining ones.

After a few more minutes the two men were ready to move out, Tyrion had his two axes strapped to his back his short sword at his waist, he looked at Jon who was grinning widely.

"What?" Asked Tyrion, Jon chuckled he shook his head "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Wildling, your almost as hairy as most of them, you'll be rivalling Tormund soon with that beard of yours" Laughed Jon, Tyrion shook his head, he'd meet the tall red haired Wildling and had enjoyed having the drinking contests with him.

He'd earn the near mad Wildlings respect when he had matched him drink for drink until Tormund had past out under the table, Tyrion following him a few minutes later.

 **Twelve hours later Craster's Keep.**

Tyrion looked at the large building that sat in a clearing in the forest almost like it had been dropped there.

Ghost and Tiny were told to wait out of sight while Jon and Tyrion walked towards the Keep.

Jon told Tyrion that the Craster had been born to a Wildling woman whom a Ranger had lain with then abandoned, she had tried to give Craster to the Nights Watch but had been chased off by the Rangers, it was only because the man would offer shelter to Rangers and would once in awhile inform the Watch about what the Wildlings were doing near the Wall, that he took his Daughters for his wives was over looked

Jon also told Tyrion that Craster styled him a high Lord or even a King.

But the thing that had earned Craster his death sentence was the fact he knowing served the Knight King and considered the White Walkers to be his God's, he claimed the Gods had his blood, which had explained why in exchange for them not killing him and maybe turning him into a mindless Wight he gave them his new born Sons/Grandsons.

The two men entered what to Tyrion look like a farm yard, he could see women of various ages, he almost shuddered at the thought that some of the younger women were Craster's Granddaughters.

"Craster! Get the Fuck out here!" Yelled Jon thinking of the death of Jeor Mormont, he often wondered if Craster had not been around would The Old Bear have lived long enough to see his only Son again before the end.

A few seconds later a man with grey almost white hair stormed out his stomach hanging over his breeches and seemed to be in his late forty's to early fifties, in his hand he held an axe, it was a common wood cutting axe not a battle axe and had not been looked after.

"Who the fuck are you!" He growled he held the axe ready to attack "You better explain your self boy! You'd best show me respect!" He yelled Jon glared at him "I don't show respect to traitors!, I take their heads!" Yelled Jon.

The women stood in the yard staring with fear at the new comer for daring to talk to Craster like that.

Though they were a little shocked to see such a short man standing besides the younger man with two axes strapped to his back.

Craster laughed "You think you and your Dwarf can take my head!, the Old Bear must be mad if he thinks that a boy and a half man can take me!, I'll be taking that sword of yours boy and those two fine axes from you Dwarf! As well as any food you have I've got mouths to feed!" He laughed.

Jon just glared at the man in hatred.

"Now boy I'll not be asking again!" He yelled as he made threating moves with his axe.

"Tell Craster me do you think they'll turn you in to a White Walker, when they begin to move towards the Wall?" Asked Tyrion.

Craster laughed "They'll not turn me in to anything many of them have my blood, I'm kin to them, the Gods are my Sons" Laughed Craster.

Tyrion stared at the obviously mad man, he shook his head "They only spare you because you give them your new born Son's, other then that you mean nothing to them, I doubt very much if they would even bother the rise you as a Wight" Said Tyrion he looked at the over weight man "I don't think I've ever seen a fat Wight before" Said Tyrion.

John laughed softly "Me ether" He said as he looked back Craster "You think you fuckers can come here to my Keep and be so disrespectfully to me! I'll skin the pair of you and feed you to the pigs!" He yelled he stepped forward suddenly something large and heavy knocked in to him, Craster turned over his face went pale as he saw a pair of blood red eyes staring at him he scrabbled back when, then he caught sight of something even bigger behind Direwolf that had just knocked him over, his eyes went wide at the sight of a Great Lion that was slowly prowling behind the Direwolf.

He suddenly heard a crunch of snow he turned the last thing he saw was the flat side of one of the axe's that he had demanded come down into his face.

Craster fell flat on the ground his nose shattered from the axe blow.

"You want to take his head now or wait till he wakes up" Said Tyrion, the women slowly gathered closer stunned by what had just happened.

Jon glared down at the unconscious man.

"What do you think will happened to him if he see's a Walker die?" Asked Jon.

Tyrion blinked before he answered "I think it will ether shatter his mind, drive him further into insanity" Said Tyrion.

Jon non to gentile dragged Craster to one of unused pig sty, and chained him up and asked Ghost and Tiny to watch him, Jon then walked into the Keep.

Tyrion was sat on a bench he looked concerened "It seems Gilly had the baby a week ago, it seems Craster will see one of his God's die tonight, I asked some of the women if they would go to the Wall, some will but most want to get back to their tribes" He said Jon nodded before when he and several Brothers had returned to Craster's to punish the deserters, all the women had decided to take their chances this side of the Wall not that Jon could blame them, they had known nothing but pain at the hands of the Night's Watch deserters.

 **That night.**

Gilly's baby was wrapped up to keep out the cold, the women and children hid in the Keep the door barred, not that, that would stop a Walker.

Craster was dragged out and chained to a tree, Craster laughed "The God's will punish you for this!, you Bastards!" Laughed Craster.

Jon just glared at the insane man, it had started getting colder, Ghost and Tiny were standing outside the Keeps barred doors to protect the women and their children.

Jon's head looked up into a tree he blinked among the branches sat Ravens, he couldn't count how many there were, they had started calling out almost half an hour ago then suddenly they stopped, the silence had been deafening all that could be heard was the wind that had now picked up and a thick mist started form.

"My Son's are coming! They'll teach you!" Shouted Craster from his place from the tree.

Jon looked over to Tyrion, who was holding Gilly's baby, keeping the babe calm his green eyes scanning the trees for the Walker.

Jon felt it get colder, the Walker was coming he drew his sword, he turned and told Tyrion to place the babe in the abandoned rabbit hole that had been widened and stuffed with hay and blankets to help keep the baby warm while he was hidden underground.

"He's coming!" Yelled Jon over the increasing wind.

Tyrion picked up Lion's Pride, Lion's Roar was at his hip it's handle placed threw a small loop leather, Craster's wives out of gratitude had made Tyrion a belt to properly hold all his blades, Silver Lioness was in her sheath and at his hip as well.

Tyrion placed himself in front of the hole, Jon almost laughed at the sight of the very hairy Dwarf standing with his legs wide apart in a battle ready stance.

He shook his head, he waited he felt the calm the that came over him just before a battle.

Craster was still laughing in sanely, the mist had become a fog, the threw the fog came a White Walker.

Jon could see that the Walker was not one of the Lieutenant's, it was one of the lower ranked ones, it didn't even have any clothes it seemed to be dressed in its small clothes.

The Walker walked towards Tyrion, it almost had a nasty smirk on its wrinkled rough face, it seemed to take pleasure in slowly making its way towards the waiting Dwarf.

If the Walker wanted to induce fear in the Dwarf then it was wasting it's time, there was very little that scared the Dwarf now a days, it was only the fear of not being able to protect his Niece, Nephew, his Brother and his Wife as well people who needed his protection that could cause him any fear.

The Walker let out a hiss, the cold wind increased Craster was still laughing, the Walker for the first time noticed him, he stopped and looked at him, his ice blue eyes widened he turned and saw Jon.

The Walker screeched at him, he held out of his hand and a ice blade formed it was as long as Wolf's Fang, Jon just looked with hatred at the foul creature in front of him.

The Walker rose the blade fully intending to bring the blade down to kill Jon, Jon always got a bit of joy when the look of surprise came over the Walkers faces when their ice blade struck Wolf's Fang and the metal and the ice blade rang out, his sword didn't shatter as non Valerian steel blades would.

The blades struck, and once more a thoughly surprised look crossed the Walkers face as he looked at the two blades, Jon stepped back and took full advantage of the Walkers surprise, he swung Wolf's Fang and slashed the Walker who still had a surprised look on its face moments before it shattered.

As suddenly as it had formed the fog disappeared, though still cold it was not as cold as it had been when the Walker had arrived.

Craster was silent, his eyes wide he looked at Jon, probable for the first time in his life Craster was frightened, before him stood a man who had killed one of his Son's, one of his powerful, un-killable God's, Craster could only stare at where the Walker had been standing moments before.

Tyrion carefully removed the baby who had slept threw the whole thing, Tyrion smiled down at the baby, he looked at Jon who was looking at where the Walker had been.

Tyrion knew that Jon needed a few moments to gather himself after the brief fight.

Tyrion walked towards the Keep, Tiny and Ghost looked at him as though to make sure he and the babe was safe, Tyrion smiled at the two large animals.

He walked towards the door he gave the door a knock "Its done!" He called for a few moments nothing happened then Tyrion heard the door being unbarred.

The door opened to reveal Craster's wives, Gilly came forward "Here's your Son safe and sound" He told the young woman who happily took her Son back "Thank You!" She said as she hugged her un-named Son.

"You killed one of the Gods?" Asked an older women her eyes wide with shock, Tyrion looked at her "Not me Jon, it might be best if you all leave or head to the Wall at first light, I don't know if the Walkers will retaliate or not" He said the older woman nodded.

After a few moments Jon entered the yard dragging the still shocked Craster.

Tyrion walked over with a chopping block more used to being used for butchering chickens.

Tyrion placed the block down on the ground and Craster was pushed to his knees "On behalf of the Old God's and New I sentence you to death for the crime of incest, rape and collaborating with the Night King and the Great Other" Said Jon.

Craster seemed to come out of his shock "They have no power here you Fucker!" He yelled as he struggled with his bound arms and legs "Oh you are wrong Craster" Said a deep voice.

Craster looked up standing off to the side stood two men both wearing robes one had his hood pulled up and his hands hidden within his sleeves, Craster laughed at the two seemingly Septon's who stood in his yard "You think your God's will help you, I worship true God's!" He yelled.

"The Night King is no God, he serves the Great Other an exiled God nor are the White Walkers whom you have condemned your many Sons to be" Said one of the robed men "We will make sure your victims will find safety ether on this side of the Wall or South of it" Said Septon his voice powerful and firm.

Craster laughed loudly but his laughter stopped as Jon and Tyrion knelt before the two men "My Lords" They both said their heads bowed "Rise my Son's" Said the Father "You have no need to fear the Walkers of any retaliation, though there are creatures out there who will attack the weak and the defenceless" Said the Father.

Jon sighed gratefully, he looked back at Craster who stared in horror as he realised that before him stood two real God's, his eyes widened as he realised who the hooded man was.

"If you will excuse me My Lords" He said as he bowed his head, the Father and the Stranger nodded allowing Jon to carry out Craster's long over due execution.

"Do you have any words?" Asked Jon.

Craster stared at the two God's he then looked at Jon "I am of use to the Watch!, You kill me your Rangers won't have any shelter!" He shouted.

"I provide information on what the Wildlings are doing! You can't kill me!" He screeched insanely.

Jon re-drew Wolf's Fang, Craster's eyes went even wider as he saw the blade that had just killed one of his God's with ease.

Craster only stared at the blade as it rose, his eyes went imposable wider as the blade swung down, taking Craster's head in one clean stroke, a much cleaner death then the man deserved.

Craster blinked he laughed "You missed Bastard!" He shouted he laughed louder "No he didn't" Said an even deeper voice Craster turned standing behind him with his hood still up stood the Stranger he pointed a finger, Craster followed the finger he stared in shock as he saw his headless body laying on the ground his head not far off.

He looked back at the Stranger, who slowly almost lazily he moved his hand to the side with a groan the ground cracked open Craster peered down threw the large crack his eyes widened as he saw a sea of larvae, he looked back at the Stranger "Its time for you to face your punishment" He said Craster looked back down he now saw a large ship patiently waiting in place.

Craster shook his head and stepped away, the Stranger sighed he waved his hand once more and Craster stood perfectly still, the Stranger once more waved his hand and Craster then found him self on the ship.

Stranger watched as the Ship slowly sailed into the Seven Hells, taking Craster to his fate.

Jon and Tyrion covered Craster's headless corpse with lamp oil and rotten straw his head placed on his chest and lamp oil poured over it, Craster's Daughter/Wives stood around as Jon placed a torch to Craster's oil soaked body.

They all watched as the vile mans body was consumed.

It was decided that they would leave in the morning and that Craster's Keep would be put to the torch to remove the foulness that now soaked it's walls, the leader of the wives had been more then happy to see the place burn to the ground.

The Father assured both Tyrion and Jon that the women who remained in the North would be safe till they reached where ever their tribes were as would the women who were going with Gilly and her baby to the Wall.

 **The next day dawn.**

Tyrion and Jon poured oil and scattered straw and hay all over the Keep, the animals slaughtered so they all had food for their long journeys.

Jon walked over to the leader of the Wives he handed the torch to her, she nodded and took the torch and roughly thrust it into the Keeps low roof very soon the roof was a blaze, every one stood and watched as soon the Keep was an inferno, all the women stared as the Keep that had been their prison burned, a few of the women smiled when the roof of the Keep collapsed as the roof supports were weakened and snapped.

Jon wrote a message to his Uncle and Lord Commander Mormont, telling them of Craster's true treachery, and that many of his victims were coming to South of the Wall for safety.

He looked at the Raven "The Wall, Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Commander Jeor Mormont" He said the Raven seemed to nod before it took off and flew in the direction of the Wall.

An hour later Jon and Tyrion watched as the woman began their journey, once they were out of sight they began their own journey.

Several hours later, they arrived at the Skirling Pass, Tyrion stared at the vastness before him "It is amazing that any one can live out here" He said Jon nodded "Its not easy but they do" He said he sighed deeply "We'd better keep moving before it gets dark it'll get even colder" He said Tyrion nodded and began to walk.

 **Winterfell.**

Lady Catelyn smiled as she watched as Princess aimed her bow and arrow, it had been barely a month and the young Princess was already on her way to becoming a Northern Lady, she was slowly discarding her fine silk gowns and donning wool and leather, though for evening meals she wore a fine gown.

A Raven had arrived a week before from Oldtown carrying two short messages from Sansa and Arya saying they had arrived safely.

The message tide to each leg of the Raven, Catelyn had read the message a thousand time since they had arrived, each to read them she looked for any sign of coercion but always found none,

Arya and Ser Jaime at the time the messages were being written would be taking the next ship with the next tide to make the other half of their journey to Casterly Rock and should arrive in two weeks if the weather held, both girls promised that once they were settled they would both write long letters.

Catelyn still had the two short messages and no doubt would keep every message and letter from all her children.

Catelyn looked up as a guard came forward "My Lady riders have been seen on the Kingsroad" He said Catelyn nodded and stood "Inform my Son his bride will soon be arriving" She told him the guard bowed and left.

Catelyn sighed deeply, she had too admit she was more then a little worried about her oldest Son's bride, a thousand questions went threw her mind did the young woman have her Father's madness, would her children, would she have her Mother's fertility problems were just a few of the questions.

Two hours later, horse rode into the court yard followed by two wagons that carried all of Lady Daenerys worldly positions, it was almost pitiful what little the young woman had to call her own.

Catelyn saw a hooded figure climb off a horse the hood was pulled back to reveal an attractive young woman her hair pale blond almost white, she looked at Robb, who was stunned by her beauty "Welcome My Lady" Said Robb after a elbow to the ribs from Bran.

Daenerys smiled softly up at Robb "Thank you Lord Robb, I hope our future together will be a happy one" She said her voice soft but strong Catelyn looked at her Son then at his future bride, a smile tugged at her lips Robb was half way in love with her already and no doubt Lady Daenerys would have full control of her Northern Husband in all due time.

Robb then escorted Daenerys into the great hall to warm her self.

Catelyn wondered why the servant was carrying a medium sized trunk in to the hall as well.

Catelyn followed slowly behind to allow her Son to talk privately to Daenerys as they walked.

The trunk was placed on the floor besides a large brazier.

Daenerys walked over to the trunk and opened it, she and two of her servants reached in and removed some things.

Robb walked over he gasped at what he saw being placed in the brazier.

Three large Dragon eggs!.

Daenerys looked at him and smiled "A wedding gift though long turned to stone, I find them beautiful" She said as she looked back at the eggs almost lovingly.

Catelyn stared at the sight, Dragon eggs were rare and a single Dragon egg could make a man his fortune for life, Dragon eggs were as valuable as Valerian steel blades.

And Daenerys had three brightly coloured ones seating in a brazier.

Catelyn shook her head and stepped forward "You must be tired My Lady, I have rooms prepared" She said with a smile.

Daenerys smiled back she indicated to her servants to bring the eggs when a brazier was set up in her rooms.

Catelyn knew that the Daenerys had already made friends with Bran and Tommen just by the mere fact she had Dragon eggs, no doubt the boys would rush to see the eggs the moment it reached their ears.

Catelyn hoped that Mycelia would become friends with Daenerys as the Baratheon Princess was only a few years or so younger then the now former Targaryen Princess.

The wedding would take place the following night, Tommen as a distant Cousin on his Father's side would give Daenerys away to Robb, the young Prince had been practicing his words and what he must do with his Sister and Bran for weeks so that every thing would be perfect.

Robb had joked that because Tommen had been practicing with his Sister and Bran then surly by rights Bran and Mycelia were married by now.

Catelyn had rolled her eyes, but had asked Maester Luwin if it was possible, the balding Maester had assured her that though words were said, he had been present to instruct the children, no vows were said to each other.

A hour later Bran and Tommen heard about the Dragon eggs, and at once rushed to see the eggs.

Mycelia followed at a more Lady like fashion, all three children stared at the eggs in awe "Uncle Tyrion will be so envious that we saw the eggs first!" Said Tommen as he stared at the three eggs.

Daenerys smiled at the children "Your Uncle Tyrion is he the Dwarf isn't he?, I know you have two Uncles on your Mother's side and your Father's side?" Asked Daenerys, Mycelia nodded "Or the smart one as my Uncle says" Giggled Mycelia, Daenerys smiled at her thinking she and her will become firm friends.

A few minutes later Maester Luwin came in, he stared at the eggs in fascination "If My Lady would be kind could I examine one of the eggs? There so little that we know about Dragons, to examine an egg that is in such excellent condition is a rare thing, of course the egg will not leave this room" He assured her when he saw that she was unsure to let the eggs leave her very presence.

Daenerys nodded she reached forward and removed the black egg Luwin went to warn her that the egg would be too hot to handle till it cooled, but the words never formed as she held the egg with ease as though it had not been seating in a brazier for almost an hour and a half.

Luwin blinked "I had heard that there were some of House Targaryen who could not be burned by fire, I always assumed that it was propaganda to instil fear in to a dissatisfied populace" Said Luwin, Daenerys blinked then smiled "I'm sorry, I forget that not every one can tolerate such high temperatures" She said as she placed the still hot egg on the table.

Luwin nodded still shocked by the fact that her skin was not reddened or blistered at all, pulling his robes over his hands he reached for the egg and picked it up, he could feel the heat threw the thick fabric he shuddered to think what condition his hands would be in if his hands were not covered.

"You were right My Lady though long turned to stone they are still beautiful" He said he put the egg back on to the table as he had started to feel the heat penetrating his robe covered hands.

Daenerys smiled and effortlessly picked the egg back up and placed it back along side the other two.

"If I may My Lady, why do you put them in a brazier?" Asked Luwin, Daenerys shrugged "I don't know?, it just seems the right thing to do" She answered.

Luwin nodded he looked at the children "Come now time for you lessons" He said the children whined but left "Can we come back later?" Asked Tommen, Daenerys smiled and nodded, the young Prince smiled happily and followed Bran and Mycelia out.

 **The next night the Gods Wood.**

Robb stood in front of the Heart Tree, Septon Chayle stood besides him, both watched as Daenerys walked towards them by her side walked Prince Tommen.

"Who comes before the Old God's this night?" Asked Chayle out aloud, Tommen took a deep breath before he spoke "Daenerys of House Targaryen, Comes here to wed, A woman grown, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg blessing of the Gods." Said Tommen in a loud clear voice, Septon Chayle smiled at the proud young Prince "Who comes to claim her?" Said Chayle.

"Robb Stark, of House Stark and Heir of Winterfell" He said clearly Chayle spoke again "Who gives her?" He asked.

"Tommen of House Baratheon gives her away, a Cousin" Said Tommen clearly Chayle looked at Daenerys "Daenerys of House Targaryen do you take this man?" He asked Daenerys looked at Robb and smiled "I take this man".

Robb smiled as Chayle announced that they were now married in the eyes of the Old God's, the gathered crowd cheered as Robb kissed her deeply.

 **A few days later, The Wall.**

Cersei sat in her wheelhouse, she wanted to go back to Kings-Landing, she rarely left the well heated wheel house, her golden boy also refused to leave his own room in the King's Tower, the King preferred the pleasures of Mole town.

She was fuming, Margaery had quite literally taken most of her ladies in waiting and had them in the mess hall helping to make gloves, cloaks, breeches, socks, scarfs and warm head covers.

Cersei sipped her wine, her monster of a Brother was out of her reach and Margaery was more or less untouchable, she had discovered that the Targaryen whore had arrived at Winterfell a few days before and had married Eddard Starks Son and heir, her Son had given Daenerys away as her distant Cousin, Cersei wanted to yell that her Son did not have a drop of Targaryen blood in his veins, his blood was pure Lannister.

She frowned even though Daenerys had renounced the throne, Cersei still saw her as a threat, there were still traitors out there who sort to restore the Targaryen rule over Westeros, word had reached the Wall that Daenerys's Brother Viserys had died of an infected parchment cut on his hand.

Cersei sipped her wine, her Brother and her Good-Sister maybe untouchable but the Targaryen wasn't, she smiled soon her children would be back with her and she would be on her way back to the civilised world of the South.

A few hours later, a man left the Wall, Cersei didn't know his name and she didn't care, she highly doubt the peasant would live long enough to confess who had hired him, not that he knew that it was her, she had gotten Ser Mandon Moore to hire one of the many scum that followed when ever nobility travelled in great numbers.

Soon a threat to her children would be removed, then it would only be Stannis, his ugly disfigured Daughter and Renly, then there would be no threat to her children ruling the Seven Kingdoms.

She smiled happily, maybe whenever Robert finally decided to return to Kings-Landing he could have a hunting accident, the Gods knew the pox was never going to kill him and he had not died from the drink or from eating to much, she grinned wider and sipped her wine a hunting accident would be perfect, then her golden boy would be King, all she had endured for almost twenty years would be worth it, she would finale have the Seven Kingdoms threw her Son, she had made House Lannister strong, not her Father, not her monster of a little Brother, she had secured the throne for House Lannister, her descendants would rule for a thousand years not Roberts, not Stannis's, nor Renly's, hers and only hers.

Now she just had to seat back and wait for word to reach the Wall of the horrible tragedy that had befallen Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei would then demand that her children be returned to her, after all Winterfell had proven it was not safe, Look what happened to young Robb's Wife, she would not have that happened to her children.

 **Casterly Rock, two weeks later.**

Arya Stark stared at what would be her home for the next four years, Casterly Rock towered over everything, even the tower in Oldtown had not been as tall, she looked at Ser Jaime "Is it as tall as the Wall" She asked suddenly Jaime's looked at her and grinned "Taller, the Wall is seven hundred feet tall, The Rock is over eight hundred feet tall though it is only about five miles across, where the Wall is about a thousand miles across or so I'm sure my little Brother could tell you everything about it, he does read an awful lot" He said a fond look on his face as he thought of his smart little Brother.

Arya watched as the ship slipped in to the port that was inside Casterly Rock, Arya could only stare as she saw the Clippers that were docked, Jaime grinned.

After a few minutes the ship was secured and they disembarked and made their way in to Casterly Rock.

Jaime walked into the main court yard, a Maester hurried over "Ser Jaime! We weren't expecting you for another day" He said Jaime shrugged "We had a good wind" He said he then looked at Arya "Maester Creylen, this is Lady Arya Stark, she is to be fostered here for the next four years, Lady Arya this is Maester Creylen, counselor to my Father" He said introducing the two.

"Welcome to Casterly Rock, Lady Arya" Said the Creylen as he gave a bow which Arya returned with a small one of her own, Jaime smiled "Where's my Father?" He asked he noticed that Arya's very large Direwolf was getting a lot of startled looks no one had ever seen such a large animal that was not a horse or the Mountain, for a moment Jaime wondered what was more dangerous the larger then normal Wolf or the monster of a man, he figured the Wolf had more humanity then the Mountain.

"Lord Tywin is having the mid-day meal with Lady Genna and Ser Kevan" He answered Jaime nodded and thanked him.

"Well let's go then, we don't want to keep him waiting" He said as he escorted her towards the dining hall, as he went a servant ran up to him holding a bowl of water and clean towels, as he walked he paused only briefly to dip a towel in the bowel and wiped his face a few times "You'd best wash up as well it wouldn't do to present our selves dirty" He said Arya nodded and picked up a towel from the servant dipped it and washed her face a few times.

"Shall I wash Nymeria?" She asked Jaime blinked he chuckled "Couldn't hurt" He laughed, he shook his head as Arya dipped a cloth and wiped Nymeria's face, the Direwolf just sat there and endured the cloth wiping around her eyes and nose and mouth, though Jaime doubted any one else would be tolerated to do such a thing and maintain ether their hand or their life.

Once Arya was satisfied that Nymeria was clean they started towards the dinning hall, Arya was still shocked by the sheer size of Casterly Rock by the time they arrived at the probably the largest doors Arya had ever seen in her short life, Arya felt like she had walked around Winterfell a few times.

"Ready?" Asked Jamie Arya nodded, Jaime in turn nodded to the guards who then opened the doors.

Arya's eyes went wide as she saw dining hall, the great hall of Winterfell could easily fit in hall and still have room left over to add a few of the rooms on as well.

"Father" Said Jaime, Arya looked at the long table only three people were seating at the table on the left side of the table sat a grey haired man, a second thinning grey haired man, on the second man's right sat probably the fattest woman Arya had ever seen.

The man at the head of the table looked up "Your early" He said his green eyes went over to Arya "So you're Arya Stark?" He asked Arya nodded 'Yes My Lord" She said he nodded his eyes travelled over to Nymeria he raised an eyebrow "Take it that is your Direwolf, I heard the Stark children had Direwolves for companions" He said the fat woman turned and looked at Nymeria "Ye God's what do they feed their animals up North!" She said in surprise.

"Do you know your letters and numbers?" Asked Tywin Lannister, Arya looked at him "Yes My Lord" She said Tywin nodded "Good, you will be finding me books and reports and sending messaged to various people all over the Rock, you will also attending lessons with Maester Creylen as well as attend lessons with my Sister the Lady Genna, for two hours a day you will, attend blade training, Lady Breanne of Tarth" He said he looked at his Sister "Where is Lady Arya's rooms?" He asked Genna looked at him "The North wing" She said Tywin nodded.

"What is your Direwolf called" Asked Tywin as he looked at the large animal who sat patently besides Arya "Nymeria, My Lord" Answered Arya, Tywin raised an eyebrow "Do you know who Nymeria was?" Asked Tywin.

"Yes My Lord I do, that's why I called her Nymeria" Answered Arya, both of Tywin's eyes brows rose up surprised "Tell me then, who was Nymeria was" Said Tywin.

"Nymeria Was a Princess of Ny Sar she spoke out against Garin of Chroyane when he wish to destroy the Valyrian Empire after the destruction of Sarhoy, a great Rhoynar port city upon the Sumer Sea, she warned that it was a war they could not win, but the other Princes shouted her down, even her own soldiers wanted a fight, so she had no choice but to go along with it, Prince Garin rise a great host of quarter of a million strong, he destroyed ever village, town and outpost on his path".

"At Selhorys he won his first battle he overwhelmed an army of thirty thousand and took the city, Valysar meet the same fate, at Volon Therys he faced a hundred thousand, a hundred war elephants and three dragonlords, thousands were burned, but the Rhoynish archers brought down two dragons whilst the third fled wounded".

Not long after the battle the river Mother Rhoynar rose and swallowed Volon Therys, the Volantenes retreated and appealed to the Freehold for help".

"The Freehold sent dragons three hundred, tens of thousands burned, Garin the great was captured and placed in a golden cage was watched as his men were slaughtered and the women and children put in to slavery".

"Higher on the Rhoyne, in Ny Sar, Princess Nymeria soon received news of Garin's shattering defeat and the enslavement of the people of Chroyane and Sar Mell. The same fate awaited her people, she saw. Accordingly, she gathered every ship that remained upon Rhoyne large and small, and filled them full of many woman and children as they could carry as almost all the men of fighting age had marched with Garin, and died".

"Down then river Nymeria led this ragged fleet, past ruined, burned towns and fields of the dead, to avoid Volantis she chose an older channel and emerged into the Summer Sea where Sarhoy had stood".

"For several years they searched the Summer seas for a new home, but never stayed in one place long enough, over times some would turn back only to be captured and taken in to slavery, finale she headed towards Westeros, many ships ship wrecked on the Stepstones, some ships were blown of course by storms made for Lys or Tyrosh".

"She landed her ships on Dorne, Mors Martell took Nymeria to wife, she then put the ships to flame and proclaimed Mors as Prince of Dorne, for the next eleven years Nymeria and her husband put down one petty King after the other, after nine years Mors fell to Yorick Yronwood sword in the Third Battle of the Boneway, Nymeria assumed commanded and continued to fight for another next two years before Yorick Yronwood bent the knee, she ruled Dorne for twenty seven years before died she Said Arya.

The three older Lannister's stared at the young wolf that stood before them, Jaime smiled impressed with the young girls brief history lesson, he could see that she and Tyrion would get on very well.

"A student of history are you?, I'll have to make sure Creylen includes that in your lessons" Said Tywin once he recovered from the shock of Arya's knowledge of events of a thousand years ago.

The girl had impressed him which was not an easy thing, his own children had only done it a handful of times.

"You must be tired, Genna escort Lady Arya to her rooms, food will be sent to her and the Direwolf, your duty's will be explained after you break your fast" Said Tywin, Arya gave a bow and left with Lady Genna.

Tywin watched as they left and the door closed behind them.

"An intelligent child, makes me wonder which side of the family does she get it from the Stark's or the Tully's?" He wondered before he ate a little of his meal, Jaime chuckled and sat down "Yes I've thought that as well, I think it might come her Tully side, maybe her Grandfather Hoster Tully and her Grand Uncle Brynden Tully" Said Jaime as he picked up a grape and ate it.

"How much bigger will that Wolf get?" Asked Kevan still a little shocked by the sight of the now departed Wolf, Jaime shrugged "I'm not sure but she's not even a year yet so I figure maybe she has another year yet going on that it takes dogs about two years to grow to full size" Said Jaime.

Jaime looked at his Father "I have a letter from Tyrion, but it might be best read in your Solar, it contents is best not revealed outside the family" Said Jaime.

Tywin raised an eyebrow and nodded.

 **Tywin's Solar.**

Tywin read Tyrion's letter, Jaime had been right it's contents was best not revealed out side the family.

"He's right isn't he, our mines are almost depleted aren't there?" Asked Jaime, Tywin lend back in his chair he nodded "The mines have been producing less and less gold over the last three years, the way things are going we will have no more gold in six to seven years" Stated Tywin.

Jaime blinked it was worse then he had thought, Kevan read the letter after Tywin handed it too him.

"Tyrion saw all this in his vision while he was sick?" Asked Kevan after he had read the letters shocking contents, Jaime nodded "Yes at first I simple thought it was just a fevered dream he'd had, but then he told me he knew who killed Lord Jon, but then what he said seemed to make sense and fit with what had happened, he had me write to Daven to detain Ser Hugh and to get a confession from him, which our cousin did, Ser Hugh confessed to poisoning Lord Jon with Tears of Lys in his wine and food, he was promised gold, lands and titles, Littlefinger had arranged for Ser Hugh to face The Mountain at the Tourney for the new Hand" He said Kevan shook his head "There are easy ways to kill a man then to hand him over that butcher" Said Kevan.

Tywin stared at the letter that was now on his desk, he then looked at Jaime "What other visions did Tyrion see" Said Tywin, Jaime sighed "Do you remember the stories of the Knight King and his White Walkers?" Asked Jaime, the two Brothers looked at each then at Jaime, Tywin raised an eyebrow "He had vision's of the White Walkers?" Tywin chuckled in disbelief, Jaime sighed "I didn't believe him ether but then he mentioned that a few weeks before we arrived at Winterfell, Lord Stark executed a deserter of the Watch, before he was executed he claimed that the two Rangers who had gone Ranging with him had been killed by White Walkers, this was a man who had been a Ranger for almost six years" Said Jaime.

"Wildlings that have been captured by various Lords in the North, all claimed they were fleeing the fast approaching Knight King and his undead army, why would so many say the same thing when most of them have never meet" He said.

Tywin and Kevan looked at Jaime he could see they were unsure if they believed him or not "Tyrion has gone beyond the Wall with Eddard Starks Bastard, to entreat with the Wildlings and convince them to come South of the Wall to help the Watch and help man the Wall ageist the Knight King and his army" He said.

Tywin was more then a little surprised at that, Kevan blinked a few times "What other visions has Tyrion had" He asked starting sound like he was beginning to believe Jaime, Jaime sighed deeply.

"In Tyrion's visions he saw Robert Baratheon, die after being gored by a wild boar while he was hunting, during the King's hunting trip Eddard Stark had been told that before he died Jon Arryn had been reading a book about family legacy's of the Nobel family's of Westeros, it seems Jon Arryn had heard of the disgusting rumours that had been circulating for several months" Said Jaime.

Tywin raised an eyebrow "Rumours?, What rumours?" Asked Tywin.

Jaime sighed deeply "The rumours that Robert was not Father of Cersei's children, it seems I've been fucking my Sister for years apparently and Joffrey, Mycelia and Tommen are the result" He said hoping that Tywin would not be able to tell he was lying.

"Disgusting!, Any idea who started these rumours?" Asked Tywin, Jaime shook his head "No but Tyrion and I have a few ideas, a certain Master of coin comes to mind" He said.

"Any way it seems that Lord Jon's mad wife Lysa wrote to her Sister accusing us of killing her husband, and stated that we intended to kill Robin Arryn and the King to put a Lannister on the throne, in Tyrion's vision not long after the King and Stark left Winterfell an assassin tried to kill Bran Stark after the boy fell from a tower which left the boy in a coma for several weeks".

"The assassin tried to kill the boy with a Valerian steel dagger, Lady Catelyn went to the same tower and after some looking she found a golden hair, and immediately assumed that a Lannister had tried to murder her Son twice, it seems she come up with a whole scenario of her Son over heard a conversation about plotting to kill the king and he was spotted and pushed from the window, later when it was discovered the boy would live an assassin was sent to remove the threat the boy posed".

"So she and Ser Rodrik went to Kings-Landing to tell Stark about what they though was the truth, Lady Catelyn went to her girl hood friend Littlefinger, she showed him the dagger".

"He confessed the dagger had been his, but that he had lost the blade in a wager with Tyrion, He told Catelyn that Tyrion had wagered ageist me during the joust between me and Ser Loras".

"Of course she believed him, she left not long after, on her journey back to Winterfell she decided to stay in an inn, not long after she arrived Tyrion arrived on his way back from pissing off the top of off the top of the Wall".

"She arrested Tyrion there and then and took him to face justice in the Eyrie, it soon became apparent that Lady Lysa was mad or very close to loosing her mind , it was around this time I fought Eddard Stark and demanded Tyrion's realise, a guard interfered and stabbed Eddard threw the leg".

"In the Eyrie Tyrion demanded a trial by combat, a Sell Sword decided to fight for Tyrion and won, when all this was going Eddard did something honourable and stupid, he confronted Cersei about the 'truth' he told her to take the children and flew Kings-Landing, before he told Robert the truth, little did he realise that Cersei couldn't be bothered to wait a few years for Robert to kill himself".

"I'm sorry Uncle but Cersei convinced Lancel to ply Robert with strong wine during a hunting trip in the king's wood, he left just after Stark being hurt, during the hunt Robert a little tipsy stumbled and fell as a rather large boar charged, goring him from abdomen to breast it took the three days from them to get back by the time they got back he'd lost too much blood and the wound had gotten infected he died a few hours later".

"It was during this time I was captured by Robb Stark".

"A few days later Cersei had Joffrey crowned King, one of his first acts was to have Stark arrested for treason and his men slaughtered, Littlefinger holding the same dagger that was going to be used on his Son held the dagger to his throat as his men were killed".

"His next act would mark him as a tyrant, he ordered the murder of all of Roberts Bastards in Kings-Landing, the youngest a babe at the breast".

"Cersei had little or no control over him, Eddard was given the choice of admitting he was a traitor and taking the Black or execution, to protect his Daughters he decided to confess his crimes".

Sadly we think Littlefinger whispered in Joffrey's ear about a King being strong, Joffrey sentenced Eddard to death, he had the man beheaded with Ice".

"Not long after, Tyrion finale made his way to your camp, along with the Sell Sword he'd also picked up some Hill tribesmen, You appointed Tyrion as acting Hand of the King while you fought Robb Stark".

"Tyrion was able to weed out those who had betrayed Eddard Stark, as well as find out who was Cersei's spy, by this point Stannis and Renly had proclaimed themselves King, thus began the War of the Five Kings".

"Five Kings?" Asked Kevan.

Jaime nodded "Yes let see if I can get it right, Joffrey King on the Iron Throne, Renly The King in Highgarden, Stannis The King in the Narrow Sea, Robb The King in the North, King of the Trident and finale Balon King of the Isles and the North" He said as he counted them off on his fingers".

Tywin stared at Jaime, the detail Jaime had given was to detailed to be a work of fiction, he shook his head he blinked when Jaime continued to speak of Tyrion's vision's.

"A few months later Stannis arranged for Renly to be killed in some way, he took Renly's men and headed straight towards King's-Landing, Tyrion discovered that Cersei planed of catapulting Wildfire at Stannis, but Tyrion managed to take position of the Wildfire".

"He packed a ship full of Wildfire, when Stannis was finale spotted heading towards the Blackwater bay, he sent the ship towards Stannis's fleet once the ship was in amongst the fleet a flaming arrow was fired at the Wildfire leaking ship, according to Tyrion the resulting explosion turned night in to day".

"But Stannis is a determined man he kept going, it was during the latter stages of the Battle that Cersei had Joffrey return to the Red Keep, it seems Cersei for some reason became convinced that Tyrion intended to kill Joffrey, Joffrey left the battlements in front of the men, Tyrion was able to hold the men and convinced the men follow him to attack men ramming the Mud Gate".

Jaime grinned proudly "He succeed, but then Stannis's remaining men attacked, it became a slaughter, it was at this point that Ser Mandon Moore tried to kill Tyrion on Cersei's orders, the tip of his sword caught Tyrion's face slashing him, it seems wounds in visions appear in reality Tyrion now has a slash across his face where he never had one before".

"Is there more?" Asked Kevan weakly, Jaime looked at his Uncle "Yes, much, much more and it gets a hell of a lot worse, but I think we are going to need a lot more wine then this" Said Jaime.

Tywin reached over and rang a bell, a few moments later a servant entered "My Lord?" He asked Tywin looked at the servant.

"Bring wine, two jugs" He said the servant blinked a few times in surprise before he gave a bow "My Lord" He said before he left to get the Wine.

Jaime lend back and waited for the wine to arrive, it was going to be a long afternoon as he gathered his thoughts he looked at his Father and Uncle both older men were near stunned by what Jaime had told them so far.

He wondered if Tyrion was alright North of the Wall, though he supposed his Brother was tougher then he had ever been before he had the visions, he just wished he could have spared him the pain it had caused him.

He sighed again as the wine was brought in, it was now or never.

 **Winterfell two weeks later.**

The assassin blended into the people coming and going from the Keep, no one paid him any more, he didn't care why the King's Guardsmen wanted the Targaryen dead and he didn't care, he been paid a hundred silver stags to kill her, and he had been instruction to make the death look like an accident, he had decided during the long journey to Winterfell that a fire would be perfect.

He spent they next few days learning the lay out of the Keep, before he decided to act.

He watched as Robb went to his Solar to finish up some work, before he joined his wife in their chambers.

He waited until Daenerys was asleep, he slowly and carefully entered the room Daenerys lay in the bed, the assassin smirked as he began to pour lamp oil over the floor after a few minutes the room was near soaked, he hadn't notice the lamp oil splashing in clothes.

He saw the brazier, he smirked before he kicked it over, Daenerys woke she him, her eyes went wide suddenly there was a blue wave of fire across the floor as the oil caught, Daenerys opened her mouth to warn him but her words never came as his oil splashed clothes also caught.

The man screamed, he ran towards the door he managed to get it open before he ran down the hall fire spreading as he ran.

Several guards turned as the fire engulfed man ran into the court yard screaming, soon he fell to him knees then fell to the floor still and silent.

"Fire! Fire!" Some one yelled as fire and smoke was spotted licking the windows frames.

Men and women ran back and fourth with buckets of water, Catelyn stood with her children and her Wards out if the way, staring as the wing was consumed, Ser Rodrik held Robb back as he struggled to run in to the inferno to reach his wife.

Soon all that could be done was prevent the whole Keep from catching fire Robb could only stare.

As the wing burned, Robb was took shocked to say or do anything, he didn't understand how this happened, he blamed himself as he stared at the inferno.

Suddenly Catelyn saw something in the flames her eyes went wide at the sight "By the Gods!" She gasped as slowly walking threw the flames and into the court yard, completely untouched by any flames and as naked as the day she was born stood Daenerys her skin only marred by soot, but what caught every ones attention was the three creatures that were on her, for the first time in over a hundred years there were dragons in the world.

High above in the sky a red comet streaked across the sky.

 **Done!**

 **Chapter five Tyrion and Jon meet up with some old Wildling friends.**

 **I know Gilly has her baby after season one but I brought it forward, the history bit about Nymeria I got from the book The World of Ice and Fire.**

 **Chapter five should be up ether end of the weekend or early in the week, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Winterfell, two weeks later after the Fire**

Catelyn was still shocked by both the fact that Daenerys was unburned and that she had stepped out of the flames with three dragons screeching at the world.

The assassin was still alive, which was almost as shocking, though his toes, fingers and ears had been amputated, despite everything the man had done Catelyn felt pity for the man, she imagined the pain the man must be in was beyond comprehension.

Yet Maester Luwin told her that the man actually could feel very little and if by some cruel twist of fate he lived, it was highly unlikely that he would ever feel anything ever again.

He told her that the chances of him siring children was also unlikely as the man's penis was badly damaged and was becoming infected, and if it could not be arrested then Luwin would have no choice but to castrate the unfortunate man.

There was very little lift of the man's clothes, all they had found in the burned remnants of his clothes was a purse of half melted silver stags, but very little else.

There was no way to know who sent him unless he at some point came too, though Luwin said if he did come to be he may not be able to speak as the man had actually swallowed fire which had burned the inside of his mouth and his throat.

Catelyn sat by the fire place in the great hall she looked up as she saw Bran and Tommen at one of the tables playing chase with a black dragon, Daenerys and Mycelia sat at another table with the gold and green dragons.

Catelyn stood and walked over, she noticed the concerened looked on Mycelia's young face.

"Mycelia what is wrong" Asked Catelyn softly as she sat down besides Daenerys who was holding her hand "Mycelia thinks she may recognise the purse" She said Catelyn looked at the Baratheon Princess "You do?" She asked Mycelia looked miserable she gave a slight nod.

"Yes, I've seen it before, several times in fact" She said her head bowed with shame.

Catelyn reached over and squeezed her free hand "Its alright child" She said softly Mycelia sighed deeply.

"I think the purse belongs to my Mother" She said softly her head bowed low, Catelyn blinked in shock "Your Mother?" She gasped Mycelia nodded.

"I've seen it many times all my life, I think I know why my Mother would do this" She said softly Catelyn looked at her too stunned to say anything, Daenerys squeezed Mycelia's hand again.

"Mother really wants Joffrey to be King, she see's Daenerys as a threat to that, even though she has renounced the throne, Mother can not understand why any one would do such a thing" Said Mycelia.

Catelyn could only stare at Mycelia, Daenerys gave her a tight hug the two dragons walked over to her, they cocked their heads almost in confusion.

"But it probably can not be proven, the man's cloths what was left of them seem to be those of a commoner, it could be said that the man could easily have been one of the many men who had recently been sent to the Wall, it could be said that he snuck into the Wheelhouse while everyone is at the evening meal in the mess hall and stole the purse then snuck out of the Wall".

"He made his way into Winterfell, he then snuck into Winterfell most likely to steal, he went into a room not knowing who was in it, upon seeing Daenerys he panicked, he kicked over the brazier, the hot coals scatter and a few fell on to his clothes, which are filthy and may have had something flammable on them, in flames he tries to flee, only to set the rest of the room and the corridor on fire" Said Mycelia.

Catelyn blinked, she knew that Mycelia was right, there was no actual proof the Queen had done anything, the man could very easily be a deserter from the Wall, there was nothing they could do.

"We may get at least have the satisfaction of knowing if she did hire someone or not" She said, Catelyn looked at the younger women "What do you mean?" Asked Catelyn.

Mycelia sighed "If someone arrives in the next few days to take us back to Mother we'll know" She said softly.

Daenerys continued to hug her, she looked at Catelyn.

Catelyn squeezed Mycelia's hand, she looked at her "Unless the King orders yours and Tommen fosterage to end, you will be going no where" She promised Mycelia smiled wetly.

 **The next day.**

Catelyn was in the court yard with Mycelia about to go for a horse ride, when a rider arrived, it was Ser Mandon Moore.

Catelyn glanced at Mycelia after she whispered who the man was, the young Princess was right, her Mother the Queen had hired someone to kill Daenerys.

The King's guardsman climbed off his horse, he gave a bow to Mycelia and Catelyn "Your Highness, My Lady" He said.

"Ser Mandon, what brings you back to Winterfell without the King and Queen?" Asked Catelyn, the tall Knight blinked a few times.

"Her Grace, fearing for her children safety after the fire and great tragedy, requests that they be returned to her custody" He says Catelyn looked at the Knight, she smiled as she saw the Knight stare as Daenerys walked into the court, the black dragon sat on her shoulder, the two other dragons standing on Bran and Tommen's shoulders the two boys giggling as the Dragons licked their faces, Bran's Direwolf followed closely behind.

"As you can see Ser, though there was a fire other then the villain who set the fire, no one has been hurt" Said Catelyn, the Knight looked confused at the sight before him, suddenly there was a hiss, Catelyn looked over and saw the black dragon staring at Ser Mandon, hissing loudly, the gold and green dragon stopped licking the boys and looked at what their Brother was hissing at, they saw Ser Mandon and began to hiss as well, Catelyn was sure she saw steam rising from the dragon's mouths as they hissed.

Daenerys soothed the dragon, she looked at Ser Mandon "They are not used to strangers Ser, they are very protective of me as well as the children" She said.

The red and gold dragons wrapped them selves around Tommen and Bran's necks and glared at the Knight and if two dragon's hissing at him was bad enough, he also had a Direwolf growling at him as well.

"You have orders Ser, may I see them?" Asked Mycelia her head held high allowing her inner Lioness out, she held out her hand giving the impression that it was not a request, reminding everyone present that Mycelia was the Granddaughter of Tywin Lannister.

"I have no written orders your Highness, only verbal orders from her Grace" Answered Ser Mandon sounding a little thrown, Mycelia frowned "This would not do, it would be wrong for my Brother and I to leave with out proper orders from our Royal Father the King" Said Mycelia her Green eyes flashing.

"Maybe you could send a Raven to our father to send orders, I am sure Lord Robb will permit a Raven to be sent" She said she looked at Catelyn who nodded.

Ser Mandon blinked, his mouth opened and closed unable to form coherent words.

With that Mycelia turned and climbed on to her horse, and waited for Catelyn to mount her own horse, Catelyn smiled at the Knight before she turned and mounted, once she was settled she gave the horse a kick and the horse trotted out with Mycelia besides her.

Bran and Tommen followed Daenerys to her new rooms, the dragon's glared at the Knight as all three walked past, Summer's heckles were raised as he followed.

Ser Mandon stood in the court yard, unable to decided what to do, after a few seconds he decided to seek out Lord Robb to ask permission to send a Raven to the Wall.

 **Beyond the Wall, The Skirling Pass.**

They had been moving for almost two weeks, the snow was coming up to Jon's shins, he glanced at Tyrion the snow was just past his knees, he was struggling threw the snow yet the Westerland man had not complained once.

Jon's eyes looked at the snow covered mountains that lay a few hours away, they were currently on a frozen lake, Jon could also see that a storm was approaching, though wither it was a natural storm or the Walkers he didn't know.

"We have to reach the mountains by dark" Said Jon, Tyrion nodded and continued to trudge threw the thick snow.

The hours dragged by, the storm caught up to them, Jon raised his arm to shield his eyes from the blasting wind and snow, he glanced at Tyrion who had dragged himself on to Tinys back once the snow got half way up his small thighs.

The wind was howling, Jon paused, in a gap in the blasting wind and snow he saw something, he waited for the gap once more as though answering him the gap reappeared. A cave!, He turned to Tyrion, "I can see a cave!, We have to get out of this storm!" He yelled over the wind, Tyrion nodded his head, too cold to answer, he didn't have the strength to give Tiny a kick to move, yet the lion moved in the direction Jon was in.

After half an hour they climbed towards to haven of the cave.

Tyrion practically fell off of Tiny, Jon tore off his gloves and quickly gathered some kindling, he struck his flints together after a few strikes there was sparks, Jon carefully blew on the fragile embers, soon the kindling fully took and a fire slowly began to fill the cold cave with warmth.

Jon looked at Tyrion in concern, the Dwarf hadn't moved for a few seconds, Tyrion groaned and pushed him self up.

"Fuck I'm cold!" Said Tyrion as he waddled over to the fire and rubbed his hands together, Jon smiled and shook his head "Where's Ghost?" He asked as he sat down and tugged off his soggy boots and socks then began to unwrap his feet, the Direwolf had wandered off hours before, Jon sighed as he also removed his boots and socks "Not sure, he may be hunting or caught sent of a female in heat" He said as he began to unwrap his feet, Tyrion nodded and lay his boots and wraps across stones that he had placed in front of the fire.

Tyrion then walked over to Tiny and removed the saddle, Tiny gave a shake and walked over to the fire and lay down letting out a deep sigh he before he began to doze off.

Tyrion then looked threw his back pack and pulled out fresh clothes he striped off and quickly pulled on the new clothes, once redressed he placed the soggy clothes across a few large stones so the now warm air of the cave could dry them.

Tyrion then looked threw the saddle bags of Tinys saddle, until he found some wrapped meat from Craster's "We don't have much food left" Said Tyrion as he skewered the meat after he rubbed some salt into the meat, this far North, salt was as valuable as pure gold.

Jon looked threw his own pack and found a little meat, he frowned he had hoped the meat would last a little while longer then it had even though they had rationed it to stretch it out.

Tyrion looked up, he sighed "We'd best save that till tomorrow" He said as he turned the meat Jon nodded and put the meat back after he removed some new clothes as he too redressed in dry clothes, he placed his soggy clothes on large rocks to dry.

"How much further do you think Mance is? Asked Tyrion as he once again turned the meat, Jon shrugged "Hopefully not too far now, I'm sure his scouts have spotted us by now, we may meet up with them soon" Said Jon.

Tyrion nodded and looked at the fire.

Slowly the meat cooked, Jon gathered some kindling "This must be one of their shelters, there's plenty of kindling here, and there's signs of old fires as well" He said pointing to the cold remains of several fire's.

Tyrion nodded as he pulled off one bit of meat and handed it to Jon "Thank you" He said as he took the meat he tore in to it and ate it slowly.

The storm continued to howl out side, neither man knew how long it would last before it blew it's self out.

 **A few miles away.**

Tormund Giantsbane cursed why had he agreed to find the two odd kneelers who had been slowly making their way across the Skirling Pass, he growled as he struggled threw the storm, he figured the kneelers must have found shelter in one of the many caves that dotted the Pass, the scouts that had been watching them for the last week had lost sight of them after the storm hit.

The last sighting had been the kneelers heading across the frozen lake, Tormund knew of at least one cave that was close by and would have been reachable to the kneelers when the storm finale hit.

He sighed deeply, this was not the storm to be out in, apart of his mind thought the Walkers may take advantage of the storm and attack, so Tormund was watch everything, just in case.

Besides him walked Ygritte, it had been a choice between the young Spearwife and The Lord of Bones, it had not been a hard choice Rattleshirt would have killed the kneelers before they could discover why they had risked coming so far North and away from their nice warm stone homes, rumours had reached them that these kneelers had killed Craster and burned his wooden home to the ground as well as burned his body, it seemed that a number of the women Craster had taken for wives had some how made it back to their tribes, and had gladly told to everyone that Craster was in a hell right now paying for his many crimes.

According to what the tales said one of the kneelers had killed a Walker as though he was a Wight and had shown no fear when he had killed the foul creature.

That was the reason, thought Tormund as he trudged threw the snow.

Suddenly out of the near white out, something slowly moved towards them, the two Wildlings raised their weapons to defend themselves ageist an attack.

Tormund blinked as before him stood a Direwolf, his red eyes almost glowing, Tormund noticed that the Direwolf was holding the carcass of a large stag.

For awhile the Wolf watched them, before the Wolf simple began walking off, Tormund was surprised when the Wolf turned as though asking 'Why are you not following?'.

The two red heads looked at each other, before the ran after the Direwolf before they lost him in the storm.

After awhile Tormund could just about see a cave, he noticed there was a warm glow coming from inside the cave, at that moment he didn't care who was in it he was too cold.

He looked at Ygritte, she saw the cave, he saw the look of relief on her face, they trudged towards the cave their weapons ready for anything.

 **The cave.**

Jon looked up he smiled as Ghost walked in carrying a large stag.

His eyes though then went wide as two figures stepped in to the cave their weapons ready.

Jon recovered "I'm too bloody tired to fight you right now, but you are welcome to warm yourselves by our fire" Said Jon as he looked at the two figures.

The first one pushed down their hood to reveal the red bearded but frosted face of Tormund, the second pushed down their hood Jon almost forgot to breath as he saw his first love and first woman Ygritte.

Tormund looked at the dark haired man who he thought might be a Crow, but the man who was seating off to the side leaning ageist a Great Lion wiggling his toes in front of the fire was most definitely not a Crow, Dwarfs were rare this far North, they rarely survived their first year.

Also Tormund noticed where the younger man was black haired the Dwarf had sun kissed golden hair.

He watched as the Dwarf stood up and walked over to the large carcass, he then looked at the Direwolf who was now resting besides the younger man "Thank you Ghost" He said.

A few moments later the Dwarf pulled out a roll of leather and unrolled it, in the leather were blades, the Dwarf pulled out a long blade.

He then began to skin the Stag with skilled easy.

"We'd share food with you but I have to cut it first" Grunted the Dwarf as he tugged the skin back and continued to cut the skin away, tugging it back once in awhile exposing more meat.

Tormund sat down as did Ygritte.

"I didn't know you kneelers knew how to do that?" Said Tormund, Tyrion looked up he grinned "Oh it was something I learned on the few times my Father allowed me in to his presence, he and my big Brother would go hunting and kill a few Stags to keep the herds down, my Brother would kill one for me so I could to learn how to skin and cut it, it is one of the few things I am better at then him, much to my Father's dismay of course". Chuckled Tyrion as he continued to skin the Stag.

Tormund then realised that the Dwarf had a different accent to the younger man.

"Where you from Halfman, you don't sound like your young friend?" Asked Tormund, Tyrion chuckled as he cut away the hide of the Stag, once the hide was removed he began, to cut open the Stag.

"I'm from further South of the Wall, the Westerlands in fact" Said Tyrion as he began cutting away organs, a few minutes later Tyrion removed the bladder and intestines and stepped outside the cave the Great Lion followed, a few moments later Tyrion returned minus the bladder and intestines.

He returned the carcass and began cutting again, a few minutes went by before Tyrion removed the stomach, once more Tyrion stepped out of the cave this time holding a almost full stomach, he returned a few moments later carrying the now empty stomach.

He placed the stomach to one side, and began to cut again after a few minutes he removed the kidneys, liver, heart and the lungs.

Tyrion removed the tongue, he then began cutting the flesh.

All the while Tormund and Ygritte watched as the Dwarf expertly took the animal apart, they watched as Jon took the large hide and began to tan it.

Tyrion pulled out some greased parchment and began to wrap the slabs of meat.

After a few minutes Tyrion looked up he frowned "Don't you want the meat?, there's too much for me and Jon" Said Tyrion as he continued to wrap the meat.

Tormund blinked in surprise, he looked at the thick slabs of meat that lay to one side, the meat could feed a tribe for a week.

He gave a grunt and stood he gathered up the meat and carried it back to where he and Ygritte were sitting, Ygritte opened her pack and pulled out some pieces off cloth and after Tormund cut the slabs Ygritte wrapped them and placed them in the pack.

Both Wildlings looked up at the sound of snapping bones, they watched as the Great Lion and the Direwolf began to eat what was left of the carcass, Tormund cringed as thick skull of the Stag was shattered under the pressure of the Great Lions powerful jaw.

The Lion and the Direwolf tore the brain apart as they both pulled it out of the shattered skull, Tormund shook his head and continued to cut the meat.

After almost a hour the two large animals ate their fill, with their bellies swollen the two animals walked over to the two Southern men and lay down and soon fell asleep in contentment.

Ygritte finished wrapping the meat, she looked at the two men "Why are you two so far North?" She asked Tyrion hide a grin as he saw her soft blue eyes kept wondering over to Jon, Jon had told Tyrion of Ygritte how she had been his first woman and love, how she had been killed by a boy who Jon had picked to be his Squire after the lad's parents had been killed by a Wildling raiding party, it was that reason Jon had not sort vengeance on the lad it had been understandable, it had been Ygritte had been part of that raiding party, though that understanding vanished after Olly had plunged a knife in to Jon's heart after his supposed sworn Brothers of the Watch had plunged their own daggers into him claiming they were doing this for the Watch, he told Tyrion that the traitors had written traitor on a bit of wood, they made sure that Jon saw it before they murdered him.

Maybe this time around they could protect not just Ygritte but maybe also save Olly from the hangman's rope as well as his parents.

"We're here to entreat with Mance Rayder, we have an offer for all his people among the Free Folk" Said Jon, Tormund and Ygritte looked at each then back at Jon "And why would Mance want to entreat with you kneelers?" Asked Tormund a thick eyebrow raised.

"We come offering safe refuge from the Night King and his army, no doubt word has reached you that Craster has already meet his fate for serving the Knight King by providing him future White Walkers" Said Tyrion as he looked at the two red headed Wildlings.

Tormund nodded "You killed a Walker?" Asked Tormund, Jon nodded.

"Myself and Jon were struck down with a illness just over a month and half ago, this illness gave us visions of the future, a future where the Night King destroys the Wall and slaughters every living thing Free Folk, Northerners and Southerners, the Night King makes no distinction between Humans, they are all slaughtered the majority ether raised as Wight's or are turned into Walkers" Said Tyrion he looked at Jon to continue the story.

"We want to prevent this and to prevent the Night King from gaining a much larger army in a few years when after the Wall is attacked by a great host of Free Folk, an army from the South breaks the Free Folk army and takes several prisoners, You among Tormund Giantsbane as well as Mance Rayder, Ygritte you are killed in the attack on Castle Black by an arrow to the heart".

"After the defeat the remaining Free Folk head towards Hardhome to try and keep safe, I had taken vows to Knights Watch and was later voted in as the 998th Lord Commander of the Knights Watch, with the permission of a man who proclaimed him self King of the Seven Kingdoms, I take dozen ships to Hardhome along with Tormund to convince the remaining Free Folk to come beyond the Wall, after the meeting of the chieftains some agreed to go South but many decided to take their chances, while the Free Folk boarded the ship a storm rose up the dead had come as had the White Walkers on their dead horses, the Knight King with them".

"It was a slaughter, Free Folk rushed towards the waiting ships, the dead came, a defence line was formed to hold them back long enough for the people to get to the ships".

"That was when I saw a White, I saw him kill a Thenn who welded a large axe, I saw it shatter as though it was fragile glass, the White stabbed him, he then walked towards me, he seemed to enjoy throwing me about he threw me threw a window, I landed outside next to my sword, the Walker rose the ice blade to kill me, then I raised my sword".

"The blades meet, I remember the look of surprise on the Walkers face when the blades meet, I swung my sword and struck the Walker, he shattered like the Thenns axe".

"We managed to get as many as possible on to the few row boats that were waiting at the dock, the dead overwhelmed the defenders, men fell torn apart by the dead, we rowed out to sea towards the waiting ships, the dead suddenly just stopped on the coast line, they just stood there looking at us, suddenly the Night King himself calmly walked out on to the dock, he stared at us then slowly he raised his arms, after a few moments the men who had been fighting for their lives mere moments before now stood with cold blue eyes, the whole coast was full of the dead, a hundred thousand at least" Said Jon as he finished.

Tormund and Ygritte stared at the two Southerners, they didn't know what stunned them more, the fact they knew Mance's plan to attack the Wall or the fact that the attack would in time fail and a Southern army would destroy the army that Mance had spent the last twenty five years building in barely an hour.

But then the rest of them would ether find shelter South of the Wall for a time or they would be slaughtered by the Night Kings army and join his army earlier then rest of the world.

"You saw all this in visions?" Asked Ygritte, Jon nodded he looked at the two red heads "Wun Weg Tun Doh Wun will be the last of the Giant's, he will die in a battle to retake Winterfell from traitors to House Stark and the North" He said simply further shocking the two of them.

Ygritte stared at the dark haired man in shock, there was no way that he could know the name of a Giant, or even their names she was stunned.

 **The Wall, Castle Black.**

Eddard Stark watched as several woman moved about the court yard, the woman had come from a vile Wildling who took his Daughters for wives, this was all over looked because the man had provided information on the what the other Wildlings were doing, also the fact he had provided shelter for Rangers, but it seemed that Craster had been given his new born Sons too the White Walkers, the woman told Eddard that Jon had killed one of them then had taken Craster's head.

The woman had arrived two weeks earlier and had been allowed threw the Wall, Eddard had the women escorted to the Queenscrown, the woman had proven to be as tough if not tougher then any man, the woman were making the long abandoned Keep inhabitable, once every other day a few of the woman would return to the Wall to trade pelts that they had taken from what ever animals they had managed to capture.

Several of his Bannermen were grumbling at the idea of any Wildlings settling South of the Wall, but he told then it was only because the Wildlings ancestors were trapped behind the Wall thousands of years ago, that there were Wildlings at all.

He also mentioned that great resources could be found beyond the Wall and the Wildlings knew the land and knew were the best hunting was, before Winter came it would be for the best to take advantage of this boon which could improve the wealth of the North.

The increase in wealth would also open trade with the Southern realms in the trade of meat and fine thick furs.

Though reluctant his Bannermen knew that with Winter on its way an increase in wealth could help with buying more food and warm clothes.

Eddard sighed he had received a Raven from Winterfell from both Robb and Catelyn telling him about the fire, Eddard had been surprised when Catelyn's message told him that Daenerys's had stepped out of the inferno as naked as a new born yet she was unmarred by the flames.

The three cat sized dragons was an even bigger surprise.

Eddard if he was honest was just grateful that none of his children or people were hurt, the only person who had been hurt was the man who had set the fire.

It was not known if the man was going to live though it seemed be might, though, he would be horrible scared and disfigured for life, but so far the man had not regained consciousness.

With a sigh Eddard walked towards the mess hall, he past a few of the newest men of the watch, he noticed they all had new cloaks, head covers, scarfs and thick warm gloves all been made by Lady Margaery and the Queens Ladies in waiting.

The Queen had not left her Wheelhouse since news had reached her about the fire she had gone straight to Robert and demanded that her children be returned to her at once, the King had refused, a Raven arrived two weeks later from Ser Mandon Moore requesting orders from the King to escort the Children back, instead the King ordered the King's guardsmen to return to the Wall at once, his children were to remain at Winterfell, the Queen was not pleased at that decision.

Robert had been almost as shocked as Eddard at the news that Winterfell was now home to three dragons, Eddard reminded Robert that Daenerys was now his Daughter by marriage and in a few years so would his own Daughter would marry his Son, he also mentioned that Tommen had written a letter going in to great detail about the cat size dragons, the young Prince had been growing more and more attached to them.

Eddard pushed open the door of the mess, inside the mess several Brothers of the Watch were finishing their midday meal, on another table sat Lady Margaery with several other ladies.

Surrounding them was bolts of fabric and leather, the ladies were giggling at each other as they stitched the fabric togeather at the head of the table sat Jeor Mormont besides him wrapped quite comfortably in a new thick cloak was Maester Aemon on his old hands he had on new mittens for ease of putting on and taking off.

Mormont looked up, he smiled at the liege Lord of the North in front of him lay several scrolls.

"I'm going to sending several men to the Eastwatch-by-the-sea as well as The Shadow Tower, if your Bastard succeeds in convincing the Wildlings to come South, theses men are the most vocal in their hatred, they have lost friends and Brothers to the Wildlings" He said before Eddard could ask about the scrolls "I've had Othell Yarwyck, Spare Boot, Halder, Albett, Kegs, Alf of Runnymudd go and examine the other sixteen castles to see if they are salvageable" He said Eddard nodded.

Eddard sat in a chair one of the mess stewards stepped forward with a simple plate of food, Eddard nodded and the steward placed the plate in front of him, gave a bow and left.

Even though the Wall had, had a massive amount of food delivered it was rationed to insure that it lasted longer.

Mormont looked at Eddard, he sighed "Your worried about him aren't you?" He asked Eddard nodded "Aye but he has a good head on his shoulders" He sighed deeply as he began to eat.

"Is the King going to grace us with his presence any time soon" He asked as he picked up a few sheets of parchment.

Eddard chuckled softly "I think he is enjoying Mole town to much plus I don't think it's had this much activity ever" Said Eddard, Mormont chuckled as well.

Mole town was a small town an hour or so away many Brothers would sneak off to the only brothel for miles, Mormont could not blame them, they by have taken vows but they were still human and the Wall was always cold, if the men were denied access to Mole town then there would be the biggest desertion in the history of the Wall, of course there were those like Ser Alliser Thorne who thought that the men should be forbidden from going, but Thorne was a bitter man he hated every new comer not matter who they were, he had already been at the Watch for nearly ten years when the previous Lord Commander died.

Mormont had only been there for barely three years when the Brothers voted for the new commander, Thorne had been confident that he would be the new Lord Commander even back then he had not been liked, even by those who had been there longer then Thorne.

Mormont had been floored when he had been voted in as the new Commander of the Watch.

Eddard looked at Master Aemon who was sipping a thick broth with thick meaty chunks in it, the old man was highly respected by every one at the Wall, Eddard let out a breath before he spoke "Maester when I return to Winterfell would you like to accompany me?" He asked, the Maester looked in his direction he smiled "I would like that My Lord, it would be most enjoyable to be in the company of my great grandniece, it would also be thrilling to touch a dragon just once before my death" He said his old wrinkled face full of joy at the prospect.

Eddard had to admit that even he wanted to see the dragons as well.

Mormont chuckled "If as Jon Snow says the Walkers are returning a dragon or two maybe of great use to us if the legends of the army of the dead are true" He said as he continued to look threw the parchments in front of him.

Eddard nodded agreeing, he shuddered at the idea of the dead attacking hopefully, Jon and Tyrion would succeed in convincing the Wildlings to come South peacefully.

Eddard sighed deeply as he began to eat his meal, he had been receiving messages from Kings-Landing for the last few weeks, Stannis had been sent there to manage the realms in the King's absence and to root out corruption, so far the Commander of the City Watch had been dismissed and sent to the Wall.

The man had only been here for a few weeks and had already started trying to gain the patronage of the Queen and or Prince Joffrey, he swaggered about as though he was still the City Watch commander, Janos Slynt was a bully, Eddard highly doubted if the common born man had ever truly faced any one in battle.

Eddard swallowed a chuckle at the idea of how the boastful man would react to the Wildlings that might soon be coming threw the Wall.

Mormont looked at him wondering why he was chuckling, the mess door opened to reveal Janos Slynt talking loudly to a few men.

Eddard started coughing at the sight of the man he sipped his wine to clear his throat "Sorry, I was just thinking of Slynts reaction to the Wildlings" He chuckled.

Mormont grunted a laugh "Aye he'd no doubt to hide until it was all over then come out afterwards" He said with a shake of his head before he went back to his reports.

 **Some where in the Frost Fangs a few days travel from the Skirling Pass.**

Mance Rayder sat in his tent, he looked up as the goal was pushed up and the huge figure of Tormund trudged in "Mance, we found the Southerners you'd best listen to what they have to say" Said the huge red head.

Mance raised an eyebrow but nodded, a few moments later another man walked in he was dark and over twenty years younger then himself but what truly caught him surprise was the man that followed him in, a golden haired dwarf.

Mance looked at the two newcomers "You lad, have the blood of the Starks in you I can seen that plainly" He said he then looked at the dwarf "You I can seen are no Northern man, no you I see you are a Lion of the Rock, now why is one of Tywin Lannister's cubs all the way up here?" He asked.

"We are here to prevent the Night King killing us all in just over seven years" Said Tyrion, Mance blinked in shock he never thought he would hear such words from any one South of the Wall.

"There is much we have to tell you, and every minute wasted is a minute the Knight King is adding more soldiers to his great army" Said Jon.

Mance blinked in surprise, he looked at the two newcomers.

He then looked at Tormund who nodded, Mance sighed "Gather the chieftains, I don't think these two wish to repeat what they have to say more then once" He said they both nodded in agreement.

Tormund gave a grunt and nodded before he turned and went to gather the chieftains.

Mance looked at the two Southerners he had to wonder what they had to say and he had to admit he probably was not going to like what they had to say.

 **A hour later outside Mance Rayder's tent.**

Mance looked at the gathered chieftains, among them was Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg and Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, the two giants seemed fascinated at the sight of the Dwarf who spoke to them in their own tongue though he did have an accent, Jon had been surprised that Tyrion could speak the Giants tongue but then Tyrion seemed to have a skill with speaking tongues.

Jon jumped when Tyrion said something to Mag the Mighty which caused the Giant to roar with laughter Wun Wun joined in.

The Free Folk were in shocked at the interaction with a knealer and the two Giants.

"Every one I want you all to listen to what these Southerners have to say!" Called Mance.

For the next two hours Jon and Tyrion told the gathered chieftains what was going to happen if things didn't change in the present.

The chieftains were silent after they had finished.

Jon looked at Karis "In the attack at Castle Black you loose your Father, your Brother's and your Uncles, you have two Daughters the oldest is called Johanna the youngest is called Willa, you tell Willa that Johanna is in charge when you put them in a row boat at Hardhome. I saw you rise your eyes ice blue" He said.

Karis looked at him her brown eyes wide with shock both at the fact he knew her Daughter's names as well as which one was the oldest as well as the fact that she would rise as a Wight.

Jon looked at Styr, Magnar of the Thenn "You get killed during the attack at Castle Black, your Son Loboda becomes the next Magnar" He said the Thenn stared at Jon in shock "He gets killed by a White Walker during the attack at Hardhome" Said Jon.

"How could a Southerners know these things unless the Gods themselves gave them this knowledge, maybe we should take this warning from the Gods, the deal is much better then we could ever dreamed of, we get land and we don't have bend the knee to any Lord or King in fact the Kneelers are open to trade with us for what we can hunt this side of the Wall" Said Mance he looked at the Chieftains he almost groaned when The Lord of Bones stood his shirt of bones rattled.

Rattleshirt looked at Jon and Tyrion "Its a trap!, The Southerners follow their New God's, false Gods you go with them they will demand you cast aside the true God's and follow their Gods!" He said.

Tyrion sighed he looked at Jon.

"I follow the Old God's, Tyrion is a follower of the New God's why would any of the God's send two men from different lands and different beliefs such visions of the future?" He asked.

Rattleshirt glared at him threw his skull mask, "They'll put you all in chains the moment you pass the Wall!, We should stay were we are, We can hold ageist the Night King and his army! Let the Walkers take the South!" He shouted tongue gathered Chieftains .

Tyrion shook his head "You are a fool, you don't stand a chance ageist the White Walkers or the Wight's" He said.

Rattleshirt spun around and looked at Tyrion "You think you are better then us!" He yelled his axe raised Tyrion shook his head "No I don't I just think you are a bloody idiot, you are being offered the chance to live in relative safety of South of the Wall but your Pride is blinding you to that or you are afraid, which is it?" He asked.

"YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD!, YOU FEAR ME LITTLE MAN! I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared as he sung the axe, Tyrion dodged out of the way as drew his short sword "No I don't fear you Rattleshirt, I've just faced things scarier then you, and a hell of a lot smarter too" Said Tyrion simple as he danced around the enraged War Band Leader.

Then in a skill honed by killing White's and Wight's Tyrion danced behind Rattleshirt and slashed his hamstrings Rattleshirt roared in pain as his legs crumpled under him, he gasped as his skull mask was ripped off, his eyes went wide as he felt cold steel slash across his throat, he fell to the cold hard ground choked on his blood.

"Any one else have any complaints or questions about our intentions?, We want to help you to live, the only things asked of you is you help defend the Wall, you will not be asked to take any vows, to give ten percent of what you grow, hunt or make to the Wall, the Land you are being given is empty, you can make it thrive, you will not be asked to bend the knee to any King or Lord" Said Tyrion as he wiped Silver Lioness with a bit of Rattleshirt shirt.

The Chieftains stared in shock as they watched as Rattleshirt stopped choking and went still.

Tormund looked at Rattleshirt then at the Dwarf who had just killed a man almost twice his side, his eyes travelled to the Great Lion who was watching ever thing, his large golden eyes taking in every single one of them, if any of them rushed the little man the Lion would kill them to protect his little master.

"I think Rattleshirt actions show the man was a coward! He attacked a man not even half his size! He only wanted to attack the South, we have seen what is coming, Rattleshirt was a fool if he thought that the Walkers would simply ignore him and any of his followers, I say we take the Southerners up on their offer, I think I could enjoy rubbing the Crows nose's in it that they need our help defending the Wall!" Said Tormund.

Loboda glared at Tormund "My ancestors would spit on me if I broke bread with the Crows!" Growled the Thenn.

Karis looked at Loboda "So would mine but their dead I'm not nor our my Daughter's, I want them to grow up not die and become Wight's I say we take them up on their offer" She said several off the Chieftains nodded but several others were undecided.

Mance looked at Mag the Mighty and Wun Wun the two Giants looked very impressed with the Dwarf " _What about you Mag the Mighty, will you go South or remain?_ " Asked Mance in the Old Tongue.

The two Giants looked at the now still body of Rattleshirt then looked at Tyrion " _We go south_ " Said Mag.

That seemed to convince the other Chieftains.

Tyrion watched as the meeting came to an end, he looked at Jon "Out of curiosity will they fit?" He asked Jon looked down at Tyrion he frowned "What?" He said Tyrion smiled and indicated at the Giants "I know the tunnels are large but are the large enough for the Giants to get threw?" Asked Tyrion.

Jon smiled "Wun Wun managed to get all the way threw even Mag got half way threw before he fell during the battle of Castle Black" Answered Jon.

Tyrion nodded "If you excuse me I must have a talk with the Giants" Said Tyrion before he quickly ran after the Giants, Tiny following behind.

Jon shook his head as he watched Tyrion yell up at Mag the Mighty, the Giant half turned and looked down at Tyrion who shouted something up at the Giant.

Mag for the second time that day roared with laughter at what ever Tyrion said he then knelt down and held his hand close to the ground he growled something to Tyrion in the Old Tongue, Tyrion gave a low bow and carefully climbed on the Giants offered hand then with care the Giant rose and walked away followed by Wun Wun and Tiny.

"Fuck me I never thought I would see a Giant willing carry a Human" Said Mance, Jon turned and looked at Mance "Tyrion has friends all over the realms it's not surprising he'd try and make friends with Giants as well, I'm sure he'll be making even more friends among the Free Folk" He said Mance chuckled "Tormund wants too see if men further South can hold their ale" He said Jon smirked he looked over to where the Giants had gathered around Mag they were all doing their odd laugh at what ever Tyrion was saying while was still on Mags hand.

"I'm sure Tyrion will be more then up to the challenge" Chuckled Jon.

"I have to send a Raven to the Wall to tell them everything has been arranged, it won't do for a few over eager Brothers of the Watch to think it was an invasion and want to be a hero" He said Mance nodded.

Mance jumped as a Raven cawed he spun around as the Raven flew off of a tent poll and landed on Jon's shoulder.

 **A few days later the Free Folk began the long journey to the Wall.**

Jon gathered some fire wood they had been on the move for almost a week they were at the Fist of the First Men it would be another week or so before they arrived at the tunnel that led to Castle Black.

He looked up as Ygritte was also collecting fire wood, they had grown closer in the last week he told her of his life at Winterfell and what he original intended to do, the red haired woman was confused about him thinking that the Wall was his only choice.

He had tried to explain to her as a Bastard he had no real place in the world in the South, she had teased him by telling him that here he would have a place here as a husband to a Spearwife all he would have to do is take her and provide for her and show he could protect what was his.

Jon had swallowed a groan as Ygritte's hand travailed over his crouch when she told him this.

Tyrion told him that not every one is given second chances at love and that he should follow his heart.

Jon was about to say something when he let out a shout of surprise as suddenly the ground gave out from under him.

Ygritte ran over to where he had fallen "Jon!" She yelled as she looked down into the gloomy hole that Jon had disappeared into "Can you hear me! Are you hurt!" She yelled.

 **In the hole.**

Jon groaned he looked up "I'm fine! Have you got a torch on you?" He called up "Yes have you found something?" She called Jon looked into the darkness "The light is reflecting off something!" He called up.

A few seconds later a torch was dropped down Jon pulled out his flints and struck them a few times until the torch caught.

"Do you see anything?" She called down Jon shone his torch he gasped "Yes get some rope and fetch Tyrion, Mance and Tormund they'll want to see this!" He called back.

Jon heard Ygritte scrabble away from the hole.

Jon stared at the sight before him, Dragon glass weapons he then made his way down a tunnel, he suddenly came out into a large cavern he gasped at the sight before him.

Laying there seemingly encased in ice were three Dragons, Jon could only stare at the sight.

"Jon?!" Called Tyrion, Jon half turned to see Tyrion walked down the tunnel followed by Mance and Tormund.

"Fuck me!" Gasped Tyrion at the sight his green eyes wide at the sight, Mance saw them as well his eyes wide "Are those" Gasped Mance unable to finish the sentence Tyrion nodded "Yes they are, they must have frozen to death in their sleep, they must have lain here for hundreds of years" Said Tyrion sadly "We have to burn them" Said Jon softly, Tyrion nodded really not wanting to burn the dragon's, but knowing they could risk the Night King getting one dragon let alone three dragons.

"They might not like that" Said a voice Mance spun around as did Tormund behind them stood a tall dark haired man in a robe, Tyrion bowed his head as did Jon out of respect to the God before him "Forgive me My Lord but we can't risk the Night King getting them" Said Tyrion, the Father chuckled "They are merely asleep that is all Leaf, Ash, Scales, Black Knife, Snowylocks, Coals it is time" He said calmly Mance frowned about to demand who this new comer was, when suddenly six children seemed to walk out of the roots of the trees, Tormund gasped as he saw them his eyes wide, Mance looked at them as well, he gasped as he realised the children were not in fact human children.

He never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would ever see any of the Children of the Forest let alone six of them at once.

The Children of the Forest looked at the gathered Humans they nodded as though to approve of them.

Slowly the six of them stood in a semi circle they linked hands they then slowly raise their linked hands up, the ground rumbled and the ice around the Dragons slowly seemed to vanish.

Jon and Tyrion could only stare as the three Dragons took deep breaths, hot breath steamed out of their nostrils, then slowly the plan brown Dragon opened his eyes he blinked a few times he looked at the Humans before him as well as the God and Children of the Forest.

He then opened his mouth to reveal rows of human sized teeth and let a loud roar.

The other two Dragon looked at them now they were as big as the brown one.

"They have only been here for just under a hundred years, my Sister convinced them to come here to wait for when they are were most needed, their names are Sheepstealer Brown, Silverwing White and Silver and Morning Red and Orange" Said the Father.

Tyrion stared at the three Dragons, he continued to stare as Morning lend forward her nostrils twitched as she inhaled Tyrion's scent his thick golden hair was pulled forward as the Dragon sniffed him deeply he was brought out of his shock when a thick Dragon tongue licked him almost lifting him off his feet.

Jon chuckled as Tyrion wiped his face to try and wipe away the Dragon's thick saliva but his chuckle was cut off when Sheepstealer licked him as well.

Tormund stared at the large creatures before him his eyes went wide as the Silverwing lend forward and stared at him with big pink eyes, Tormund could see that Silverwing had several scars over her body yet the scars that marred her body made her beautiful to Tormund "You're a beautiful bitch aren't you?!" Said the large red head.

Silverwing roared at him blowing his thick red hair back, a huge grin spread across his broad face "Oh we are going to have fun!" He cheered the Dragon cocked her head to one side, Jon had to wonder if the Dragon was wondering if the large red head was completely mad.

 **A few hours later.**

The Free Folk stared at the three Dragons that had suddenly appeared among them, the dragon glass weapons were pulled up as was anything else that was down there.

Tormund could be heard roaring along with Silverwing as the pair flew over head, Jon had to wonder if the Dragon was trying to scare the large red head, if so she would have to try a hell of a lot harder.

Sheepstealer seemed content to remain on the ground, once in awhile he seemed to have a staring contest with Ghost.

Tyrion stood with Morning the pair seemed fascinated with each other, Jon noticed that a second saddle had appeared for Tyrion though this one was much larger, the Father's Sister's were truly very fond of Tyrion.

Mance had been floored when he discovered who the new comer was he had not known what to do, he had once followed the New God's but had long ago converted to the Old Gods though by the time he had recovered the Father had left as had the Children of the Forest.

 **The Wall, Castle Black a few a days later.**

Eddard read Jon's message that he had received a few hours ago, Jon and Tyrion had succeeded and would be arriving in just over a week by the time he received the message.

He walked towards Mormont's office, to tell him.

Mormont read the message, he blinked a few times "They did it they actually did it" He said as he shook his head, he stood "Though it doesn't say their number" Said Mormont with a sigh "It could take hours for them to all walk threw" He said as he poured himself and Eddard wine he sat heavily back in his chair.

"I've heard the King may soon leaving the North?" Asked Mormont, Eddard nodded "Aye he's Brother Stannis is asking him to come back, a King should not be away to long from his Capital" Answered Eddard, Mormont nodded "Will he remain to see the Wildlings come threw?" He asked Eddard shrugged and sipped his wine "I don't know maybe, maybe not, I know the Queen wants to leave as does the Prince" Said Eddard, Mormont grunted as he sipped his wine "Gods helps us when that little pile of shit becomes King" He growled.

Eddard had to agree with Mormont on that it would be very dark days ahead when Joffrey finale had the crown place on his head but hopefully his Grandfather and his Uncles could keep him under control.

But until that time the crown was securely on Roberts head and would be for many more years to come Gods willing.

He sighed deeply as he sipped his wine.

 **A week later the top of the Wall above Castle Black.**

Eddard had been shocked when he heard the two blasts of the horn.

He along with Mormont stood at the top of the Wall they had both ducked as three dragons flew over head one Brown, one White and Silver and one Red and Orange.

Though Eddard was sure he saw something red and black on the White and Silver Dragons back as the Dragon actually flew upside down.

Both Lords stared as the Dragons glided above the Wall though once in a while the White and Silver Dragon seemed to enjoy diving down, it was in one such dive that Eddard noticed that on the Dragon's back grinning almost madly sat a red haired Wildling.

The two Lords looked at each other unsure what to make of what they were seeing.

Though it took years of discipline as leaders of men and small folk not to laugh out loud loudly as the Red and Orange Dragon choice that moment to empty it's full bladder on a whining Prince Joffrey .

Mormont turned away to look at what was slowly come out of the Haunted Forest, he was stunned there was thousands of them and he saw that among them were real breathing Giants along with what seemed to be mammoths "Bloody hell!" Gasped Eddard at the sight he could see five tiny specs detach from the massive group, Eddard also saw two of the Giants step forward and follow the five specs.

 **Castle Black tunnel beyond the Wall**

Jon and Tyrion stood outside the huge gate nothing was happing, then slowly the gate opened.

Tyrion was surprised to see Jeor Mormont and Eddard Stark on the other side.

The Old Bear looked at Tyrion and Jon "You never mentioned anything about bloody Dragons!" He growled Tyrion shrugged "We were surprised as you when we found them" Said Tyrion, Mormont looked at Tyrion "Well you'd best keep the Red and Orange one away from your Nephew" He said Tyrion raised an eye brow "Why?" He asked.

"It pissed on him, soaked him right threw, I'm sure his clothes are ruined" He said Tyrion stared at him before he burst out laughing, Tyrion was almost hanging off of Tiny to stop himself falling onto the ground.

Eddard watched as the littlest Lannister continued to laugh almost hysterically, he seemed to gather him self but then would start over.

After what seemed like a very long time Tyrion managed stop him self "Oh I need a piss" He said before he rushed over to the Wall and began to do just that, once in awhile he would laugh.

Jon had a little more control, though he was sure the moment he saw the Prince he would laugh, Mance was grinning and chuckling he looked up at Mag and Wun Wun and told them what had happened, Eddard and Mormont looked up at the two Giants as they began to make a strange noise which soon became roars, Eddard could only gap as the two Giant seemed to hang off each other and roar loudly.

Giants it seemed had very strange sense of humour.

Tyrion finale returned a grin firmly on his face, Tyrion looked up the laughing Giants and told them that Joffrey was his horrid Nephew, Eddard only under stood the name Joffrey but everything else was a almost guttural tongue.

The Giants said something back, Tyrion gave an exaggerated shrug before he said something else which the Giants gave a shake of their large heads but still they laughed.

"Lord Commander I hope the agreement made before we left is still valid?" Asked Tyrion.

Mormont nodded "Its still valid, it'll take time for all your people to get threw, hours" Said Mormont to Mance who looked back at his people "Their patient they can wait a few hours in the mean time a few will go hunting for meat I'm your Crows could use a bit a decent meat for once" Said Mance.

Mormont nodded "Very well I'll tell em, I'll start sending them threw" Said Mance, once more Mormont nodded to the Wildling leader.

With in a few minutes the first of the Free Folk slowly made their way threw the Wall towards Castle Black.

It took most of the night to get the Free Folk threw both the Wall and Castle Black.

The Brothers stared in awe as the first of the Giants dragged him self out of the tunnel, Mag the Mighty stood in the court yard he looked at the Humans who were watching him, he glared at them he took a few steps forward his eyes settled on a boy with sun kissed hair he sniffed the air.

He started laughing he shook his head and continued to laugh as he bent his neck to step threw the gates of Castle Black and out on to what would be his new home.

A few minutes later old grey Dongo dragged himself out of the tunnel he stepped in to the court yard he at once saw Joffrey and sniffed the air he too began to make the odd laughing noise as he walked threw the gate.

In fact every Giant who dragged him or herself threw the tunnel sniffed the air when they saw Joffrey and laughed.

The Brothers were if possible even more shocked as Mammoths were led threw the tunnel as well.

No one had ever though there were that many people living beyond the Wall, the Brothers of the Watch were now some what glad that they no longer had to worry about a Wilding attack.

Though there were some who stubbornly stuck to their belief that the Wildlings were the reason the Wall was in place to begin with.

Once in awhile a screech would go out as a Dragon glided over head, the Brothers all covered their mouths as Joffrey let out a high pitched shriek as the Red and Orange Dragon glided over head.

 **Done!**

 **Tyrion and Margaery reunite, and the journey back to Kings-Landing begins.**

 **Not sure if I will do a bit about Sansa in Highgarden I'm not a huge Sansa fan I've only just started to like her after seven years I prefer a more mature Sansa to the selfish Sansa of a very few years ago.**

 **There will be lemons next chapter I will put warnings before there is any kind of lemon though be forewarned there may be a lot.**

 **The Dragons Sheepstealer, Morning (Morning Light) I'm not sure which of these is her name and Silverwing are the names of three of the four Dragons who survived the Dance of Dragons.**

 **Sheepstealer was flown off by Nettles before the end of the War, Morning was too young to fight in the War but survived, Silverwing survived the War but became wild and made her lair on an isle on Red Lake.**

 **The fourth Dragon to survive was The Cannibal who was never tamed a killer of hatchlings, a scavenger and vanished at the end of the War. I might bring him back I don't know yet, as for the Dragon's colours only Sheepstealer is given a colour as far as I could see in the book The World of Ice and Fire he is simply called plan brown.**

 **Sheepstealer: Brown with green eyes**

 **Silverwing: White and Silver with Pink eyes**

 **Morning: Red and Orange with purple eyes**

 **This is just my idea of what their colours are though I think the colours suit their names but that just me.**

 **I know that Sigorn is Styr Son but I decide to make Loboda, Styr's Son.**

 **Update at some point next week.**

 **Please review!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Castle Black that night, Lady Margaery's chambers (Lemon!).**

Margaery had no idea why she was so nervous of her Husband's return, she had been watching from one of the balcony's seeing the Free Folk as Tyrion had told her they called themselves, trudged threw the Castle court yard and out of the main gate, she had been stunned when she saw the first Giant drag him self out of the tunnel, she was amazed with his sheer size he looked around the court yard he then to seemed to see Joffrey, he sniffed the air then started making a strange noise which soon seemed to became a roar which Margaery realised was actually the Giants laugh, her lips twitched as did several other of the ladies who were with her.

Every one in Castle Black saw or heard of when the Dragon decided to piss on Joffrey and it seemed the Free Folk and the Giants also seemed to have heard about as she was sure she had seen quite a few Free Folk chuckling as they caught sight of Joffrey.

Slowly more Giants made their way threw a few were even herding large mammoths threw the tunnel, yet each Giant laughed when they saw Joffrey.

Margaery knew that Tyrion no doubt would be busy getting the Free Folk settled, she knew soon they would be on their way to Kings-Landing.

She jumped when the door opened, she looked at who entered her breath caught in her throat as she saw her husband if possibly even hairier then when he had left as well as quite dirty.

He smiled at her as he stepped aside to allow a copper tub to be brought in while the tub was filled the couple just looked at each other.

The tub was soon filled and the door closed sealing them off temporarily from the rest of the world and all its troubles.

Margaery walked over to be him before she fell to her knees and pulled his face towards her and kissed him deeply all the while tugging at his clothes as he tugged at hers, soon after a little effort both were naked "I need to bath" Whispered Tyrion as he kissed her neck Margaery nodded but didn't pull away soon they were kissing again. "Bath first" Whispered Margaery as she felt his erection pressing ageist her flat belly after she managed to drag her self away from his lips, Tyrion nodded he reluctantly turned to the bath he sighed as he noticed there was no step from him to step on, Margaery smiled and simple pulled out the one that had been tucked under their bed and placed besides the tub.

Tyrion smiled at her as he stepped on to it and in to the tub, he groaned as the hot water touched his flesh.

Margaery smiled at him and held up a thick sponge "Your back needs cleaning" She said as she easy climbed into the bath and sat behind him Tyrion groaned as she began to wash his back, after a few minutes Tyrion turned around at her instruction, she then began to wash his chest soon their mouths meet hungrily their hands touching every where possible.

Soon the water grew too cold to be in, they managed to pull away enough to climb out and dry them selves.

Margery quickly got under the covers of their bed soon followed by Tyrion.

Their lips meet, Tyrion's mouth found her neck Margaery moaned "Please" She whimpered as he slowly began to make his way down her body Margaery chewed her lower lip her hands went under the blankets and ran threw his curly blonde hair, she didn't know if she wanted him to continue his torture or do what his body was promising her body.

Margery gasped as his mouth went lower still, she opened her thighs she picked up a pillow and smothered her face to prevent her self from screaming out loudly.

Soon her body seemed to become boneless as Tyrion dragged out her desire, Margaery gasped for breath as Tyrion finally emerged from the blankets he grinned as he removed the pillow and lend down a kissed her softly.

Margaery returned the kiss, Tyrion soon found him self on his back with Margaery on top of him she sat astride him she gave a small wiggle earning her a groan "I have missed you" She said as she reached between their thighs and took hold of his erection with a little movement she slide down both groaned.

Tyrion closed his eyes enjoying the fill of his wife "I missed you too, it's very cold that far North, I do hope you can remind me what warmth feels like" He said Margaery smiled down at him the smile promised him that she would try.

Margaery lend down a kissed him deeply she slowly moved ageist him, the bed creaked as the reunited couple showed their love for each other.

 **A few hours later Margaery and Tyrion chambers (Lemon)**

Margaery lay with her head resting ageist Tyrion's shoulder her hand tracing odd patterns on his stomach "Did you see the Giant's" He asked softly Margaery nodded "And the Mammoths, will you be visiting the Giants later?" She asked sounding very much like an overexcited child, Tyrion chuckled softly and rubbed her shoulder softly "Yes I'll even pay Morning a visit" He said.

Margery leaned up "Who?" She asked Tyrion smiled "The Dragon who pissed on Joffrey that's her name, Morning would you like to visit her?" He asked Margaery smiled down at him and kissed him deeply "After we visit the Giants" She said softly, she smiled at him, he looked at her "What?" He asked Margaery just smiled and slowly vanished under the covers kissing her way down his body, Tyrion groaned as she torturously went down his body he pulled the same pillow Margery had used over his face to prevent his cries of pleasure from reaching other ears, he was sure he hadn't tortured her like this, he hissed as Margaery's mouth took him fully, he highly doubted he would be able to walk at all in a few hours, so he decided he would surrender to his fate and groaned loudly into the pillow which only seemed to encourage her.

He was doomed it seemed.

 **A couple of hours later.**

The now sated couple lay in the bed holding each other, when suddenly there was a knock on their door "My Lord!" Called a voice Tyrion woke suddenly and blinked a few times, Margaery moaned and tried to bury her face into Tyrion's chest there was another knock at the door "My Lord!" Called the voice.

"What!" He called not wanting to get out of bed and away from Margaery.

Margaery held him tightly not wanting to fully wake up yet, yet both knew they would soon have to re-join the world at some point.

Neither truly wanted to though.

"I'm sorry My Lord you are needed urgently!" Called a voice, Margaery sighed "Can it not wait an hour or so Samwell?" She called as she snuggled even closer to Tyrion her eyes tightly closed "I'm sorry My Lady it can not" Said the fat man, his voice going a little higher then normal.

Tyrion groaned and pulled away from Margaery and climbed out of bed he walked over to where fresh clothes had been laid out the night before he pulled on some small clothes and then went to the door and tugged it open to reveal Samwell Tarly he smiled nervously down at him.

"What can not wait a few hours!" He demanded as he glared at the boy, Samwell swallowed deeply "Em it seems the Red and Orange Dragon is in the court yard, it slept there last night, Prince Joffrey has offered a gold dragon to the man who can kill it" Said Sam, Tyrion frowned "She not it Samwell" Said Tyrion it was then that Tyrion heard the Dragon's growls as well as Tinys roars and Bob's bark, he sighed he looked at Margaery before he looked back at Samwell "I'll get dressed and I'll be by presently" He said before he closed the door.

He looked at Margaery "I'm sorry" He said Margaery smiled at him "Its alright go, it's probably best we get up now any way, I'm sure you have many duties to perform, your duties to me are for when we are abed" She said softly.

Tyrion sighed and went over to his clothes he decided to hurry as the Dragons growls got louder.

He went back over to Margaery and kissed her softly before he quickly left the room.

 **Court Yard of Castle Black.**

"You fools kill it! Kill it!" Screeched Joffrey as several men had the Dragon in a semi circle and were nervously pointing their spreads at the Dragon though none were foolish enough or brave enough to actually attack the Dragon.

Tyrion walked to a balcony, he could see several men holding spears that could kill a man but were useless ageist the thick hide of a Dragon, he noticed also that none of the men were of the Watch, he looked at Joffrey though he could not see The Hound not that he blamed the man he wouldn't be surprised if he had asked Clegane to kill Morning, what Joffrey seemed to have forgotten was Dragons breathed fire.

"What is the meaning of this!" He yelled as he stepped down towards Joffrey, his Nephew spun around and pointed a finger at Morning "I want it dead!" He screeched Tyrion looked up at his Nephew "Her not it and I want to spend my days enjoying my wife's body but we can't always have what we want" Said Tyrion calmly.

Joffrey started going red in the face, before Tyrion waved him off, he walked into the court yard "Anything in that old stable?" Called Tyrion to one of the Brothers who was carrying wood to the kitchens "No My Lord it's not used any more it leaks and is half rotten" Answered the Brother, Tyrion thanked him before he turned to Morning he petted Tiny and Bob on the heads before he stood next to Morning.

He stroked the Dragon's Red neck, he whispered softly, then Morning half turned for seconds nothing happened then Tyrion spoke " _Dracarys!_ ". Suddenly fire blasted out of her large mouth the old stable was incinerated with in seconds as was several feet of the Wall as it melted away.

The men who had been pointing spears now dropped them and ran back to what ever duties they had to preform, Tyrion then calmly looked at his Nephew, a smile tugged on Tyrion lips he saw that the platform that Joffrey was standing on seemed to have sprung a leak.

Joffrey walked away though he seemed to look a little uncomfortable as he went.

"Well that's one way I suppose to get rid of the stable" Grumbled Mormont as he stepped forward Tyrion looked up at the Old Bear "Sorry but I felt an object lesson was required for my Nephew" He said Mormont sighed deeply "I've been meaning to ask you, in your visions of the future did you see my Son?" He asked Tyrion looked at him he and smiled "Yes I saw him" He answered he looked back at Morning who was investigating the melted Wall before she climbed the battlements and flew off "I've already asked Lord Stark to pardon Ser Jorah, love does make men do foolish things" He said the Old Man seemed to sag a little "I was thinking maybe he could become a sworn sword to Lady Daenerys, after all your Sister is the Lady of Bear island now and She Bears can be very protective of their off spring and their futures" Said Tyrion.

Mormont grunted "Maege always did have a temper especial if she felt she wronged in some way" He chuckled at thought of his fierce little Sister and her equally fierce Bear Cub Daughters all five of them!.

He sighed deeply "Did he really piss himself?" Asked Mormont a smile tugging at his broad features "I can't possible say" Said Tyrion a huge grin on his face Mormont grunted "It might be best if the King leaves soon, I doubt the Prince will enjoy the fact that the Wall already knows that a Dragon pissed on him, he'll hate it even more when word gets out that the very same Dragon caused him to piss himself" He said.

Tyrion laughed "Oh we'll be leaving you soon and you can have your Wall back again" He said with a laugh.

 **The Gift.**

Over night a small city of tents had appeared, over head two Dragons glided around soon joined by a third, Tyrion and Margaery entered the camp and were directed to Mance and Jon.

Mance stood watching a sight that had not been seen in a hundred years it was a wondrous sight to behold.

He saw Tyrion and Margaery "I can see now why Lord Tyrion preferred to bed down at the Wall last night, meaning no offence of course" He said Margaery smiled at him "None taken, though if my Husband had told me, we were to bed here I would have, over a month is a long time to be parted from my recently married Husband, I've not fully broken him in yet" Laughed Margaery, Mance laughed with her.

Tyrion rolled his eyes to the heavens "Has Tormund come down yet or is Silverwing still trying to scare him?" He asked Mance chuckled "Oh he's finale back on solid ground though he wants to go back up there" He laughed.

It seemed the large Red head and the White and Silver Dragon had the same kind of mad sense of humour.

"Where's Jon?" Asked Tyrion, Mance smirked as he nodded towards a tent "Ygritte grew impatient and dragged the lad into her tent no one's seen him since" He chuckled.

Tyrion chuckled and shook his head "If he doesn't emerge, I think we better send in a rescue party in case she has him tided up" He chuckled Margery shook her head as the two men chuckled.

 **Ygritte's tent (Lemon)**

Jon woke slowly he looked up at the canvases above his head, a small smile crossed his face as the memory of the previous night came back "You're awake" Said a soft voice Jon looked at the Red that lay on his chest the head raised up to reveal Ygritte, Jon grinned "So it seems" He answered Ygritte returned the grin "I have introduce you to my Great Grand Mother, or she will have my hide" She said as she sat up Jon admired her body.

She turned and looked at him, an eye brow raised "You know that by customs of the Free Folk we belong to each other" She said Jon nodded he knew that among the Free Folk when a man takes a woman he claims her as his as she the same, it is the closest the Free Folk had to marriage.

"Your Great Grand Mother?, I'm surprised she is ether very old or your Grand Mother and Mother must have been very young when they had children" He said Ygritte swotted him, suddenly she sat astride him and wiggled Jon moaned as she reached between them and took hold of him, slowly almost tortuously so she lowered her self.

Jon groaned as she moved ageist him, Jon slide his hands over her hips and held her in placed as she moved faster, soon Jon hissed as she dragged his seed from him he fell back gasping for breath Ygritte lay on top of him breathing deeply.

Soon both dozed off, but the sound of the waking camp woke them once more, Ygritte sat up and climbed off him, she pulled on her clothes she picked up his and chucked them at him.

Jon pulled on his clothes "Is the castle of Winterfell as big as Castle Black" She asked Jon looked at her and shook his head as he tugged on his boots "Winterfell is much bigger it's almost as old as the Wall" He said as he took hold of the other boot "What the about the Lion Lord, where is he's castle?" She asked as she tide her coat closed.

Jon smiled "Tyrion's Castle is called Casterly Rock it's in the Westerlands, it's been carved out of the huge mountain that was mined for gold, it is taller then the Wall and older" He said as he finished his boots.

Ygritte stared at him "Taller?" She gasped Jon nodded "Yes Tyrion said it near a thousand feet tall though only about ten miles wide or so" He said Ygritte could only stare in shock she couldn't imagine anything bring taller then the Wall or older.

 **Outside Ygritte's tent a few minutes later.**

Jon was nervous he didn't know why he was so bloody nervous, as he followed Ygritte to her Great Grand Mother's tent.

"She didn't kill you then!" Laughed Tormund as he walked towards them "Grangran is waiting for you" He said a huge smirk barely hidden by his thick beard, Ygritte hit his arm hard Tormund just laughed.

Jon was then dragged towards a large tent.

Ygritte entered it "Grangran?" She said Jon saw a very short woman seating in a chair for a moment Jon though maybe she was a Dwarf, but he could now see that her arms were normal sized as was her head, he could see the woman seemed to be as old as Maester Aemon if not older though he didn't know any one could be older then Maester Aemon.

He could also see unlike Maester Aemon, Grangran was not blind in fact her eyes were green, Jon would even call it Lannister green the shade the all Lannister's seemed to have.

The old woman looked at him "So you're the one Ygritte has chosen" She said Jon blinked a few times he noticed that though the Old woman had the accent that the Free Folk but there was an underlying accent.

"Yes My Lady" Said Jon he silently cursed him self at the automatic use of the Southern title he was surprised when the Old Woman started laughing "Ye God's I've not been called that for decades!" She said with a rich laugh that did not belong to a Old Woman.

John blinked and looked at her, he sudden realised why her accent seemed almost familiar to him, it was the same accent of Lady Margery.

"Forgive me but are you from the Reach?" He asked Grangran looked at him her eyes sharp, she sighed deeply as though a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"He's a sharp one, he'll keep you on your toes girl!" She chuckled as she settled back ageist her fur covered chair.

"To answer your question boy, yes I was originally from the Reach" She said Ygritte blinked in surprised.

Grangran smiled at her Great Grand Daughter "How do you think I know my letters and numbers?" She asked her stunned Great Grand Daughter, Ygritte spluttered "I...I always thought a Crow had taught you or a lost Maester?" She said Grangran laugh again.

"No, I was taught by a Maester and a Septa, I was born in the Reach at Coldmoat" She said her green eyes sparkled with mirth.

Jon frowned as the name sounded familiar to him, but at that moment he could not place it.

Ygritte sat heavily on a chair, her blue eyes wide with shock "How did you end up North of the Wall?" Asked Jon as he sat in another chair, Grangran sighed deeply "I was out riding one day, and a very large man took me prisoner, he dragged me over Skull bridge and across the Frost Fangs, by the time we made it to his tribe deep in the Haunted Forest he had taken me, oh he didn't force me it was cold even then and laying in another's arms is the only way to keep death away, I was soon with child, it was then I truly realised I could not return to my Husband or my Son's, I knew they would be alright after all they were a very rich family of the Westerlands" She said.

Jon heard the sadness in her voice at the memory of her no doubt long dead Sons, Jon then did a double take "The Westerlands? I thought you were from the Reach" Said Jon, Grangran smiled "You are a smart one aren't you" She said.

"Yes I was from the Reach my first five Husband were men of the Reach all but one were Knights of minor Houses all died with in a year of my marriage to them, one died in the first Blackfyre Rebellion, my second Husband died of a chill, I birthed my first child six months later she lived barely a week, my third Husband Ser Simon Stauton he died by choking on a chicken bone, my fourth Husband Ser Rolland Uffering died of the Great Spring Sickness, I birthed my second child not long after his death she didn't live a year" She said.

"My fifth Husband Ser Eustance Osgrey, died two years later of old age" She said.

Jon blinked suddenly where he had heard of those names came to him, his eyes went wide "Your Lady Rohanne Webber!, the Red Widow from the tales of A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms! The Sworn Sword was my favourite!" He gasped his eyes wide in shock.

Grangran looked at him "A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, The Sworn Sword?" She asked looking confused, Ygritte looked stunned at the revelation of her Great Grand Mother's past life.

Jon nodded "Yes the Sworn Sword is one of the stories of King Aegon's adventures" Said Jon the newly revealed Lady Rohanne looked at him "King Aegon there was another Aegon?" She asked Jon nodded "You meet him and gave him a horse that he called Rain" He said Lady Rohanne looked at him and blinked "Egg! Ser Duncan's little Squire!" She gasped Jon nodded.

"Aye he became King Aegon the fifth of his name, Aegon of the Unlikely, his Brother Aemon is Maester at the Wall" He said.

Rohanne looked at him "Was he a good King?" She asked.

Jon nodded "Yes though there were a few rebellions during his reign mostly the last of the Blackfyre exiles, as well as Lords who didn't like Aegon trying to take away their power, he sadly died at Summer Hall the night his Great Grand Son Rhaegar my Father was born" He said.

Rohanne looked at him and chuckled "At least Egg was a better King the my own Great Grand Father" She said Jon looked at her.

"My Lady?" Asked Jon.

Rohanne smiled at him "You no doubt have heard of Aegon the Unworthy?" She said Jon nodded.

"Like you I have Targaryen blood we are blood kin, no need to worry there's enough blood between us not to risk the madness, you and Ygritte are distance cousins at best, Aegon the Unworthy was my Great Grand Father, my Grand Father was one of his many Bastards though his Grand Father though grateful that his Grand Son was made legitimate by the dying King decided to tell everyone that Reynard was in fact the Son of a Hedge Knight who had wedded and bedded and then abandoned his daughter leaving her with child".

"My Great Grand Father knew that sooner or later there would be a war between the natural Sons of Aegon and his newly legitimised ones, so he didn't tell any one the truth except to Reynard many years later" She said.

Jon stared at Grangran, he was surprised not just before him was sitting a distant relation but also the fact that a Wildling had gone so far South only to return with a new Wife.

"Why did the man who took you return to the North instead of remaining in the South?" He asked Grangran chuckled "Oh I wasn't that far South when he took me, I was in the Northwest of the Westerlands, I had born a fourth son for my sixth Husband barely a year before and rode frequently, when he scared my horse he all but threw me over his shoulder and carried me off" She chuckled at the fond yet sad memory of her abduction.

Jon stared at her "Who was your sixth Husband?" He asked a feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

Rohanne looked at him and sighed "Lord Gerold 'the Golden' Lannister" She said simply.

 **The Gift, the Giants encampment.**

Margaery walked besides Tyrion as they headed towards the Giants after a few minutes they approached Mag the Mighty who was talking to Wun Wun his large arms moving around.

" _Is something wrong_!" Called Tyrion the two Giants looked down at Tyrion.

Mag huffed before he spoke " _Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun says he will go with you to the Southern lands!_ " Said the leader of the tribe of Giants, Tyrion half expected him to put his large hands on his hips when he finished.

Tyrion blinked and looked at the younger Giant " _You will why?_ " Called Tyrion, Wun Wun looked down at him " _There is treachery down South Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun goes with Little Lion Lord to keep safe_ " He said giving Tyrion the impression that nothing would convince the Giant to change his mind.

Tyrion smiled up at the stubborn Giant he then turned to look up at Mag who was looking at him " _It might be easier to simply to allow him to go he may just go any way_ " He said Mag frowned as much as it was possible for a Giant to frown anyway.

Mag grumbled low before he gave a deep sigh he then thumped Wun Wun on the back.

He then looked at Margaery " _Is this your Mate Little Lion_ " Asked Mag, Tyrion smiled as he looked at Margaery " _Yes, this is my Mate Margery of Clan Tyrell"_ Answered Tyrion, Mag knelt down a peered at Margaery he sniffed the air he chuckled deeply he then stood a waved over another Giant.

" _A gift for your Mate_ " Said Mag, Margaery blinked as a new Giant came forward and knelt down and handed her a blanket and a flask.

Margaery took them " _The blanket is made from the hide from a cow mammoth and the flask will help you bear Sons and Daughters who will grow strong and tall as the trees_ " Said the Giant who turned out to be a female.

Margaery looked at Tyrion who translated what was said Margaery raised an eyebrow at the last part Tyrion smiled at her "Its a Giant saying they think being as tall as a tree is a good thing, it seems perfectly normal for them to say that to people no matter their size, she meant no offence" He said.

Margaery smiled up at the Giant "How do you say thank you?" She asked Tyrion who told her " _Thank you_ " She thanked the female Giant, who smiled at Margaery for thanking her in her own tongue.

After an hour Tyrion and Margaery went to see Morning.

Morning, Sheepstealer and Silverwing looked up to see the couple approaching.

The three Dragons had made their lairs in a rocky out crop, already there were several fire pits were the Dragon's had cooked their meat that they had hunted.

"Margaery this Sheepstealer, Silverwing and Morning" Said Tyrion introducing the three Dragons.

Margaery looked at the three massive creatures who where now staring at her with interest, Morning lend forward her large nostrils twitched as the sniffed her, her purple eyes focused on her.

The Red and Orange Dragon looked at her, she seemed to have a confused looked on her scaled face.

Her purple eyes tracked between the two, she then gave a huff before she moved off.

Margaery blinked as Morning wandered off.

"I think she likes you" Said Tyrion, Margaery smiled softly at him "Will she be coming with us?" She asked Tyrion shrugged "That's up to her" He answered he turned as he heard trudging feet.

Tormund walked towards them "There you are! Jon Snow needs to talk to you in Grangran's tent!" Boomed the tall red head.

 **An hour later in Grangran's tent.**

Tyrion sat in a chair, he stared at the Old Woman who sat in front of him in his hand he held a tankard of ale.

He glanced at Jon who looked as floored as him.

Margaery sat besides Tyrion she then looked at the Old Woman, she tried to see something of her husband in the Old Woman.

"Gerold" was the first thing the Old Woman said when she saw Tyrion.

It seemed that Tyrion resembled his Great Grand Father Gerold "the Golden" Lannister, Tyrion had been stunned when the Old Woman stated that she had been the Wife of Gerold Lannister over seventy years ago and the Mother of Tyrion's Grandfather Tytos Lannister, Tywin Lannister's Father.

But what had truly surprised them was when Rohanne revealed who her Great Grand Father was "That explains why Morning seems to like me and Silverwing likes Tormund, we have Targaryen blood a little diluted but Targaryen blood none the less but that isn't always required as Nettles had no Targaryen at all" Said Tyrion after he drained two tankards of ale.

Margaery held her husband's hand, suddenly Tyrion laughed "Father will be horrified that he has kin among the Free Folk, I shudder to think how he will react if he ever meets Tormund!" He laughed.

He shook his head he took a few deep breaths trying to adjust to the idea that his Great Grand Mother was seating in front of him.

He was glad Margaery was with him, he had so many questions, he didn't know where to start.

Rohanne looked at Tyrion "I have Great-Great Grand Children do I not?" She asked Tyrion nodded "Quite a few, you by have a Grandson visiting the Wall but he is not the best example, at Winterfell you have a Grandson and a Granddaughter both are very sweet and lovely children".

"Your Son Jason had a few children mostly illegitimate but he does have two living children and they've had children, Tytos was the only other son to have children Tywin, Kevan, Tygett, Genna and Gerion, my Father had Cersei and Jaime twins and then me, my birth killed our Mother, Jason's Daughter Joanna".

"Kevan has got three Sons and most recently his wife bore him a Daughter, Tygett died several years ago of a pox but he had a Son, Genna has had four Sons and has two Grandsons, Gerion had only one child she's illegitimate, Gerion was lost at sea several years ago he went looking for Brightroar" He said sadly.

"Do I really look Gerold?" He asked suddenly sounding like a child who had never been given any kind of encouragement.

Margaery gave his hand a squeeze knowing that he hadn't gotten anything like that from his demanding Father.

Rohanne looked at Tyrion and nodded "Yes, you may not have his height but you do look like him greatly, you have my eyes though when I first saw you I thought Gerold had come back" Said Rohanne.

Tyrion blinked a few times.

"Tormund and Ygritte are my Cousin's?" Asked Tyrion his eyes going over to a stunned Ygritte, Rohanne nodded "You have numerous Cousins most if not all of them have red hair, do you and your wife have children?" She asked Margaery shook her head "No we've only been married just over two months" She answered Rohanne smiled at her "What's in the flask will fill your belly quite fast and repeatedly, I had some after I bore my first child in the far North I carried a child to term almost every year till the change and all my Children lived to have Children of their own" Said Rohanne her green eyes sparkling with mirth as she saw Margaery blush softly.

"Same for you Ygritte" She said Ygritte blushed bright pink as did Jon Rohanne chuckled enjoying their blush's.

"I wish to meet my Great-Great Grandchildren before they travel back South" She said.

Tyrion nodded still a little stunned and drank his ale, suddenly the tent flap went up and Tormund stamped in he looked at Tyrion "We're kin so I've been told?!" He said Tyrion nodded "Need a drink?" Asked Tyrion the large red head blinked a few times before he burst out laughing "Yes! I still have not had my contest with you yet though as we are kin we maybe even" He said before went over to Rohanne and kissed her wrinkled cheek "Grangran" He said before he walked over to where he knew there was a flagon or two of ale.

"You mentioned that two of my Great-Great Grandchildren are at Winterfell why didn't they go to the Wall as well?" Asked Grangran as she excepted a cup from Tormund she looked back at Tyrion.

"They are a little young to visit the Wall there are many men there who are of a criminal element, Mycelia and Tommen are also being fostered there for a few years, Mycelia is to marry Brandon Stark and Tommen in two years will be fostered at Dragonstone and then married to his Cousin Shireen Baratheon, I trying to get them away from their Mother as well as their Father when you meet Joffrey you'll see why" Said Tyrion.

 **The Wall, Castle Black.**

Eddard Stark could only stare as a mammoth stood in the court yard, he had just been told that Wun Wun would accompanying them to Winterfell then to Kings-Landing, but also the recently found Lady Rohanne Webber, the last Wife of Gerold Lannister would be going to Winterfell to visit her Great-Great Grandchildren.

The Queen refused to except that the ancient looking Wildling Woman was any blood relation at all.

Even Prince Joffrey had snubbed the Old Woman and refused to except it ether.

Robert stood besides him as he looked at the Giant "Where the fuck is it going to stay!" Grumbled the Baratheon King.

Wun Wun half turned and grunted at them before he turned back.

Eddard shook his head though it was not his problem to solve that was the new Castellan of Red Keep's problem though he never doubted for a moment the Little Lord would figure something out.

Maester Aemon was being settled in a cart to take him to Winterfell Samwell Tarly had been made Scribe to Jon as well as Steward for Maester Aemon so that he would learn the skills of a Maester but with out having to forge a chain or take vows.

Lady Rohanne sat next to Aemon and the two ancient people could talk of Aegon or Egg as they both remembered him.

Eddard had sent a Raven to Winterfell for the up coming return.

 **Two weeks later Winterfell.**

Catelyn stood in the court yard besides her stood Robb besides him stood Daenerys off to the side stood Bran and Rickon behind them stood Mycelia and Tommen.

The King's party had been spotted an hour ago, Catelyn could hear the Dragons screeching to be let out of the cage.

Suddenly the Dragons went silent, Catelyn jumped when a loud high pitched roar was heard and a large shadow went over heard, she gasped as suddenly something landed on the battlements.

Catelyn's eyes went wide at the sight of the large plain Brown Dragon "Ye God's will the little ones get that big" Gasped Catelyn as the Dragon continued to roar, Maester Luwin could only gape as the massive roaring creature.

Suddenly the Dragon jumped down and landed onto the court the Dragon stepped forward and stopped in front Bran and Rickon the Dragon roared loudly.

Mycelia undid the cage the three Dragons were in, the three hatchlings walked out and looked at the massive Dragon.

The larger hatchling Black with red eyes stood on his hind legs and flapped his fragile wings and let out a roar though compared to the mighty roar the larger Dragon had just let out the Black Dragon sounded almost feeble.

For a second the Brown Dragon just looked at him then suddenly the Dragon let out a long and loud roar as though telling him he could roar even louder then the little hatchling.

Bran and Rickon's hair was blown about as the two Dragon roared at each other though of course the large Dragon was wining the roaring contest.

Catelyn was sure her heart was about to stop each time the Dragon opened its massive mouth, suddenly a burning cow was dropped in the court yard.

Catelyn looked up and gasped as a second Dragon White and Silver landed this one though seemed a little smaller though still massive, the three hatchlings hopped off of the cart that the cage had been put on they scrambled over to the cow suddenly the second Dragon lowered it's head and let out a roar that three hatchlings stopped still.

The second Dragon stared at the three hatchlings before the Dragon started making a odd sound after a few seconds the three hatchlings seemed to copy the sound.

The new Dragon reached over to the burning cow and with very little effort tore off a chunk of burning flesh and dropped it in front of the three hatchlings.

The larger Black hatchling snapped at his Brothers as they reached for the meat but the White Dragon seemed to chastise the Black hatchling with a growl.

Soon the hatchlings were tearing in to the meat while the White Dragon looked on.

"It seems that the White and Silver Dragon is female, I believe she has adopted the hatchlings as her own" Said Luwin after he had recovered from the shock he took a small step forward to observe the Dragon's.

Catelyn could only stare, she tore her eyes away from the Dragon's to look at Daenerys who was actually smiling though a little sad "They can learn how to be true Dragons who better then a real Dragon to teach them" She said.

Catelyn turned her head sharply as there was suddenly the sound snapping her eyes went wide as she saw the cow being torn apart by the two massive Dragons between them.

Once the cow was torn in two the Dragon's began to devourer the meat.

No one in the court yard dared to move, after a few minutes the hatchlings began yawning the White and Silver Dragon then scooped up the three drowsy hatchlings in her mouth before she turned around and climbed the battlements once at the top she opened her wings with one powerful flap she took off and flew towards the Gift.

The Brown Dragon walked towards the great hall.

People dived out the way as the Dragon began to climb the wall once on the roof the Dragon gave a flap of his wings and took off but instead of following the other Dragon he flew towards the long abandoned high towers of Winterfell.

Ever one watched as the Dragon circled the towers a few times before he landed on the side of the widest tower, he then climbed up then suddenly he opened his mouth and blasted the tower.

Catelyn stared as the Dragon continued to blast fire at the tower, the tower shimmered as the very stone seemed to melt under the intense heat, after a few more blasts the Dragon seemed to start moulding the near liquid stone.

Every one was watching as the Dragon continued to remodel the tower non noticed the King's arrival.

"What the fuck is he doing!" Shouted the King as he watched the Dragon "I believe he is making his lair your Grace" Said Tyrion who was actually astride his lion.

Catelyn turned "I'm sorry your Grace" She said as she gave a curtsey Robert waved her off "He's not going to melt the whole place is he?" He asked Tyrion shook his head "Unlikely he just requires a place to rest at night he'll not bother with the rest of the Keep" Answered Tyrion.

That night there was a feast, Mycelia and Tommen talked to Tyrion both were thrilled at the idea of their Uncle having his own Dragon as well as having a seemingly protectively Giant as well.

The two children were also thrilled at the idea of meeting their Great-Great Grandmother whom they excepted who she was easily and they enjoyed the idea of having Cousins from beyond the Wall.

It was decided that they would leave in the morning to get back to Kings-Landing.

Jon would remain in the North, to help settle the Free Folk in the Gift and to keep the peace between the Free Folk and the various Bannermen as well as help the Watch repair and collect building materials for the newly re-manned castles along the Wall.

Tyrion and Margaery would go with the King to Kings-Landing to continue dealing with the mismanaged realms and the corruption that had settled in.

Stannis was sending Ravens almost every other day informing Tyrion of new forms of corruption that he had discovered, yet had so far found nothing to pin on Littlefinger but he was still searching but the Whoremonger was clever and had covered his tracks well, Stannis had not been happy about Ser Hugh of the Vale being sent to the Wall but agreed that with only a low born Knights word of what happened and no actual proof there was little to be done.

Stannis also wrote that Lysa Arryn had refused to allow Lord Nestor Royce to remove Lord Robin from the Eyrie and to take him into the Vale, so the King would pass the Vale and remove Robin from his Mother and place him in the care of Lord Nestor.

Maester Aemon was sitting besides Daenerys, the blind old man wept tears of joy as Daenerys had hugged him and he stroked Sheepstealer's nose as the large Dragon climbed down from his now cooling lair and sniffed the two Targaryen's and allowed them to pet him.

Morning had arrived a few hours later and investigated the two Targaryen's as well as Tyrion's favourite Nephew and Niece.

The two children squealed as Tyrion offered to fly them and Bran over the area, Rickon was too young to go but Jon told him that when he was a little older he can fly with him of on Sheepstealer, though upset he thought flying the much larger Dragon would be much more fun and would wait a little while, though Tyrion did give him a ride on Tiny, Rickon's screams of joy echoed around Winterfell and Winter town as the Lion ran around the area with Tyrion and Rickon on his back with Shaggy dog following close behind.

Catelyn had been worried when Rickon rode off on Tiny, she jumped every time Rickon screamed though she could tell the screams were those of joy.

It was even worse when Bran climbed on to the Red and Orange Dragon.

Catelyn watched as the Dragon glided over the area, she smiled when she heard Bran's shouts as the Dragon danced on the air.

During the feast, the children talked excitedly about their days Rickon was fast asleep and would sleep well into the morning the next day.

Catelyn had been surprised when Septa Mordane had arrived back at Winterfell minus Sansa, it seemed Lady Orlenna had arranged for a Septa who was closer to Catelyn in age to teach Sansa her lessons.

The annoyed Septa had brought a letter from Sansa.

Her oldest Daughter seemed very excited to be in Highgarden, she had seen a few tourneys and had been introduced to horse riding as well many of other Southern comforts.

Catelyn had not gotten any letters from Arya yet but she had received a few Ravens from her youngest Daughter, it seemed Arya was thoughly enjoying her time at the Rock.

The services of the First Sword of the Sea Lord of Braavos, Syri Forel had been hired to teach Arya Braavosi Water Dancing a style of sword fighting that suited the small slender young girl.

Catelyn was not sure how she felt about her Daughter learning such skills but considering how unladylike like her Daughter was maybe learning such skills will actually make her more ladylike.

Catelyn had also received a Raven from her Sister though now Catelyn knew the truth.

Catelyn could now see the near madness in her Sisters words, seemed Lysa was determined to convince Catelyn that the Lannister's fully intended to kill her Son and the King, after all had the Lannister's not arranged for her Son Robin to be fostered away from her care and had not the Lannister's not arranged for Catelyn's own Children to be taken from her.

Had her youngest Daughter not been all but taken hostage at Casterly Rock as well as her oldest Daughter a hostage of the new ally of House Lannister, House Tyrell.

If Catelyn had received this letter a few months before she would have trusted her Sisters words but now she didn't.

But what had shocked her was the message she had received from Petyr Baelish telling her that the Lannister's were a threat he stated that the Lannister's fully intended to place Eddard's Bastard in charge of Winterfell.

Catelyn reread the messages that she had gotten, a smile tugged at her lips when it occurred to her the Master of Coin had no idea of what had happened and she had to admit she envied Ned seeing Petyrs reaction to finding out that many of his plans had been completely torn to pieces.

Catelyn looked over to the Queen she had screamed a blue streak when she discovered her two youngest had been on a Dragon, she was certain that the Queen was going to strike her younger Brother.

But she restrained her self but Catelyn could see that the Queen wanted to lash out at her Brother but the presence of a Dragon, a Great Lion and a Giant with a Mammoth seemed to stop her.

 **The next morning Winterfell court yard.**

Catelyn stood by her horse a Raven had arrived a few hours early saying her Father was very ill and may not have long to live.

So Catelyn along with Ser Rodrik Cassel would accompany the King and his company to Riverrun to attend her Father.

She hugged her children and kissed her younger ones on foreheads and told them to be good and told them to listen to their older Brother Robb and to attend their lessons with Maester Luwin.

She hugged her good Daughter Daenerys and whispered to her to keep every one out of trouble and to keep Robb in his place which earned her a chuckle and a whisper that she would.

After a few tearful good byes the King began his journey back to Kings-Landing, the company now included a large Red and Orange Dragon, a Great Lion now sporting a proud mane as well as Giant from the far North and his large Bull Mammoth.

A Raven was sent to Casterly Rock informing Tywin of Lady Rohanne's return, proof was offered in the form of a locket that had been given to Rohanne by Gerold as a wedding gift.

Rohanne was remaining to Winterfell to spend time with her Great-Great Grandchildren before she returned to the Gift.

Cersei had also sent a message to her Father denouncing 'Lady Rohanne' as a fraud as well as a list of more complaints about Tyrion.

Cersei had been outraged that Tyrion had already began to take control of Robert by taking control of the King's purse, he would only allow the King a certain amount of gold a week, he justified this to Robert saying that this would insure that Robert would not have to send a message to the Small Council to ask for more coin.

Many of the small folk could only stare in shock as Wun Wun went past on his Mammoth, but that was not the only shock that day as they then saw Morning glide over head.

It took a week to reach the Twins, Tyrion convinced Robert to appoint his Uncle Emmon as the new Master of Coin, because despite the weasel faced man being quite spineless before his Father, his good Father as well as his Wife and almost every other Lannister, the man was very good at finances.

Emmon had been terrified at the prospect but Tyrion told him this could in time give him the chance to have Keep of his very own and not rely on his Father the 'Late' Walder Frey's non existent generosity.

After spending only a night at the twins they left for Riverrun though Tyrion did fly off on Morning towards the Vale only to return a few hours later informing Robert that Lord Robin was now in the custody of Lord Nestor.

It seems even weak little boys wanted to fly on the back of a Dragon despite their Mothers protests.

After spending the night in Riverrun the company lift minus Catelyn and Ser Rodrik.

The company made their way South only spending a night at an inn or a Lords castle.

After spending just under a month of traveling they arrived at Kings-Landing during the long journey Tyrion had picked up a few more protectors in the forms of a Sell Sword called Bronn and a group of Hill tribesmen who had made fast friends with Wun Wun.

If anyone did try anything then their lives would be short.

 **Done!**

 **Chapter seven up in the next few days or so.**

 **First a bit of a grumble, I know the fic is going to loose me a few readers, but this is a primarily a Tyrion fic and it is fanfiction, I admit it I am a Lannister fan I'm sorry but I am.**

 **I've never really written Jon but I am going to start doing chapters with ether Jon or Tyrion as the chapter title as the pair have now split Tyrion to sort out the South and Jon to prepare the North.**

 **Rohanne's disappearance is never really explained in a song of Ice and fire or the book The world of Ice and Fire it says the disappearance is a mystery.**

 **I checked on Wikipedia about House Webber and it only goes back to Rohanne's Grandfather Reynard Webber so I decided that Reynard was one of Aegon Targaryen's many legitimised Bastards which led to the five Blackfyre rebellions.**

 **Tyrion even says in Game of Thrones that he regrets killing his Father as I saw it, Tyrion I think only killed him because he was in a very dark place emotionally, the woman whom he had loved betrayed him and turned around slept with his Father then Tyrion see's that his Father is a hypocrite for telling him that he disgraces the name Lannister by sleeping with whores yet his Father has done the same thing which in turn causes Tyrion to snap.**

 **I'm not making excuses for what he did but I can understand it.**

 **How will Tywin react to his Grand Mother still being alive and having large Red heads in the family, I'm not sure if Jason is still alive I'll check Wikipedia.**

 **I will try and write a Sansa and Arya chapters soon not sure when.**

 **I'm not sure if the next chapter will be set in the North or the South tell me what you want Jon dealing with Ramsey Snow? or Tyrion dealing with Petyr Baelish?.**

 **Please review no flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Jon I

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter 7 Jon I**

 **The Northeast in the Gift.**

Jon walked threw the forest, with him was Ygritte, Tormund as well as several other hunters from the Free Folk.

They had been hunting for a few days it seemed a girl had disappeared from around Last Hearth a few weeks before, Greatjon Umber had complained that the Wildlings had kidnapped the girl.

But after a thorough check none of the Free Folk had seen the girl, none of them had been near Last Hearth for weeks.

The King had left almost a month ago, and things had been more or less quite there had been only a few flare ups between a few of the Bannermen but cooler heads had prevailed.

One of the Free Folk chieftains, a large woman with bright red hair had all but stormed Last Hearth with an axe in hand that would scare any sane man and had demanded Greatjon satisfy the dishonour he had laid at her tribes feet.

Their battle as already the become the stuff of song and story, according to what Jon had heard Greatjon and the large chieftainess were to marry in a few weeks though in the custom of the Free Folk they were already wed as their night of passion had also become the stuff of song and story.

Greatjon's son Smalljon Umber had left Last Hearth in protest to his Father taking a new wife, though Greatjon had told him Son any son his future Wife bore him would not inherit but his Son had refused to except the whole idea of a stepmother let alone one who until a few short months before they would have killed for daring to cross the Wall.

Jon sighed he had no idea where the girl was, he had asked the girl's parents if the girl had been interested in any visitors that had passed the area.

Jon at first thought that maybe the girl had taken a fancy to a passing Sell Sword, a Hedge Knight or traveling Mummers.

But her parents as well as her Sister and best friend had denied that she had spoken of any interest in any new comers.

But just as Jon had left, the girls best friend had told him that the girl had mentioned that there was a local lad who she meet secretly who it seemed was the Bastard Son of a local Lord.

But the girl had not told her friend who the Bastard was.

Jon continued to walk threw the forest, the ground was becoming rocky as they slowly made their way up one of the smaller mountains.

"Some one is hunting with hounds, there's three of them no four, three men and a woman" Said one of the hunters as he knelt on the floor his hand barely touching the stony ground as he examined the near invisible tracks "One of them is bleeding a little" He said as he pointed at the faint spots of blood that was on the ground.

"How far ahead?" Asked Tormund as he looked at the trees ahead as though he could see who was ahead.

The hunter frowned as he looked at the tracks "A few hours only" He said.

Slowly the group moved forward.

An hour later, a scream was heard "Where!" Yelled Jon as another scream rang out the hunter pointed after a moment Jon and the others ran in the direction pointed.

Jon thought they had followed the screams for hours, he heard the barks of dogs.

He started thinking he knew who it was causing the screams he ran harder "Get your bows ready!" He yelled as the crashed threw the bushes.

He caught sight of a flash of something he paused for a moment trying to see it again then he saw it again he could see what he saw was a young woman with light brown hair.

He ran towards the girl.

He suddenly heard the sound of a bow being fired a second later he heard a woman's cry of pain.

"Hurry!" He yelled as he ran faster towards where he saw the young woman.

He then heard a voice that filled him with hate.

Ramsey Snow.

John ran faster towards the voice "You told me you would do anything to make me happy!, your a disappointment Martha! You've not been a very good hunt at all!" Yelled the Bastard of the Dreadfort.

Jon ran even faster as the memory of what the Bastard had done not just to Rickon but also the horrors of what he had put Sansa threw went threw his head.

He crashed threw the trees and ran straight into Ramsey and punched he hard in the face, he heard the faint noise of a bow being fired he heard the faint sound of a dog's yelp.

Ramsey got a punch in as well as a well placed knee.

Ramsey ever the coward ran leaving his servant Reek and Smalljon Umber behind.

"Bastard!" Yelled Jon as he watched as Ramsey disappeared threw the trees.

He looked at Smalljon and the creature who was the first Reek before Theon Greyjoy.

Tormund had lifted the young woman into his arms, her right leg had an arrow stuck in it, Jon could see the girl had been raped and brutalised by Ramsey as well as Smalljon, she was in shock.

Jon could see Ramsey's bitches were all dead ether from arrows or stab wounds.

Jon stepped forward to follow Ramsey but Ygritte stopped him "Let him go" She said Jon looked at her she grinned at him "Its almost time for Silverwings midday meal can you think of a better way for him to die?" She asked.

Jon frowned and looked in the direction Ramsey had ran, a smirk slowly crossed his face Ramsey was heading straight towards Silverwings lair ever since she had adopted the three hatchlings she had become very protective of all those who she saw as family.

It would be a little too quick for Ramsey but being eaten seemed the most fitting way for Ramsey to die in any timeline.

Jon let out a breath, he turned and looked at Smalljon "You bring dishonour to House Umber" Said Jon as he looked at Smalljon.

Smalljon spat at "What do you know of honour Bastard!, you brought the Wildlings here, they'll kill us all, they seduced my Father!" He yelled Jon looked at him with contempt "That's your excuse for raping a young girl and hunting her like an animal!" Said Jon.

Smalljon just shrugged "Its not like her maiden head is important enough, she'd most likely end up on her back being paid to service her betters like my self and my Father" He said laughed.

"She actually believed the Son of a high Lord would really marry some peasant girl" He said sounding like he actually believed that.

"We'll see what your Father thinks about how you treat his small folk" Said Jon.

He looked at Reek, he doubted if Reek had any hand in the raping of the girl but who knew what crimes the broken man had committed.

"Tire em both up" Said Jon before both men were tide to prevent them from trying to follow Ramsey.

 **Silverwings lair.**

Ramsey slowed once he realised that the Bastard and his Wildlings had not followed, he cursed silently to himself he had lost Reek it had taken him weeks to break him.

He had been the perfect pet, no doubt his bitches were dead, the bitches could be replaced in a year for so but finding another like Reek would take longer.

He knew his Father would not be pleased but he couldn't risk his only heir, Ramsey made sure that every woman his Father took didn't have any children, not that his Father ever noticed if any of his women disappeared.

Dreadfort would be his, he just had to be patient, he climbed over the rocks, he would have to take the long way back to the Dreadfort, he suddenly lost his footing and fell.

He landed with a thump.

He lend up off the ground and shook his head, he looked around he saw large broken rib cages and broken skulls of cows, goats and sheep.

He blinked as he saw three reptiles at the mouth of a cave, the three reptiles were about the size of large dogs.

He reached for a large stone, he then hefted it towards them it missed them all by a few inches "Get out of here!" He yelled as he threw another stone this one grazed the green reptile on the thigh.

He didn't hear the heavy thumps, it wasn't until a shadow fill over him that he realised something else was there, besides himself.

He turned his eyes went wide as he saw the massive White and Silver reptile it growled at him.

Ramsey slowly edged back, away from the four reptiles he then turned and ran up a narrow slope, for a few moments he thought he had escaped.

He was wrong.

He screamed as pain shot up from his ankle as something grabbed him and pulled him back and lifted him up effortlessly, he was then dropped unceremoniously back on to the ground.

He looked up and came face to face with the three smaller reptiles, he stared at the three smaller reptiles, he noticed the black one look up at the larger reptile who then seemed nod as though giving permission.

He looked back at the black reptile who seemed to almost to be smiling viciously at him before it let out a hiss and jumped along with the other two, Ramsey screamed as the reptiles began tearing and ripping him apart, he glanced up at the White and Silver reptile who looked on almost proudly at its offspring, for a brief moment Ramsey wished his Father had looked at him like that just once, soon all he could think of was the hot pain that coursed threw his body as the green reptile clamped on to his thigh and tore off a great chuck of his thigh muscle.

Ramsey screamed in pain his eyes went wide as the green reptile started blasting hot air at the bloody chunk of flesh after a few more blasts, the hot air suddenly became hot smoke then after a few more blasts the smoke became flames, Ramsey stared in shocked as the reptile blasted intense flames at the chunk of flesh, it was one of the last thing he saw before the black and gold reptiles began tugging at his arm and waist he screamed as the needle sharp teeth tore in to him.

His death screams echoed around the whole area.

No one came to save him.

 **A few days later the Dreadfort.**

Lord Roose Bolton looked at the savaged head that had been dumped on to the floor, he then looked up at Jon Snow "Where's the rest of him?" Asked Roose.

"Right now probable in several rather large shit piles" He said, Roose sighed deeply he wouldn't lie and say to any one that he would mourn Ramsey, but he had been his only heir "Your Dragons have lost me my heir" He said plainly.

Jon shrugged "You could always marry a Frey, I hear there are loads of them I'm sure you could find an unsoiled Frey" Said Jon.

"Maybe one of them can give you more suitable Son, then that thing that you had sired" explained Jon, Roose looked at him.

Roose had been contemplating taking a new wife, Walder Frey had a few Daughters as well Granddaughters of marriageable age, now that Ramsey was out of the way he would not have to worry about his legitimate offspring from being killed by bad stomachs, he was convinced that Ramsey had some how been responsible for Domeric's death.

"Remember Lord Bolton the North Remembers everything, if you don't want your House too be remembered for Ramsey, then I'd suggest your next heir be better educated in what it means to be the Son of a high Lord, if not your House, your Words and you will disappear from everyone's memory and you will be forgotten" Said Jon as he stared at the Lord of the Dreadfort and Roose Bolton was not a stupid man he heard the threat loud and clear, stay loyal or face your Son's fate.

Roose nodded with that Jon left.

Roose looked at the half chewed head of his Son "Get rid of that thing!" He ordered, a servant hastily picked up the head and removed it.

Roose lend back in his chair to think about his options.

He in all honesty didn't wanted a connection to the 'Late' Walder Frey but as his age he didn't really have many options, he had briefly meet Fat Walda on a visit to the Twins.

He had found her pleasant enough to look at, she had been respectful towards him, and had even came to him offering him an ointment to help with his sore legs after she had notice him rubbing his thighs.

They had spent a few hours having a pleasant conversation without any of her older male relations interfering, he knew Frey would jump at the chance of marrying off one of his many female relations, he doubted if the girls Father one of Frey's many Sons would even have a say in the matter.

Roose sighed deeply hopefully the girl would be as fruitful as her disgusting Grandfather.

He called for parchment and ink as he made his proposal.

 **The Gift a Free Folk encampment.**

Ygritte settled Martha down the arrow had been removed and her leg bound, her Mother had arrived not long ago and had soothed the girl telling her that it wasn't her fault and that she wasn't a whore despite what Ramsey Snow had said.

The girl would heal but her mind would take longer to heal, Tormund hovered close by as when he had tried to leave the girl pleaded for him to stay.

Ygritte could see that Tormund's protective nature was coming out.

Ygritte left the tent for a short while, she returned not much later to find Tormund holding Martha's tiny hand in his massive paw of a hand whispering softly to her as his thumb stroking her cheek softly.

Maybe Martha's mind would be fine with time.

 **The Last Hearth**

Greatjon Umber stared at his bound Son, he was stunned when Jon Snow arrived with his Son and Ramsey Snows foul smelling servant Reek.

Greatjon didn't understand why his Son had done something so dishonourable and disgusting.

At first he thought this was some form of revenge ageist his Father for deciding to take Wildling or woman of the Free Folk for a Wife, but he had been floored when Jon told him that Smalljon had in fact known where the missing girl was the whole time.

Greatjon felt sick as Jon told him that it seemed that Martha was not the first girl to be abused in such away, according to Reek they had been doing this for years, the girls mostly had been whores who know one would on occasion the girls were the Daughters of one of the small folk and after a short while it was just assumed that she had run off with some man passing threw or had run off to White Harbour and had taken a ship to the capital or one of large city's in the South.

Greatjon looked at his Son looking for some sign of regret or remorse but could see none at all.

"What foul thing got in to you boy!" Growled Greatjon, Smalljon looked at his Father he smirked "Oh Come Father you've had a few of the woman of the small folk in your bed and they've given you Bastards!" He said as though what he had done was not important.

Greatjon stood his face red with rage "Aye I've had a few women and I've Fathered Bastards! But I have never forced a woman to share my bed! Or hunted her like an animal threw forest! What you have done brings shame to our House! The stain you have placed on our honour will take generations to remove!" He bellowed.

Smalljon looked at his Father with contempt "Stain on our honour! what about the dishonour you have done to our House! You're going to take a savage for a Wife, a savage who this time last year was trying to kill us!" He yelled as he glared at his Father's betrothed.

Jon was starting to think that Smalljon's mind must be broken to dare insult his future stepmother, Jon had seen the woman crack heads together to break up a squabble between two almost equally large men from her tribe and had threaten to geld the two men if they kept squabbling like children instead of proud warriors.

Jon was sure the chieftainess was considering using Smalljon as target practice for her wicked sharp axe which lay across her lap.

Jon also thought Greatjon was going to explode with rage at the insult to his future bride.

He spluttered his face becoming a dangerous black colour, suddenly the chieftainess hand clamped over Greatjon's shoulder and gave it a squeeze "He is unworthy of your wroth, I will give you many strong, honourable Son's" She said as she took his hand and placed it over her belly, he blinked a few times as his face returned to its normal hue.

His fingers spread wide over her belly, he looked up at her his eyes full of wonder "Your with child?" He asked she nodded then smirked wickedly "It seems you don't need the Giants help, your seed is strong enough" She said as she pulled the stunned Lord in to a deep kiss before she pulled away leaving the loud Lord speechless.

Greatjon soon recovered he stroked her belly a few times before he turned to look at Smalljon "You are no longer my Son and heir the babe growing in Thistle's womb is my heir be the babe be boy or girl" He growled at him.

"Get him out of my sight, I'll have no scum in my Keep or near my Wife" He said his voice low and barely above a growl.

With that Greatjon escorted his newly revealed pregnant betrothed away and slammed the thick door behind him.

Smalljon stared in shock as he lost everything "Father! You can't do this! Father! Last Hearth is mine by blood right! Father!" Yelled Smalljon but his Father did not return.

Jon looked at the now disowned Umber in disgust.

Smalljon looked at Jon "This is all your fault!" He screamed before he tried to launch him self at Jon but his bound limbs prevented him from moving every far.

"You have a choice the Wall or the block?" Said Jon simply Smalljon looked at him and laughed "Father will return, it is a fit of wroth that is all, I doubt if the babe is Father's" He chuckled Jon raised an eyebrow "You have a night to decide, if not I take your head at dawn" He said he indicated to his two men who then dragged him off to the cage in the court yard.

Jon looked at Reek "You have the same choice, the Wall or the block?, What's your name?" He asked, Reek looked at him.

"Reek it rhymes with stink, meek and sneak" He said as he chewed his finger stumps "Master Ramsey hates being called Bastard! don't call him Bastard!, bad Reek! bad Reek!" Said the man Jon pitied him there was no coming back for this pathetic broken creature before him.

"Take him to a cell, be gentile with him" Said Jon.

It was probably kinder to take the man's head.

He gave orders that the broken creature be given a bath and a meal that he could eat with what few teeth he still had, at least he would go to his grave clean and well feed.

Jon sighed deeply he then turned and leave but before he left, he left word for Greatjon that he had offered his disowned Son the choice of the Wall or the block and that he had until dawn to choose.

 **The next morning outside the Last Hearth.**

A few of the small folk had gathered to watch the execution.

Reek had told Jon the day before the names of the girls killed by Ramsey Snow and the now Smalljon Snow.

Because it had been months since the girls were killed there was most likely little to nothing left of the victims as Ramsey's bitches had torn the victims apart and what had not been eaten by the dogs had been carried off by wild animals.

At least the families now knew what had happened to their missing Daughters and Sisters but sadly they could not bury their bones.

Reek was the first out, he had been cleaned and put in some old but clean clothes, it had taken the guards a good hour to convince the broken man that he would not be punished by Ramsey for bathing or eating.

No one recognised him to give his true name, Jon looked into the man's eyes he could see the man wanted death, but didn't have the strength to overcome his internal demons.

Reek knelt willing and bent his head over the block, a pleased smile on his face as though he knew this wretched life would soon be over.

Jon had to wonder if maybe the Last Hearths Maester had out of pity and kindness had slipped something to him to keep him calm.

With easy Jon drew Wolf's Fang the gathered crowd all ohhed and ahhed at the sight of the Valerian Steel sword "I Jon Snow on behalf of Robert Baratheon first of his name, King of the Seven Kingdoms herby condemn you to death, do you have any last words?" Said Jon.

Reek shook his head, a soft smile on his scared face.

Jon took a deep breath the realised it he placed the sharp blade on Reeks neck he rested there for a few moments before he raised it then in one clean swing he removed Reeks head in one stroke.

Reeks body was dragged off to be burned along with his head.

A few minutes later Smalljon Snow was dragged out by two burly guards.

Smalljon screamed "Father! You can't do this! Father!" He yelled as he was dragged towards the block, Smalljon's his eyes went wide at the sight of the bloody block.

"FATHER! PLEASE FATHER!" He screamed as the guards struggled to get the man to his knees, the gathered crowd cursed and spat at him calling him murderer, rapist and coward.

"I Jon Snow on behalf of Robert Baratheon first of his name, King of the Seven Kingdoms herby condemn you to death, do you have any last words?" Asked Jon.

Smalljon looked at him "You can't kill me bastard! FATHER!" He screamed suddenly the doors of the Last Heath opened and Greatjon walked out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He bellowed he glared with shame at the man who had been his Son "Your Mother God's rest her soul didn't make as much noise when she birthed you!, she would be ashamed of you Boy!, you shame your Mother's memory!, she would spit on you, I am only glad she did not live to see the shame you have brought to our door! The shame would kill her alone, let alone you screaming like you are! Let your last act in this life be honourable, go to the God's with honour!" He said before he turned his back and walked back to the Keep, the door closed firmly behind him.

Smalljon stared in shock "No! Father come back! Please Father!" He screamed he struggled to stand but was forced back down a rope was tide around him to hold him in place over the block.

Jon heard the faint sound of water he looked at him in disgust, he drew Wolf's Fang the blade touched his neck.

"Father! Please Father! Father! Fa" He didn't finish his plea as Wolf's Fang sliced threw his neck and cleanly severing his head from his body.

His head rolled to one side.

 **The Wall, Castle Black Lord Commander Mormont's office few days later.**

The Lord Commander Jeor Mormont sighed "At least this will cut the tensions, it's a shame the girls bones can't be found for the family's" He said as he shook his head.

"How goes the rebuilding?" Asked Jon as he sipped his wine Jeor shrugged "Well, the Giants are cutting the reconstruction down by more then half, to look at them you wouldn't think that they were skilled stone masons" He chuckled Jon shook his head.

"I got word that Lord Hoster has passed" Said Mormont, Jon nodded "Aye I think it was old age and a chill on the chest, Lady Catelyn will be returning in a few weeks" Said Jon.

"A hunting party are due back soon" Said Mormont suddenly his door open to reveal Dolorous Edd "Lord Commanded something has been found, it's the two Rangers who left with Benjen Stark" He said.

 **Castle black court yard.**

Jon looked down at the two bodies, he was about to say they had to burn the bodies before they rise to carry out their Masters orders.

But he suddenly had an idea, he knew there were many of the Bannermen who didn't believe the whole idea of the Night King and the Army of Dead.

"Chain em up!" Said Jon as he looked at the still cold bodies.

Mormont looked at him "Their dead lad?" He said Jon looked at him the look Jon's eyes told him that it was for the best, Mormont nodded and looked at his men "You heard him chain em up!" He growled.

"Fancy going to Winterfell Lord Commander?" Asked Jon.

Mormont raised an eyebrow "And what will we do with these two?" He asked Jon smirked "We take them with us, I think it's time the Northern Lords see what they will be fighting when the time comes to fight" Said Jon.

 **Winterfell two weeks later.**

Robb smirked when he saw Jon, he did though wonder what was in the big crate that was on a cart.

"You found something else! I hate to think what more you've managed to find!" He chuckled as he shook Jon's arm in greeting.

Jon smirked "Are the Bannermen coming?" He asked Robb nodded "Aye their all here, but why did you want them all here?" He asked Jon turned and looked at the cart as Tormund not so gentile pulled the crate off the cart.

"I have something to show them" He said.

Robb jumped when something in the crate seemed to screech the crate seemed to shake as what ever was in there seemed to suddenly wake up "What in the name of the Gods is that!" Asked Robb, Jon looked at him "The real enemy" He said.

 **That night the Great Hall of Winterfell.**

Catelyn had returned with Ser Rodrik as well as her Uncle Brynden, she had wondered why the Bannermen had been summoned.

She was even more surprised that all the children had their evening meals in their rooms.

Robb told her that what Jon had to show them was not for the sight of children.

Robb stood and the Hall went silent, "My Brother says he has something to show us, the real enemy" Said Robb.

He sat and Jon stood he nodded and Tormund walked in hold the crate he then put it on the floor.

"Many here don't believe that the Night King is real, many here think that the army of the dead is just a tale told to children by their nurses to scare them in to obedience, I'm here to show you the truth" He said he then nodded at Tormund, he pulled off the led and peered in.

The Hall was silent as nothing happened, the gathered Lords looked at each other, suddenly Tormund gave the crate a great kick, kicking the crate over.

Every one gasped as the corpse rolled out and suddenly jumped up and screeched and ran towards Robb and Daenerys.

Suddenly with in a few feet the screeching creature was pulled back by a chain around its neck.

Tormund drew his normal sword and slashed at the creature that was now heading towards him he cut the creature in half.

The creature kept screeching as it's two severed half's dragged them selves across the floor.

"This is one of the Night King soldiers, it was one of the Rangers sent out with my Uncle Benjen we found these two but no sign of my Uncle Benjen, the other one I have had sent to Kings-Landing for Lord Tyrion to show the Small Council."

"This is just one of thousands, imagine an army of creatures like this, they don't eat, they don't sleep, they don't get tired only two things will prevent them from coming to kill you, the first thing is fire" He said as he picked up a severed arm, Tormund picked a torch off the wall and handed it to Jon.

Jon then touched the torch to the Wight's arm, the Wight screeched louder as it felt it's arm burn and wither, Jon dropped the arm he then looked at the stunned men "The second is Dragon Glass" Said Jon as he pulled out one of the Dragon Glass dagger's that Jon had found before he found the Dragons, he held up the Dragon Glass dagger "This can kill a Wight and a Walker, in a battle kill the Walkers and you will also kill the Wight's raised by that Walker" He said before he picked the Wight and held it up by its remaining arm it screeched at him suddenly the room went silent as the dagger was plunged into its chest the Wight went limp he then dropped the Wight on the floor.

"The dead are coming, it may not be today but they are coming, the Great War is about to start and we must be ready to fight them when they finale come to kill us all" He said.

The Hall was silent, as they looked at the now dead Wight that their nurses had told them of.

Many eyes filled with fear as they remembered the many scary stories that they had all been told as children.

Catelyn stared at the creature of story, the very idea of an army of them terrified her.

She wanted to gather her children and return to Riverrun but some how she knew that, that if the dead past the Wall no where was safe.

 **Done!**

 **Short chapter, Tyrion shows the Small council and the court a Wight.**

 **Should be up in a day or so.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Tyrion I

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter 8 Tyrion I**

 **Kings-Landing a week later.**

It had been a long month, it had taken Tyrion two weeks to root out all the spy's of his Sister as well as the spy's of various other people.

He also convinced the King that the tourney should be cut down to only two days instead of the full week, the King had grumbled but Tyrion informed him that the crown was in too much debt.

Margaery had asked how he had managed to cram a five day tourney in to two days, Tyrion had smirked and had said that normally the first day was the Squires test their jousting skills ageist each other, the second day the Knights jousted, on the third the Squires showed their archery skills, the fourth day the Knights showed their archery skills on the fifth day it was the hand to hand combat of both Squires and Knights.

During fifth day some Squires were Knighted.

That was normal for every one else but Robert often made them last a few days longer.

Tyrion had arranged for the jousts and archery to take place in one day on the second and finale day the combat would take place with Squires being Knighted at the end of the day.

The only death so far in the tourney had been Gregor Clegane, who had thought that the massive tent with his banner next to it was his, he hadn't thought that maybe the tent next to it was his tent.

Gregor had laid down in the tent and had dosed himself with milk of the poppy to relieve his throbbing head ache.

He hadn't realised that the tent had been put up for Wun Wun and his Mammoth Smash, while both Wun Wun and his Mammoths new accommodation was built.

Wun Wun had been having Smash back up into the tent when suddenly there was a crunching sound.

Smash had stepped on the sleeping Knights head, the Mammoths massive back foot had crushed the large man's head as though it was an over ripe melon.

With in an hour Sandor Clegane took both his horse as well as his Brothers positions and rode to Clegane Keep to inforce his rule.

Joffrey had not pleased nor had Cersei

 **The next day on the Tourney ground.**

The crowds were cheering, the King sipped his wine as the horse's got ready to charge each other, the Squires had all charged it was now the turn of the Knights.

Margaery smiled and clapped as her Brother rode forward she glanced at her Husband he looked like he was enjoying it as much as The Hand himself.

Once in awhile Tyrion looked up from his book he was only here to make sure that Robert didn't drag the tourney out longer then it was meant to be.

"A wager Lord Tyrion?" Asked Lord Renly from behind them, Tyrion didn't look up from his book "Its hardly fair Lord Renly, due to the fact that Ser Loras's mare is in heat" He said as he turned the page.

Margaery half turned in her seat and smiled at Renly "Scandalous!" She said her eyes twinkling with mirth Renly gave a shrug "There's nothing in the rules saying a mare can't be in heat" He said.

There was the sound of hooves on the ground and the whinny of a horse as the other Knights horse got distracted by the mares scent.

Loras looked very smug at his victory.

Every one clapped.

Tyrion continued to read, his book.

Several hours later Tyrion had finished his book and watched the Tourney his eyes glazed over with boredom.

Margaery held his hand her thumb stroked his hand it was the only thing that stopped him from falling asleep.

Thankfully the next day was the last day of the Tourney.

He clapped when every one clapped, he was so bored.

Margaery found that she too was bored, yet she acted as every one thought she would.

The Queen had long left, she had to wonder what she was up to, she swallowed a yell of joy as it was announced that the Tourney would conclude the next day.

 **That night Tyrion and Margaery's chambers.**

Tyrion groaned as he climbed into bed, Margaery settled in besides him "One more day then it's over!, I think my ass died" He grumbled Margaery giggled "Where did Cersei slink off to?" She asked Tyrion shrugged "I think she's digging her claws into Lancel poor bastard, I have to find away to remove him" He said Margaery nodded "I heard that he was wounded at Blackwater and that some how she made it worse" She said Tyrion nodded "Yes, he took an arrow to the chest, somehow she hit him in the chest and sent the arrow head deeper causing him to take longer to heal" Said Tyrion.

Margaery shook her head, she had only meet Lancel a few times and that had been after he had joined the Sparrows, wearing simple sack cloth and his hair shorn short he looked nothing like a member of one of the richest family's in the realms.

In fact he had looked like a Septon, for a religious order the Sparrows were very violent.

Margaery snuggled closer to Tyrion "Maybe we could marry him off?" She said softly as she stroked Tyrion's chest as he stroked her shoulder.

"Maybe but to whom, Arya is too young and smart for him" Said Tyrion, Margaery giggled "I remember he was married, before he took his holy orders" She said.

Tyrion frowned as he thought, all that had happened after he had left Westeros, Varys had told him what happened via his little birds.

"Who was he married too?" He asked coming up blank of which Lords Daughter was of age too marry at the time it all happened before.

Margaery thought for a while before she answered "One of Walder Frey's Granddaughters I believe an Amerei Frey" She said.

Tyrion raised his head and an eyebrow "Gatehouse Ami!" He said surprised he chuckled as he shook his head.

"Sadly I think she is already married to a Ser Pate of the Blue Fork" Said Tyrion.

Margaery frown not recognising the name "Who?" She asked, Tyrion shrugged "A Hedge Knight of low birth Amerei was married to him after she was caught have sex with three grooms in the stable" He said.

"I'll have it looked into, I'm sure the 'Late' Lord Frey would prefer another connection to House Lannister rather then a connection to some Hedge Knight with no real prospects" Said Tyrion.

"If she is already married maybe we can find some young woman for him to wed but maybe one not so promiscuous as this Amerei" She lend up and looked at him, Tyrion smiled at her unasked question "No" He said softly as he stroked her arm "I have never bedded a Frey, to me they all seem to look the same, I always pitied my Aunt for her marriage Emmon Frey, as well as any man or woman married to a Frey it must be like bedding Walder Frey" He said with a shudder.

Margaery giggled before she laid back down and sighed.

"I sure I have a cousin or two that maybe available" She said softly Tyrion grinned at her as his stunted arms encircled her shoulders, he suddenly chuckled "What?" She asked.

Tyrion continued to chuckle "I spent an hour this morning explaining what the joust was to Wun Wun" He said with a chuckle "He still doesn't understand how two men charging each other with sticks while riding horses while trying to knock the other off is fun" He said Margaery giggled "That's more or less what Grandmother thinks what jousts are, two men trying to knock each other off their horses with sticks" She said as they both laughed.

Soon they settled in each other arms and let sleep claim them.

 **The Queen's chambers the Red Keep**

Cersei pulled on her silk robe and sipped her wine, she glanced at who shared her bed, Lancel looked a little like Jaime so she could for a time pretend that her Cousin was her Twin.

She had received no messages from Jaime, she knew he would return to her after all he was hers.

But the longer he was away the more she worried she grew.

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, Jaime would never leave her, never but a small part of her knew he had left her months ago when he escorted Arya to Casterly Rock.

Yet another thing she blamed the monster for.

He seemed to have started collecting low life's and monsters, first it was the unnaturally large Lion, then it was a fire breathing Dragon, then a Giant seemed to adopt Tyrion and had brought it's pet Mammoth along, it had already killed a man by just stepping on the man's head.

Then he found a black hearted Sell Sword and what was worse he had collected a few members of various Hill Tribes from the Vale.

She sipped her wine, she fumed as Tyrion had managed to remove all her spy's it would take her months to place new spy's in the Red Keep to watch Tyrion and his Wife.

Cersei was absolutely convinced that Margaery had a secret that she could use to blackmail her, she hated her, the younger woman had already won the hearts of the peasants, according to what Cersei had been told, many of the small folk were calling Margaery, Queen Margaery the uncrowned, the people's Queen.

Cersei was convinced that when she and Robert had entered the royal stand to open the tourney both Tyrion and Margaery had received a louder and longer cheer from the gathered people, Robert was already too his cups to pay attention to the near adoration the people were showing her monster of a Brother and his Wife.

She silently fumed as Tyrion seemed to slowly strip her favourites of the power she had given them and given that power to others no doubt loyal only to him and not their Queen.

In her mind it all clicked into place Tyrion wanted the Iron Throne for him self.

She knew he must be planning on killing the King, her and her Golden haired boy, she knew it.

Had he not gotten a new Maester from the Citadel, to attend the King's personnel health, had he not cut down how much the King ate.

Had the King not been loosing weight in the last few weeks.

It was all his plan to poison, the King she knew it.

Not that she cared at all about Robert, but it was her Son who would die next she knew it.

She frowned she had to get rid of the little monster.

She sipped her wine, Cersei frowned Tyrion had dug his claws into Robert, she had wanted to howl with rage when her Aunt Genna's spineless Husband had been made the new Master of Coin after Emmon had gone threw the crown's finances and after weeks of painstaking looking Emmon had actually found proof of Lord Baelish's financial wrongdoings.

It had been a slip of paper but it had been enough to ruin Baelish, the now former Lord and Master of Coin was now seating in a Black Cell awaiting trial, all of his property had been seized by the crown and liquidated to start paying off the debt that he had incurred.

If she could prove that Tyrion had planted evidence in Baelish's fall then everything he had done from interfering with her Children's futures to controlling her husband would be undone, then she would once again have the power.

She sighed deeply, she looked back at her Cousin, she had to admit she would have preferred Daven but unlike Lancel, Daven was not so easily intimated by her.

But Daven was one of Tyrion's people, he would follow Tyrion before he followed her or her Son Joffrey.

Taking another deep sighed she put her wine down, a smirk crossed her face as she walked over to her bed she climbed into the bed and gave Lancel a shove to wake him.

The younger man woke, she sat astride him and was soon riding him hard, maybe she would some how get him Knighted tomorrow, after all the Queen did not lay with mere Squires and she knew Lancel would say nothing, after all he had been ordered by her Father to do as Cersei said, though Cersei knew her Father had not meant sleeping with her.

All to soon Cersei cum, she then kicked Lancel out of her bed and her chambers not really caring if he had not cum, after all his realise was of no concern to Cersei.

Cersei slowly fell asleep, she had too think of away of ruining the monster, she would reclaim all he had taken from her.

 **Several hours out of Blackwater Bay.**

A few miles away a ship out of White Harbour slowly made its way toward Kings-Landing with its dangerous cargo.

 **Last day of the Tourney, the Tourney ground.**

People cheered, swords and maces strike shields, the sound of armour moving constantly filled the air, it was the combat of the Knights, Tyrion smirked as watched as his Cousin swung his sword and hit Loras's shield, the younger man was pushed back a step.

Loras's armour had been shiny and new when he arrogantly walked on to the tourney ground, his armour festooned with rose's.

Daven's armour though it had Lions on it, wasn't practically covered in them he had one on his chest and one on each shoulder nor was his armour new it was well used but in excellent condition.

He was taller then the Knight of flowers, and he was getting in a few very good strikes in.

Margaery though she would like her Brother too win, also knew that he was becoming too cocky just because he had not lost any challenges since he had been Knight.

She jumped as suddenly Daven struck out and caught Loras, causing her Brother to take a stumbled step back that small stumble was enough for Daven to keep striking his shield until Loras fell over, his armoured body hitting the ground hard.

Some people let out a moan of disappointment as the Knight of Flowers lost.

Tyrion grined widely at Margaery, "It seems I won the wager My Lady" Said Tyrion, Margaery sighed deeply she looked at Tyrion and smiled softly at him "So it seems My Lord" She said as she held his hand "And I too always pay my debts" She said as she lent over him and kissed him deeply, the kiss went on for a long time.

She then pulled away a little, "That is but a part payment, the rest will be paid tonight" She promised softly Tyrion smiled "Maybe I will loose a wager as well" He said softly Margaery smiled at him and rested her forehead ageist his "Maybe" She giggled before she pulled away, her hand still clasped in his.

Combat trials continued another one of Tyrion's Cousins fought and did quite will, but in the end lost to another Knight though the battle had been a close thing, Margaery smiled at her husband he returned the smile. Both would have debts to pay that night, not that ether would be complaining all that much if at all.

"My Lord?" Said a voice, Tyrion looked at the owner of the voice.

Tyrion had found Podrik, and had made the painfully shy boy his Squire, "Yes Pod?" He asked.

Podrik bowed his head "My Lord I have a message from Jon Snow" He said in his hand he had a folded sealed sheet of parchment.

Tyrion took the parchment and broke the seal, he read it his face grim he let out a sigh.

"So it begins" He said softly Margaery read the message, she squeezed his hand.

He looked at Pod, he gave a nod "Thank you Podrik, I will need you to deliver a message to the King and the Hand" He said Pod nodded he stood to one side as Tyrion slide off his chair "Sorry" He said as he kissed her softly "I know, I'll see you soon" She said.

"Lets go Pod" Called Tyrion as he walked by, Podrik gave Margaery a slight bow before he trailed behind Tyrion.

 **A court yard in the Red Keep.**

Tyrion grinned as he saw Karsi, with her was a few members of her tribe.

She looked at him "I hear we are Kin little Lion Lord" She said Tyrion raised an eyebrow "Ye god's how many children did my Great grandmother have!" He asked Karsi shrugged "Many!" She answered with a grin.

Tyrion then looked at the crate that had been placed on a cart.

"Is it secured?" He asked, one of Karsi tribesmen nodded "Aye it's secured, it'll not escape and we all have Dragon glass daggers" He said as he gave the crate a swift kick, the Wight inside began screeching to get at the living.

Tyrion turned to Pod, who was staring in horror at the crate that was riding back and fourth as inhuman screeches came out of the crate.

"Pod!" Called Tyrion to get the boys attention, Pods head snapped around to Tyrion.

"My Lord?" He asked his eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Go to the King and the Hand tell them I require them to assemble the Small Council and the Court, I have something important to show them" He said Pod nodded before he ran off a little faster then he probably normally would have.

 **A hour later, the Throne Room.**

Robert sat on the Throne besides him on his left sat his Wife besides her, her Son and to Robert, Joffrey was her Son more then his.

On Roberts right stood his best friend and Hand Ned Stark, he did wonder what the Imp was up too, in the past he probable would loathed the whole idea of a Lannister having any kind of power in Kings-Landing yet in barely a month his good Brother had actually made the running of the realms easier, he had to admit that he was more then a little pleased that Lord Baelish was no longer his Master of Coin, and had been surprised though that Ser Emmon Frey was then given the position.

He lend back on the uncomfortable Throne as he waited for what ever the Imp had to show every one.

Suddenly the Throne Room doors opened and Tyrion walked in with him was his Sell Sword behind him was a cart with a crate on it with chains trailing behind it, walking along side it were a group of people who were most defiantly were not from the South.

"Your Grace's, My Lord's and Ladies, you may have all heard the tales of the Night King and his army of the dead, what if I told you they were not tales, what if I told you they were real and that they were coming?" He said he waited for laughs to die down.

"Are Grumpkins and Snarks real too!" Said Cersei with a laugh the majority of the Court laughed with her.

Tyrion just looked at her "No they are just stories but the Night King and his army of the Dead is very real" He said the tone of his voice serious.

Cersei just smirked down at him from besides the Throne.

"I have something to show you" He said he glanced at Margaery who smiled at him and nodded at him besides her stood her Brother Loras.

Tyrion then turned and nodded to Karsi and her tribesmen.

Suddenly two of them roughly kicked the crate over, the sudden movement startled the gathered nobility.

But what came out of the now over turned crate startled them even more, the Wight screeched as it tumbled out it jumped up and began to run towards Robert screeching loudly.

Robert could only stare as the man who looked like he had been dead for a few weeks ran towards him, it was his eyes that truly caught his attention they were bright ice blue, they were also very dead there was no life there, no soul, nothing human resided within their depths.

Women screamed as the screeching creature charged towards the Throne Ser Barriston Selmy stepped forward to protect the King.

Suddenly the creature was yanked back as the chain's that had been trailing behind the crate suddenly went taught, the Wight screeched as the chain was yanked back a few times as the Free Folk secured the chains to two pillars.

The Wight screeched as it was tugged back between the two pillars.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Yelled Robert as he stood looking at the screeching creature.

"A Wight, one of the Night Kings soldiers, it was once a Ranger of the Nights Watch, it was one of two Rangers sent out on a Ranging with Benjen Stark several months ago, it was assumed he was dead, these two were found a few days away from the Wall a few weeks ago, though there was so sign of Benjen Stark, he is ether dead and part of the Night Kings army, found dead by the Free Folk and burned or by some miracle he is still alive beyond the Wall and can't for what ever reason return to the Wall" He said.

Jon had told Tyrion in the time before that his Uncle had a shard of Dragon Glass in his chest thanks to the Children of the Forest to prevent him from becoming a Wight but the shard left him as neither alive or dead but stuck in-between and the magic that prevented him from dying would fail once he got past the Wall.

But Tyrion though Eddard didn't need to know of his younger Brothers state, there was nothing for the older Stark could do for him even if he knew.

The Wight screeched, Tyrion looked at Loras who had put a protective over his sister as he stared at it.

"Ser Loras, your sword is it a normal sword?" He asked Loras looked at him "What? He said Tyrion gave him a slight smile "Your sword is it a normal steel blade?" He asked.

Loras blinked a few times a confused look on his handsome face.

"Yes it's a normal blade" Answered Margaery she had never seen a Wight, having died before the Great War started.

She stared in horror at the screeching creature that was trying to reach out and kill a living being, her eyes went to her husband, he had fought them in past he had scars from them, he still once in awhile woke up in a cold sweat as he remembered the horrors that he had seen in the time before, it was these times all Margaery could do was hold him and sooth him reassuring him that Jaime, Myrcella and Tommen were still alive.

Tyrion smiled at Margaery silently thanking her.

"Ser Loras run the Wight threw as you would a man in battle" Said Tyrion.

Loras looked at Tyrion then at the Wight "What!" He said Tyrion nodded "Run your sword threw the Wight" He said simply.

Loras looked at his Sister, Margaery nodded and gave her Brother a smile.

Loras stepped forward and drew his sword, the Wight turned and looked at him it charged forward screeching at him, the chains went taught as he reached their full length.

Loras glanced at Tyrion who just nodded.

Loras taking a deep breath thrust his sword onto the Wight, his eyes went wide as the blade went all the way threw it.

He then yanked the blade out, the Wight just kept screeching and trying to reaching him.

Loras stumbled back, the Wight was not bleeding.

No one said a word, the only sound that echoed in the Throne Room was the Wight's screeching.

Tyrion looked at Robert and Eddard.

He then turned to Bronn though the Sell Sword had a slight look of surprise on his face, he seemed unfazed by the sight of the screeching dead man.

"Bronn, cut off one of its arms" He said simply.

Bronn raised an eyebrow, before he gave a shrug, he stepped forward and drew his sword after a moment he swung it.

The severed limb landed with a thud, the severed limb began crawling along the stone floor, Tyrion then stepped forward and picked the arm up and showed it to the Throne room.

People gasped as they saw the fingers still moving as though still connected to its body.

The Wight seemed completely unfazed by the loss of it's limb.

"They don't eat, get tired, they can't be bribed and they don't fuck, all they do is kill the living this is just one imagine thousands of them, some fresh like this one, some century's dead little more the skeletons, you have all see Wun Wun imagine him as a Wight, the Night King has dead Giants in his service" Said Tyrion.

Robert stared at the Wight as it continued to strain to reach out and kill anyone it could get.

"How do you kill them?" Asked Robert.

"There are three ways to kill them, one by fire" He said as a lit a torch was handed to him he then touched the torch to the severed arm it quickly caught, the Wight screeched in pain, Tyrion dropped the arm as it withered and then went still.

"The second is with Obsidian or as it's more commonly known as Dragon Glass" He said as he pulled out a Dragon Glass dagger and showed it the Throne room.

He then plunged it in to the Wight, who screeched once more before it fell to the floor still, Tyrion then simply dropped the torch on the dead body which caught at once the Wight didn't make a sound.

"The third way is using Valerian steel blades on both the Wight's and the Walkers, fire will not work on the Walkers but Dragon Glass and Valerian steel shatters them like fragile glass" Said Tyrion.

The Throne room was silent all that could be heard was the fire as the corpse burned.

"The dead are coming, that is why the Free Folk risked death climbing the Wall, they have all lost kin to the Wight's and the Walkers" Said Tyrion his voice strong and clear "They don't care who sits on the Iron Throne, they don't care about House's, Lannister, Stark, Baratheon, Tyrell, Tully, Greyjoy, Martell, Arryn, Frey, Targaryen they don't care who you are, high born or base born to them you are just future soldiers for their masters army" He said.

"No doubt you have all heard of the visions my self and Jon Snow have had, the thing you really only need to know about them is in them every one in this room is dead, though most will not become Wight's, the city will be consumed with Wildfire, but Westeros is dead no living thing lives, not even animals everything dies and the world turns to ice" He said.

Cersei stared at her Brother, she wanted to denounce what he said was lies, a trick to get him self on the Throne, yet she could not deny that the thing that had ran forward was dead it looked and smelt dead.

And a tiny part of her was troubled by the fact she didn't care that the dead were coming, she had noticed that Tyrion had glanced at her when he had said that the city was consumed by Wildfire.

She was already forming a plan in her head, she would get her children back and take a ship to Fair isle, she would be safe there let the dead take Westeros all that mattered was her children.

She didn't even consider her immediate family as important enough to accompany her to safety.

"Can they swim" She asked unknowingly repeating Euron Greyjoy words.

Tyrion smirked "Their don't breath all they need are a few weights and they can walk along the sea bed, also the White Walkers can freeze sea water, so going to an island will only keep you safe for a short while" Said Tyrion.

He looked at the gathered people.

Robert stared at the now smouldering body.

War was coming to Westeros, a war between the dead and the living.

Though Robert was not one for the story's of hero's and villains, he could see that if they won this war, in a thousand years this would be known as the Second age of Hero's.

Robert stood and stepped down as he continued to look at the burned corpse.

Finale something he was built for, cracking skulls and he figured dead skulls cracked as well if not better then living ones.

"Send out ravens find as much Dragon Glass as can be found!" Shouted Robert to the court, he had not felt this alive in years.

"My Lord Stannis at Winterfell information was found that under Dragonstone there is a mountain of Dragon Glass" Said Tyrion as he glanced at Stannis "Also your Wife's, Red Priestess may be of help in the up coming war" Said Tyrion.

Stannis looked at the Wight "I'll have word sent to Dragonstone to begin mining the Dragon Glass" Said the stern man.

Tyrion looked at his Sister, he would have to watch her closely, in the coming months, Joffrey was all but hiding behind his new guard his face paler then normal.

His eyes travel to Margaery who looked at him with love and pride, she was also giving him a smile that reminded him that they both owed the other a debt.

He was sure his cheeks were turning pink but thankfully his beard hid it from view he was also sure that Margaery knew he was blushing softly.

This time the South would be ready for the War to come and he would make sure Cersei would never have the power she craves so much, the Realms would be the better for it.

 **Done!**

 **Chapter nine coming up in a few days.**

 **Not sure if it'll be at Casterly Rock or at High Garden not sure yet maybe both.**

 **Please review no flames please.**


	9. Chapter 9 Sansa & Arya I

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter Nine Sansa & Arya I**

 **The Reach, Highgarden. (A talk about menstruation)**

Sansa was sure her scream had woken the whole Keep, she stared at her bed, she knew when she flowered she would bleed, but she hadn't thought there would so much blood.

The stain looked massive, she heard her chamber door open "My Lady are you alright?" Asked Septa Hannah as she entered quickly.

The Septa saw the back of Sansa's night dress, she draped Sansa's robe over her shoulders she then turned and reopened the door.

"It's alright Lady Sansa woke up to see a rather large spider sitting on her pillow, it startled her quite badly" Said Hannah when two guards came to the door.

Once the guards were satisfied, Hannah summoned a maid to strip Sansa's bed and put fresh linen on it and to fetch a jug of warm water.

"Are you in any pain my dear" Asked Hannah kindly Sansa looked at her Hannah smiled at her "Did your Lady Mother ever talk to you about your flowering?" She asked Sansa nodded "A little she told me that there was blood but not too worry, I wasn't dying or sick it was perfectly normal, she never said there was so much though, is there normally that much" Asked her eyes wide with fear.

Hannah smiled at her "There actually isn't that much blood it really only a few small spoon fall's it just looks like there more as it spreads out" She said "Are you in any pain?" She asked again.

Sansa looked at her, hand pressed ageist her abdomen she shook her head but then nodded Hannah smiled "Uncomfortable?" She asked Sansa nodded she then almost doubled over in pain her eyes wide with fear.

"It's alright child, this is normal, the first bleed is often quite bad but in time you will adapt it will become so routine that it become second nature, in time you will know when your time is about to start it will be around the same time each month it happens every four weeks or so, you'd be surprised how fast you get used to it" Said Hannah.

There was a knock on door, Hannah turned and opened the door to reveal a maid holding jug of warm water behind her stood a few more maids holding fresh bed covers.

"Come My Lady, let's get you cleaned up" Said Hannah as she led Sansa to her room.

An two hours later Sansa was seating out on one of the balcony's she looked up as Lady Olenna walked in.

"I know ones first flowering is the most distressing, your body can now bear children, I take it that your Mother never gave you the talk?" Sansa looked at her a confused look on her face Olenna sighed deeply "By the look on face I can see she didn't" She said.

She shook her head "Why is it the Riverlands and The North are such prunes when it comes to sex!" She said as she continued to shake her head.

Sansa's eyes went wide Olenna smiled at her "Sex is not a filthy word, everything does it, I take it your former Septa told you that when the time comes for you to consummate your marriage, you just lay there and think of having many Sons?" She said.

Sansa blushed bright red, Olenna snorted "Typical, a woman who's never even had sex offering advice to some one who has not had sex yet" She laughed.

"Lady Margaery said that her first time with Lord Tyrion was not painful, but she was a maid?" She said her face bright red.

Olenna grinned "Well Margaery was lucky in the fact she has a highly skilled husband who knows what women like and how to give them what they like, but most women get husband's who know little or nothing about pleasuring a woman, and think if they stick their cock in you then you will enjoy it greatly, most men do not know how to use what they have between their legs" She said.

Sansa stared at the matriarch of House Tyrell, Olenna looked her she was enjoying her self immensely.

By the time Olenna was threw with Sansa the girl would be unrecognisable from the Northern girl she was right now.

But it was going to be a long road till then.

 **The Westerlands, Casterly Rock.**

Arya never would have thought she could enjoy lessons that involved sowing and talking with young ladies of court, but here she was seating in one of the many gardens of the Rock grinning at one the many Lannister cousins as she talked about one of her Brother's bathing in a lake and his clothes being stolen leaving him to run stark naked back to the family keep in Lannisport early in the last winter.

Arya had been very surprised that the women would have such conversations she could not see her Mother or Sansa ever having such conservations she was almost disappointed when her lesson was over.

Lady Genna had told Arya in her first lesson with the large Lady that Lannister women were not highly skilled at needle point, but they could sow a straight line to at least embroider handkerchiefs and such.

She also told her that men were genuinely great thundering fools and were prone to gossiping between themselves and if a man thought a woman was preoccupied with her sowing then she was not listing to him and he would talk.

This was the time for a woman to have her ears wide open, she then could possibly learn something of value to either her House, or as a mean to blackmail the person involved.

Arya's day consisted of two hours of learning water dancing followed by two hours of Westrosi style with Lady Brianne of Tarth.

She then had two hour lessons with Creylen on history, the science of medicines, she was learning which herbs could be made in to pain relievers, as well as healthy broths, followed by a few hours with Lady Genna.

She then spent the rest of the day serving Lord Tywin by taking messages all over the Rock and finding books for the Old Lion.

Arya had more friends here in the Westerlands then she ever had in the North, in the evening she had her evening meal where most of the Lannister's gathered, the majority of the Lannister's had various shades of golden hair.

Tywin sat at the head of the table, his older Son at his Right, his Brother sat at his Left his wife next to him.

Next to Ser Jaime sat Lady Genna besides her, her youngest children after them were the lower branches.

Arya sat in middle of the long table, she glanced up to where Lady Brianne sat, she remembered Ser Jaime calling the tall woman 'Wench' at first Arya had thought the Knight was insulting the tall cumbersome woman but soon came to realise that Ser Jaime was using word with affection.

The large woman had laughed when she came to the realisation that maybe Jaime had some feelings for the taller woman.

But being the sort of man he was he had no idea what so ever on how to court the warrior woman and like little boys he thought that insulting someone was the way to say 'I like you' with out actually saying anything nice.

So had began Genna's plan to get Jaime and Brianne together.

Arya had observed Brianne and had found that the tall woman also seem to have some feelings for Jaime but seemed unsure about them.

After much probing by Lady Genna, the taller woman confessed that she had only ever really felt this way to one other man, Lord Renly Baratheon.

Genna had stared at her for awhile, she then shook her head in pity at Brianne's confession of her unrequited love for the youngest Baratheon Brother.

It was a almost an open secret that Renly had a preference for men in particular Ser Loras Tyrell.

The meal went on as was normal, once in awhile Jaime would cast a glance at Brianne before he went back to his meal.

But this evening was different, two messages came from Kings-Landing, one from Lord Tyrion the other from the Queen.

Tywin opened Tyrion's message first his grey eye brows rose, he looked at Jaime before he handed him the letter, Jaime slowly read the letter, he looked up at his Father.

"One of them was brought to Kings-Landing" He said in shock.

Tywin nodded, he had people in Kings-Landing who told him things that were not put in reports.

But what Tyrion had put in his letter had been told to him by his people.

A dead man had been sent to Kings-Landing as proof of the true threat, a demonstration was given to prove how dangerous the creatures were to the living.

It seemed the same thing was done up North.

Tywin took the letter back, he passed it to his Brother who read it his grey eyebrows rising in shock.

"Their real?" He gasped in shock as he read the letter again "So it seems" Said Tywin he looked down the table at Arya "Do you know of the Night King Lady Arya?" Asked Tywin.

Arya blinked a few times before she answered "Only threw Old Nans bed time stories My Lord" Said Arya.

"Old Nan?" Asked Kevan, Arya nodded "She was a wet nurse years ago and is Hodor's Great Grand Mother, she would tell us scary tales of the Night King, his White Walkers riding their giant ice spiders and their dead horse's and his army of the dead."

"In the tales they came from the frozen Land of Always Winter, bringing the cold and darkness with them as they sought to extinguish all light and warmth. They resurrected dead men to fight on their on their behalf."

"Old Nan, told us of the Long Winter that lasted a generation, a generation in which children were born, grew in to adult, and in a many cases died without ever seeing spring. Nan said that they may never even beheld the light of day, so complete was the winter that fell on the world" Said Arya.

"It seems we all have to read these old tales, as there is truth in the old stories of the dead and their king" Said Tywin.

The gathered people at the table stared at Tywin in shock.

"Two dead men who were Rangers were found a few days away from the Wall, one was sent to Winterfell the other sent to Kings-Landing".

"Jon Snow slew the dead man after he demonstrated that it could not be killed with conventional weapons, Tyrion did the same".

"The King has sent out orders that Obsidian or Dragon Glass is to be mined and made in to weapons such as daggers, spear heads and arrow heads" Said Tywin.

Arya was shocked she never would have thought that Old Nans tales were true, she knew Bran loved the old stories.

"Lady Brianne, Bravo Syrio begin teaching Lady Arya dagger skills, if the dead are coming with the next winter, I believe the use of a Obsidian dagger will be of equal use as using her slim sword if not better" Said Tywin the tall lady and the Braavosi nodded, they at once put their heads together and began planning her next lessons.

He looked at several other people and instructed them in collecting the Obsidian that had been found over the years and simple dumped in landfills all over the Westerlands.

"Lady Arya I will instruct Maester Creylen to begin your instruction of the White Walkers and the dead and how to kill them and any other information that maybe found" He said.

Arya nodded.

Tywin looked at the second letter but didn't open it, Arya could tell even from where she was sorted that the thick letter was from the Queen, the Queen seemed to write a letter every other week complaining of what her younger Brother was doing.

It seemed to Arya that the Queen almost seemed envious of her Brothers great success.

Arya had been permitted to read a letter from the Queen.

She had been very surprised by the rating letter, to read it you would not think that it was written by the Queen of the Realms, the Queen had ranted repeatedly about how her brother was stripping her of her power and was scheming with his Tyrell wife as well as the King's new Hand Lord Stark to seize the Throne by removing the King as well as her Son.

Arya had been struck dumb by the Queens paranoid ramblings.

She had to wonder what new thing had the Queen complained about this time, from what she had seen in reports from Kings-Landing was that Lord Tyrion was actually improving the running of the Realms she had to wonder why the Queen was complaining so much.

 **Done!**

 **Chapter Ten should be up in a few days.**

 **It'll ether be Tywin reading Cersei's letter and Catelyn getting a letter from both her girls or going back to Kings-Landing I've not decided yet.**

 **Please review!.**


	10. Chapter 10 Tywin & Catelyn I

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter Ten Tywin & Catelyn **

**The Westerlands, Casterly Rock**

Tywin sat in his solar, on his desk lay the thick letter from Cersei, he sighed deeply he had been putting off reading the letter.

He had Arya with Maester Creylen going threw the large library, he sighed again there was no putting it off any more, he reached over and picked up the thick letter.

He already had an idea what his Daughter had written in yet another letter, his eyes glanced at his decanter of Arbour Gold, he shook his head he did not need to fortify him self with wine.

Letting out yet another sigh as he broke the seal and open the letter, he almost groan as he saw the first line.

 _Father._

 _I am writing to you to inform you of yet more dangerous acts of Tyrion._

 _He received a crate from the North, inside the crate as a monster, Grand Master Pycelle informs me there are conditions that make people immune to pain and that for a few moments severed limbs can twitch as though they were still attached to a body._

 _Grand Maester Pycelle believes that the thing had been brought had been suffering from a form of Greyscale, Tyrion is endangering The King, your Grandson and myself._

 _Tyrion's whore of a wife has been called Queen Margaery the uncrowned, during the tourney of the Hand the crowd cheered both the little monster and the whore loudly._

 _Robert didn't even notice as he was too far into his cups._

 _Robert has began to excerise!, Every day he punches a large sand bag, he then carries a large round stone from one end of the sparing yard to the other, he also has began to lift heavy stone blocks!._

 _He is also began to walk every where at his Maester's medical orders!._

 _The other day Robert actually lifted up that damned war hammer of his for a short time, I over heard him tell Stark that he fully intends to be able to swing it like he did twenty years ago._

 _Robert has taken it in to his head to start laying with me!, I can not bear it please order Jaime to return, I fill unsafe here, I need Jaime here to protect me from Roberts lust!._

 _Please Father! Send Jaime back as soon as possible!._

 _Tyrion is doing nothing to stop Robert if anything he is almost encouraging it._

 _I plead with you Father, send Jaime back, myself and Joffrey are in great danger, I have recently gotten word that Tyrion had sent our Uncle Ser Stafford to Essos!._

 _I ordered Tyrion to tell me why he sent our Uncle to the far East, all he would tell me is that he is sending for a disciplined troops, I fear Tyrion is going to hire the Gold Company._

 _You must send Jaime back as well as troops loyal to our House, please Father I am pleading with you. We are in great danger from Tyrion, he means to kill us all and take the Throne._

 _Your Daughter Queen Cersei Lannister._

Tywin shook his head, Cersei's paranoia was getting worse, he knew why Stafford had gone to Essos, Tyrion had written too him explaining to him that more troops were needed, troops who were disciplined and not easily bought off.

Tywin had not been to happy at the prospects of having foreign soldiers, serving his House but Tyrion much to his announce, was right they needed more troops, the fact these troops were going to be former slaves irked Tywin.

He sighed deeply, a smirked threatened to cross his face, If only Cersei knew that Jaime would not be returning to Kings-Landing, and if what his Sister was right that Jaime had been showing an awkward interest in Lady Brianne of Tarth.

Though she was not the kind of woman Tywin would have his Son take as a wife, the woman was taller then Jaime, she was only a inch or so shorter then the newly returned Sandor Clegane who had re-pledged his House to House Lannister, the tall woman more times then not wore mens britches and tunic as well as armour.

He gave grunt, as he leaned back, he had been having women of noble birth brought to Casterly Rock for weeks but Jaime had not shown any interest in them.

He only seemed to pay attention to Brianne, Tywin sighed deeply Brianne was of noble birth her Father was The Evenstar or Selwyn Tarth Lord of Tarth, House Tarth were the Bannermen of House Baratheon.

House Lannister would not really gain anything from the union but as long as Jaime wed and begot children that was all that mattered. He pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write to the Evenstar, offering a marriage contract between House Lannister and House Tarth.

A smile threatened to cross his face, he was not blind to the unnatural relationship that Cersei and Jaime had, and he suspected that Tyrion was the same but he could understand why they continued the pretence of it being rumours brought on by those who wished to bring House Lannister down, after all even here at the seat of House Lannister there were eyes and ears of their enemy's.

He hoped that Tarth would except the marriage offer after all his only child and heir was not getting many if any proposals, and who better for his overly tall Daughter to marry then the heir of Casterly Rock.

A very small smile slipped threw, no doubt Cersei would protest loudly at the very idea of her twin marrying, a tall woman of no great beauty or great wealth.

He finished the letter, he read it once more before he put his name and seal to it.

Hopefully Selwyn would except the offer, if not Tywin would write to Tyrion and tell him to convince his Brother to marry some other woman of their Fathers choosing.

 **The North, Winterfell.**

Catelyn Stark sat on the balcony in the background the sound of sparing swords hitting could be head, in her hand she held two thick letters, each was a letter from her Daughter's.

For some reason she had not opened them, she sighed deeply she was torn as to which one to read first.

After a short deliberation Catelyn broke the seal of Sansa's letter, she read the letter, tears threatened to fall not threw fear but threw the knowledge that Sansa was no longer a little girl she was now considered a woman grown and flowered.

Sansa wrote that when she had seen the blood in her bed for the first time she had screamed loudly, loud enough to cause near by guards to come, though they were soon sent away by Septa Hannah.

She then explained that she then had, had a talk with Lady Olenna, Catelyn smiled sadly trying to imagine Sansa's reaction to having that sort of conversation with the Queen of Thrones.

As she read, she could see though she missed Winterfell, she was thoughly enjoying her time in Highgarden.

She wrote how every day she rode, she had lunches in various places around Highgarden and the surrounding areas.

She wrote how she attended Tourney's every other week.

Catelyn could see that Sansa was enjoying herself.

Catelyn then broke the seal on Arya letter, Catelyn chewed her lower lip, Arya's writing looked much better then before the letters were strong, though Catelyn was a little concerned as the writing seemed to leaning towards more of a man's strong hand rather then that of a delicate Lady's hand.

Arya wrote that even though she had been at Casterly Rock for almost two months she still had not seen the whole of the massive castle, she explained how a Bravosie Sword had been brought from Braavos to teach her Water Dancing, she also explained that Lady Breanne of Tarth was also teaching her Westrosi style fighting though Arya did perfer the Water Dancing.

Catelyn chuckled as Arya seemed to start to gossip, it seemed Ser Jaime had become interested in Lady Brianne, though it seemed the Knight didn't know how to court the very tall lady.

Catelyn swallowed a lump in her throat, her girls were enjoying themselves, her eyes drifted over to the yard she saw Bran and Tommen swinging their sparing swords at each other.

She jumped as she heard a roar, she looked up to the battlements standing there as big as a horse was one of the hatchlings, it was the black one.

Catelyn had been shocked when the Dragon's returned, it seemed the Dragon's had chosen their riders, the large black one had taken Daenerys as it's rider, the green Dragon seemed to have chosen Myrcella while the golden Dragon had chosen Tommen.

The black Dragon had been named Rhaegar after Daenerys's Brother, the green Dragon had been named Ormond after Myrcella's paternal Great Grandfather.

The golden Dragon had been named Lemon, when the Dragon had turned up at Winterfell smelling of citrus, Catelyn had to wondered where the Dragon gotten any sort of citrus fruits from so far North.

Rhaegar announced his arrival once more, Daenerys came out in to the court yard and walked up to the battlements.

Catelyn could only stare as Daenerys stroked the Dragon's large nose and talked to him.

It was strange that despite everything she was still shocked every time a Dragon turned up, it was unnerving when ever Sheepstealer turned up and settled in his lair in the abandoned tower that had been melted and moulded.

Once in awhile Silverwing would glide over head.

Catelyn could only stare as Daenerys continued to stroke the Dragon's large nose.

News had reached Winterfell, that Roose Bolton was to marry one of Walder Frey's Granddaughters, Catelyn had been hugely surprised when she heard that Bolton's Bastard had been torn apart by the three hatchlings, there had been very little left of him afterwards.

The other news was that Greatjon Umber was to marry a chieftainess from a Free Folk Tribe.

And the large woman was in fact now carrying Lord Jon's new heir.

Catelyn looked back at her letter, the letter went on to describe what was now going in the Westerlands since word had reached the Rock about the Wight that had been sent and killed in Kings-Landing.

It seemed that Dragon Glass had been dug up for centuries and had been dumped in land fills, it was now being dug up and turned in to spear heads and arrow heads.

Catelyn sighed, a short message had arrived from Kings-Landing from Ned explaining that the King was now more motivated then ever before and thanks to Lord Tyrion, Robert was eating and drinking much less and was in fact doing excerising to get back into shape to fight the army of the dead.

He also wrote that Petyr Baelish was currently sitting in a black cells awaiting trial, all his property had been seized and the proceeds used to try and take the edge of off what the Crown owed the Iron Bank.

She had been stunned and hurt when it was revealed that Petyr had been spread vile lies about her and her own Sister had been adding to the lies.

She had at first not wanted to believe the lies, she wanted to truly think that it was all a Lannister plot.

But as time went by it became apparent that Petyr was lying to her and was trying to ignite war between House Lannister and House Stark.

As more and more messages came from Kings-Landing she could see the near desperation in them, even her Sister had sent her messages all accusing the Lannister's of plotting to kill the King, of killing Jon Arryn as well as plotting to seize the Throne and the Vale.

There was also a plot to kill her Son Robin.

Catelyn had been stunned by one message that went on about Petyr's love for her, Catelyn had read the message and read between the lines as one sentence had caught her attention.

Catelyn had read the words 'Petyr loves me so much, he gave me tears but he told me to say nothing to anyone' she had ask Maester Luwin what tears Lysa could be talking about, he told her of a poison called the Tears of Lys a rare and expensive poison.

She asked what symptoms of this poison, when he told her she had asked Lord Tyrion before he left what symptoms Jon Arryn had, had before he died.

She had been shocked when he told, he had looked at her with pity in his green eyes, it was then she knew that he knew the truth.

He told her that her Sister may be mentally unstable and might not be held accountable for her actions, it was obvious that Lord Baelish was merely using Lysa to further his own agenda.

Catelyn sighed deeply her eyes travelled towards Bran and Prince Tommen who were thoughly enjoying their sparing season.

Off to the side watching them sat Myrcella, in her lap was a some tanned leather which was going to made in to breeches for the poor in Winter Town, the young Princess had been inspired by Lady Margaery and her good works towards the poor.

Once a week with a few guards to keep the more enthusiastic people under control, Myrcella would go into the poorer areas of Winter Town and hand out freshly made clothes, bowls of flour and a few days worth of dried meat.

The poor of Winter Town had come to love Myrcella.

Catelyn could almost imagine Cersei's reaction to hearing her Daughter doing charity works among the poorest of the poor.

What would truly send Cersei in to an up roar was the allowance that Myrcella got once a month was going manly towards building works the young Princess had put into place, such as a new roof for the orphanage, simple homes for the homeless, and improving the homes of the poor who did have homes.

Myrcella had talked to Deanery's who in turn talked to Robb, and had began works on homes for fallen women with the opportunity to gain some other form of employment with out selling their bodies.

Also Myrcella had managed some how to get a few Maester's to set up a clinic in the poorer area of Winter Town to help attend the medical needs of the poor.

Catelyn thought that Myrcella was going to be the perfect wife for Bran.

Besides Myrcella wrapped in furs as also with tanned leather on her lap sat the newly found Lady Rohanne.

The old woman had found it amusing that she appeared in a short story of when the then Prince Aegon had Squired for Duncan the Tall before he became King.

She and Maester Aemon often spoke about those who were long dead with fondness.

The ancient woman it seemed had grown very fond of her Great Grand Son Tyrion as well as her Great, Great Grandchildren Tommen and Myrcella, and would tell all the children bed time stories of when she lived South of the Wall.

The old woman had replaced Old Nan where it came to telling the children scary bed time stories.

Old Nan though was getting on, though despite her still sharp mind the old woman's old body was failing her, she had taken a tumble down a short flight of stairs and had cracked her hip and was more or less bed ridden.

Luwin attended the old woman and made her comfortable, though he did warn Catelyn that due to Old Nan great age the hip would take awhile to heal if it ever did, Old Nan was now susceptible to cold's and chills, so she was kept warm and a few times a day Luwin would give her a small does of Milk of the Poppy to easy any pain she suffered.

Myrcella would spend a few hours by her side looking after her, and reading poems and singing songs softly to sooth her to sleep, each time the old woman slept she had a soft smile on her heavily lined face.

Even Lady Rohanne spent time with the old woman, who asked Rohanne to look after her Great Grand Son Wylis as was Hodor's true name, though the simple minded gentile stable boy had already been practically taken in by the Free Folk.

Catelyn knew that Old Nan was not long for this world, she could not imagine Winterfell with out the old woman inside it's walls she had been near ancient when Catelyn had first arrived in Winterfell Twenty years before.

Catelyn sighed she looked off to the side, a smile tugged at her lips as she saw Hodor walking besides a tall skinny dark haired woman of the Free Folk called Osha, she seemed to have become quite fond of the simpleton, Catelyn was sure she saw Hodor blush every time the woman held his paw of a hand in her much smaller hand.

She hoped the woman would not abuse the trust the gentile lad was placing in her.

With another sigh she looked back the letters from her Daughter's, she would have to write to them soon in response, she didn't know how she felt about her Daughter's actually enjoying their time away from Winterfell.

Though in her head she knew that one day her children would one day leave to marry, but she supposed no Mother was every truly ready for her children to leave, she knew her children were growing up but she didn't want them to grow up yet, she still wanted a few years with them.

Taking another sigh she stood, casting one more look at Bran and Tommen who whooped with joy as they were realised from the training season and allowed to play for short time before their afternoon lessons began with Maester Luwin.

Rickon was ran up to his Brother and dragged him and Tommen off to a stable to look at the new puppy's, Summer and Shaggy Dog trotted behind the boys.

Smiling Catelyn shook her head and headed towards her Solar to write her letters to her Daughter's and her Husband.

She turned as she heard the flap of Rhaegar's wings as he decided to leave once Daenerys had finished stroking his large snout, she watched as the Dragon headed towards what was now being called Dragon Mount.

Sighing again she began to head in, after she had written her letters she would visit Old Nan.

Her eyes went over to Robb who had come out, she watched as he placed a hand over Daenerys belly, Catelyn watched the look of love passed between the young couple as his hand stroked the baby bump, Catelyn was not sure if she as ready to become a grandmother but she knew this too was something that was going to happen, taking another deep breath Catelyn headed in to write her letters.

 **Done!**

 **Sorry it has taken so long but I've been put on to a course.**

 **Any way the next chapter will be up ether in a few days or about this time next week, it will be set in Kings-Landing.**

 **I am going to update my other GOT stories but this one by has been taking up all my time and another story has demanded to be started, but I will not post any new stories until ether this story is finished or one of my other two stories are finished, I'm trying to only keep three stories going at once, but if the other story is demanding more attention I may add yet another story.**

 **Anyway please review no flames.**


	11. Chapter 11 Tyrion II

**Time Rewinded**

 **Right chapter up this time sorry!**

 **Chapter 11 Tyrion II**

 **Kings-Landing, the Red Keep (Lemon)**

Tyrion lay in his bed, besides him lay Margaery "Can't sleep?" She asked softly as her hand stroked his chest Tyrion sighed deeply he gave a shrugged.

"Bad dreams again?" She asked as she sat up to look at him properly.

Tyrion shook his head "No just can't sleep, so much needs planning" He said simply.

Margaery smiled at him as she sat astride him and ran her hands over his chest "There is nothing you can do right now" She said softly as she lend down and kissed him softly.

Tyrion smiled up at her his hand stroking her hips "What do you plan on doing about it then Wife?" He asked Margaery smiled at him as she lend up and gave a wiggle, Tyrion groaned as she slide down his hard member, he was sure he had lost all command of his cock as it seems to be constantly hard.

Slowly Margaery moved ageist him, Tyrion closed his eyes enjoying the fell of her "You have done everything that you can for now" She said softly as she moved ageist him, Tyrion could only nod, Margaery smiled down at him as she continued to move.

Tyrion dozed off afterwards, Margaery settled besides him.

Life was so different now, in the time before she had been about to marry Renly at this time, Robert Baratheon was dead from the attack from the boar.

Margaery sighed deeply, as she snuggled closer to Tyrion.

She off handily wondered what if she had married Tyrion instead of Renly but she quickly shook this thought from her head.

She had been determined to be The Queen, she would not have seen a chance of gaining the Throne with a marriage to the smallest Lannister.

She sighed again as she let her self drift off to sleep.

 **Next day.**

Margaery brushed her hair, she looked at Tyrion's reflection "Don't work to hard" She said Tyrion as smiled at her he walked over he kissed a shoulder Margaery sighed and smiled as Tyrion continued to kiss her shoulder and neck "You have duty's" She said softly though she didn't discourage Tyrion's attentions as he slowly made his way to her front as he slowly kissed her neck she sighed as his beard tickled her neck, she giggled softly Margaery smiled at him, she stroked his bearded face they lend towards each other and kissed each other.

After a little reluctance Tyrion pulled away and left to carry out his duty's.

Margaery sighed as Tyrion left, she looked at her reflection, she took a deep breath and nodded to her hand maid.

Margaery thought about her day a head, she knew that her doing charity works annoyed Cersei no end, she knew that she was more popular then Cersei had ever been, even at the start of Roberts reign.

Even Tyrion had become a very popular Lannister, the people cheered him as well, he had helped improve their living conditions as well banning many of the cruel animal fights.

He had also introduced some games that were popular in the Westerlands, one of them was kicking an inflated pigs bladder about, it had started centuries ago as a poor man's sport, a number of House's now had teams that would play in matches, sometime House disputes were ether ended on the pitch or they got started there.

Another game that was introduced was ostrich racing, many had though that riding a very large bird was easy but it wasn't you had to balance your self just right on a specially made saddle.

It had introduced Ostrich farming, Ostrich meat, Ostrich leather as well of their feathers were become hugely popular.

Margaery looked again at her reflection, she looked every inch a Queen her maid mentioned that she was very beautiful, Margaery knew it but knew such things would only get you so far in this harsh world.

Today she was receiving visitors, these people were not rich they were poor, they had many complaints about many different things.

Once her maid finished added the finished touches, with a nod her maid stepped back and opened her door a soft gasp escaped the maid Margaery turned and looked what had surprised her.

A small smile appeared on her face, standing in her door way stood one of the Hill tribe guards who Tyrion had brought from the Vale.

"Good morning Chella" Said Margaery, the large Hill tribe woman looked down at her with her grey eyes, she looked at the room then back at her "Is the Lion Halfman Lord gone to deal with the fat bastard?" She asked.

Margaery's lips twitched at the Hill tribe woman's words, despite her Husband's much smaller size he had earned the tough Hill Tribes respect and devotion.

"Yes My Husband has gone to deal with the King Robert" She said Chella gave a grunt and stepped back to allow Margaery to step out of the room.

Chella had been appointed as Margaery's guard, the large woman had proven she was as tough as any of the Gold cloak, Red Cloak or even a Knight.

 **Red Keep sparing yard.**

Tyrion walked along one of the walk way, on the sparing yard was the King stripped to the waist, he was bouncing on his toes as he hit a large bag filled with sand and saw dust.

The King was loosing weight, almost every week he was having to have a new hole put in to his belts as the weight dropped off him, he had taken it as a challenge to get back into fighting shape.

"Good morning Lord Tyrion" Called Eddard Stark, Tyrion looked up at the Northern Lord "Good Morning Lord Eddard, I see the King still at it" He said as he saw the King continue to hit the bag.

Eddard nodded a soft smile appeared on his face "Aye he is, he is determined to get back into shape" He said.

Tyrion and Eddard watched for short time as the King bobbed and weaved in front of the hanging bag, off to the side Roberts Maester was also observing the King, in front of him was a table which had towels on, buckets of water, a bowel of fruits and salves to ease pulled mussels.

After a short while Tyrion bid Eddard farewell as he went about his duties for the day Eddard smirked as Tyrion walked towards his waiting Squire and his guards, his Sell Sword among them the newest addition to the group was Tyrion's new Ostrich.

An Ostrich could walk threw the narrow streets of Kings-Landing much better then a very large Lion.

The Ostrich crouched down to allow Tyrion to climb on and to settle in to the saddle.

After a few moments the Ostrich stood, Tyrion gave a nod to Eddard before he gave a tap of his ankles and the Ostrich began to walk followed closely by his Squire and his guards.

 **Red Keep the Queen's chambers.**

Cersei was sure her skin was raw as she washed her arms hard with a sponge to try and remove the feeling of Robert touching her flesh, Roberts sexual appetites seemed to be increasing, yet another thing she blamed on the monster, Robert came to her almost every night, Cersei stood there as her maids patted her skin dry.

She had to remember to go to Pycelle at some point in the day for a dose of moontea, though she loathed Robert touching her instead of her other half, she had needs that her cousin Lancel could not full fill, she cursed herself for her bodies reactions as Robert thrust deep and hard into her as he grunted before he spilled his unworthy seed deep into her womb.

Once she was dressed she dismissed her maids, she wanted Jaime back he had not answered any of her many letters in them she told him how Robert came to her bed every night and defiled her body as he violated her, she pleaded for him to come back and protect her for Roberts lust.

Cersei poured her self some wine, Cersei truly despised her sex, she hated how her body seemed to react when Robert came to her chamber for a night of passion she shivered as she remembered as Robert hiked up her dress skirt and thrust his large hand between her thighs and found her small clothes soaked this seemed to encourage Robert to strip her and take her on any flat surface and not always from the front, some times he would take her from behind he would simple hike up her skirts tug down her small clothes and thrust into her from behind.

Cersei chewed her lower lip as she felt moisture seep in to her small clothes, she cursed as she became aroused, she half wondered if she could summon Lancel she relieve her but she shook her head, her cousin had stopped doing anything for her sexual for weeks now he was little more the an irritant now.

Cersei fumed everything was wrong, her youngest children were out of her reach and her oldest was slowly turning from her and trying to emulate his 'Father'.

Cersei had been horrified when she discovered that Joffrey was being educated in the art of sword fighting, she had tried to stop it but Joffrey had simply disobeyed her and continued with his lessons.

Why hadn't Jamie returned to her?, Why was he allowing Tyrion to take everything from her, why was he allowing Tyrion to remove her children from her.

Her Father was the same, he had simply responded to all her letters that Tyrion was working in the interest of House Lannister and had his full approval.

Cersei walked over to her window and looked out at what she considered her city yet she had little real power now thanks to the little monster, she frowned as she saw her Brother riding one of those stupid giant birds, she hated the vile things one had pecked at her another stamped on her golden boys foot with it's massive foot.

Yet despite her protests the things had become popular and Ostrich farms had sprung up all over the crown lands for both breeding, leather, meat and eggs.

Thus bringing in more money in to the capital, despite the fact that all Tyrion had done was helping the Crown Cersei hated it.

Tyrion had no place in the affections of any one he as a monster and deserved nothing at all.

With a sneer she turned away from the window, she would take a walk to remind everyone that she was The Queen not that whore Margaery Tyrell.

She would remind every one that she was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms not the High Garden bitch.

By the time Cersei left her chambers she had completely forgot to go to Grand Master Pycelle.

It was something she would come to regret her lapse in memory.

 **Sorry for the delay but I've just started work.**

 **Not sure when another update will happen but I promise I will attempt to update most if not all my stories.**


	12. Chapter 12 Cersei I and Tywin II

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter 12 Cersei I and Tywin II**

 **Kings-Landing, the Red Keep.**

Cersei fumed, if she could blame the monster for her condition then she would, though in away she did blame him.

If he had not come to Kings-Landing and interfered with Robert then she would not be in the condition she was in.

She glared at her massive swollen stomach, she was great with child though she had never been this big with her other pregnancies, nor had her other children been this active.

By the time she had discovered she was with child it was too late to take any Moon tea.

Cersei had written to Jaime pleading with him to return but again there was no answer, their Father had written satisfied that Cersei was once more with child.

That letter had been thrown in the fire.

Cersei drank her wine, though the Maester's had warned her not to the drink during her pregnancy, she was Queen she would do as she pleased.

She pulled herself out of her chair, she glared at her reflection, she looked ugly, she winced as the thing inside her kicked a few times.

Robert had been pleased that he would have another child, Cersei hated it, she knew that it was not Jaime's they had not lain together for almost a year.

It was Roberts.

If she could kill it she would, but she knew that would be a risk to her and that she would not do, her older children had need of her to protect them from the intentions of the little monster.

A few more weeks then it would be over, it would be out.

Cersei flinched as it kicked even harder, cursing she glared at her swollen stomach she turned to walk over to the side board that held the decanter of wine.

Cersei cried out and doubled over her eyes went wide as she felt water soak her small clothes.

"Your Grace?" Asked a hand maid.

Cersei cried out again as she sank to the floor she held her stomach.

Soon Cersei was taken to her bed, crying out in pain.

Word was sent to the King, the Hand and the Steward of the Red Keep.

After almost a day, Cersei was still screaming, Robert had left to do some training leaving Eddard and Tyrion.

Both men could hear the muffled screams threw the thick door, Tyrion sighed deeply "I think we may need to send for a Maester" Thought Tyrion aloud.

Eddard looked at the smaller man "But Grand Maester Pycelle..." He started Tyrion raised an eyebrow "Cersei has been in labourer for almost a day, if she does not birth the babe by sun set I'll have one of the new Maester's sent for, if the labour lasts to long the more danger she will be in" Said Tyrion as another muffled scream made its way threw the door.

Eddard looked back at the door, he remembered Catelyn's labourer's all where over with in a few short hours.

Though he was sure that Catelyn did not make that much noise while she birthed any of their children, in fact he was sure Rickon didn't make so much noise when he was throwing a tantrum.

He sighed deeply, he looked back at Tyrion in the last few months he had come to respect the little Lord, the man actually cared about the small folk of King's-Landing, Eddard had even tried to ride one of those Ostrich's and had ended up falling off and getting a bruised thigh from when the annoyed bird kicked at him when he moved to try and climb back on, after that he avoided the foul tempered things.

Eddard found it quit amusing that Tyrion had quite a menagerie of creatures that he rode around on, a Great Lion that was now sporting a thick golden brown mane, a red and orange Dragon and Ostrich.

He once in a while rode on the Giant Wun Wun's Mammoth Smash.

Eddard still found it strange that the creature had his thick coat cut back every couple weeks to keep him cool.

The thick cut hair was then sold to local weavers and spinners who then spun the hair to make cloth that could then be made in to clothes for the Winter that would soon be on its way.

The hours slid by slowly, till finale Tyrion sent for one of the Maesters.

The Maester arrived, he was quite tall, his once black hair now turning dark grey, he was in his early fifties, he all most looked like an almost kind hearted Tywin.

Tyrion gave a slight shake of his head, he looked up at the tall Maester.

"Maester Benedict, have you been informed of the situation?" He asked, the tall Maester gave a nod "Yes My Lord, you at correct to be concerned for your Sister she is not as young as she was when she birthed her other children, her last birth was around ten yeas ago" He said. "There is a technique that may help her Grace though it is a little dangerous, the risk to her Grace is high" He said.

Tyrion sighed deeply, though he had no great love for his Sister she was still family.

"What is this procedure?" Asked Tyrion as he looked up at the tall Maester.

The Maester took a moment before he spoke.

"The procedure was created by a Valerian by the name Caesarean almost a thousand years ago it was named after him it is called a Caesarean section, it involves carefully cutting open the Mother and removing the baby from her womb, the whole thing takes less then an hour to do" He said.

Tyrion blinked a few times, he looked back at his Sisters door as another scream made its way threw the door, he sighed deeply "Is there away to remove the child with out cutting?" He asked.

The Maester sighed softly "Wait for the child to make its own way out, but that could cause sever blood loss, exhaustion and maybe even some for of mental damage to the babe as well as physical damage to her Grace" He said.

Tyrion sighed deeply.

After a few moments of deep thought Tyrion made his decision.

"Do it" He said simply.

With a bow the Maester left and entered the room with his assistants following close behind.

 **Cersei's chambers**.

Cersei lay in her bed, she was in agony, she cursed the Gods for making her a woman, she was the Queen and as such she should not have to endure such agony, she let out a scream she mentally cursed Robert, her Father for keeping Jaime from where he belonged, Tyrion for being born, for ever returning to Kings-Landing and taking away her power, she cursing the baby that was not her twins.

Threw pain filled eyes she saw a tall Maester enter her chamber, he gave a bow to her, before she could open her mouth to demand the Maester remove the thing in side her she screamed in agony.

"Your Grace drink this it will easy your pain" Said the Maester as he handed her a cup of liquid Cersei drank the cup deeply

"Will it kill this thing?" She asked as she became drowsy she vaguely heard the Maester as he spoke "No your Grace it will not kill the babe it simply allows me to operate" He said as he opened up a leather satchel that had been handed to him by his assistant Cersei struggled to remain conscience, she saw a blade at once her mind jumped to the wrong conclusion "You going to kill me on that monsters orders!, My Father will have your head!, Murder!, Guards!, Guards!, Your Queen is about to be murdered!" She screamed as she struggled to escape but found that she could not move she found her self being moved about by the assistants.

The room seemed to become dark she struggled to remain awake, she would not give the monster the satisfaction of killing her or her perfect golden boy, she knew that, that was what he intended she knew it, he had all ready put her two younger children out of her reach and protection, her golden perfect boy needed her to protect him and guide him so that he would be greatest King ever known.

Cersei slide in to darkness and felt nothing.

Cersei opened her eyes, the room was different, it was not her chambers in the Red Keep, at first she didn't recognise the place then she did.

Her Mothers chamber back at Casterly Rock.

Had she died and was this the after life, she couldn't be dead she was the Queen, her Joffrey needed her, she refused to be dead.

"You are not dead" Said a voice she had not heard in thirty years.

Cersei looked over to who had spoken, her eyes went wide seating in her comfortable reading chair sat Joanna Lannister just as she did before Tyrion was even conceived, before it all went wrong.

Joanna looked at her daughter, Cersei didn't know what to say or do.

"Oh Cersei my darling girl what have you become" She asked as she looked at her with almost sad green eyes.

"I have become Queen" She answered her head held high as becoming that of a Queen.

Joanna shook her head, she stood and walked over to the window before she turned around and looked at her "Are you happy though?" asked as she looked at her with all to familiar green eyes.

Cersei blinked a few times, what did being happy have to do with being Queen and ruling then Seven Kingdoms.

"I am the Queen" She answered held high.

Joanna shook her head, sighed "Oh Cersei, there is more to life then having power, if you had tried you could have grown fond of Robert, despite his drunkenness deep down he is a good man, have you ever thought if you had been a little more understanding Robert may have come to have affection for you" She said Cersei blinked.

"Understanding! Do you know what he did at our bedding!" She demanded.

Joanna nodded "Yes the woman who he had loved was dead and he was well into his cups, if you had simply ignored his drunken words and worked on earning his love maybe your life would have been happier" She said Cersei could only stare at her Mother.

"Love is a weakness, only the strong survive, it is down to me too keep our House strong" She said Joanna looked at her "Love is never a weakness it is strength, a woman can love more then just her children, a Mother does not favour one over the others, she does not with hold her love from any of her children not matter what they look like or what they are" She said.

Cersei blinked "Its the monster's fault you are dead! You would have exposed him or thrown him in to the sea" She said Joanna looked at her daughter a though she did not know her.

"You are wrong Cersei, I love Tyrion as much as I love you and Jaime, it was not Tyrion's birth that killed me it was yours and Jaime's birth that caused the damage, I was warned not to have any more children if I'd had, had Tyrion first I most likely would have survived birthing you and Jamie afterwards" She said.

Cersei shook her head not wanting to hear her Mothers words "It's all Tyrion's fault every thing is his fault!" She said Joanna shook her head "Cersei what Tyrion saw in the future was all true though there were certain things that happened that he never told any one other then Jaime" She said "All your children are dead with in six years from now Joffrey poisoned, Myrcella poisoned as well Tommen taking his own life, you destroy our House with your miss guided need for vengeance let go of your anger" Said Joanna.

Cersei looked at her Mother, why was her Mother fading from view, she shook he head "I'll make sure that this thing will die the same way that Roberts did before my Joffrey was born, I'll not have any of Roberts seed surpass my children, my children will rule not Roberts, I will get my children back, I will remove Tyrion from power I will guide my children not Tyrion!" She shouted the last thing she saw before the darkness reclaimed her was her Mother shaking her head sadly.

Cersei open her eyes, she was back in her rooms in the Red Keep she hissed with pain.

The baby was gone, she looked to one side her eyes went wide as she saw Tyrion sitting next to her bed .

"Your awake good, you might like to know you have made history you are the first woman and Queen in the known world to successfully be delivered of four healthy babies two boys and two girls" He said.

Cersei frowned a him as he continued "Though it has been decided that it is for the best if the babes be placed outside Kings-Landing just in case they suffer the same fate as your and Roberts first child" He said looking at her with a knowing look "I always suspected that maybe Roberts child by you had died too suddenly though I had hoped that you could love all your children no matter who was their sire but it seems I was wrong" He said.

Cersei frowned at him "I want them dead!" She hissed Tyrion looked at her and shook his head "No Cersei you will not get what you want this time the babies are going to go to Casterly Rock in a few days, they should arrive in a few weeks, via a fast ship, once they are weaned two will remain at the Rock the other two will go to Dragonstone" He said he sat back and looked at her and sighed deeply.

"I lied I didn't have visions of the future Cersei" He said Cersei suddenly looked at him a look of victory came across her face "I knew it!" She said though she found she could not move very much she looked at Tyrion her eyes wide with fear as she suddenly realised that she was at his mercy.

Tyrion shook his head, and sighed "Despite what you think of me Cersei not every man in our family or the known world for that matter want's what between your thighs, in fact I find the idea of fucking you disgusting" He said.

"Maester Benedict gave you little too much of milk of the poppy and essence of night shade it has left you a little paralysed, don't worry its not permanent, but I want to talk to you while you can't move so much" He said.

"As I said I didn't have visions of the future, I am not the same Tyrion who came with you to Winterfell, my soul came from the future it was sent back ten years and placed in my younger body and merged with my younger soul the physical changes where from the result of what happened in the future, though I didn't lie about what happened in the future every one in the future is dead ether murdered, executed, killed by the Wight's or White Walker's, Joffrey is poisoned on his wedding day, Myrcella poisoned in revenge and Tommen takes his own life after you murdered his wife and her family along with thousands of other people" He said he looked at her.

"You had your self crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms while your last child lay dead on a cold table you had his body cremated and had his ashes buried in the ruins of the Sept of Baelor, congratulations you finally got everything you wanted you were the Queen do you know what the people called you before the end?" He asked.

"They called you the Mad Queen, they hated you too much to fear you, you ended up finishing what the Mad King Aerys started, you burned the city and killed almost a million people, Jaime died trying to reach you, he hoped right up until the end that he could convince you to give up the throne and the crown.

Tyrion looked at his Sister "In getting what you wanted it cost you ever thing you held dear all your children and Jaime, it ended up costing you your life" He said.

"By the end our entire family is wiped out, do you want Myrcella to become bitter like you, do you want Joffrey to be known as the next mad King, do you want Tommen to break and take his own life before he has had the chance to even live it, your children are better with out you interfering with them, I'm sorry Cersei but I can't trust you to be alone with your new children in time you will meet your children but it will not be for a while" He said.

Cersei glared at him until she realised why her Mothers eyes looked familiar it seemed that Tyrion had her Mothers eyes.

"Father will not allow this" She hissed Tyrion shook his head "I sent a Raven to Father he agrees with me it is best if you have very little contact with your children while they are at such an impressionable age though Father had originally wanted you to have no contact at all with your new born's but Aunt Genna managed to convince him that you could have supervised visitation after all despite everything you are their Mother".

Cersei glared at him "I'll convince Robert that you can not lay with him for quite some time, I'll arrange for clean whores to be brought for him and make sure they all drink moon tea, maybe I can convince him the risk of you having any more children is too dangerous for you due to your age" He said.

"If you wish to take lovers do so but be careful I'd advise you to take moon tea as well and make sure that they have dark hair in case you have an accident, I would recommend that if you do take lovers you lay with Robert at least once a month so that way Robert will think that any other children you have are his" He said before stood and looked at his Sister "I am giving you a chance Sister, a second chance at happiness take it you will not get another one" He said before he left her chambers.

Cersei looked at the door her monster at a Brother went threw, part of her knew that what he was saying made sense yet her mind could not let go of the fact that as far as she was concerned he killed her Mother, had taken her golden haired children from her and now had taken her children by Robert and instead of obeying her and killing her new born's he had them sent to Casterly Rock.

As for advising her she was Queen, and as for taking lovers she had been taking lovers for years.

Cersei continued to glared where her Brother had gone, she smirked she would get rid of Roberts spawn she would use the weapon that she had, a weapon that despite what the monster said every man did actually want even him though he of course lied about it.

She would wait for her body to recover before she began to use her weapon she put the vision she had seen as a delusion brought on by what ever drug the Maester had given her.

As she closed her eyes she suddenly opened them again as for a moment she thought some one else in her chambers she looked around and saw no one, with a shake of her head she settled back comfortably into her bed and went to sleep.

Joanna looked sadly at her daughter there was nothing that could be done for her now, she was lost, she looked at the Stranger who looked at her with understanding with a caring arm he turned her away from her Daughter and led her to the afterlife where she would wait for her other loved one's.

 **Casterly Rock a few weeks later**

Tywin entered the great hall, followed by Kevan he saw that Genna had already arrived, standing not far from her stood four women each holding bundles.

Tywin raised an eyebrow, the four women gave slight curtsies while holding the bundles.

He approached the first woman he looked at the sleeping baby he at once could see the babe had dark hair like his sire, he then walked over to the second woman he looked at the sleeping baby this baby had dark golden hair, he then looked at the third baby this one had dark hair of the Baratheon's he then looked at the fourth baby and got the shock of his life.

A pair of green eyes looked up at him, Tywin could clearly see the thick golden hair that looked like spun gold, he stared at his granddaughter she was the image of his beloved Joanna, he felt his heart constrict as he also realised that this baby also resembled her Uncle at that young age not just in appearance, she was also a Dwarf.

Tywin continued to look at her as she return his stare.

Genna looked at the new babies as did Kevan "Are they healthy" Tywin once he could trust his voice, the woman who was holding the Dwarf spoke up "Yes My Lord they are strong and healthy, they all have healthy appetites" She said Tywin continue to stare at the Dwarf.

Genna now appeared at his side and looked at her grand niece "Gods she looks just like Joanna" She gasped as she reached over and took her small hand into her own much larger one "She has a strong grip!" Said Genna as the baby took hold of her finger Genna grinned which the baby returned showing off healthy pink gums.

Tywin continued to stared at the baby.

After a few more minutes the four babies were sent to their nursery's.

 **Late** r **that night.**

Tywin found him self in one of the nursery's he stared down at the now sleeping baby, she looked so much like Tyrion thus looked just like Joanna that had been one of the reasons that Tywin had not shown any affection towards Tyrion, because not only was he the cause of Joanna's death but because out of his three children Tyrion most resembled Joanna in appearance and personality, he got his love of reading from her.

Tywin had for years refused to see anything of him self in Tyrion yet in the last year he had been forced to see that unlike Jaime and Cersei Tyrion had his political mind and his intelligence though it was tempered by his Mothers compassion as well as his new wife's own intelligence.

"My Lord?" Said a voice he half turned as he saw his Granddaughter's nurse maid "I didn't hear her cry?" She said Tywin then noticed that she was holding a dagger unsheathed "Expecting trouble?" He asked the woman returned the dagger to its sheath "Not really but considering that someone tried to kill the babes before we left, we won't take any chances even here" She said as she walked over to the crib and looked at the sleeping baby.

Tywin nodded with approval, and at once was planning on placing a few more guards in this wing of the Keep.

"Do you have a Husband or family back in Kings-Landing?" He asked she shook her head "No family, I did have a Husband but I've not seen him since just before Lord Jon Arryn died, I don't know if he is alive or dead My Lord, I had been heavy with child at the time, my pains had started when he left our small lodging, he didn't say anything when he left, an hour later I was in labour, I was alone when I birthed our child".

"A week later I buried my son, I spent the last of my coin so I could give him a decent burial" She said sadly she sighed deeply "As I had so much milk I became a wet nurse" She said as she gave the crib a slight push, the crib rocked back and fourth softly.

"Have the children been give name's yet?" He asked.

The woman shook her head "Not yet My Lord" She said.

Tywin looked down at his tiny Granddaughter, he knew at once what he would name her, he decided that the two darker haired children would have Baratheon names where as the other golden haired babe would a Lannister name.

Tywin continued to look at his new Granddaughter "Does she have any pain in her legs?, I recall Tyrion suffered from pains to his legs" He asked, the wet nurse shook her head "No My Lord but the Maester believes she may suffer twisting of the limbs at some point maybe at the age of about 8 to 9 name days, to help prevent this I wrap her limbs to encourage them to grow straight" She said.

Tywin gave a nod of approval that his Granddaughter is being well attended, after spending a few minutes simple looking at her he left.

Tywin went back go his chambers, as he lay in his bed he thought of his long dead wife, he hoped she would approve of his intention slowly sleep over came him.

 **Next day the main dinning hall.**

Tywin sat at the head of the table, he could see the wet nurses off to the side attending their charges, Jaime had looked at them he had returned to the table with a look of surprise on his face "I'm trying to decided if the girl looks like Mother or Tyrion?" He said with surprise as he served him self.

Genna nodded "I agree though I think she favours Joanna" She said as she spread thick extract of yeast over her toast with relish.

"Have you decided on any names yet?" Asked Kevan as he sat on his Brothers left hand side while his wife still cooed at the baby's.

Tywin nodded "Yes the older dark haired boy shall be called Steffon after his paternal Grandfather, the dark haired girl shall be named Cassana after her paternal Grandmother, the older golden haired boy shall be named Gerold after his maternal great, great Grandfather, the golden haired girl shall be named Joanna after her maternal Grandmother" He said.

His siblings starred at him as did Jaime, before they went back to breaking the fasts.

"Joanna would approve" Stated Kevan softly Genna nodded a soft sad smile on her fat face.

"I have been informed that there was an assassination attempt on the children before they left the Red Keep" Said Tywin with a frown, the others stared at him, Jaime blinked he knew Cersei was vindictive but he never thought she would resort to killing her own children but it seems he didn't know Cersei as well as he thought he did.

Kevan shook his grey head, Genna sighed deeply "Cersei is too dangerous to left alone with any of her children, thank the Gods that Tyrion had the foresight to remove both Myrcella and Tommen from her, it is for the best they won't learn too many bad habits up North" She said under her breath.

Tywin nodded he had written to Tyrion wanting more information on the attempt on his Grandchildren's lives.

Tywin found his eyes going over to Joanna's wet nurse, he found her to be a very handsome woman, he was a little surprised to find her glancing at him before looking away.

He then caught Genna looking at him a knowing smile on her face, he refused to blush under his younger only Sisters gaze.

Tywin saw that Jaime was looking at Lady Brienne, Tywin had received word from Lord Selwyn of Tarth excepting the marriage offer for his only heir.

The marriage would take place with in a year or so.

Tywin felt secure in the legacy of his House, the Seven Kingdoms was well under the thumb of House Lannister though it was behind the scenes it was the Lannister's who ruled the realms.

 **Done this was going to be a Jon chapter but I decided to make it a Cersei and Tywin Chapter the next chapter will be a Jon Chapter please review no flames please i write for my own enjoyment.**

 **I'll update my other fics at some point.**


	13. Chapter 13 Jon II

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter 13 JON II**

The Mammoth's strained ageist the thick chains, the air was filled with creaking and groaning.

Jon helped a few of the Free Folk and Men of the Watch with metal rods at the edges of one of the many tunnels that went threw the tunnel, it had taken several days to collapse a few of the tunnels but it was getting more difficult.

The current tunnel was one up from Casterly Black, Jon strained along with the men, more groans filled the air, suddenly there was the sound snapping as the thick ice began to give way under the pressure and strain.

Suddenly there was a roar as the thousands of years of ice began to fall, the men moved back to get way from the collapsing entrance.

For a while the men watched as the ice fell, soon the entrance was sealed "Start the pumps!" Yelled Jon, he half turned and watched as two Brothers of the Nights Watch began to pump water from a massive barrel.

Off to the side a line had formed and buckets were being past up the line, at the collapsed entrance two men threw the buckets of water over the broken ice.

It would take the rest of the day to fill the tunnel with water that would freeze, Jon knew it would only slow the Night King and his army a little but Jon would take anything he could to defeat the enemy.

The same thing was being done the other side of the Wall.

Jon watched as a rhythm got going by the time they were finished the many tunnels threw the Wall would have their entrances collapsed with the middle of the tunnels packed with large rocks, wood and anything else that could be used to block the tunnel, on top of all that water had been pumped in to the collapsed tunnels to fill the tunnels with ice.

Only one tunnel was left intact and that one was at Castle Black, yet the tunnel had been rigged so that when the Night King finale came and Jon knew that he would, the tunnel could be collapsed to slow the army of the dead down.

Even the Bridge of Skulls had been rigged to collapsed at a moment's noticed.

At the end of that day Jon along with dozens of Free Folk made their way back to the Gift, as Jon climbed on to his horse, he watched as Men of the Nights Watch talked and laughed with the Free folk.

Jon smiled softly to him self glad that friends were being made between the Free Folk and the Nights Watch.

Jon turned his head as he heard the thump of heavy foot falls several Mammoths lumbered by with ether a Giant lending or riding astride them.

The Northern Lord's at first had been wary of allowing the Free Folk so far south but soon after the demonstration of the Wight, the Northern Lords had begun to fully cooperate with the Free Folk, even the Giants had been given land to help with crops to insure that the North had plenty food for the upcoming Winter as well as enough to sell to the South for coin in order to buy more seed, ales or wine.

Jon for the first time in a long time felt that they could win, in the last few weeks shipments of Dragon Glass had been arriving from Dragonstone, the Westerlands and The Reach.

Jon smiled as he saw Ygritte, he slide off his horse and walked over to her, he was caught some what off guard as the Spear wife grabbed hold of him and kissed him fully on the mouth as though claiming him.

After a few long moments she released him.

Jon was a little stunned.

"What was that for?" He Asked.

Ygritte smiled at him as she took his hand "You know nothing Jon Snow" She said as she led him to their tent.

God's he had missed those words.

The remove of their many layers took only a short neither wanted to not be touching each other.

Soon they were under the thick furs, touching and kissing reminding each other they were alive, soon they made love.

Jon always thought that the whole camp could hear their love making yet the Free Folk were not as reserved as the Northerners, it was always surprising to Jon that the Southerners were as open with sex as they were, where as the Northerners kept it almost hidden.

He smirked as he remembered seeing Lady Catelyn's reaction when she came across Osha in a stable with Hodor thoughly enjoying the simple minded stable boys surprising skills at love making.

He was sure that Lady Catelyn was going to faint as she got an eye full of Hodor's cock, which in Jon's opinion was quite impressive and something he found to be a little envious of.

Though of course Ygritte assured Jon that she was more then satisfied with what the Gods had given him.

Repeatedly that night.

It had been Daenerys reaction that had made him laugh, she had looked at the well endowed Hodor then at Robb and raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling as she teased him as only a wife could.

Robb had blushed before Daenerys decided to also assure him that she was satisfied with what the Gods had given him.

The next day their love making was the talk of the Keep, many had wondered who's cry of passion had been heard from their chambered the night before.

Lady Catelyn had not been able to look at Hodor or Robb for days afterwards.

After several hours Jon left the gift and started on he two day trip to trip to Winterfell.

Things were going well in the North, they were as prepared as they could be.

 **Two days later Winterfell.**

Jon slide off his horse, he nodded to the varies servants in the court yard, he smiled as he watched Bran and Tommen sparing under the eye of Ser Rodrik Cassel, the boys were enjoying them selves.

After watching the two boys for a short while Jon left and went to the great hall.

Jon entered the great hall and stood at the back he watched as Robb held court and listened to petitions, complaints and other things.

Jon notice that Daenerys was not with him, he smiled as recalled the message he had received a few weeks ago, if a messaged could be excited then the message he had received from Robb was overly excited.

Daenerys had gone in to labourer.

The next day a second message had arrived from Winterfell this time from Samwell who said that Daenerys had been delivered a healthy strong dark haired boy.

There had been concern for Daenerys considering her Mothers problems but according to Samwell the labour though long had not been overly difficult for the young woman.

The new heir to Winterfell had been given a Stark name, the new born Stark had been named Willam after their Great Grand Father.

After an hour Robb finished.

Jon waited while Robb spoke to a few Banner men, near a roaring fire surrounded by leather, fabrics and wool sat Myrcella and Lady Catelyn both were making stuffed toys for the new generation.

In two large baskets next to them were completed toys, Jon could see stuffed Stags, Lions and Dragons seemly peering out of the baskets.

The latest toys were Direwolves though he was sure that none of the animals that had been made naturally had happy grins on their mouths.

Even Prince Tommen and Bran had made toys for the babies though they had, had help from the Master carpenter they had carved Lion's, Stags, Dragons and Direwolves.

Soon all the gifts for the new royal babies would be sent to Casterly Rock.

Robb finale came over, Jon smirked at him "How is Daenerys?" He asked Robb grinned happily at him "Well very well so is Willam his eyes look at everything at once" Said Robb proudly as he poured himself and Jon some wine.

"How are things at the Wall?" He asked before he sipped his wine.

"Well it'll be a week or so before we are finished, but its coming along" Said Jon as he drank his wine.

Robb nodded and sighed deeply.

He smiled brightly as Daenerys walked in followed by a wet nurse who was holding Robbs Son.

Jon gave his Cousin a shove.

Though there had been no need as Robb was already walking towards her.

Daenerys smiled at him as he came up to her.

Robb peered at his Son who was half hidden by the thick warm blankets that were wrapped around him to keep out the cold.

Jon smiled as the couple silently watched their Son, it pleased Jon that Robb was being given a second chance at Father hood as well as Daenerys being given the chance of being a Mother.

It still pained him knowing she had died a few hours after she had birthed his Daughter, though he figured that was due to the fact that they were too closely related and the stress of the war and loosing her three Dragons, he had been shocked and horrified that Daenerys had in fact been his Aunt, she had never discovered the reason why he had pulled away from her after they had arrived at Winterfell, he hoped she had not died hating him.

He had loved her but that love had become that of a nephew loving his Aunt.

He had felt numb as they had put his dead Daughter on a pyre after she had succumbed to the freezing weather, Tyrion had wept as he carefully placed the small bundle on the pyre, he had come to love the last Targaryen as his own, having promised Daenerys on her death bed to look after and protect her baby.

Jon hoped that this time around Tyrion got the chance to be a true Father, in the few short weeks of his Daughters life Tyrion had been the perfect Father and Mother to her.

Her name had been Rhellea, she had been dark haired and dark eyed like him though she had her mothers skin and not his very pale skin.

Jon shook away the memories of the time before, every one was being given a second chance.

With another look at the loving couple Jon turned and went in search of Samwell to make his report to Kings-Landing.

 **Done.**

 **Reposted chapter 13 as I seemed to have posted the incomplete chapter for some reason.**

 **I will be updating my other stories over the weekend and during the week.**

 **Please review, no flames.**


	14. Chapter 14 Margaery I

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter 14 Margaery I**

 **One year and one month later.**

Margaery woke slowly, she could see the first rays of sun light stream in to hers and Tyrion's room's.

She looked at her husband and smiled softly at him as he slept.

Today was a very special day, it was Tyrion's name day, she had the whole day planed out.

She had been quite surprised when Jaime informed her of the day when she and Tyrion had flown the Casterly Rock to attend his and Brianne's wedding.

Today she and Tyrion would spend the day together, she had ordered that there would be no interruptions of their day save for nothing less then full on invasion.

And Lord Stark had agreed to keep an eye on things for the day, stating that Tyrion deserved a day of rest after all the hard work he had been doing for the last year.

Margaery continued to watch her husband "Are you going to watch me all day?" Asked Tyrion though his eyes were still closed.

Margaery smiled at him "No I don't plan on just watching you all day" She said as she slowly made her way under the blanket.

Tyrion groaned.

 **A short time later.**

Margaery smiled as their door opened and several servants entered carrying packages.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

Margaery smiled at him "Happy Name day my love" She said as she kissed him tenderly on the mouth.

"My Name day?" He asked Margaery smiled at him and nodded at him "Yes Jaime told me, so I decided that from now on it would be celebrated" She said softly.

Tyrion blinked still looking confused.

"Here open your gifts" She said once she dismissed the servants.

Tyrion looked at the pile, he sighed and reached over a picked up a small one he pulled off the brown paper and found it was a copy of the Seven Pointed Star, it was beautifully bound, Margaery raised an eyebrow "From my Aunt Dorna" Said Tyrion.

Margaery nodded knowing that Lady Dorna was a very devote woman, if she had not meet Kevan Lannister she would have become a Septa or a Silent Sister.

Tyrion the reached over and picked up a rather large package and unwrapped it he gasped as he revealed the book.

"God's!" He gasped as he looked the tome his green eyes wide in disbelief Margaery leaned over and looked at the book.

She looked at Tyrion not understanding his shock.

"Septon Barth's Unnatural History" He gasped as he almost reverently opened the book he choked up as he saw the dedication.

 _To our beloved Uncle, who encouraged us to expand our minds._

 _Myrcella and Tommen._

Margaery saw a little note with in the brown paper, she picked it up and read it aloud "Two copy's of Unnatural History were found in the Winterfell Library, though a little damaged with age they were in pretty good condition, but fearing that these once lost great work's would disappear for good, it was decided that copy's would be made and the book's restored and repaired, though of course the book's were taken to the Citadel under guard to prevent the originals from being accidently left behind in the Citadel" Read Margaery.

Tyrion chuckled still choked up as he turned the pages.

Margaery smiled as Tyrion decided to close the book so he could read it later.

He then pulled one of the bigger parcel's closer, he then pulled the brown paper off.

It was a portrait.

Tyrion looked at it.

Margaery looked ta the portrait, she had to wonder why Jaime would be so cruel as to send Tyrion a portrait of his Sister.

Then Margaery saw that the woman in the portrait was not in fact Cersei.

The woman in question had Cersei's jaw and eyebrows but not her cheek bones, noise or eyes, the woman had Tyrion's warm green eyes and his noise but she had Jaime's smile.

Margaery could see three portraits on the wall behind the woman, one was of a much younger Tywin Lannister, the other two were of a young boy about eight or nine name days old dressed in a red and gold jerkin and breeches besides that portrait was that of young girl about the same age of the boy.

It was then that she realised who the children were.

Cersei and Jaime.

Which meant the woman was Tyrion's Mother.

Lady Joanna Lannister.

Margaery could now see that Joanna had a curve to her belly, meaning that this portrait was done when Lady Joanna was carrying Tyrion.

Margaery held Tyrion hand as he gazed at the Mother he had never known.

"Is there a note?" He managed to say.

Margaery looked threw the brown paper.

She soon found the note, she showed it to him, the look in his eyes told her to read it to him.

" _Dearest Brother, it seems Father has began to soften he had the portrait of Mother pulled out of storage and restored to its original place of honour, he allowed me to have a reproduction of the portrait made for you, he liked the copy so much he ordered another made for his solar so that it may go with him when he travels the Westerland's._

 _Happy Name Day little Brother enjoy this day._

 _All my love, your big Brother._

 _Jaime._

Margaery smiled as she finished the note.

Tyrion swallowed as he gazed at the portrait.

"Open the remaining packages" She said softly Tyrion nodded and pulled a smaller package closer.

It was several books from his Uncle Kevan, they were books on the history's of great military general's, as well military tactics and strategies, another set of books were from his Aunt Genna they were books on economy, agriculture as well as book's about the Reach and the Westerland's.

He then opened one of the large packages.

He blinked as he looked at the second portrait at first he thought it was a portrait of Robert Baratheon but he soon saw that in fact the portrait was of the oldest of the quad's.

Steffon Baratheon.

The one year old was standing but holding on to a table cloth, though Margaery thought that it was most likely Prince Steffon's nurse maid's skirts that he was holding, she smiled as she looked at the portrait, the toddler was holding a toy war hammer in his free hand, Margaery smiled as she could see that sticking out of Steffon's jerkin was his toy lion and stag.

The next big parcel was opened to reveal another portrait.

This was of a dark haired girl.

Cassana Baratheon was sitting at a small table and seemingly having a party with her stuffed toys seating around the table.

Tyrion opened the third large package it was another portrait this time it was that of a golden haired boy.

Gerold Baratheon, the toddler was seating astride a wooden horse, stuffed in to his saddle bags were his stuffed toys, holding in his hand he held a wooden sword, Margaery smiled as she could well imagine both the little boys being terrors to their nurse maids.

The last package was opened.

Tyrion gasped.

Margaery looked at the portrait.

Seating in a large chair festooned with lions holding a wooden alphabet book with her stuffed lion and stag seating besides her as though they were reading the book with her was the youngest of the quads.

Joanna Baratheon.

Margaery looked at the small girl.

It was surprising how much the small girl looked like Tyrion and her long dead Grandmother.

Tyrion continued to stared at the portrait.

"That's Father's chair!" He gasped shocked at the sight of his dwarf Niece seating in her stern Grandfathers chair from his very own Solar.

"In fact I think that is Father's Solar!" Gasped Tyrion in shock.

Margaery found a note.

" _I think our little Niece has seemingly thawed Fathers heart a little, he wanted her portrait to be done in his Solar, sitting in his chair, it seems she spends a lot of time in Father's Solar, I was shocked to say the least when I heard, I think Father is trying to not make the same mistakes he made with you, he even ordered a copy of this very portrait to join Mother's._

 _Love Jaime._

Margery lowered the note, Tyrion was still staring at the portrait.

Margaery smiled at him she reached over and gave his hand squeeze "I'll have the servants hang the portraits in your Solar" She said softly.

Tyrion nodded.

 **Several hours later.**

Margaery and Tyrion finished their stroll around one of the quieter garden's, Margaery could see her husband beginning to limp a little from all the walking they had done.

She led him away from the garden, he looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

She smiled down at him "Time for something to help with your hurting muscles my love" She said as she led him towards a little used area of the Red Keep.

Margaery knocked on a door before she pushed the handle down and walked in taking Tyrion with her.

Tyrion blinked as he entered the room, it was warm, and hazy with steam.

Standing next to the two tables, stood one of the biggest men Tyrion had seen out side race of Giants, the man rivalled the now dead Gregor Clegane in height.

"Lady Margaery, Lord Tyrion welcome" Said the dark skinned massive man.

The massive man gave a bow, Margaery smiled up at the huge man.

"Thank you Ben'zar" She said.

She half turned when a young woman stepped out from behind a silk and wood screen, the dark skinned woman gave a bow of her head.

"Ben'zar has been giving the King massages every other day, it seems to help him greatly, Ben'zar can help you as well" Said Margaery softly as she released his hand before she stepped behind the screen.

Tyrion looked at the massive man who smiled kindly down at him, he indicated to the screen, Tyrion turned and almost sagged with relief, there stood Podrick "My Lord" He said with a slight bow of his head.

Tyrion sighed and nodded before stepped behind the screen and began to remove his clothes.

With in a few minutes Tyrion stepped out from behind the screen with a towel around his waist.

Margaery was also now dressed in only a towel.

Podrick's eyes were firmly stuck to the floor, his face bright red to be around so many people wearing so little.

Ben'zar placed what looked like several steps next to one of the tables "My Lord" Said Ben'zar.

Tyrion sighed he watched as Margaery climbed onto the table and lay on her stomach, the dark skinned woman poured oil in to her hands, she rubbed them to together for a few moments before she placed them on her shoulders and began to rub her shoulders Margaery sighed.

Tyrion sighed again and took the steps up the table and lay on his stomach "I am going to rub some oil in to your muscles, it will relax you as well as warm and improve your skin" Said Ben'zar, his voice deep and smooth.

Tyrion heard the oil being poured out, he then heard the hands rub together, he then felt the massive hand's touch his shoulders and neck, he let out a groan as the oil was massaged into his muscles.

After a few minutes Tyrion was asked to roll over, Tyrion had not wanted to move from his relaxed position but moved any way.

Ben'zar began to work on his stunted legs, his thick thumb's working his muscles, Tyrion moaned as his bones seemed to turn in to liquid at the massive man's touch.

Margaery lay on her back enjoying her own massage "Ben'zar you never finished your tale" Said Margaery.

The massive man chuckled as he found a stubborn knot, Tyrion moaned as the knot went away under the pressing thumbs and knuckles.

"Did I not?" Said Ben'zar as he began on Tyrion's other leg.

Margaery shook her head as she looked at the massive man.

Ben'zar chuckled again.

"Very well, I was born in Essos in a village that never really had a name, I was seven name days or so when slavers attacked our village, I think every one was ether killed, captured or managed to escape my self, my Father, Mother and Sister were captured, the slavers split us all up, young girls and virgin's were put in one group, young boys like my self were put into another group men my Fathers age in another group, the same as women my Mother's age."

"They began to march us across the desert to the nearest slaver city, the young girls and virgin women were not touched as untouched women were worth more in the slave markets, but women who had, had children were fair game, my Father fought them as they dragged my Mother way to have their fun with her they beat him badly".

"They seemed to enjoy taking my Mother, so they took her all the time, each time they beat my Father, until finally they beat him to death, they dumped his body down a sand dune".

"My Sister succumbed to sickness so her body was simply left where she died, it took us several weeks to get to a city, by then my Mother was dead inside she no longer fought them when they took her".  
"They sold her to a brothel owner, as well as a number of other women as well as young virgin girl's, my self as well as several other boys were sold to a richly dressed man, it turned out he was some one who sold Unsullied" Said Ben'zar as he found another stubborn knot.

"Soon our training began, we were taught to kill with out mercy, then we were cut, after that I decided that I would not become a mindless solider, one night the Gods seemed to answer my silent prayers, a sand storm hit the city, I manage to get out and sneak aboard a ship bound for Braavos.

"Once I arrived in Braavos, I managed to become an apprentice to a healer who taught me her art, I travelled the Free city's and learned the art of healing as I went, in time I became a Master healer I began to travel to Westeros, which is how I came to your lands" He said Ben'zar as he worked Tyrion's fingers.

"Did you ever find your Mother?" Tyrion managed to ask as he struggled to remain awake.

Ben'zar shook his head "No, the life expectance of slave whores is only a few years, they ether die of a pox, in the birthing bed or they are killed by clients of the whore house's, even if I had found her, the woman she had been before the slavers had come died on the way to the slave city" He said as he worked the relaxed digit.

"So sad" Said Margaery as she too slowly slipped in too a doze.

"Did you ever get revenge on the slavers who destroyed your family?" asked Tyrion.

Ben'zar chuckled "In a way, a number of years later the leader of the slavers had gotten in to a fight with a Dothraki, he had a nasty slash wound, I treated him as my oath as a healer demanded, I took joy in the look of abject fear that crossed his face when I told him that I had been one of boys he had sold to be an Unsullied, I was holding a scalpel at the time and I hand just given him a potion to make him sleep deeply while I operated on him" He chuckled deeply as he began to work on Tyrion's other hand while a new young woman began to clean Tyrion nails.

"Then what happened?" Asked Tyrion.

Ben'zar chuckled "A few months later I was called to a house to attend the owner of the house, it turned out it was the Slaver, he had caught a pox, I later found out he caught it off one of his stable boy's that he had captured during an attack. It seemed the boy enjoyed going to less reputable brothels and caught something off a whore, I discovered it was too late to treat him, months too late all I could do was make him comfortable as his body rotted from the inside.

"In the end all his riches meant nothing as he died alone in his own filth" Said Ben'zar.

Tyrion nodded he glanced over to Margaery who was already beginning to doze as her massage continued with another young woman did her nails, soon Tyrion joined Margaery in a deep relaxed sleep.

Margaery woke not long after at the soft touch of one of the women, Margaery sat up filling more relaxed then she had ever felt, she looked at her dozing husband.

She smiled softly, she slide off the table and walked over to him she gently stroked his thick golden hair "Tyrion" She said softly Tyrion groaned as he seemed to struggle to open his eyes.

Margaery smiled at him as he finale got his eyes open.

"Did you enjoy the massage?" She asked as Tyrion managed to seat up.

"Yes I did, I wonder if it's possible if Ben'zar could remain here for a while" He said almost sleepily Margaery smiled at him and sat next to him on the table "He has a spa in Kings-landing, I'm sure you could attend the spa when ever possible" She said softly Tyrion sighed as he lend his head ageist her shoulder for a short time the couple just sat there enjoying each others presence.

"Thank you for this Name Day" He whispered Margaery smiled, she laced her fingers threw his "Its not over yet, we still have the night and I have consulted with my Maester and tonight is the best opportunity" she said.

Tyrion frowned "Opportunity for what?" He asked.

Margaery gave his hand squeeze "For us to try for a child" She said softly.

Tyrion blinked a few times "A child?" He said Margaery nodded with relaxed ease she got off the table and faced him "Yes a child my love, hopefully on of many" She said as he took both his hand and placed them over her belly "I want us to have a large family Tyrion" She said.

Tyrion blinked a few times he looked at Margaery's flat belly.

"But the Night King, the war" He said.

Margaery smiled at him "We will do this to spite him and the Great Other" She before she bent down and kissed him deeply.

Margaery then led Tyrion back to their room's and took him to their bed.

 **Much later that night.**

Margaery lay in their bed, next to her lay Tyrion probably having the best deepest sleep he'd had in years.

Her hand strayed to her flat belly, she wondered if Tyrion's seed had taken or not, a soft smile crossed her lips, if not they would enjoy trying over and over again.

She did not care if any of her children were Dwarfs she would love them all as they were hers and Tyrion's children, she had all ready chosen the names of their first Son and Daughter.

As for the Night King and the Great Other, she would defend any children that came from her body until death and beyond, she had started taking lesson's with one of the Hill tribe women in using daggers, she could defend her for while though she was not foolish in thinking that she would hold some one off indefinitely but she was sure she could hurt some one enough to make her escape.

Sighing deeply she rolled over and snuggled ageist Tyrion and let her relaxed body succumb to sleep, she smiled as she felt Tyrion's arm encircle her and pull her closer, what ever the world threw at them they would over come and only grow stronger from it, with that last thought Margaery joined Tyrion in a deep sleep.

 **Done.**

 **Any one have any idea who be the next chapter should be, Eddard, Renly, Stannis, Wun Wun or some one new let me know**

 **Please review no flames i write for my own enjoyment.**


	15. Chapter 15 Eddard I

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter 15 Eddard I**

Eddard Stark sighed deeply, he rubbed between his eyes.

He then lend back, he was surprised how much work Lord Tyrion did in a day.

When he had agreed to assume Lord Tyrion's duty's that day he had not thought that it that it would be so much.

After a few moments Eddard decided to take some air.

He walked to the sparing yard he saw the King being attended by his Maester who was shaking his head as he pressed the King's shoulder the King let out a growl, the Maester just looked at him not at all threatened by the King's growl.

"Ben'zar is needed your Grace" Sighed the Maester.

Eddard could see that the man in question was walking out of the Red Keep, Eddard had been surprised when he had first seen him, the man was as tall as the Mountain if not taller boarder chested though unlike the Mountain this large man always had a warm smile on his face.

Trailing behind the large man were two young woman who skin though dark was not as dark as Ben'zar's.

Two servants had brought out a heavy table as well as a smaller table which the two women placed towels and a tray of jars on it.

Robert looked at the huge man who gave a bow "Your Grace" He said.

Robert grumbled as his Maester indicated for him to go into the newly erected tent.

Robert stomped over to the tent, with in a few minutes Robert stepped out wearing only a towel he then walked over to the table and climbed on to it he then loosened the towel so that it was just rest on his waist.

Ben'zar walked over to the smaller table, he looked at the varies jars after a few moments of looking at the jars he picked one jar he removed the stopper and inhaled the scent from with in the jar.

He then gave a nod.

He then walked over to the table.

Ben'zar poured some liquid out of the jar in to his massive hand, he then rubbed his hands together a few times before he placed them on Robert's shoulder's.

Robert growled as the massive hands began to rub and kneel the strained muscles soon Roberts growls became moans and whimpers as the knots were rubbed away.

Eddard grinned as Robert was soon reduced to a puddle, the two young women were at Roberts feet and rubbing his feet and toes.

After a short while as Roberts dozed Ben'zar was handed a curved blade by one of the women.

Ben'zar slowly dragged the blade over Roberts back and shoulders after each swipe of the blade was wiped on a clean towel.

The Maester had explained to Eddard that the oils brought out the toxin's that were in the King's body.

The oils also cleansed the skin and opened the pours of the skin.

Eddard watched as the King was oiled and massaged.

Ser Barristan Selmy had confessed to Eddard almost shyly that he had began to indulge in having the full treatment of massage's and manicures after he had strained a muscle while sparing he had gone to Ben'zar's spar and the massive man's treatments had left him feeling years younger.

Eddard smirked as Roberts shoulders were oiled once more, the young women were now working on his fingers.

Eddard was unsure weather he should have the treatments as well, he still very much had his Northern attitude to being unclothed in front of strangers.

After spending few more minutes watching the King as he was reduced to an incoherent puddle on the table, Eddard then turned and walked to the Steward and Castilian's Solar.

 **Tyrion's Solar.**

Eddard entered Tyrion's Solar, the large room was open he could see two walls lined with book shelf's as well as books staked on the floor.

Tyrion's desk was also stacked with thick tomes.

He blinked as he saw as he saw two servants hanging a portrait of a woman on the wall.

"Oh My Lord Hand we didn't know any one would be here" Said one of the servants Eddard waved him off, he noticed four other portraits had already been put up.

The four portraits were of four toddlers, Roberts four new children, he could see that the Dwarf had been placed next to where the portrait of the woman was going to be.

For a few moment's Eddard looked at the portrait, for a moment he thought it was a portrait of the Queen but soon it became clean that it was the Queen.

"Who is it?" He asked.

The servant opened his mouth to answer when suddenly another voice spoke.

"That is the late Lady Joanna Lannister My Lord Hand" Said Lord Varys.

Eddard turned and looked at the eunuch "It is a reproduction of the portrait of the Lady in question that was commissioned a few months before her death" Said the Master of Whispers.

"Is it a good likeness?" Asked Eddard.

"I believe that it might be, after all Lord Tywin had the portrait removed from view shortly after her passing and has only just recently taken the portrait out of storage" Said Varys as he too looked at the portrait.

Soon the portrait was soon in place.

Varys turned and looked at Eddard "My Lord my Little Birds have come across some news that is of great import" He said Eddard sighed and indicated to a pair of chairs and a table.

"And what news of great import do you have Lord Varys" Asked Eddard.

The eunuch got comfortable in the chair.

"It is three bits of news, one concerns Lord Balon Greyjoy and one concerns Lord Renly Baratheon and finally new of Lord Baelish" He said.

Eddard blinked a few times.

"What news do you have of Lord Balon?" He asked more the a little surprised at the mention of the Lord of the Iron islands more then then any news of the youngest Baratheon Brother or Lord Baelish.

"It seems that Lord Balon seems to be getting a little antsy of late, My Little Birds have heard whispers of plans to strike the Westerland's, the Reach, Dorn and even the North, it seems Lord Balon has taken the news of the perpetration's for the Great War as a threat to him as well as an opportunity to return to the old ways" He said Eddard sighed deeply he looked at Varys "And what of Lord Renly?" He asked.

"It seems he's started spreading some rumors that at least two of the Queens new Children are not the Kings if not all, he is telling many people that at least one of the Children is Lord Tyrion's, the other one of the many Lannister Cousin's to be precise Ser Kevan's Son Lancel, the other two Fathered by a dark haired man though according the rumors that Lord Renly has been spreading the Father could very easily be one of the Kettleblack's Brother's" He said.

Eddard shook his head "And Lord Baelish?" He asked.

Varys sighed softly "It seems Lord Baelish has some how escaped the Black Cells" He said.

Eddard looked up suddenly in shock "What!" He near shouted Varys nodded "Yes, the guards who were assigned to guard him have been murdered, Lord Baelish still has friend's it seems" Said Varys.

Eddard sighed deeply he had almost forgotten the flesh peddler in the last few months "Any idea where he now, do you know?" Asked Eddard.

Varys gave a shrug "Not yet, though I don't think he will head towards the Eyrie, Lord Royce was never overly fond of Lord Baelish due to both his side business and his too lose friendship with Lady Lysa" Said Varys.

Eddard lend back in his seat and looked at the bald man "What could he possible accomplish?" He asked.

For a moment a looked flashed across his face a look of near disbelief but the look vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Lord Baelish is playing the Game My Lord Hand, he fully intends to win the Game no matter the cost, the only way he can win the Game is if there is a war, a war where he will manoeuvre the players as one would move pieces on a Cyvasse board" Said Varys.

Eddard looked at him, and sighed deeply as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I believe that threw what contacts he has left he has contacted Lord Renly and Lord Balon no doubt telling both men what they want to hear, Lord Balon that the Iron Born are still greatly feared and that King Robert plans on wiping out the Iron Born, Lord Renly that he would be a great King much better then his older Brother's and that the men of the Stormlands would follow him as would the men of the Crownlands" Said Varys.

Eddard shook his head "Bloody fools" He said.

Varys sighed "People are fools, especially people who seek more power then they have ever had and are under the impression that they are the only ones who deserve that power, sadly Lord Balon is very much rooted himself in the past of his people, all he cares about is himself having power, he cares not that he's people have little or nothing to eat after all his House's words are 'We do not sow'".

"Lord Renly in a way is very much of the idea that the world can be like the fancy full tales and songs of gallantry, if he could turn the world in to the tales and songs view of the world he would, I doubt though he would be a good King, he surrounds him self with favourite's and sycophants, the small folk no doubt at first would see Renly as a kind King but in time they would call him tyrant as they worked the fields for little pay and food where as Renly would have feasts every where he went as well have tourneys every other week, he would send the Realms spieling in to great debt and war" Said Varys.

"Lord Balon must be dealt with, I will send word to Lord Tywin" Said Eddard, Varys nodded "No doubt Lord Tywin will deal appropriately with Lord Balon after all the Lannister's remember that Balon burned their fleet, though My Lord what of Theon Greyjoy, he was taken hostage to keep his Father under control, it maybe wise to wait until Balon makes the first move?" Said Varys.

Eddard nodded "I shall request Lord Renly returns to Kings landing" He said Varys gave a nod though Eddard missed the look that flashed across his round face.

"What excuse My Lord will you give Lord Renly?" Asked Varys. Tyrion

Eddard gave Varys a small smile "I need to inform the Master of Law that a prisoner has escaped and he must investigate it" He said.

Varys blinked a few times before a smile crossed his face "Very cleaver My Lord very cleaver"

 **Done.**

 **A short chapter, next up what is Petyr up too I've not decided what is going to happen to Baelish, shall he die early or later, he is going to die but how, one of his Sell Swords, an accident, sickness or shall the Lannister's kill him i.e. Tyrion for selling Sansa to the Bolton's in the time past.**

 **Give me your idea's.**

 **Please review no flames I write for my own joy.**


	16. Chapter 16 Petyr

**Time Rewinded**

 **Trigger events rape and sexual assault.**

 **Chapter 16 Petyr**

 **Coldwater Burn.**

Petyr Baelish glared at the Keep of his birth, he hated this place and had never wish to return to the dull keep nor the dull land that it sat in.

The only good thing his Father had ever done for his son was to send him to Riverrun, which had truly shown him what lay beyond the dull land of his birth, though he had been disappointed that his Father hadn't got him fostered at the Eyrie, Casterly Rock or even Kings landing.

But in the end it hadn't mattered he soon made his fortune.

He had feigned that he had been too busy and could not get way from his work when word reached him of his Fathers death the same was for is Mother.

He didn't mourn his parents death, they were content with their dull lives and they fully expected him to be content to be the Lord of sheep and goat dung.

At first he had wanted to rip down the Keep but had decided that it was best kept as a reminded of where he came from so that he never fell, now decades later he wished he had torn down the dull Keep if only to rebuild it better then before.

He made his way to his dull chambers which now had a fire in, he sat in a chair and glared at the fire, he silently cursed as the majority of his plans had been wiped out by Tyrion Lannister.

It would not have taken much to ignite a war between the House Stark and House Lannister, with those two House's at each others throat it would in turn led to the other Houses getting evolved which would plunged the Realms into an all out War.

But that had been prevented, the chances of a War breaking out now was becoming unlikely, though there was still a slight chance, he still had two pawns left to play.

He smirked as he looked at the fire, Balon was a deluded old man who thought his people were once great and were still great, the man didn't release that his people were considered not better then the pirates that sailed threw the Narrow sea and around Essos.

Renly had no idea how to rule at all, he lived in a world of songs, gallantry, tourneys and feasts, it had not take much to convince the young Lord that he was the only one who could be the King the Realms needed, he also hinted to Renly that Robert was being bewitched by the massive man from Essos with his foreign arts, not that the young Lord cared if his Brother succumbed to anything but if the King died with out any true issue then Renly would be the only one who was suited to be King, his Brother Stannis had proved that he could get a living son from his wife who was involved in a foreign religion.

Petyr lend back in his chair, he was not relying on Balon he would be a distraction where as Renly was the one that Petyr was relying on, a smirk tugged at his lips if Renly could proclaim him self King then that would begin the slow burn to all out of war.

His proclamation would invoke Stannis who still smarting from his Brothers slight of giving Renly the Stormlands instead of him, this then would in turn begin all the pity squabbling between the House's.

Once the war started he would get rid of Eddard Stark, Petyr clenched his hands at the thought of Brandon Stark.

Ever since his failed duel with the then heir to Winterfell Petyr had sworn he would destroy House Stark for shaming him and stealing Catelyn from him.

Peter closed his eyes a smirk on his face as he settled deeper into his chair, he would wait a year so that Catelyn could mourn her dull Northern Husband, he would then offer her the protection of marriage, there was no reason for her not to marry him, of course all her Son's would have to die as would any Grandchildren Rodd had given her, the girls could be married off to Houses that were in his pocket, though he was sure that he could convince Catelyn that maybe Sansa could stay with them instead of remaining in High Garden.

He could marry her off to a Knight in his service but keep her for himself once Catelyn lost her figure, Petyr felt his breeches tighten.

"Bring me a red head!" He yelled.

A few minutes later a red head, Petyr looked at her "Come here" He commanded the woman obeyed "Strip" He said she looked at him unsure he smirked at her.

"Its the only thing you are good for woman, the only thing of value you have is between your thighs, trust me you no doubt will leave this Keep with a bastard in your belly, no doubt my men are all ready having there fun" He said coldly.

Petyr watched as the woman removed her dress and soon stood before him naked, he never treat Catelyn like this nor Sansa but other women were nothing more then whores.

He was a little disappointed that she was not a virgin, but made sure to enjoy him self toughly before he kicked her out not even letting her redress as she left his chambers.

Melisandre found an area that she could dress and bath, she lit a fire and stared into the flames " _It is done My Lord_ " She said in to the flames.

She bowed her head when her Lord answer her " _Well done Daughter, you know what you must do now_ " He answered Melisandre bowed her head again " _Yes My Lord I will return to Dragonstone to prepare_ " She said as she placed a hand over her belly a smile crossed her face Lord Baelish had no idea of the Game that he was now playing, he was but a pawn among the other more important pieces in the game.

Then with skill learned in the back streets Asshai, she slipped out of Coldwater Burn.

 **A few hours later.**

Petyr felt drained, he stumbled out of his bed and washed his face he looked at his reflection and was quite shocked by his appearance he looked drawn and even aged, he had seen his reflection the day before and had seen nothing out of place.

He shook his head putting it down to his stay in the Black Cells for too long and it finale catching up to him.

He managed to walk over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write he smirked as he wrote to Lord Balon this letter would stoke the flames of his ambition and arrogance, he looked at what he saw written on the parchment he found the words near illegible it was then he noticed his hand shaking.

He screwed up the parchment and threw it aside he rubbed his hand to ease the shaking, with concentration he managed to control the shaking it took him longer then normal to write the letter.

It exhausted him, he rubbed his hand, he wondered why he was suddenly feeling so drained and exhausted, if it continued he would send for a Maester he then wondered if there was even a Maester in Coldwater Burn.

He decided to go back to his bed.

He only just made back, he managed to drag himself under blanket, as he drifted off he saw some one standing in his room's.

He pulled out a dagger though his strength completely failed him and the dagger fill on to his bed.

"Who are you" Demanded Baelish though his voice was weak the person folded their hands in front of them selves.

"You know who I am Petyr Baelish though you have turned your back on me and my Brothers and Sisters long ago" Said a man's deep voice.

Petyr looked at the tall man, still not knowing who he was.

The man shook his head as he stepped closer he indicated to the letter he had written "Your plans are done Petyr, Balon has already acted, he launched an attack on Lannisport, though unfortunately for him the Lannister's rarely fall for the same trick twice, they were ready and were able to defend themselves, Euron Greyjoy is now seating in one of the deepest dungeons of Casterly Rock, the Iron Born fleet decimated, the Lannister fleet is heading towards The Iron Island's no doubt to hammer the remaining Iron Born in to the bed rock" Said almost sadly Petyr struggled to sit up.

The tall man sighed "My Brother's Priestess has killed you" He said Petyr frowned "Priestess?" He asked the man nodded "The red head, you never even asked her name did you before you took your pleasure did you?" He asked Petyr just shrugged "She is a peasant spreading her legs for a pitiful amount of coin is the lot of hr life" He said.

The tall man shook his head once more "Your pitiful game is played, another game is now being played and your part in that game is done" He said before he turned to leave.

Petyr laughed "It's not done, I am very much still in the game" He said as he coughed a few times the tall man looked at him he closed his eyes and shook his head again "My Brother will come for you Petyr Baelish you had best make peace with your soul while you still can" He said.

Petyr watched as the tall man seemed to step in to the deep shadow and seemed to blend into it he blinked a few times he then shook his head he decided that it must have been a strange dream of little real meaning.

He jumped as he door was flung open at first he feared that it was guards to drag him back to the Black cells, but he soon relaxed as he saw that it was in fact Lysa Arryn.

"Petyr!" She cried out as she flung herself at him and sodded.

Petyr sighed why had she come to him, she was worthless now, instead of being the regent of the East, she was just the widow of the former Warden of the East, her annoying son under the ward ship of Lord Nestor Royce.

Petyr just lay there as Lysa sobbed all over him, all he could do was lay there, he didn't have the strength to push her off him and have her removed from his chamber.

He had become bored with Lysa very quickly after their first coupling, he had began to think of away of giving her to his men and convincing her that it was in order for their plans to go forward.

He pattered her shoulder "Peace my love peace" He cooed to her.

Petyr sighed deeply.

He could almost fell his plans falling apart, he wondered if he could flee across to Essos, he had gold enough, he smirked to himself he could hire the Gold company to stir up trouble.

After a few minutes he managed to push Lysa up he almost shuddered at her snot and tear stained face "My Love we must flee, the traitors will soon be after us, but we do have a problem" He said Lysa looked at I'm with great love in her dull eyes "What is it Petyr?" She asked.

Petyr sighed deeply as though what he was about to ask pained him deeply "Lysa you know I love you deeply" He said lies slipping off his tongue with ease.

Lysa lend closer her eyes shining with abject devotion to him.

"The problem is my Love the men I have with me are the scum of the Earth, they know I have very few options to hand and have made certain demands of me" He said.

"What have the scum demanded of you?" She asked Petyr sighed deeply "They ... no I can't ask it of you it is too terrible" He said feigning disgust, he almost smirked as Lysa lend closer "What tell me what have they asked!, I'll do anything for you Petyr anything no mater what!" She said her eyes wide.

Petyr sighed as though she had dragged the truth from him "They want a noble woman" He said sadly Lysa lend back and looked at him "They want a noble woman?" She said Petyr nodded sadly "I tried to find a noble women of no great importance but they want a high born Lady" He said.

"What will they do if they do not get what they want?" She asked Petyr sighed deeply "They'll kill me or sell me to the Lannister's maybe both, you I shudder to think what they will do to you, violate you multiple times then sell you to slavers across the Narrow sea once they have had their fill" He said.

Lysa chewed her lower lip she stood and paced back and fourth she looked at Petyr "And if they get what they want?" She asked.

Petyr looked at her before he spoke "If they get what they want, they'll remain loyal but the thing is it would not be just one time thing, it would have to be for awhile and not just one of them, all the scum no doubt would want ago, they would treat you no better then a common whore" He said, it took every ounce of will power he had not to laugh as that is exactly what he had done to her for the last twenty years.

Once more Lysa passed back and fourth.

After awhile she looked at Petyr "I said I'll do anything for you Petyr and I meant it" She said Petyr sighed deeply "I'll inform them, no doubt they'll come for you as soon as they can, fight them my Love don't give in to them willingly" He said putting feeling into his words feeling's he had never even had for her.

After a few more minutes Lysa left, he called for his Sell Sword, he looked at the man "You told me on the way here that you were tired of the whores that I have, well there is a woman down the hall little used you and your men can have her" He said coldly.

The Sell Sword raised an eyebrow "The Lady?" He asked Petyr nodded "She is of no use any more, the only thing she has of value is between her thighs" He said as he lend back and closed his eyes, he waved his hand dismissing the Sell Sword.

Petyr knew that the Sell Sword had no qualms about raping a woman, the Sell Sword just shrugged and left the room.

Petyr smirked as he heard the Sell Sword walk down the hall way, a few moments later he heard Lysa yell, he snuggled in to his bed as he heard Lysa scream.

 **A days hours later.**

Petyr managed to walked about the secret passages of the Keep he peered threw spy holes he smirked as he looked into the dining hall the Sell Swords were having fun not only with the whores that he had in his employ but also with Lysa who was currently on her knees naked being forced to suck a cock Petyr grinned as the Sell Swords passed Lysa around.

It took a lot of energy to get back to his rooms, he fell on to his bed, after a few minutes he managed to get under his blankets, Petyr was almost gasping for breath, he wondered if he had a pox, but what pox aged some one a few years in a few hour's in the last few days Petyr had gone from a man in his prime to stating look like one the young Brother of Walder Frey if the old weasel had a younger Brother.

He the back ground he thought he heard shouting and the sound of steel on swords, he wondered if the Sell Sword's were fighting amongst them selves again he sighed deeply.

A short while later he was woken with a start as his chamber door was kicked open.

Petyr blinked a few times as he looked at the man who now stood in his chamber "There you are you little bastard!" Growled the man it took Petyr awhile to realise that the man was Ser Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully behind him stood several men a number with bloody swords.

Petyr could only blink as he saw Lysa's Uncle, he briefly wondered where Edmure was.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Demanded the Blackfish.

Petyr sighed and gave a shrug.

"Not sure Ser Brynden, I think the whore I had the other day gave me something" Said with a chuckle that turned in to a cough that became more and more violent until Petyr found he couldn't breath "God's" Said one of the men as he covered he mouth and nose.

The men, the Blackfish amongst them took a step back as Petyr started coughing up blood and bile, the bile stank of rot but Petyr couldn't stop "Help me!" He managed to choke out but no one would step closer to him as more blood poured out of him and he then lost control of his bowls but all that came out of his body was blood and pus, bile Petyr fell on to the bed in agony he clawed at his throat as he slowly began to drown in his own blood.

Then he stopped.

Petyr opened his eyes he was standing behind the Blackfish and his men with a smirk he turned and began to sneak out of the room only to come to a sudden stop at the sight of two men who stood behind him, one was the man who had visited him the other day, the other was silent and wore a black robe the hood covered his features "It is time Petyr Baelish, My Brother is here for you" Said the man.

Petyr looked at the silent man, who had said nothing.

"Who are you!?" Demanded Petyr though he could not understand why he was so afraid "You know who we are Petyr, you turned your back on us long ago, you only cared about power and coin, not for any one other then your own advancement" He said.

Petyr actuality managed to pull up a smirk "Of course all that matter's is the ladder and life a pit, I merely climbed out of the pit and began to climb the ladder, it didn't matter who fell during my climb all that was the climb and I always made sure others fell and I remained to climb" He said the two men shook their heads.

"Well then Petyr, it seems you have finally fallen off your ladder, your fall though will be long indeed" Said the hooded man his voice deep.

Petyr managed to smirk he shook his head "I have not fallen off the ladder I have slipped a wrung or two but I am still on the ladder" He said with a laugh.

He then tried to walk down the corridor to make his escape but found he could not move "What?" He said as he tried to move.

The man with hood waved an arm, Petyr watched as the wall sudden fell down his eyes went wide as he saw a land of fire, he could hear screams of men and women, he tried to move again but was still stuck in place.

"This is where your fall will begin" Said the hooded man, Petyr shook his head refusing to believe what he was seeing he turned his head to look at Ser Brynden and his men but he found them seemingly frozen in place.

"It is time Petyr" Said the hooded man Petyr shook his head refusing to obey but to his horror he found his feet began to move towards to the firer land.

It was then Petyr realised who the two men were.

The Father and the Stranger, two of the New God's.

God's he had turned his back long ago because they could not or would not help him advance up the ladder.

 **Door way to the Seven hell's.**

He soon found him self stepping in to the firer land he stared in horror as two tall men wearing loin cloths and had massive muscles their bodies seemly oiled stepped forward and clamped heavy shackles, on to his wrists and ankles, they then stepped forward they bowed their heads in reverence as the Stranger stepped forward.

"Your punishment will not happen for a long time Petyr but it will seem as though your punishment has started, do not be so eager for your punishment" Said the Stranger.

He then turned and looked at the two other men "Weigh him" He said simply.

The two men bowed deeply, Petyr stared as one of the men produced a whip.

He gave it a snap.

Petyr took a stumbled step forward he hissed as he could feel heat coming off of the ground.

After a long walk and an occasional taste of the whip if he was too slow he finale came to a stone slab.

He hissed as the whip flicked once more, he stepped on to the stab.

For a time nothing happened, he then heard a rumble of stone he looked up and gasped as he saw a massive woman, he could see that she was wearing a blind fold and seemed to be made of stone.

With ease the stone woman picked up something then placed it on another slab " _KINDNESS_ " She said her voice loud but soft, Petyr wondered what was supposed to happed " _GENEROSITY"_ She said as she placed another object on the slab again nothing happened.

After a few minutes there was a over a dozen smaller slabs on the other slab each time the stone woman placed the smaller slabs she said only one word in all that time nothing happened.

Yet the woman didn't seem annoyed that nothing happened.

Then she removed the slabs and piled then back where she had picked them up from she then reach over and picked up another slab " _AVARICE"_ She said the slab Petyr was on moved with a jerk " _LUST"_ She said as she placed another slab another jerk " _MURDER"_ She said as another slab was put down there was another jerk " _DECEPTION"_ Another jerk as the slab was placed down.

With each word the woman said she placed a slab down and the slab he was standing on jerked after a few minutes another dozen slabs were put on the larger slab.

It was then Petyr realised he was several feet off the floor the stone woman placed another slab on the on the large slab yet again another jerk.

Petyr noticed that the woman had no more slabs left.

She then removed the massive pile Petyr expected the fall but the slab he was standing on slowly went down.

Petyr frown as the woman said and did nothing.

He let out a gasp as a pair of massive hands took hold of him and dragged him off the scale.

Petyr didn't know how long he walked until finale he came to a path way.

The shackles around his wrists were removed only for the shackles to be replaced with seemingly heavier ones these in turn were connected via chain to another set of shackles that was around a mans ankles.

He looked over the heads of seemingly hundreds of people chained like him, he saw a man step up on to a glowing red boulder wearing nothing on his feet yet the heat from the boulder didn't faze him at all.

The man was dark skinned, his skin seemingly oiled, he wore only a loin cloth with what looked like a belt which seem to indicate his rank, in his hand he held a large whip.

Petyr jumped as the whip was cracked to get every ones attention.

"Welcome to the Seven hell's!" He bellowed his dark eyes roamed over them all with disgust "You have all been judged by Justice, we have along journey a head of us, along the way many of you will be removed from the chain as we arrive in the hell of your punishment!" He yelled he gave another crack of the whip.

"Move out!" He yelled.

Petyr jerked forward as the people began to shuffle forward, he hissed as he could fill the heat of the dirt path threw his feet.

Once in awhile the chain jerked as some one fell he heard the crack of the whips as the person was ordered up to continue the long march to where ever they were going.

Petyr though would not be dragged to any hell, he would escape.

He notice that his shackles were not tight enough, with a smirk he slowly tugged at the shackles the helped as sweat pooled around the shackles.

After several hours they came to a stop.

"We rest here!" Yelled the obvious leader of the guards.

Petyr watched as the guards sat down on glowing red boulders and ate dried meats, he blinked as he saw several women step out of rivers of molten rock the women were scantily clad, Petyr could only stare as the women entertained the guards, he smirked as he saw one guard lead a woman off to the side the look on his face was something Petyr had seen a thousand times.

Petyr continued to tug at his shackle.

After awhile the shackle slide off, Petyr smirked as his wrist's came free he made short work of his ankle shackles.

He glanced at he guards who were now dozing besides the river women.

Silently he slipped away and once he was out of sight he ran down the path sweat poured down his face as he ran down the dirt path.

He ran for awhile before he slowed to a walk, a smirk on his face he would soon be out of here, he fully intended to get to a port a sail to Essos he walked for hours, he then turned a corner and walked straight in to some one he looked up and gasped as he realised he was right back where he had escaped from and he had walked straight into the head guard.

"Well what do we have here" He said.

Petyr took a step back the leader of the guards smirked down at him "It seems some one needs to learn his place" He growled.

Petyr yelped as two guards took hold of him and dragged him over to two stone pillars, shackles were reconnected to his wrists as he was chained between the pillars.

"You have all been judged, you are here for punishment, you disobey, try and escape it is another punishment added but at once!" The leader bellowed.

The two guards stepped away.

Petyr tugged at his wrist but they were held fast he then heard the whip being swung back and fourth then there was a loud crack Petyr screamed as the whip struck, the whip swung a few times again before it struck again, each time it hit Petyr could never tell when the next strike was going to happen sometimes it happened one after the other some times it happened a few seconds later but with each strike Petyr heard a woman's name.

"The names you hear are the names of women you had killed, the women you had punished because they didn't want to lay with a man for what ever reason, you didn't care if they were on their moon time or if they had just born a child or were with child you didn't care all you cared about was coin you could make from the selling of their flesh" Said the head guard as he brought the whip back across his bloody back Petyr screamed with each strike.

The shackles realised him he fell to the floor.

He numbly felt his legs being opened wide, he felt his breeches being tugged down he half turn his head, his eyes went wide as he saw several of the larger guards undoing their loin cloths he recognised the look in their eyes he found he couldn't move fear gripped him.

"What you are feeling now is what those poor men and women felt as you had them violated" Said the head guard.

Petyr cried out as the first guard thrust deep and hard, he felt him self ripping with each thrust after an agonising time the guard pulled out only to be replaced with another.

Petyr didn't know how long he had been used as a whore by the many guards but he could fell the blood flowing down his thighs.

He was then roughly picked up "Please no more" He begged the head guard laughed at him "Your victims said the same thing but you didn't" He said coldly as he tossed him back to the ground.

Petyr cried out as his bloody back touched the hot floor.

He looked at a river woman he gave him a lust full smirk he flinched as the woman sat astride him and began to ride him hard it hurt yet his body reacted she smirked down at him before she climbed off only to be replaced by another.

Petyr was in agony from both his back, his back side as well as his swollen cock he had not climax yet all the women had.

He was the roughly shoved back where he had escaped from and re-shackled the guard chuckled his large hand took hold of his cock Petyr tried to pull away but he couldn't move as the hand pumped his cock then it came the guard laughed "Good Whore" He said before walked away checking the chains as he went.

Petyr closed his eyes a sleep claimed him.

He woke as the whip cracked "Up now!" Yelled the head guard Petyr stood he shook his head to rid himself of the bad dream that was slipping from his mind he smirked as he found his shackles were not as tight, he heard the crack of the whip as someone ahead fell and their were ordered up to continue the long march towards what ever hell they were going to, though Petyr would not be going to any hell he would escape.

Sweat pooled around his wrists as he tugged at the shackles he worked at the for hours.

After several hours a yell went up "We rest here" Called the head guard Petyr notice scantily clad women rose out of the molten rock and entertained the guards, he smirked as one guard led a woman away the look in his eyes was something he had seen a thousand times before, after a short while the guards were dozing with the river women, Petyr finally managed to get the shackles off he then went to work on his ankles after a short while the shackles came off taking a look at the guards Petyr snuck away once out of sight he ran.

Once he escaped he would book passage to Essos after awhile of running he began to walk he turned a corner and walked in to some one, it was the head guard Petyr was right back where he had escaped from "What do we have here the?" He said before Petyr was dragged towards two stone pillars.

The Father and the Stranger watched on as Petyr was flogged, the Father shook his head "He will be on this road for a long time" He said the Stranger nodded "A very long time if not an eternity some people never learn there are some in that chain who have been on this path for thousands of years" He said as he shook his head under his hood.

After awhile the two God's turned their back to Petyr as he screamed as the whip struck his back.

What Petyr didn't know was he had already done this a dozen times already.

And no doubt he would do it thousands upon thousands of times before he paid attention to his 'dream' but it would be a very long time before he did .

 **Done.**

 **Next chapter will go back a mouth to Jaime and Brianne's wedding.**

 **Please review no flames I write for my own enjoyment.**


	17. Chapter 17: Jaime & Kevan

**Time Rewinded**

 **One month earlier.**

 **Chapter 17 Jaime & Kevan**

 **Casterly Rock.**

Jaime looked at his reflection he turned this way and that as he looked, a Squire straightened the cloth, finally Jamie nodded in approval.

He glanced at his Uncle in the mirror who was sorting out the accessory's that he would ware for his wedding.

"Will Tyrion be coming?" He asked Kevan looked up and looked at his reflection.

"Unlikely the Realms can ill afford to loose Tyrion for two months" He said sadly.

Jaime blinked realising that even if Tyrion took a ship it would still take him almost a month to get here from Kings-Landing and Robert could not trusted not to try extend an event or a feast and Eddard could not be trusted to control the King, though Stannis would able to control the King for a short time though not for a month.

Jaime sighed deeply.

"Are you really going to gift this blade to Lady Brianne?" Asked Kevan as he held up the broad sword a confused looked on his face.

Jamie grinned and nodded "Yes but it is no normal blade Uncle" He said with grin, Kevan frowned he pulled the blade from the sheath he gasped as the sharp blade was fully withdrawn "Gods!" He gasped as his eyes looked at the blade.

Kevan could only stare at the Valerian steel, Kevan stared at the blade "How!" He gasped Jamie grinned even more "It seems the skill of making Valerian steel is rather easy, a blacksmith in Lannisport some how managed to get his hands of some Wildfire and started experimenting, after a few months of working with varying amounts of Wildfire he decided to drop a little obsidian in".

"He fired it for three hours then worked it, at first he thought it had not done anything and decided to just sell it but a Maester was passing by a demanded to know where he had got the Valerian steel from"

"When he was told, the Maester demanded that the blacksmith show him how he created it so he did" Said Jaime he grinned even more "House Lannister has cornered the market on the production of Valerian steel" He said Kevan blinked again as he looked at the blade he could see three suns and two crescent moons etched on to the blade Kevan could see the House words of House of Tarth Loyalty and Honour.

Kevan admired the workmanship "A fine blade Nephew it almost seems to use such waste to use a blade in battle" He said as he re-sheathed the blade Jaime chuckled.

 **An hour later**.

Jaime and Kevan walked out of one of the many wings of the Keep and walked towards one of the halls to have the wedding breakfast feast before the wedding, as they walked along the a court yard they saw Lord Walder Frey, both Jaime and Kevan looked at each other as the old man was moaning about his room.

The two men decided to leave the old man to his complaining.

Suddenly there was a loud roar, Walder Frey jumped a foot in the air as a large shadow went over head.

Jaime and Keven looked up and saw a Red and Orange Dragon fly over head.

Morning circled Casterly Rock a few times before the massive Dragon landed on the battlements of the court yard that Jaime and Kevan was in with a heavy thump.

Then with ease the Dragon climbed down the wall loosing a few of the heavy stones that made up the battlements.

After few moments the Dragon settled, a massive wing moved to allow the riders to climb off.

Jaime grinned as Tyrion, Margaery followed by Bronn and Podrick.

"Tyrion!" Greeted Jaime as he walked over to them, Tyrion smiled up at him and meet him Jaime knelt and pulled his baby brother in to a tight hug.

After a few moments the two brothers pulled, Jaime then gave Margaery a brotherly kiss on the cheek "Good Sister" He greeted.

Jaime looked over at Tyrion lanky sell sword who looked nonchalantly after having flown from Kings-landing but Podrick looked positively green Jaime smiled down at his Brother "I think your Squire may need the privy" He said Tyrion looked at Podrick he waved to several servants "Take the packages to the wedding feast and show Pod to the nearest privy or bush what ever is nearer" He said with a fond smile.

The servants gave bows and relived Pod of his many packages and then one of them led Pod off to privy, unfortunately Pod never made it, as the sound of Pod emptying his stomach out of sight could be heard.

Bronn shook his head.

Tyrion sighed he looked at a servant "Send for Maester Creylen to attend Pod and arrange for him to have a cot placed some wear quite and dark" He ordered the servant bowed and ran off to carry out the order.

Tyrion looked back at Jaime with a smile.

"I'm surprised you could come Tyrion?" Said Kevan as they made their way towards to breakfast feast.

Tyrion sighed "The realms can spare me for a few days, I trust Stannis to control Robert for a few days and there are no tourney's and no feasts but Robert seems to lost interest in them and is more interested in training" Said Tyrion as the entered the hall.

 **A dinning hall.**

The dinning hall was not the great hall that was going to be used for the wedding feast after the wedding.

The hall was covered in red and gold for the groom and rose, white, sky blue and yellow for the bride.

Tyrion could see various cousins dotted about, he could also see the brides Father Lord Selwyn Tarth the Evenstar talking to some other Lords.

Tyrion could see that his four new nieces and nephews were present along with their nurses, not far from them sat his massive aunt Genna who was chuckling at the antics of Steffon who seemed to becoming a miniature version of his Father.

The older quad was swinging a toy war hammer his toy Lion and Stag in the care of his nurse who watched her charge with an eagle eye.

The other three were quieter their older Brother, Gerold seemed to enjoy being fussed over by his older cousins, while Cassana seemed to be determined to be a proper lady, while Joanna sat besides Dorna watching every one with interest.

Steffon suddenly noticed Jaime and ran over on slightly unsteady legs, his nurse following close behind ready to catch to over eager Prince should he stumble.

"Unca Jamy!" Yelled the Prince as he made his way over to Jaime.

Then Steffon came to a stop as he saw Tyrion he blinked a few times a confused look on his face.

"Hello Steffon I am your Uncle Tyrion" Said Tyrion as he gave the quad a slight bow.

Steffon blinked a few times again still looking very confused.

He looked up at Jamie then back at Tyrion the confused look remained firmly in place.

"Unca Jamy" Said a girls voice.

Standing behind Steffon stood Joanna holding Dorna's hand, Steffon looked at his younger Sister, he then looked at Tyrion "You the same as Joanna" Said Steffon, Tyrion chuckled and nodded "Yes I am my loud nephew, so you must protect her like all big Brother's protect their younger siblings" Said Tyrion.

Steffon grinned revealing a few of his baby teeth, enjoying the idea of having a task to perform that he could use his toy hammer to carry threw.

Joanna looked at Tyrion, she released Dorna's hand walked towards Tyrion and looked at him no doubt he was the first Dwarf she had ever seen.

"Hello Joanna" Said Tyrion.

The youngest quad looked at Tyrion "Do you legs hurt?" She asked Tyrion glanced at the hem of her dress that come down to her ankles, he could see that her stockings seemed rather swollen with the tight bandages that were wrapped around her legs.

Tyrion smiled at her "No they don't, not any more, its only after along day of walking or riding that my legs hurt, but your Aunt Margaery helps ease the pain by rubbing them" He said.

Joanna looked up at Margaery and smiled at her.

"Your pretty" Said Joanna as she latched on to her nurse's skirt and buried her blushing face into it, the nurse smiled fondly down at her charge and placed a hand on her golden haired head.

Margaery smiled down and then crouched down to be at her level "Why thank you your highness, you are very pretty as well, no doubt you will be very beautiful when you are a woman grown" She said the blushing girl's face burned red and reburied her face.

Tyrion and Jaime grinned as Margaery encouraged her to come out from her nurses skirts.

After a short while Joanna pulled away from her nurses skirts and took Margaery's hand and half led her to a chair, off to the side Genna chuckled as she finally come over "Oh dear, Joanna is going to talk Margaery's ear off, the girl loves to talk" She said.

They watched as Margaery sat down in a chair and waited as Joanna dragged her self in to a chair and sat comfortably besides her, soon they were talking like old friends.

Bored with the new comers Steffon decided to challenge a few of his favourite guards to single combat, his nurse just shook her head with a resigned look but a soft smile in place as though this was something she had to deal with on a daily occurrence.

The guards were also used to the loud Prince's actions.

A squire soon came over, Steffon grinned pure a Baratheon smile as he saw the squire, he then toddled over to him, the squire then made a show of running away in fear and fled the hall with the loud Prince in close pursuit his war hammer held a loft.

Tyrion and Jaime chuckled as the Prince let out his own war cry as he chased after the squire.

"That boy is his Father's son" Said Kevan with a fond smile as he watched his grand Nephew chase the squire.

Off to the side Gerold decided to join his older Brother and chased after him with his wooden sword held aloft yelling his on war cry his nurse behind him as well.

Every one chuckled as the two toddlers chased after the agile squire who kept just a head of the two aspiring Princely Knights.

Jaime grinned as he heard the toddlers continue the chase out of the hall, no doubt the two toddlers would be too tired to even attend the wedding having been run to exhaustion by the squire.

"We received your letter, we found her she should be arriving any time now" Said Jaime.

Tyrion sighed "I am sorry, as far as we were aware Cersei was on her way to a spar on the east coast, it wasn't until a few weeks later Varys's Little Birds discovered that Cersei was on her way here to attend the wedding" He said.

Jaime looked at his baby Brother and grinned at him "It can't be helped, she will not disrupt the wedding, I will not allow it" He said.

Tyrion smiled up at his Brother, he looked at his wife and Niece who chatted away, he did wonder what a one name day old could possibly talk in depth about.

After a short while the wedding breakfast began Brianne of Tarth enter wearing a gown that suited her, she and Jaime sat at the top table with Tywin seating on the left with Kevan and Dorna as well as Tyrion and Margaery besides them on the right besides Brianne sat her Father along with several distant cousin's.

As predicted Steffon and Gerold were exhausted and were placed in their beds.

Cassana and Joanna sat at a table further down.

People chatted between them selves.

A servant walked up to Tywin, he whispered in to Tywin's ear, Tywin gave a nod then the servant left.

A few moments later the hall door opened to reveal a few guards followed close behind by Cersei.

She was dressed as a queen, her head held high.

Jaime could only stare at his twin, he had to admit she was beautiful yet in the time he had been away from Cersei he had learned that Cersei's beauty was only skin deep, all she truly cared about was her self, even her children by Jaime were mere means of her having more power to weald, he knew she loved them but she loved power a little more.

All conversations stopped as they looked at Cersei as she stood there looking regal.

Joanna and Cassana looked up from their bowl of fruit and vegetables they looked at Cersei, neither girl really knew who Cersei was they looked at each other then back at the tall woman who had entered the hall, Joanna looked at her nurse and asked if the tall woman was a cousin.

Joanna's and Cassana's nurse both stepped a little closer to their charges their hand's straying to their hidden daggers.

"Your Grace, Welcome to Casterly Rock" Called Tywin, he indicated for Cersei to take a seat at a hastily brought chair at the end of the head table.

 **A few hours later, the sept of Casterly Rock.**

Jaime stood at the front of the sept his eyes focused on his bride as she was escorted down the isle by her Father.

All he could see was Breanne, at that moment she was the only beautiful woman in the whole world.

Soon she stood besides him, he gazed at her she looked at him love shone in her blue eyes.

Jaime blinked as the Septon started to talk, after a short while he said his vows then Breanne said hers their hands were bound together with a fine ribbon of pink silk, more words were said then the Septon announced they were now man and wife.

The newly married couple turned and faced the crowd.

The crowd clapped and cheered, Jaime smiled at them he saw his two nieces clapping excitedly he also saw Cersei giving a polite clap but the look on her face was one of anger.

 **The great hall.**

Jaime was sure he had not stopped smiling, once in awhile he would see Cersei who was glaring at Breanne.

Jamie glanced at Cersei he wondered why she was here, he knew she hated the very idea of any woman having any kind of influence that was greater then hers.

She was getting steadily drunker, Jaime could see that Tywin was almost glaring at Cersei.

Jaime almost jumped as he felt a hand touch his, he glanced at the owner of the hand he smiled at Breanne who returned his smile.

Suddenly there was a clatter, Jaime and Breanne looked towards where the noise had come from.

Cersei as standing up and swaying slightly "I will not allow this!" Yelled Cersei.

Jaime shook his head, Tywin was glaring murderously at his drunk daughter he turned a few of the servants "Her Grace has drank a little too much wine escort her to her rooms" He ordered.

A few servants stepped forward, Cersei shook off their hands ""Unhand me! I am the QUEEN!" She yelled "I will not allow this creature to replace me! I am the Lady of Casterly Rock, the Westerland's are mine! My golden boy will inherit the Iron Throne, I will not allow Roberts spawn to take what belongs to my Joff, I will not allow it! Do you hear me! I will not allow that thing to take anything from my children!" She yelled as she pointed at Joanne.

Joanne stared at Cersei, Tywin stood "Escort her Grace to her chambers and keep her there!" Ordered Tywin two guards took hold of Cersei and dragged her out of the hall Cersei screeched "I am the Queen unhand me! I am the Queen! I will have your heads for this!" She screamed.

Her voice faded as she was dragged away.

Silence fell over the hall.

After a few moments conversations restarted.

Tywin gave a subtle nod to Jaime.

Jaime and Breanne left the hall.

A few days later, Jaime looked at Morning who was settled in the court yard waiting patiently for Tyrion to mount.

Pod was all but dragged on to the large Dragon by Bronn.

Cersei was now being escorted back to Kings-landing.

The Queen had been determined to ruin Jaime's wedding day, she had tried to escape her rooms only for more guards to be placed on her chambers.

News had reached Casterly Rock, it seemed the dead had been spotted not far from the Wall.

The great war was soon about to start.

Tyrion was going to return to Kings-landing to finish the preparations for the campaign ageist the dead.  
Tywin already had the armies of the Westerland's gathering to begin the long march North.

A raven had already been sent to Kings-landing, soon the armies of the North and the South would be marching on the dead.

Word had also reached Casterly Rock that Ser Stanford had returned with the Unsullied as well as hundreds of recently bought slaves who had been given their freedom in exchange for them sighing up to fight for the Westerland's for the next five years.

It would take a month or so to get the Southern armies ready to march North.

Tyrion bid his Brother and the rest of his family good bye before he climbed on to Morning.

With a great flap of her wings Morning took off, she circled Casterly Rock once before she flew towards Kings-landing.

Jaime watched as the large Dragon flew away.

A few hours later word reached Jaime that the Iron Born were attacking though why the squids were attacking he had no idea, the new Lannister fleet was bigger then the whole of the Iron Born fleet, as well as the defences of the ports had been greatly improved since almost twenty years ago.

It was an almost a too easy battle, the Iron Born fleet was very quickly crushed, Balon was not among the Iron Born, though his Brother Euron was, he was thrown before Tywin in chains before he was then dragged away to the deepest dungeons of Casterly Rock.

Before the march North began Balon had to be dealt with, so a portion of the feet was sent to the Iron islands.

Jaime stepped on to the Laughing Lion, he watched as the crew climbed the rigging as well moving along the deck.

It had been decided that Breanne would remain in Casterly Rock and protect Lady Arya in case Balon had a brain wave and tried to kidnap the Northern girl.

After a short time the ships pulled out, the ships slowly made their way towards the Iron Islands.

A smile tugged a Jaime's lips it could almost be considered a practice for the still green troops, though nothing could truly prepare the men to fight the dead and the White Walkers.

It took them two days to reach the islands, the few ships that had managed to return to islands were of little help in the defence of the islands.

Saltcliffe fell quickly as did Great Wyk, Old Wyk, Orkmont, Blacktyde and Harlaw soon only Pyke remained, the small island was surrounded, every ship that tried to escape was seized and searched for Balon in case the Lord of the Iron Islands tried to flee.

Yet there had been no sign of him.

Jaime had begun to wonder if maybe the Iron Born had turned on Balon.

Soon the men stepped on Pyke, Iron Holt fell quickly as did Lordsport soon only the keep of the Greyjoy's remained.

Though very quickly the majority of the keep fell, only one tower remained, Aeron Greyjoy had attacked the Lannister force with a group of fanatics who called themselves the Drowned, they were very quickly dealt with and Aeron was executed and as a means of respect to a man who had been braver then his still hidden Brother, Jaime had allowed the priests of the Drown God to preform the funeral rights for Aeron and watched as the priests sent Aeron to meet his God.

Jaime looked at the tower that sat on a cliff, he had no idea how any one could willing live in a tower where you had to cross a narrow rope bridge to get too.

Though the Iron Islands were all interconnected by bridges, the bridge that connected the tower to the rest of Pyke was very narrow.

Jaime wondered how were they going to get Balon out of his narrow keep his wife had already captured as had his Daughter, Jaime sighed deeply they had no idea how many men Balon had in the tower the few thralls that had remained had informed Jaime that Balon had taken to the Tower when news had reached Pyke that Euron had been captured, he had taken a few dozen men in to the Tower but they had seen a number of the men make their way back across the bridge when the Lannister forces had begun to take the Iron Islands.

Jaime sighed as he looked up at the Tower, Balon could hold them off with a handful of men for awhile.

He knew that any man who walked across that bridge would be slaughtered by a wave of arrows and boiling tar.

With the up coming war they could not afford to keep a guard on the Tower to prevent the Iron Born Lord from fleeing to Essos or trying to raising up a rebellion.

Jaime looked at his Uncle, Kevan was looking at the Tower "I suppose we had better offer him terms" He said though Jaime could clearly hear that he was not holding out much hope of Balon excepting any terms.

After a short while a peace banner was brought forward.

Jaime and Kevan walked along the narrow bridge, they soon stood out side the tower.

"Lord Balon! We would speck with you!" Called Kevan.

After a short while Balon appeared on a balcony "Why have you attacked my lands, this is a declaration of war!" He yelled.

Jaime and Kevan looked at each other "You attacked us first, if any one declared war then it was you My Lord!" Called Jaime.

Balon laughed "I merely strike first before you Greenlanders could attack me, I not a fool to believe the stories told to me at my wet nurses teat!" He yelled.

"I know that fat bastard plans on attacking me to get my lands, he killed my sons and now he plans on killing me, well I wont be fooled by the lies spun by the Imp and the Old Lion!" He yelled down at them.

"Your remaining son Theon, will be made Lord of the Iron Islands!" Called Kevan.

Balon spat "My son, he's been corrupted by those arrogant bastards the Starks, he is no longer an Iron Born, he's no better then a bloody thrall its all he's good for, all my Son's died ten years ago!, my Wife will give me new Son's, if she fails I take a few salt wives!" He laughed.

"May be I'll take your new wife Ser Jaime! I head she's an ugly bitch!, but then it's not her face I'm interested in as long as her cunt works that's all that matters!" He shouted with a laugh Jaime and Kevan just listened to the now former Lord little did he know that behind Jaime and Kevan stood Balon's Daughter.

An agreement had been made between them she would be the new liege Lady of the Iron Islands as she was the eldest of Balon's children and she would be married to Lancel Lannister but she was the defector ruler of the Islands, Theon would remain in Winterfell for the time being until Yara bore Lancel an heir.

Jaime turned and looked at Yara, who was staring at her Father though to him she didn't look all that surprised at her Fathers attitude, he had allowed her to Captain a ship but didn't think women could rule, and so had never named her as his heir, if he had, had no choice he would name her male child as his heir after he married her to a man of his choosing.

Yara glared up at her Father "Let me speak with him and the men with in" She asked.

With a nod they allowed her to step forward "Father!" She called.

Balon looked at her "You traitorous whore! What did they promise you as you fucked the enemy!" He yelled down at her.

Balon laughed madly "Tell me traitor! Did you take more then one at time, did you suck Ser Jaime while Ser Kevan fucked you like the bitch in heat that you are!" He yelled.

"And what if I had fucked the Lannister's!, I will do what I must to protect my people, if I have to pleasure Ser Kevan for a year and day every night I will, unlike you Father I care about our people, its over the men with in may leave the Keep and return to their homes!" She yelled back at him.

For the next hour they went back and fourth until finale Yara walked away before yelling loudly to the men with Balon that if they didn't leave by sun rise they would be trapped in that tower until they ether starved or fell in to the sea when the Keep finale surrendered to the sea below.

 **Later that night a ton of lemon.**

Kevan felt guilty, he closed his eyes yet his body continued to enjoy the filling that coursed through him.

"You're thinking again" Gasped a soft voice Kevan sighed "I am betraying my wife by doing this" He said as he mentally cursed his body for still enjoying itself.

Yara pressed her self ageist his chest "You're a man, you have needs, you love your wife, she doesn't make you hard, I do I'm not expecting you to leave her, this is just something to help realise tension, I cant be the first woman you fucked out side your marriage, I bet you've taken a few of your female servants and no doubt planted a few seeds" Gasped Yara as Kevan thrust deep into her from behind Yara gasped as he thrust harder she smiled and encouraged him "Come on Ser Kevan show a Kraken how Lion takes a woman hard!".

Kevan cried out as he spilled his seed deep into her, Yara laid down and looked at him "Is your Son as skilled?" She asked with a teasing smiling at him Kevan chuckled "You'd have asked Cersei" He said Yara laughed.

"Oh I can just envision that talk" She said Kevan shook his head as he climbed out of the bed and pulled on a night shirt "Lancel is a good man, yet he is impressionable I want to get him away from Cersei, I was never comfortable at the idea of Lancel in her company for long periods of time" He said he walked over to a table and poured him self some wine.

Yara made her self comfortable, Kevan sighed deeply as he drank the wine.

Yara watched the older man, she thought he must have been quite handsome in his youth, she knew that he would not leave his wife of over twenty five years.

Kevan turned and looked at her, he felt stirring under his night shirt, his green eyes roamed over Yara's naked body as it lounged on the bed.

He closed his eyes, Yara smirked knowing that her body as calling to his "When will Lancel come?" She asked as her thighs opened wide inviting Kevan back.

Kevan put the wine down.

He excepted Yara's invite, Yara almost giggled as Kevan re-joined her on the bed.

"In a few weeks" Grunted Kevan as he settled between her thighs and slide in to her, Yara held him as they had sex again "Will you remain?" Panted Yara as they moved together "A little while, until Lancel is settled" Said Kevan as he moved harder and deeper Yara moved with him, pulling him in deeper, she clawed his back which seemed to encourage him to thrust deeper and harder.

Soon Kevan flooded her womb with his seed, he collapsed on top of her breathing deeply.

"Gods" He moaned Yara chuckled as she stroked his greying hair.

Kevan rolled off and lay next to her.

For a short time they just lay next to each other, Yara enjoyed this brief moment of peace.

"I heard that Lancel was wounded during my Uncles attack" She asked Kevan nodded "A shoulder wound though I have been informed that the wound though serious was not life threating" He told her.

Yara nodded "So I take it that he can perform his husbandly duties?" She asked Kevan looked at her and nodded "Yes he can" He answered.

Yara suddenly sat astride him, Kevan groaned as Yara reached under his night shirt and took hold of his member "May be I wont need to lay with him, I may give him a half Brother" She said Kevan closed his eyes as her hand teased him "Yara, Lancel needs an heir" He gasped Yara smirked down at him "I can lay with him, but I can lay with you after wards" She said as her hand continued to tease him.

"Its not right, You are to be my Son's wife" Gasped Kevan as his member grew harder Yara smirked down at him as she slowly lowered her self down "But wouldn't you prefer your Son by me to rule the Iron Islands" She said as she slowly moved.

Kevan groaned his hand latched on to her hips and held her in place as his own hips jerked upwards "Yes!" He growled as he suddenly sat up sending himself deeper in to her Yara smirked and held him close "That's my Grey Lion" She said softly Kevan chuckled at her name for him, he felt a slight twinge of pride that she had accidently given him the same name as his Great Grandfather Daemon The Grey Lion Lannister.

 **A few weeks later Iron Islands.**

Yara stood at a sept that had been built just for the wedding, she looked at her husband he was pretty enough she supposed, though she had grown to enjoy mature men rather then men the same age as her self.

What had surprised Yara was the fact that it seemed her husband had found religion.

The wedding was a quick affair.

So was the wedding feast.

So was the bedding.

Yara was stunned, as she lay in her bed besides the bed knelling and preying was her husband as he preyed forgiveness for his bodies weakness.

He then gave a bow and fled to his rooms.

Yara was greatly disappointed, it seemed she would have to rely on her Good Father to provide her with an heir.

After a few minutes Yara climbed out of her bed and went in search for Kevan.

Ser Kevan blinked several times as he saw Yara enter the solar that he had taken for his own during his stay on the Iron island's.

His green eyes roamed over her, she was wearing a large night dress it was probable the most female thing Kevan had ever seen her wear.

Though he could see clearly that she had nothing under it by the way the fire light shone threw the gown "Yara shouldn't you be with my son?" He asked trying desperately to ignore his bodies reaction to the memory of her naked body welcoming his.

Yara sighed deeply, and poured her self some wine "He did his duty, he then decided to beg his Gods for forgiveness for having sex, though he didn't put any seed in me he, barely got hard" She said Kevan sighed deeply he stood and walked over to her, Kevan wondered what he was doing as his slide his hands over her hips and pressed him self ageist her Yara sighed.

"I'm sorry" Said Kevan as he began to softly kiss her neck, Yara closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch she smiled as his hands hiked up her night gown with ease Yara reached around undid his breeches "Has Lancel always been so religious?" Asked Yara with a hiss as Kevan slide into her "No but his wound had been serious and him seemed close to death a few times, it seemed to have given my son a new out look on life, he had said that he wanted to join an Order on the Quite isles" Said Kevan as he took his Good Daughter from behind.

Yara moved with him "May be once I have an heir, Lancel can slip away to the Quite Isles and live the new life he craves" She moaned.

Kevan closed his eyes knowing what she was saying, she was offering him a chance to remain "My Wife" He mumbled Yara smiled as she tightened around him "You could move between here and Casterly Rock it only takes a few days to come and go, I'm sure Lord Tywin would prefer to have the future heir of the Iron island to be groomed by its own Grand Father" said Yara with a gasp as Kevan spilled his seed into her.

Kevan rested his forehead ageist her shoulder, he gave a subtle nod agreeing with her.

So it was silently agreed Yara would have Kevan's child and proclaim the child as Lancel's.

At once Kevan's mind began to work, it didn't have to be known that Lancel had joined a holy order, that could remain a secret outside the family and as Yara had said Tywin would want the child groomed by a Lannister to rule the Iron Islands, the problem would be Dorna it would break her to loose a child forever, maybe she would not be told about Lancel's new religious fervour she would be very happy to have Grand children to fuss over and spoil.

Even though the children she would think of as her Grand Children were in fact her Husbands bastards.

Yes Dorna could never know the truth.

Kevan lay in his bed a little while later, he wondered if his seed had taken in Yara she had been right he had lain with a number of his maid servants and he had a number of bastards by them though Dorna was blessedly ignorant, he loved her deeply but once more Yara was right Dorna didn't make him hard as Yara or many other women did, also Dorna didn't really enjoy having sex and they had it less and less now a days, the last time they had sex had resulted in Janei.

He sighed deeply everything was slowly coming together the war of the dead and the living would soon be upon them, Kevan had hoped that it wouldn't happen with in his or his children life times but it seemed it was going to happen he sighed again.

He hoped that he survived the war, a smile tugged at his lips he wished to see his children by Yara he wondered what a child from a Lion and Kraken would look like, would the child be golden haired or dark haired, would the child be more Kraken or more Lion.

With another sigh Kevan closed his eyes and let sleep over came him the sea crashing ageist the rocks below soothed him to sleep dark haired and golden haired children danced threw his mind.

 **Done**

 **Sorry it has taken so long, I recently noticed that there's not many fics concerning Kevan or Genna Lannister I also noticed that though there is a Kevan tag on fanfic net for a Song of Ice and Fire when selecting main characters in stories but there isn't one for Kevan on A Game of Thrones for some reason, so I decided that I will be making Kevan a little more prominent in my stories from now on.**

 **Also I know that Kevan is loyal to his wife and loves her deeply but I decided to change him just a little after all his brothers seemed to enjoy the company of women they were not married to, their Father took Candle stick makers Daughter as a lover, Gerion took a servant woman as a lover and had Joy, Tygett died of a pox (which he could have gotten from going to whore house's that did not have "clean" whores) Tywin sleeps with Shae and maybe other women.**

 **Jason, Joanna's Father had a lover and had Lynora Hill so it seems Lannister men like the company of women.**

 **Dorna from what I have read about is very religious and if she had not married Kevan she would have become a Septa or a Silent Sister.**

 **We know that Kevan has always been in Tywin's shadow and excepted his place unlike their other Brothers but what if Kevan having many Bastards with his female servants was his way of rebelling ageist his Brothers Iron grip.**

 **After all he does not cower before Cersei when she try's to intimidate him by accusing him of abandoning Tommen, and when she called her self the Queen he turned around and told her to her face that she was the Queen but was then the Queen regent but was now the Queen Mother nothing more, he then left, I think it was that moment that Cersei decided to kill Kevan as he would not blindly follow her with out questioning her decision's at every turn, as well as he would gain more power threw Tommen, when her Son picked Kevan to be his Hand, she knew he would not let her rule threw him and thus threw Tommen.**

 **But that's just my theory anyway.**

 **I will update Roar and Fire, Once upon A Realm and A Lion still has Claws at some point but real life keeps getting in the way.**

 **Please review, no flames I write for my own enjoyment.**


	18. Chapter 18 The North

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter 18: The North**

The dead were coming, the dead had been delayed for a time.

That delay had gotten them a few weeks, but the dead were now coming.

Jon looked over the field, the dead were a few hours away at most, the Wall was gone.

Jeor Mormont had evacuated the Wall when the first wave of the dead had been repelled, it was a good foresight on the Lord Commanders part as a few days later the Night King had arrived on the back of a dead Dragon.

The Brothers of the Nights Watch had watched in horror as the Dragon had blasted the Wall after a few powerful blasts the Wall collapsed, and dead had slowly began walk forward.

Mormont had sent word to the Keeps that lay before the now collapsed Wall.

Jon stared at the slowly approaching dead, but what had been more worrying was the fact that the dead army had broke off in to two parts one part headed towards Winterfell the other massive part of the army slowly marched South.

Jon sighed deeply, he looked back at the dead that stood in front of him.

There was aloud roar, he gasped as he saw the dead Dragon, The Father had come to him a few days before and had told him that the Night King had found and killed the most feared Dragon of all, Cannibal.

Jon swallowed as he saw the dead Dragon standing behind the army of the dead on his back sat the Night King, looking unconcerned about the living army before him.

Jon could feel the old hatred build deep inside him, he turned as he heard heavy thump behind him was Sheep stealer, the brown Dragon was staring at the dead Cannibal.

Jon wondered if Sheep stealer had ever meet the other Dragon.

Silver wing, Rhaegar, Ormond and Lemon were also watching, the three younger Dragons were now massive.

Jon knew they had to stop the dead here, orders had been given that the White Walkers had to be targeted as they were the ones who rose the dead.

Ravens had been sent South, warning the Southern Lords of the arrival of the Army of the Dead.

As many of the Small folk that could not fight had been sent as far south as it was possible to send in such a short amount of time.

Jon stared at the dead that stood in front of him, he could clearly see Giants standing among the ranks of the dead.

For a time there was silence, nothing moved, spoke or made a sound.

For a time everyone and everything on the field looked at each other, the tension built.

Jon felt the shift "Get ready!" He yelled suddenly Cannibal roared and the dead screamed and screeched as they surged forward.

"Notch!, Lock!, Loose!" Yelled a Sargent a few seconds later thousands of obsidian tipped arrows sailed threw air, Jon smirked as the arrows slammed into the dead.

A few seconds later more arrows sailed threw the air, more dead fell under the wave of obsidian arrows.

"Here they come!" Yelled Jon as he raised Wolf Fang, the dead neared Jon heard a whoosh as a scorpion was fired and a harpoon slammed into one of the Giants who and in turn fell on the surrounding dead.

There was several more whoosh's as more harpoons were loosed and a few more Giants fell.

The dead still ran towards them, then as one swords and obsidian daggers and obsidian tipped spears were swung and thrust forward.

The dead screeched and fell but were soon replaced with more dead.

It was a free for all.

The Dragons blasted fire at the on coming dead, harpoons slammed into the dead Giants, soon trebuchet's fired the dead screeched as the burning tar balls slammed into them, Jon swung Wolf Fang slicing a Wright in two, he looked around as there was several explosions off to the side as the blasting powered was ignited.

He could see the flash of Wildfire as the few caches of Wildfire sent up from Kings-Landing exploded taking out more of the dead.

But the dead kept coming.

"In coming!" Some one yelled Jon looked up his dark eyes went wide as Cannibal was in the sky though Jon could not see the Night King upon the dead Dragon.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Yelled Jon as the dead Dragon opened its mouth a few moments later a bright purple and white flames blasted out of the Dragons maw, men screamed as they were incinerated along with many of the dead

Harpoons were fired up at the Dragon, as did the trebuchets, balls of tar and fire soured threw the air, though the Dragon dodged them.

Jon yelled as Sheep stealer took off followed by Silver wing, Rhaegar, Ormond and Lemon.

For a moment Jon could only stare as the six Dragon's fought, their screams and roars echoed threw the air.

Jon looked at the White Walkers who were seemingly holding back as their wrights charged forward.

Jon cut a skeletal wright in half, ever one of fighting.

Suddenly an ear splitting screech went out, Jon looked up at the sky his eyes went wide as Cannibal fell to the ground his great wings torn to shreds, great bloody gouges were over his body and neck, Jon looked up at the five other Dragon's who where now hovering above the now downed Dragon " _Dracarys_!" Yelled Jon, as one the Dragon's released great waves of intense flames, Cannibal screeched as his body was burned soon he stopped moving and his body burned and collapsed in on itself.

Jon looked back at the White Walkers, 

The Night King seemed to be staring right at him.

Soon the real battle would begin.

Jon glanced at the fading army of the dead as they continued their march South, he just hoped that the South would as ready as the North had been, he took a deep breath a refaced the enemy in front of him.

Jon knew that they had to stop the Night King from reaching Winterfell, if the Great Other was realised then all was lost, Jon had, had Septon's place blessings on the prison of the Great Other as well as having various other Priest's and Priestess of other religion's placing their own blessings on the prison.

Soon the rank's of the dead thinned, Jon looked off the side "Ignite" He yelled soon a wall of flames shot up killing the few remaining dead.

All that could be heard was the crack and pop of the flames.

Jon stared at the Night King as he stood with the other White Walkers, the Night King just looked at the wall of flames.

Then slowly the Night King along with the other White Walkers made their way towards the wall of flames.

Jon gripped Wolf's Fangs hilt, the White Walker's walked slowly forward.

The ground shook slightly, Jon was sure he saw a smirk on the Night Kings pale blue white face.

The Great Other it seemed was having a stretch, but the multiple blessings that had been placed on the prison was holding him in place.

Jon saw the intense wall of fire splutter and die as the Night King and the White Walkers walked threw the flames.

Jon stared at the slowly approaching White Walkers.

Then they stopped, the White Walkers stood still right in front of the remaining living, no one said a word.

Slowly as though dragging out the tension the Night King drew out his ice blade as did the other White's.

The very air was growing cold at the close proximity of the White Walkers.

Then dispassionately the Night King and the White Walker step forward their blades raised.

A high pitch ring rang out as the ice blades hit Vallerian steel and Obsidian blades.

Jon once more took pleasure in the near surprised look on the Whites faces though it seemed the Night King was not surprised at all, Jon was sure he saw a flicker of enjoyment flicker across the Night King's face.

It seemed the Night King was seemingly looking forward to a good fight.

Blades were pulled back, after a few moments the blades hit again.

Soon Whites and men were clashing, once in a while there was the sound of shattering ice as a White was killed there was also the sound of men being run threw with the ice blades.

Jon was holding his own ageist the Night King, once more the ground vibrated, Jon knew they had to end this soon for every person killed was one less barrier to the Great Other's prison.

Jon continue to fight he thought of Ygritte and the child that was now growing in her womb, he thought of his family, he thought of his dead daughter who never had a chance of life, he thought of all his friends who had died at the hands of the Whites and the Wrights.

He thought of the countless lives lost to the servants of the Great Other, the Father had told Jon and Tyrion that even if the Night King was killed that would not stop the Whites there were many Whites beyond the Wall.

All Jon and Tyrion really had to do was kill as much of the army of the dead as was possible, once the living once more out numbered the dead then the Great Other would never be realised.

Jon was beginning to see that they had a chance of winning.

The Night King fought him, other then the brief glimpse of enjoyment on his face that Jon had seen on his face before they began to fight.

That annoyed Jon, he wondered if the White Walkers were with out any kind of emotions like enjoying something, he had never seen any White Walker laugh or even talk for that matter.

All around him he could her and see Whites beginning to loose ground, the Knight King seemed to notice this and Jon saw that a look of annoyance flash across his face.

Night King seemed to push more forward determined to reach his Master.

Jon pushed back determined to prevent him from reaching his Master.

In the distance Jon could hear the Dragon's blasting a few of the White's.

Jon yelled as he swung Wolf Fang, his blade hit the Night King's ice blade, several times the blade's hit nether giving any ground to the other.

Jon knew that his army was tiring, they had to end this soon.

Though the Whites were not tiring, Jon saw a flicker of something in the Night Kings face this drove Jon to continue fighting.

Suddenly the ground shook once more but this time something different happened.

The Night King lost his footing, Jon blinked as the Night King stumbled when his foot gave way as the ground shook and the ground around a long abandoned borrow began to collapse.

For a moment Jon could only stare, but Jon took the opportunity that fate was giving him, with a scream of fury he ran the Night King threw with Wolf's Fang.

The look of total surprise appeared on his face, it was a look that Jon would relish to the end of his days.

The world seemed to slow, slowly the Night King's skin changed.

Jon could only stare as the Night King slowly became human for few moments a man in his thirty's was before his blue grey eyes still holding his shock and surprise, then he began to age.

One moment he was a man entering his prime then with in a few short breaths he became an old man, his body withered until it became a skeleton covered in paper thin skin.

Blind eyes rolled up, then slowly the now dead man slide off the Vallerian steel.

The body hit the ground with a soft thump.

The fighting was still going on, but Jon could see that there were fewer Whites now Jon grinned they were going to win.

 **Winterfell.**

Lady Catelyn Stark could only stare at the prison that had been under Winterfell for only the Gods knew how long.

The prison was glowing brightly, her eyes drifted briefly over to the Red Priestess who had come from Dragonstone.

The woman had come to Winterfell as a tall and very beautiful young woman but now instead of a young beautiful woman there was a old woman, a very old woman.

Catelyn had been shocked when she saw her age right before her very eyes.

The priestess was chanting in a foreign tongue.

Catelyn could see that the now old woman was in pain yet she continued to chant her voice filled with pain, Catelyn was sure that the Red Priestess was pouring her very life into the prison.

Off to the side Princess Myrcella, was whispering to Bran and her brother, Catelyn caught a few words she wondered how did the Baratheon princess understand the foreign tongue.

Suddenly a loud yell went out " _ **No!**_ " Screamed a mans deep voice the crypts began to shake, the prison glowed brightly Melisandre chanted loudly the scream from the prison seemed to give her strength to continue.

Catelyn looked at the faces of the people in the crypts, every one was staring at the glowing prison.

Catelyn thought of Robb who was above them defending the Winter town.

All those who could fight was fighting only those too old or too young had been sent to the neck.

Catelyn glanced around at the gathered people a few of the pregnant Free Folk women were ether making clothes or chipping away at obsidian shards to make spear heads and daggers.

Ygritte among her belly slightly swollen surrounding her were already made spears and daggers, her hands working fast.

Once more the ground shook but all most weakly there was the sound almost like a grumble, the ground suddenly shook violently as though in a desperate attempt to break the prison.

Melisandre screamed Catelyn looked at her, the formerly young looking woman looked positively ancient seemingly too old to live.

Suddenly a bright blinding light enveloped her.

Before Catelyn closed her to the blinding light, she saw a look of pure bliss on Melisandre's face as she closed her eyes when the light enveloped her fully.

Some people screamed as the whole crypt was filled with light.

There was another yell from the prison, before all the torches extinguished plunging the crypt into darkness, some people screamed at the sudden darkness.

Then there was silence, a few torches were lit, the prison glowed dully but of Melisandre there no sign.

Though Catelyn was sure that look of bliss of the red priestess face was that of one going to her God.

Catelyn had the feeling that the war maybe was coming to an end, she heard a whimper, she looked over and smiled as her grandson whimpered, Willam had slept threw the ground shaking, yells and chanting but woke at the sound of flint striking was heard.

Daenerys smiled softly at her grumbling son, with now practiced ease she freed a breast and held her son to her breast, the babe startled to suckle hungrily.

Suddenly there was the sound of feet, Catelyn turned to see who was coming, she sagged in relief as she saw Robb a little bloody but none the worse for wear, Robb looked to his wife and son, he seemed too sag as he saw Daenerys feed his son.

"Robb?" Asked Catelyn her older son looked at her and smiled "It's over the Wight's have been dealt with as have the White's" He said.

Catelyn sighed deeply now she just had to worry about her husband and her two daughters who were in the South.

 **Done.**

 **The finale two chapters will be up in a short time.**

 **The next chapter will be set in the Westerland's and Kings-landing, the finale chapter will be set all over Westeros over a year.**

 **Please review I write for my own enjoyment no flames.**


	19. Chapter 19 Westerlands and Kings-Landing

**Time Rewinded**

 **Chapter 19: The Westerland's and Kings-Landing.**

 **A few weeks later.**

A message had come a few weeks before both by raven and by ship.

The Wall was gone and the dead was coming, scouts had spotted the enemy a few days earlier.

Tywin looked over the massive army that had been gathered, it was one of the biggest armies gathered ever in the history of men.

The other massive army was in the crown lands around Kings-Landing.

Tywin shivered slightly as the air grew cold.

This he had been told was the first sign that the Walkers were on their way.

He had, had messages sent to Kings-Landing to warn them.

Tywin sighed deeply before he turned back into his tent, he walked towards his desk, seating on the desk was two portraits he sat heavily he glanced at the portraits.

He never went anywhere with out them, they gave him comfort in the dark times.

He heard fabric move aside "My Lord?" Called a woman's voice.

Tywin half turned and looked at the owner of the voice.

There was Joanna's wet nurse, who was now her servant.

Due to the risk of the White Walkers and the Wight's the children had been sent to Fair Castle with a ship on stand by to take them across the Sunset sea to what ever lay beyond.

Tywin lend back in his chair, he knew that it was dangerous for her to be here but Tywin for once in his life wanted to be selfish.

He took a few moments to look at her.

He then stood and walked over to her, for a short time they looked at each other before Tywin kissed her, the kiss was impassioned and heated.

His hand travelled up to a breast he cupped it, his other hand tugged at her bodice all the while they walked backwards.

The woman moaned as her bodice fell open, Tywin trailed his mouth down her neck, his hand's occupied by her breasts "Morag" Growled Tywin as he finale pushed her down on to his bed.

Morag whimpered as Tywin slowly went down her body taking her dress as he went soon she was naked.

Morag pulled him up and tugged at his clothes soon he was as naked as her.

"You leave for Fair Castle in a few hours" He grunted as he lay on top of her, Morag nodded and held him close as they made love.

Tywin had no idea when Morag had entered his heart, maybe it was because of her care towards his Granddaughter Joanna.

Tywin knew he could never marry her, but he would insure that she would be forever be provided for.

Maybe if she bore him a bastard that bastard could be a companion to Joanna or Cassana if a girl or a companion to Steffon or Gerold if a boy.

But first they had to defeat the White Walkers and their army of the dead.

The time went by too fast for Tywin as Morag left his bed and dressed, she soon climbed into a small cart along with the last few servants and guards that would accompany the royal children and the younger generation of House Lannister as well as several of the Ladies among them to Fair Castle.

Tywin straightened his shoulders and walked into his tent.

His looked at a few scrolls that sat on his desk.

He opened one of the scrolls, it was from the Iron Islands.

A slight smirk crossed his face, Yara Greyjoy was confirmed to be with child, Tywin was not blind to his surviving Brother's bed habits, at least Kevan had kept it quite and paid for the women's silence and made sure his bastards were well placed ether as Septon, Septa's, Silence Sisters, Maesters, Pages, Squires, Companions or Servants.

Tywin had been disappointed that Lancel had found religion and wished to become a celibate monk on a far off island instead of carrying on the family line, but at least it would be Lannister blood that would rule the Iron Islands for the foreseeable future, of course no one could ever know that the future leader of the Iron Born was base born.

Tywin sighed deeply, as he opened another scroll after an hour someone entered his tent he looked up "My Lord a scout" Said his Squire.

Tywin nodded and the Squire stepped out soon a new man stepped in the man was splattered with mud "The enemy has been spotted My Lord" He said Tywin stood and walked over to a map table the Scout walked over to it and for a moment looked at it before he placed two blocks of wood where the enemy had been seen.

"They were seen here, they split into two separate hosts, the second host is taking the Kings Road, if they continue at their current pace they will be in the Crown Lands in three weeks" He said Tywin nodded he looked at where the blocks were placed on the map.

"Did you see what their armies consist of?" He asked the Scout nodded.

"Yes My Lord, thirty thousand foot at least though no Calvary that we would recognise but I'm sure I saw giant spiders, we also saw a few Giants four in total, and maybe a hundred Whites in each of the armies" He said.

Tywin continued to look at the map, for a short time Tywin frowned at the map he then reached over and picked up several wooden lions.

After looking at the map again as though to confirm something, he began placing the lions on the map "Summon my commander's" Called Tywin a Squire ran out to carry out the order.

After a short while several men entered Tywin's tent.

Tywin studied the map once more before he addressed his men.

"The enemy has been spotted, these are your position's" Said Tywin.

The gathered Lords and Knights gathered closer to look at the map.

 **Several hours later.**

Tywin sat on his white horse as he looked at the army of the dead.

They were just standing there not moving, Tywin glanced at were the new weapons were hidden, this would be the weapons first deployment , the ground in front of the two armies had been prepared Tywin could only hope that the Dragon glass caltrops slowed the dead down.

He wondered if the White Walkers were deliberately dragging out the tension.

It seemed to be getting even colder.

 _Craw! Craw!._

Tywin would never admit that he jumped at the sound of the Raven, this seemed to goad the White Walkers.

Slowly the lead White Walker raised its arm and screeched, at once the Wight's charged forward screeching.

"Steady lads! Steady!" Yelled the Sergeants along the lines of men.

Tywin let a small smirk appear on his face as the first Wight step on a caltrop it seized and fell to the floor as did hundreds of others.

The White Walkers seemed to frown as their foot solders fell.

The lead White Walker stepped forward and placed his white blue hand on the floor, a few seconds later a blast of cold air blasted across the ground send the caltrops flying out of the way a few of the Wight's were hit and fell.

After a few moments the lead White looked at the army of the living and almost looked smug.

The Wight's charged forward.

Tywin nodded sharply "Draw! Notch!" Yelled a sergeant, the dead got closer Tywin nodded again "Loose!" Yelled the Sergeant.

Thousands of arrows sailed threw the sky and for a few moments it was like a dark cloud hung in the sky before they fell and slammed in to the Wight's thousands fell once.

A Wight Giant stumbled and looked dumbly down at the harpoon that was sticking out of its chest before it fell backwards crushing dozens of Wight's under it.

Tywin watched as the scorpion's were reloaded with their dragon glass tipped harpoon.

After a few seconds more arrows and harpoons were fired in to the fast approaching Wight army they were slowly thinning the dead.

Suddenly there was a loud noise a few horse skittered nervously at the loud noise.

Tywin's lips twitched as the new weapons were fired and had taken out a sizable chunk of the enemy army as well as at least one White Walker.

The lead White glared at the living, this was not supposed be happing the living were not supposed to be able to fight them like this, he looked at his Brothers, their army was being taken apart not that they really cared about their army of the dead they were easy to replace they were just tools.

It seemed they would have to fight the living, the lead White sat upon his horse he could see a man on a white horse this man was the leader of the defiant living army.

The lead White Walker would not fail like the Night King had, he would succeed he would be the Great Other's right hand, this army of the living would be more then enough to free their Master from his prison.

The lead White let out a screech and raised his arm and kicked his dead horse forward.

Horses and Ice Spiders walked forward, the Wight's had failed them it was time for their Masters to do what they had failed to do, kill the living army.

Soon the White Walkers were charging forward trampling their foot soldiers as they went.

Once more arrows were fired the Lead White heard his Brothers fall as the Dragon glass arrows strike them but he didn't slow he would kill the leader of the living army.

The Lead White didn't make a sound as his long dead horse fell under the attack of the Dragon Glass arrows, with graceful ease the Lead White rolled and stood he pulled out his Ice blade he glared at the leader of the living the old human seemed to see the challenge, but unlike so many other living men this human just looked at him with contempt, the Lead White screeched in rage and ran forward all around him his Brothers and their Ice Spiders as well as their dead horse's fell.

Each time one of his Brothers fell dozens of the Wight's fell as well.

The Lead White charged forward his focus solely on the Human on the White Horse he suddenly stopped when a young man with golden hair stood before him, the Lead White smirked and swung his Ice blade thinking it would kill the definite Human.

He thought the blade would be shatter as all pitiful Human blades did, he was however unprepared for his Ice blade being held in place by the Humans blade the two blades rang out as they clashed.

The Lead White stared at the Human who was smirking at him, this angered the White, with a screech he swung at the Human.

There was a brief battle before the White stared in shock as the Human's blade cut threw him, he suddenly felt very cold for the first time in thousands of years for the first time in just as long a time he thought of his long dead wife and son whom he had killed after he had been embraced the Great Other he remembered the look of horror and hatred that came over his wife's face, the look of fear that came across his son's face as he stabbed his wife.

He had felt nothing for them as he killed them not even enough to rise them, he left their bodies for the Wight's to consume.

He wondered why was it taking him so long to die as pain rushed threw him he looked at the army around him he could see the Wight's he personnel had raised fall to the floor still.

He had failed his Master, soon the darkness came to him.

Jaime panted for breath as he cut the White Walker at once it exploded and seemed to turn crushed ice.

Slowly the army of the dead fell, ether with the death of the White the rose them or they were felled by Dragon Glass arrow heads, spear heads or the newly made Vallerian steel blades.

Jaime watched as the new weapons, long hollow thick tubes were fired and the blasting powder with in exploded causing the shards of Dragon Glass to shoot out of the open end and to hit the few remaining Wight's and White Walkers as well as their horses.

A few well placed harpoons took care of the remaining Giants and the Ice spiders.

Jaime grinned they had won, in the far South the remaining army of the dead marched towards King's Landing he just hoped that Tyrion would be all right.

 **Several Weeks later King's Landing.**

Tyrion sighed deeply the end was almost here they had, had over five years to prepare he just hope that it was enough.

He sighed again Margaery looked over at her small husband.

"There's nothing more that you can do my love" Said Margaery softly Tyrion looked at her and smiled "I know everything that can be done has been done, its just the waiting that is getting to me" He said Margaery smiled at him she stood up and walked over to him.

Tyrion looked up at her from his seat his green eye's went to the slight swell of her belly with in she held his child, a child he never thought he would have, especial with a woman like Margaery.

Margaery took his hand in her she gave it a squeeze, Tyrion smiled at her hand and reached out and softly stroked her belly he smiled as he felt a slight movement under his hand.

Margaery smiled at him and put her hand over his "Your Son does not want you to worry" She said softly both laughed softly as they felt their child move under their hands.

"I can't help it" He said as he stroked her belly, Margery crouched down and looked him in the eye "We **Will** win Tyrion I promise you" She said Tyrion smiled at her and lend forward and kissed her softly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the heavy door.

"My Lord!" Called Pod.

Tyrion and Margaery sighed deeply, for a moment they both just lend their foreheads together enjoying what might be their last moments few together.

"Come in!" Called Margaery as she finally pulled away from him and returned to her comfortable chair by the fire place.

The door opened to reveal Podrick, in his hand he held a small parchment.

"My Lord, My Lady" He said as he handed the parchment to Tyrion, Tyrion unrolled it he eyes went over the words he sighed deeply.

"Prepare my Armour Pod" Said Tyrion as he slide out of his chair Pod nodded and at once went to were Tyrion's armour was placed, Tyrion walked over to Margaery "Promise me if we fall, you will leave right away" He pleaded Margaery lend forward and kissed him, she didn't want to leave if he fell, she wished to join him in what ever came next but the child with in her prevented her from doing anything rash.

"I promise but you must promise to live so that you may see your son born, I plan on giving you many children My love" She said.

Tyrion closed eyes and held her close breathing in her scent "I will try my best" He said as he buried his face in the swell of her belly Margaery ran her fingers threw his curling messy golden hair.

"That is all I ask" She said softly.

For a long time they just held each other hoping to engrave the moment in to their hearts and minds.

After a while Tyrion pulled away yet his hand was still clasping hers taking a deep breath they both realised the others hand, Tyrion looked at Margaery's Guard "Escort My Lady Wife to the waiting ship" He commanded the guards stood to attention and nodded.

Margaery sighed deeply and stood then walked out the room she didn't look back, she knew if she did she would not leave, the Guards followed close behind.

Tyrion closed his eyes after few moments and walked over to Pod.

 **A few hours later.**

Snow crunched under Tyrion's feet as he walked towards the Kings banner, a light snow had fallen in the last few hours.

Robert looked over to Tyrion as he approached, the Baratheon King had not looked so healthy in over twenty years, providing Cersei did not have him killed by a wild boar, Robert could live for a few decades providing he did not fall back in to old habits.

Robert was seating on a big courser, looking every inch a Baratheon King from the Time of Heroes.

"Good your here!" Said Robert "We just got a Raven it seems that the Old Lion beat the shit out of the Whites as well as their poxcy army, we only have to deal with these bastards!" He said as he handed a squire the message who in turn handed it to Tyrion.

"This is good news indeed Your Grace" Said Tyrion as he continued to read the short message in case there was any other message on the tiny bit of rolled up parchment.

"We also got a rider who gave us a report on the dead so far, Ser Jaime and your Father live, the Human loses were thankfully few though of course there were death's but not as many as first feared" Said Eddard.

Tyrion smiled up at the sombre Northern Lord "Thank you" Said Tyrion.

Tyrion looked at the horizon, the dead were only a few hours away.

The men were as ready as it was possible to make them, the Unsullied stood as still as statues they would not move no matter what.

Off to the side sat Stannis who was as humourless as every, though he was as prepared as his men as well as Renly, their Brother had been chastised thoroughly by Robert for Petyr Baelish's escape as punishment he was removed as Master of Laws and married to a distant cousin on their Father's side and ordered to breed to carry on the family line.

Tyrion wondered if any child from the new Lady Baratheon would in fact be Renlys, as he couldn't even get it up to consummate his marriage to Margaery, though it seems Robert had developed a brain in his head, he was determined to keep Storms End in Baratheon hands so he appointed his recently legitimised Bastard Gendry as Master Blacksmith with the proviso that he did not claim the throne upon Roberts death, it also didn't hurt that young Gendry was image of his Father, it seemed the new Lady Baratheon was always going to the new Master Blacksmith to get buckles fixed, there was also a rumour that on occasion the new Lady had black hand prints on her gowns though of course this was put down to her buckles always breaking from the damp air and her slipping on the damp floor entering the smithy and the young Master Smith catching his new Mistress before she could do her self an injury.

Tyrion doubted very much if Renly was at all bothered by the very idea his wife laying with his Brothers recently legitimised Bastard, after all it left Renly to lay with Loras or any young man that took his fancy since Lady Olenna Tyrell was keeping her younger Grandson close to home while she looked for a suitable bride among her ladies.

Tyrion looked at Renly, he shook his head slightly, the newly married young Lord was wearing fancy armour the kind that was worn at meeting's it was not fighting armour, according to Margaery, Renly had never fought in a battle.

Renly was shivering despite wearing a thick cloak, every thing about Renly yelled that he was about image he could wear fancy clothes and armour but underneath Renly only really cared about what fun he could have, he took nothing serious not even his former duty's as Master of Laws which were now firmly in the hands of Ser Brynden Tully.

Speaking of said Trout he was seating on his own horse gazing at the slowly approaching dead.

With in a short amount of time the Blackfish had cleaned up the City Watch even more then Tyrion had, he had appointed honest men to the watch and sent those guilty of serious crimes to the Nights Watch.

Off to the side looking bored was Joffrey, who had gotten bored with practicing with swords, instead he just fired his crossbow though he had been warned by both Tyrion and Robert not to fire at the peasants who scrounged the waste piles that sat out side the Red Keep.

Cersei thankfully was not here she was deep with in the Red Keep drinking heavily bemoaning her lack of power and blaming Tyrion for everything wrong in her life.

Tyrion wondered how long Joffrey would stay once the dead were closer.

He doubted if he would remain for long, after all he fled the battlements during the Battle of Blackwater and that was ageist living men.

The time seemed to drag along but soon the dead along with their Masters were only an acre away at most.

Joffrey could only stare in horror at the sight before him, Tyrion heard men chatter with fear but these men were soon silenced by their stern, hard as nails sergeants.

Tyrion took a deep breath, Morning glared at the dead, Tiny prowled back and fourth even Tyrion's Ostrich was there in battle armour the Ostrich had been named Thumper due to his large feet thumping on the ground when he ran at full speed, Tyrion had thought to call him Grumpy as he always seemed to be in a foul mood but Margaery had convinced him other wise.

Tyrion released his breath before he climbed on to Thumper and got comfortable Pod handed him Lion's Pride and slide Silver Lioness into it's sheath.

Renly smirked when he saw Tyrion.

"You plan on fighting Lord Tyrion?" He chuckled, a few of Renly hangers on laughed as well.

"Of course, I have my heir in Margaery's belly, I fight so my Son and his decedents do not have to fight these creatures in a thousand generation's from now, surely you too are fighting for your future heir and his decedents Lord Renly?" Asked Tyrion as he held the reigns of Thumpers bridle.

That shut him up.

"Here!, Here! Lord Tyrion is right, we fight for our children and our children's children!" Shouted a cousin of Robert's who was just as loud as his royal cousin, several Lords nodded in agreement.

Even Stannis agreed though he said nothing.

"He's got his wife with child you haven't yet have you? And at least he's prepared for battle" Growled Robert as he looked at his younger with disapproval, Renly was silent as he shook his head stating his wife was not with child.

Robert just growled lowly before he turned back to the approaching enemy.

 **The Red Keep (Lemon).**

Cersei drank her wine, she was alone no one was with her, they had all taken what ships were lift and fled as far South as the ships could go.

A Lioness did not run.

Cersei smirked battle was a dangerous place, men were in as much danger from their on troops as they were from the enemy, though Robert had gotten back into shape he was still a little past his prime, she knew he would die, then her Golden boy would rule, and she would finally have what was hers, what should have been hers over twenty years ago, she should have married Rhaegar, her Silver Prince, she should have born his Prince's and Princess not Roberts spawn.

If that Northern whore hadn't tricked her beloved Rhaegar then none of this would be happing, the Northern brutes would have stayed in the chilly North, she would be the only true Queen her power would be absolute.

She would have convinced Rhaegar to keep Jaime on as Kings Guard and to appoint one of their many Son's to be heir to Casterly Rock, Tyrion would be disposed of after all who would have missed the little monster, Cersei smiled at the life she envisioned filled her mind, a life where she was obeyed by every one including her Father, he would knell before her and call her "Your Grace".

And when Rhaegar was off traveling and being inspired to write beautiful songs for his Queen, she would take Jamie to her bed of course she would not have born any of children by Jaime.

Cersei jumped slightly as a trumpet sounded the beginning of battle thus ending her fantasy.

She had almost howled when word reached her that Tyrion's whore was now with child she had tried to get some Moon tea to Margaery to kill the thing that was growing inside her after all it would be a monster too, but all attempts were thwarted by very diligent maid servants.

Cersei was now considering Margaery having an unfortunate accident while walking down the stairs, but as always very diligent servants and guards prevented anything.

Cersei sipped her wine, she didn't care about the men fighting for every living person in the realms, what did they matter all that mattered was her self, and her three beautiful children by Jaime and of course Jaime but that was slowly slipping away after all he had taken another woman to his bed, he had dared marry, a creature who Cersei was certain was not a real woman but was actually one of the those freaks that were neither man or woman.

And had Jaime and the creature not been married for a few months and no child was in the things no doubt barren womb, if it even had a womb, which she highly doubted.

Cersei heard a door creek open "Your Grace a message has arrived from Casterly Rock" Said a nameless servant.

Cersei took the message and dismissed the servant with a fleck of her hand.

Cersei looked at the parchment she at once recognised the messy writing of Jaime.

She smiled no doubt he was begging for her forgiveness after all no woman could ever satisfy him like she could, in time she would forgive him but for now she would drag out his suffering as he pleaded to be welcomed back to her bed once more.

She took her time with his letter, she sipped her wine enjoying the moment.

After a few moments she broke the seal and read his pleading words.

Though there was no pleading at all, there were no words of begging her forgiveness, no words of undying love, instead the words she saw were impossible.

" _Dearest Sister_

 _It fills my heart with joy to be the first to inform you that Brienne is with child._

 _Old Creylen confirmed the babe has quicken and should be born by years end._

 _I wish this not could be longer but there still much to do after the battle of the dead..."_

Cersei screwed up the parchment then threw it into the fire, this was all Tyrion fault she knew it, she wouldn't be surprised if the babe growing in that things belly was not even Jaime's it no doubt was some stable boys issue, yes that had to be it Jaime was so stupid he probably believed that the thing came to his bed a virgin, when in truth it no doubt had spared its legs to every man who wanted to put their cock some were.

"Your Grace?" Said a voice Cersei turned and glared at who stood there.

It was one of the Kettleblack's, her eyes roamed over the tall man.

She stood and casually walked over to her bed she could feel his dark eyes on her.

She smirked while her back was turned to him.

Ser Osfryd was tall and dark, Cersei had always liked tall and dark men.

She barley remembered the first man whom she had given her maiden head to, he had been a tall, dark guard.

She had been ten and five, she had not even bothered to learn his name.

After a few moment's Cersei turned, she gazed at Osfryd she noticed that the low born Knight was looking at her with hungry dark eyes.

Cersei half wondered if she should order him to go to the battle and make sure that Robert, Tyrion and Renly fell in the battle.

And then maybe have him find Tyrion's whore and kill her and the unborn thing that was inside her.

But that would leave her undefended for when Tyrion had some one kill her, which she knew he wanted.

After all Osfryd's brother's were currently on the battle field.

"Ser Osfryd" She purred.

The Sworn Sword gave a bow of his head "Your Grace" He said.

Cersei sat on her bed, she could see what he wanted she had been promising the Kettleblack's for months and giving them small tasters of what they wanted.

Cersei made sure she always left them wanting more, but damn it she had needs too.

Robert had become more interested in training then coming to Cersei's bed, so this had prevented her from laying with any man.

Now she would indulge.

She watched as the Sworn Sword stepped closer, his dark eyes roamed over her body, lingering on the swell of her breast's.

He then smirked at her, that almost made her order the Knight away.

Cersei watched as Osfryd unbuckled his belt and leaned his sword ageist a chair, he then slowly walked closer until he stood right in front of Cersei.

Suddenly Osfryd moved, Cersei gasped as Osfryd grabbed hold of her flipped her on to belly.

"How dare you!" Yelled Cersei as Osfryd grabbed hold of the back of her dress and in one swift movement ripped the back of her heavy dress open and shredded the dress until Cersei lay naked and exposed with out giving her chance to do anything Osfryd climbed onto the bed "The dead are out side your Grace, so I think I am entitled to your body after all the promise's you've made" He said.

As his hand undid his breeches Cersei squirmed under his heavy body "How dare you I am your Queen!" She shouted Osfryd chuckled as his other hand slide between her thighs "Yes my Queen, Queen of whore's who would think that a Queen could get so wet" He said as his hand explored, Cersei squirmed trying not to enjoy his rough touch "I'll have your head" She hissed Osfryd chuckled "Oh trust me you will have my head, repeatedly" He said as he forced open her thighs.

Cersei chewed her lower lip trying vainly not to react to his touch, Osfryd chuckled as he thrust deep and hard Cersei cried out, Osfryd was going to enjoy this, Cersei had been promising him and his Brothers her body for months but she had always reneged, but not this time he would take his fill, he smirked as felt her body's reaction he always knew she seemed to like it rough.

If the dead won at least he would have one last moment of pleasure, and if the dead lost he would still win, he knew Cersei better then she thought he did, she would do nothing that interrupt her pleasure and he could tell that she was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing.

Her eyes suddenly went wide "No not inside!" She said with a gasp trying in vain to push him off "Yes inside your Grace" He said as he thrust deeper Cersei whimpered.

Cersei seemed to loose all control of her bodies reaction to Osfryd's body, she knew there was a danger of what was going on, her moon blood was due in a few weeks, the risk of her becoming with child was quite high, she didn't want any more children yet at that moment her body didn't care what she wanted.

Cersei screwed her eyes closed as her body tightened about the intruding Knight, she heard him grunt she shook her head as she felt his seed pour deep into her yet her body seem to continue to encourage him.

Osfryd smirked as he flipped Cersei back on to her back and with out slowing down thrust back into her "Bastard!" Shouted Cersei as she grabbed hold of the rich blankets, Osfryd just chuckled "My parents were wed, maybe you will give me a bastard Your Grace" He said as he continued all Cersei could do was lay there while Osfryd took his pleasure.

 **The battle field**

Eddard Stark swung Ice killing a Wight all around him it was a free for all, Eddard glanced at Robert who was having the time of his life as he swung his re-forged War Hammer.

The War Hammer crushed down on Wight's heads, the Dragon Glass point stabbed into their still chests when they charged at the enraged Baratheon King.

Eddard could see Lord Tyrion upon Thumper swinging his Battle axe taking out Wight's as he went, Thumper charged among the fighter's, the Ostrich was covered in a new kind of chain mail that was made with steel and Dragon Glass, on Thumper's big feet were sharpened talons made of steel and Dragon Glass built into thick leather boots.

On his long neck he had a sleeve made of the new kind of chain mail as well.

The Ostrich jumped about his sharp talons gouging at the dead.

Eddard was more then a little surprised at the little Lords skill.

Eddard swung Ice and cut a Wight in half, he heard a loud trumpet Eddard half turn he blinked as he saw Smash stampede threw the ranks of the dead, over his large body was the new chain mail, on his long curled tusks he had spikes of Dragon Glass tide to them even in the gape between his tusks was a taught thread of thin Dragon Glass and steel that sliced threw the Wight's as though they were a wheel of cheese.

Besides Smash swinging what Eddard thought looked like the mast from a ship with a very nasty looking large Dragon Glass spike punched threw the mast was Wun Wun.

The Giant continued to swing the mast with the sharp point of the Dragon Glass into the Wight's.

Eddard could see the battle could go ether way, Eddard instinctively ducked as Morning sailed over head roaring before fire belched from her mouth.

The dead fell as did a number of White's.

It was still to early to say if they were winning, Eddard continued to swing Ice cutting at the Wight's.

He then heard a strange clicking sound, he half turned and gasped.

A massive Ice Spider leaped forward and sank its long curved mandibles into a man, the man screamed blood poured out of his open mouth, the Ice Spider threw the dying man aside before it scuttled towards another group of men suddenly there was a strange screech from the foul creature.

Eddard blinked as he saw a lance buried into the Spiders side, on the Spiders back sat a White Walker, it looked at the man who thrust the lance into the Spider.

It at once stabbed the man with an Ice blade.

The man fell dead at once, the Walker seemed to smirk, Eddard saw as it raised a hand, suddenly there was a flash of green, Eddard raised his arm to shield his eye's, the dying Spider screeched as the Wild Fire burned it, the Walker opened his mouth and let out a silent scream as he too was consumed by the Wild Fire.

The man who had stabbed the Ice Spider was incinerated before the Walker could finish rising him.

Eddard let a smile spread over his face as more Wild Fire was thrown in to the battle field, the White Walkers looked surprised as the green flames incinerated their troops and Spiders.

As well as a few of their Brothers.

This seemed to embolden the living to fight harder.

Eddard herd a roar as Tiny tore part several Wight's before he jumped on a singed Spider and biting the Spider's head, its rider killed by a Dragon Glass arrow.

"Watch Out!" Yelled Tyrion, Eddard spun around and saw a White Walker walk towards him a smug look his ice blade drawn.

Eddard raised Ice.

With a snarl, the White Walker swung his ice blade, the two blades rang out as they strike.

Soon the two were trading blows, Eddard panted as the fight continued the White was not tiring at all, suddenly the White strike Eddard in the face with the back of his cold hand.

Eddard was flung back.

He looked up at the blue white face of the White Walker.

The Walker almost looked smug as he raised his ice blade.

Suddenly the White stumbled forward as something hit him from behind.

The Walker spun around to see who or what had hit him.

Eddard blinked as he suddenly saw a small figure standing legs apart and holding a black axe, standing behind the White Walker.

Eddard sagged in relief never more relived to see a Lannister in his life.

The Walker if possible looked even smugger as he raised his ice blade.

The blade strike the black axe, a look of confusion spread over his face not understanding why his ice blade was not working as it should.

With a roar worthy of a Lion, Tyrion swung Lion's Roar, the White looked shocked and surprised all at once as the Dragon Glass coated axe slammed into the White's stomach.

For a brief moment nothing happened, suddenly the White explode into slivers of ice.

Eddard blinked a few times shocked.

As quickly as he arrived Tyrion ran off to attack a Wight that was attacking a wounded man, before he continued on his way leaving behind a number shocked men in his wake, Thumper following close behind.

Soon tide in the battle turned, the living were wining.

Why had it all gone wrong wondered the last of the White Walker's, it watched the last of it's Brothers fall to the loud beaded man who was swinging a large War Hammer with a obsidian spike on its head.

They had seemed so close to freeing their Master, now it would take thousands of years for it's Brothers to rebuild their army once more.

It only had a few hundred Wight's left, if they could kill just enough of the still living then it could make it's escape, but with each passing moment a few more of it's Wight's were killed.

It gave the silent command and it's Wight's surged forward to kill any living they could get their hands on.

The White could only stare as the remaining Wight's were suddenly consumed by bright green flame's.

"Your mine you wrinkled shit!" Bellowed the loud bearded man as he stomped forward.

The Walker raised it's Ice blade.

It was going to kill this loud man who had killed so many of it's Brothers.

It was very surprised when the loud man surged forward and began striking at the Walker.

It was all the Walker could do to hold the loud man off as the War Hammer strike it's Ice Blade.

It's ice blue eyes were wide with shock with each strike.

The Walker stumbled back with each strike, then with a loud bellow the War Hammer was swung again, the Walker could only stare as the Ice Blade shattered under the heavy strike.

It's eyes went even wider as the sharp Dragon Glass point suddenly slammed in to it's chest.

For a brief moment nothing happened then the Walker exploded into tiny shards of ice, the few remaining Wight's finale fell as their Master died.

Robert looked at where the Walker had been, then he threw his head back and let out a bellow as if to tell the God's themselves of his victory.

The surviving soldiers joined in the cheer of the victory over the dead.

 **The Red Keep.**

Cersei lay on her bed, she could hear the cheer of the army.

She could also hear Osfryd redressing, Cersei had no idea how to fell, Osfryd had thoroughly used her as though she was a whore whom he had paid to spread her thighs, he had dared call her the Queen of Whores.

She knew that she would have to lay with Robert in case Osfryd's seed had taken.

After a few moment Cersei managed to seat up she pulled the rich blanket around her body, she glared at him.

He just looked smug before he left the room.

She could tell no one of this outrage, not even her maids.

Once she was satisfied that Osfryd was one she stood and painfully made her way over to where there was a jug of water, she poured some water in the bowl, she picked up the sponge and began to wipe away what she could, tears slowly spilled down her checks as she remembered what had happened, Osfryd had raped her and she knew that she could tell no one after a few minutes Cersei crumpled to the floor and sobbed away her pain and shame, she silently vowed to have Osfryd killed for this outrage.

The cracks in Cersei's mind began to grow as an insane plan formed, she would get Osfryd killed and she would arrange for Tommen to be returned to her, she would have to wait a short while but she would kill Ser Osfryd Kettleblack as well as arrange for Lady Shireen Baratheon to be killed, once the scared little girl was dead Tommen would be returned to her.

Cersei began to laugh, she was the Queen no one would replace her, not the Whore Margaery, not Sansa Stark, not any bride that married her Golden boy, nor would her own Daughter replace her.

Several hours later Cersei was bathed and dressed in her finest gown, she entered the Great Hall.

Ever one was talking and singing, Cersei couldn't see Osfryd, Robert was seemingly re-enacting the battle, she shuddered as he continued to boast of his deed's, she knew he would come to her bed tonight, she would endure as she always did.

She couldn't see Joffrey she looked around the Great Hall "Where's Joffrey!" Demanded Cersei when she finale saw Tyrion who was making his way around the Hall talking to Banner men and visiting dignitaries.

"He's in his room's, he tripped over just before the battle and broke his ankle in his haste to fight the enemy" He said with a smirk.

Cersei glared at him, she could tell that Tyrion was hinting that her brave boy had tried to flee but she knew that was not right, her Golden boy was Jaime's true born Son, he was as brave as Jaime but he was a lot smarter, Joffrey had inherited her brain not Jaime's.

After a few moments of glaring at the monster he gave a shrug and waddled into the crowd.

Cersei shuddered as she saw Margery almost glide across the floor, she seemed to be almost glowing, Cersei could only wish that when the time came for her to push the thing out that she was carrying, it would rip her apart as it's Sire had torn her Mother part so that the Monster could be born.

Cersei stood tall and proud, she made her way around the room reminding all that she was the **Queen**.

 **Several hours later.**

Cersei lay in her bed, Robert as she had predicted had come to her bed, she was numb to all feeling, she had been for a long time now, all she was to these people was Robert's bed warmer, hatred burned deep inside her as once more when Robert spilled his seed in her he whispered the Northern Whore's name.

She loathed Lyanna Stark, she hoped the Northern Whore was burning in the Seven Hell's, she knew her Silver Prince was in the Seven Heaven's how could he not be, he was with her Mother.

She knew that he had loved her from a far, it was only his Father command that made him marry the Dorneish slut, thought Cersei as she continued to delude her self,

She was sure that the reason Aerys had refused the marriage was because of Tyrion.

Cersei lay in her bed, she thought of hiring someone to make sure that the thing Jaime had married lost the thing she was carrying after all it was not a pure Lannister, unlike hers and Jaime children.

Once it was proven that Brienne of Tarth could not carry a child to term then Father would have no choice but to name Tommen as heir, of course Shireen Baratheon would have to be dealt with.

Cersei climbed out of her bed, she was grateful that Robert had not stayed, she smirked as one of her more loyal hand maidens had left behind some Moon tea, this would removal the threat of any more of Robert seed taking again or even Osfryd's unwanted seed.

She rang the bell.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a maid servant "Prepare a bath" She ordered the maid bowed "At once your Grace" She said before she left.

Cersei walked over to where her wine's were kept.

She poured her self a large cup full, she looked out of the window, fresh snow had started to fall, the dead slowly being covered in a layer of snow.

She could see many of the wounded being helped away or placed on to stretchers to be dealt with in the hospital tent's that had been set up on the outer edges of the battle field.

Even in the darkness people still moved among the living and dead alike, the dead were being piled into wagons and carried to several massive fires that would burn the dead, because of the many dead there was no were to bury them, so the majority of them were being burned and the ash's placed in a monument to the fallen in the Great War.

The ash's of the dead enemy would be dumped out at sea.

Cersei watched as scavengers were dragged away from the dead and dying and forced to help with the attending of the wounded and dead.

She watched as she saw Ser Brynden Tully riding among the lines of dead, she shook her head it was foolishness to attend to the dead, the peasants should remove the dead, who cared if they stole off the dead as well, those that remained would soon be carried off by the wild beast's or if the some of the rumors she had heard while over hearing the maids talk carried off to be placed in the brown broth that was served in Flea Bottom.

There was a knock on her door "Enter!" She called the door opened to reveal a cooper bath that was brought in followed by several servants carrying buckets of hot water.

Soon the bath was filled.

Cersei waited until the servants left before she dropped her robe and climbed in to the bath.

She hissed at the hot water touched her flesh after a few moments her body got used to the heat.

Her maid servant handed her a cup, Cersei sipped it she grimaced at the almost too sweet taste of the Moon Tea.

Once she finished the tea she handed the cup back to her maid she then waved her hand in dismissal of the maid, she bow and lift the room.

The door closed behind the maid, Cersei settled into her hot bath she closed her eyes and drifted off dreaming of her silver haired Prince and what should have been.

After a while Cersei woke and washed her body ridding her self of both Robert's and Osfryd's stench.

She climbed out of the bath and pulled on a fresh bed gown she poured her self more wine she looked over the Capital, her Capital she caught a whiff of Flea Bottom, if she had her way that disgusting place would be burned to the ground and the low life's that inhabited that place cast out, along with any of Robert's Bastard's that dwelled there.

She had been horrified when she discovered he had legitimised one of them, before she could do anything to remove him, Tyrion had told her that Gendry would not claim the throne upon Roberts death, he would though inherit Storms End if Renly failed to beget an heir with his wife.

Cersei had not liked it at all.

But after while she decided that Storms End was not good enough for her children, so she decided to ignore the former Bastard.

Cersei sipped her wine, there was much to plan, Brienne of Tarth would have to be proven incapable of carrying a child.

Then Shireen, the scared girl was unworthy to marry her Son.

Daenerys Targaryen would also have to be dealt with, Cersei didn't believe for an instant that the now former Princess had given up the throne, Cersei knew that the Dragon Princess still wanted the throne after all the Silver haired Targaryen had been given Summer Hall, Cersei knew that she would not be satisfied with the now rebuilt hall, she knew that in time she would try and claim the Iron Throne.

The Dragons as well as the baby that Daenerys had born Robb Stark would also have to be dealt with in fact as far as Cersei was concerned the whole Stark family was a threat after all had not the oldest Stark girl been betrothed to the oldest Tyrell thus making the Tyrell's a threat to the Crown Lands, Margaery would also have to be dealt with, she was a threat if she actually succeeded in bearing a healthy son, that son could inherit Casterly Rock when Brienne lost any child she had.

As Cersei thought she realised that her Father would also have to be dealt with, as he seemed to have become disgustingly close to Robert's spawn even going as far as having the monster seating in his chair and if the rumors that Cersei had heard the monster had been spotted accompanying Tywin on tours of the Westerland's.

It seemed that the monster had even dragged a few rare smiles from the unsmiling Tywin.

She along with her three other siblings would also have to be dealt with, they were very much a threat to her Golden boy.

Cersei smiled to her self, she had everything under control all her enemy's would be dealt with after all any one who was not a Lannister was a threat, her own Father and his siblings and their offspring were threats they were not pure Lannister's like her and her children, her Father's Mother was a Marbrand.

Cersei nodded to her self, she decided that most if not all of House Lannister was a threat, which in turn meant the House's that were married into her House, House Swift, House Frey, House Hayford, House Stackspear, House Marbrand, House Darry, House Lefford, House Pester, House Crakehall, House Farman as well as what ever was left of House Webber.

She sipped her wine a mad smile slowly slide over her face it may take a few years but she would win she would remain the one true Queen.

All ready she had decided that Ser Osfryd would pay for his rape of her, she would promise him her body as well as tell him that she would have his child and have that child placed much higher then a bastard would normally be placed, as well as promise him land and gold to go along with her body.

In exchange for killing Shireen and making it appear as though she had slipped on the wet battlements, of course what she wouldn't tell him that he would be killed not long after by Stannis and his men, she smirked madly.

She sipped her wine, she began to laugh as she envisioned her Golden Son seating upon the throne acting as the true King she had raised him to be, she didn't notice the door open a little, the door slowly and silently close.

The maid servant stood out side the door holding a tray of food for the Queen, the look on the Queen's face had scared her as had the laugh, she decided to wait a few moments before she knocked again, after a short while there was a response "Enter!" Called the Queen, the maid opened the door and made sure she had a blank look on her face before she entered.

"I have brought a cold supper your Grace" She said after she enter Cersei didn't even look away from the window "Very well, you may go" Commanded Cersei.

The maid placed the tray on a table and removed the cheese, ham and fruits and placed them on the table, once all the food was removed the maid gave a bow and lift as quickly as she could with out actually looking like she was in a rush to not be alone with the seemingly unhinged Queen.

The maid had served House Lannister all her life, she had to admit if only to her self she preferred serving Lord Tyrion's wife and Lord Tyrion then serving the Queen, maybe if she informed Lord Tyrion of the Queens seemingly unhinged state maybe she could be permanently placed in Lord Tyrion's House hold staff.

She shuddered at the though of still serving the Queen's older Son she had seen the bruise's on her friend after she had been ordered to the heir to the throne's chamber.

The Prince had beaten her and had ordered her to pleasure his guards, telling her that she was a mere servant so her maiden head was not important, he had laughed as she cried as her dress was torn from her and had been raped by the guard while the Prince watched smiling evilly the whole time, he then had her tide to his bed posts and had flogged her, he then had her throne out of his chamber.

The maid was starting to think that maybe the Prince was mad as his Mother was becoming.

As she walked threw the corridor she suddenly heard pleading she hid in a dark corner she peered out she watched in horror as she saw her friend being dragged by one of the Prince's guards towards the Princes chambers her friend vainly trying to pull away.

The Guard just laughed as he continued to drag her away the maid could do nothing as her friend continued to plead but her pleas were ignored as she was dragged into the prince's chamber.

The maid heard a faint scream.

She then hurriedly went in search of Lord Tyrion but soon something grabbed hold of her wrist, she spun around holding her wrist tightly was one of the Prince's guard he had a smug look on his face.

The maid was soon dragged to the Princes chamber.

"Strip her!" Ordered Joffrey the maid heard ripping as her gown was ripped from her leaving her naked the Prince leered at her, the maid could see her friend laying on the floor dead a stab wound threw her belly.

"Is she a maid!" Ordered Joffrey.

The maid cried out as one of the guards roughly thrust his hand between her thighs his thick fingers probed her.

"No your Highness she not a maid" He said with a hungrily look on his face Joffrey smirked "A whore then good" He said with a all knowing smirk.

"Ser Meryn, Ser Boros prepare to service her future King!" He said the maid cried out as she was roughly push on to her stomach her eyes went wide as Ser Boros suddenly thrust into her "She's a little dry" He said the maid screwed her eyes closed trying to ignore the pain of what was going on.

After a short while Boros finished only to be replaced by Meryn the maid could fell blood slide down her thighs at the Knights rough treatment, she glanced at Joffrey, she felt sick as she saw Joffrey pleasuring him self "Take the whore harder!" He ordered it was at that moment that the maid realised the truth it was not her rape that was getting him off it was seeing Ser Boros and Ser Meryn naked from the waist down and taking her from behind, if she was not in so much pain she would have laughed the heir to the throne preferred men.

Just like his Uncle Renly if the rumors were true.

The maid closed her eyes, hoping it would end soon, after what seemed like an eternity Meryn pulled out "Is she ready?!" Ordered Joffrey, Meryn confirmed that she was ready.

The maid heard Joffrey stand and limp over to her, she then heard the rustle of cloth.

She glanced behind her, Joffrey stood there she half wondered what Ser Meryn was doing, she flinched as she felt Meryn's gauntleted hand rest on her hip "Ready your Highness?" He asked Joffrey nodded the maid felt Joffrey slide in to her she glanced behind her again she blinked a few times she swallowed a laugh, Ser Boros was behind Joffrey holding his royal hips moving him back and fourth while Ser Meryn held the Prince's cock in place.

After a while the Prince cum.

She was then thrown out, she made it to her simple room and washed, it was not the first time she had been raped and no doubt it would not be the last but unlike her dead friend she would not be killed on the order of the next mad King, in the morning she would go to Lord Tyrion.

 **Done!**

 **Sorry for some reason I didn't post the whole chapter.**

 **Sorry it has taken so long, but I have only just got my internet back and I wanted to make sure that this chapter was not rushed, the next chapter will be the last.**

 **I felt a bit sorry for Cersei no one deserves to be raped no matter what they have done, I fill just as sorry for the nameless maid.**

 **The finale chapter will be set a few years later, Cersei get's her revenge but it goes wrong, the maid also gets her revenge.**

 **What should Margaery and Brienne have?.**

 **Not sure when I will update, but for now I will concentrate on finishing this and Roar and Fire before update my other stories.**

 **Please review no flames all mistakes are mine, I write for my own enjoyment**


	20. Chapter 20 A Begining

**Chapter 20 A Beginning.**

 **Two years after the Great War, The North, Winterfell.**

Jon Snow smiled as his two year old Son squealed happily as he wrestled with his Nine month older cousin.

Despite the White Walker's, and the Wight's being defeated Winter was still fully in place though word from the Citadel announced that the temperature was rising and Spring would return in a year or so.

Jon thought of his Cousin Sansa, she had bloomed under the tutelage of Olenna Tyrell, gone was the naïve girl who had left Winterfell five years before, in her place was a woman grown, Jon had noticed that Lady Catelyn had not seemed to like this new Sansa, a Sansa who was the perfect Southern Lady.

Jon preferred this strong Sansa over the broken creature that inhabited the scarred, emotionless woman, Sansa had become after her treatment by Joffrey and Ramsey Snow as well as her betrayal by Petyr Baelish.

Sansa could work the politics of the South as well as any man in Kings-Landing and would rule the Reach threw her Husband when the time came for Willas Tyrell to take the reigns of Wardenship of the South when his Father died.

He then thought of his younger cousins, Arya Stark had gone from Casterly Rock a year before and was going to go to Bear Island to be under the ward ship of the she bears of Bear island and Jon could tell that Lady Catelyn had not been happy at the kind of woman that Arya was becoming.

Arya had only become slightly more feminine but only just, her mind had become a lot sharper and she carried Needle on one hip as well as a Lannister steel short sword on her other hip.

This had shocked Lady Catelyn.

Bran had left a year before to be fostered by the Reeds at Greywater Watch, only Rickon remained.

Tommen had left around the same time and was now on Dragonstone and learning how to rule from his Uncle Stannis as well as get to know his betrothed Shireen

It seemed Catelyn had not wanted to loose all her children, though Robb had been in talks with the Umbers to foster Rickon with the potential of a betrothal to Great Jon Umbers Granddaughter.

"It's time for his nap" Called Ygritte, Jon looked over to his wife he smiled at her, he then walked over to his flame haired son, he scooped up the boy who squealed as he was thrown in the air and caught "Pa Pa!" Called the little boy.

Jon smiled at his son "Come on you, time for your nap before supper" Said Jon as he carried his son towards Ygritte, Jon saw Willam being picked up and carried away so that the heir of Winterfell could also have his afternoon nap.

"Not tired!" Yawned the boy Jon smiled at his son as he rubbed his dark eyes.

Ygritte smiled as Jon carried their son to their room.

"Of course your not Aemon" Said Jon.

Aemon was asleep by the time they reached their room.

The boy had been named after Maester Aemon after the ancient Maester had succumbed to old age and had died not long after the war ended.

For a short time the pair watched over their son.

"We've got to get him used to sleeping in a proper bed soon, he's crib will be need in a few months" Said Ygritte as she made sure the blanket was tucked in around their son.

Jon nodded "Aye I don't think he'll want to share his crib with a new born babe" He said as he stroked her swollen belly.

Ygritte looked at him "This is your fault Jon Snow" She said.

Jon smiled at her, he pulled her closer and kissed her neck his hands roamed over her body.

Ygritte moaned softly "It was this that felled me belly" She moaned, Jon chuckled "You didn't protest when I took you, more then once" He said as he manoeuvred them both towards the bed.

Ygritte ran her fingers threw his thick curly hair and pulled him in to a deep kiss as they both fell on to the bed, they may be a little late for supper that night.

 **A few hours later the Great Hall.**

Lady Catelyn sat at the high table, she was not happy, Robb had just informed her that in a month Rickon would be fostered at Last Hearth for a few years.

She had wanted to protest at the fact of her last child being sent away.

But her protest was stopped when Robb showed her the letter from Ned informing her that Rickon would be fostered.

Catelyn felt like she was being left behind her two Daughters were growing away from her, her oldest Daughter was becoming a future Olenna Tyrell, her remaining Daughter was becoming almost frightening.

It still shocked Catelyn that Arya had calmly and coolly slit a man's throat when he had tried to kill young Willam, Catelyn could only stare as she wiped the man's life blood of her blade.

Even Sansa had not blinked at the sight of her Sister killing a man.

Catelyn had gotten the impression that Arya knew who had hired the would be assassin, but she had simple left the room and went to the rookery and had sent a message to some place unknown.

Catelyn sighed deeply, she was getting old, her eyes went over the people gathered in the Great hall besides her sat Robb and his wife Daenerys.

Catelyn liked the former Targaryen Princess, yet Catelyn felt like Daenerys was taking everything from her as Lady of Winterfell, which Catelyn knew was inevitable due to Robb being the Lord of Winterfell and Daenerys his Lady Wife.

Catelyn sighed as she ate her meal, she looked at Sansa who was talking with a few of her girl hood friends.

Several of the girls would return to High Garden as Sansa's Ladies in waiting when she returned to marry Willas Tyrell in a few months.

Off to the side she could see Arya eating but her grey eyes watching everything and every one, according to what Jon Snow had told her about the visions of Arya he had gotten from the Gods, Arya had became a cold blooded assassin who served the Many Faced God of Bravos and had become a Faceless Man.

It seemed though that Arya was destined to become a killer.

Catelyn had no idea how she felt about Arya becoming such a person, she'd had plans for Arya to marry maybe her cousin Robin in the Vale but those plans were now worthless as there was no way she could marry Arya to her weak willed Cousin.

She felt that she was simply in the way here, her duties as Lady of Winterfell was slowly transferring to Daenerys.

The rest of the evening meal went by uneventful until near then end Luwin rushed in holding a small bit of rolled up paper.

He went over to Myrcella.

"Your Highness, a message from Kings-Landing" Gasped Luwin as he held the paper out to her.

Myrcella took the slip of paper and unrolled the paper her green eyes read the words, her eyes went wide in horror as she read the message.

Luwin held up another message and handed it to Robb "A message My Lord from your Lord Father" He said as he gave the message to Robb.

Robb unrolled the paper his dark eyes went wide.

 **King's-Landing a week earlier.**

Joffrey slurped his wine, he was in the mood for one of the whores that worked in the kitchen's, he took another slurp of his wine, he looked at the whore that had brought his wine, he'd taken her many times, she had quickly learned her place, he was the future King, and as the King he would be able to do what he liked, he wondered if he should order Ser Meryn to prepare the Whore for her honourable duty to service her future King.

But Ser Meryn was sick with some unknown sickness, Ser Boros had fallen off of the battlements a few weeks before and drowned.

Joffrey took another slurp of his wine, he wiped his forehead, why was he sweating, he was a Prince, Prince's did not sweat.

He was filling a little tired, he decided he would go to bed, maybe in the morning he would have the whore.

He waited as his servants dressed him for bed.

He then dismissed them and the maid servant and climbed in to his bed, he reached over and took a slurp of his wine.

He settled back into his bed, he sighed deeply after a few minutes he threw the blankets off when he got too stuffy.

He wiped his forehead, why was he so sweaty? It was not that hot in fact it was fairly cold out side.

Suddenly his stomach cramped painfully.

He groaned in pain.

Slowly the pain grew intensity, Joffrey managed to drag him self up into a seating he panted with exhaustion, he cringed as the pain got worse.

Taking a deep breath he bent over and pulled the chamber pot out from under the bed.

With a little effort he arranged his night shirt.

After a few moments he sighed in relief as he used the chamber pot, suddenly it started stinging, he pulled up his shirt to look at him self, his green eyes went wide as he saw the chamber pot slowly filing with foul smelling blood and pus.

He screamed in both fear and pain as the pain increased ten fold.

He fell back on to the bed dropping the blood filled chamber pot.

His guards rushed in their swords drawn, one of the guards gasped as he saw the dropped chamber pot.

"Your Highness?" Said a guard.

Joffrey gasped in pain unable to make any real noise as the pain continued to increase, his body drenched with sweat blood and pus leaking out of his darkening cock as well as out of his ass.

The two guards were unsure if they actually wanted to touch the Prince.

"Get the Grand Maester!" Yelled the guard to a servant.

The two guards looked at each before they stepped forward and with some hesitation they quickly replace Joffrey onto the bed.

Neither guard noticed the maid as she looked at the sick Prince after a few moments of enjoying the Prince's suffering she turned and walked away.

 **Tyrion and Margaery's quarters.**

Margaery stared at the maid servant and the red cloak that was kneeling before her and Tyrion.

She had no idea how to react to what the pair had just told them.

She glanced Tyrion who looked as stunned as she was.

Margaery could see the slight swell of the maid's belly.

It was a terrible tale, she had been raped many times by both Joffrey and his two guard's Ser Meryn and Ser Boros, she had discovered she was with child though she had no idea who out of the three was the sire of her baby.

The guard who kneelt besides the maid, had also made a confession.

It seemed he had pushed Ser Boros off the battlements as well as given Ser Meryn a bottle of poisoned wine.

Tyrion rubbed his face, Podrick had just informed him that Joffrey was very sick and the Grand Maester Pycelle had no idea why the heir to throne was as sick as he was and he had no idea how to stop the blood leaking out of the Prince.

"How long will it take him to die?" He asked the maid.

"A few days My Lord I blended a few poison's" She said.

Tyrion sighed deeply, he rubbed his face "You know this confession is a death sentence?" He said the maid and guard nodded.

"All I ask My Lord is the babe not be punished for our crime or the sin's of its Father" She said.

"Your pleading for the life of the babe that is the result of a horrific rape?" Asked Tyrion in surprise.

The maid nodded "Yes My Lord the babe has committed no crime only its parents" She said

Margaery reached over and held Tyrion's hand.

"Have you confessed this to any one else?" Asked Margaery.

Both shook their heads "No My Lady" They both answered.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Tyrion as he looked at Margaery.

Margaery smiled at him "All three are suffering for their crimes, and these two acted in desperation no doubt Joffrey would have raped her again babe in her belly or no and his actions had already caused one woman to break and take her own life, no doubt Joffrey would have ordered ether Ser Meryn or Ser Boros to kill her rather then risk the babe being his bastard and a potential threat to his throne later on, who knows how many serving girls have been raped and impregnated by Joffrey then killed on his order when he discovered they were with child" She said.

"Maybe as no one else knows, it could be the same illness that took Lord Arryn, these two could wed and when she has the babe they can accompany us to Castamere, I have need of maid, I thick she will be an excellent hand maid and we always need good guard's" She said.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow, he sighed and rubbed his face again.

"Very well, continue your duty's as normal, I'll arrange for you to wed in a few days, if you two wish to marry that is?" He asked, the keeling pair looked at each other before they both smiled softly at each other "Very much so My Lord" Answered the guard.

Tyrion smiled back "Very well, you will leave with us in a few months, hopefully you will have had the babe by then, dismissed" He said the maid and the guard stood and bowed deeply before they left the room.

Once the pair left Tyrion frowned "Does this make me evil?" He asked as he looked at Margaery.

"My dear?" Answered Margaery.

Tyrion sighed deeply "I have just practically pardoned my Nephews poisoner, as well a confessed murderer, does that make me evil" He said his green eyes troubled.

Margaery stood and with a little difficulty she knelt before him and took his stunted hands into hers

She held them and rubbed her thumbs over his thumbs.

"No it does not make you evil, Joffrey was beyond any kind of redemption, I spoke the truth earlier, who knows how many women have suffered at Joffrey's hands, and I am in need of a new maid" She said softly.

Tyrion smiled at her, his troubles soothed by her words.

He removed a hand and stroked her swollen belly, the babe with in kicked "He seems quite active today" Chuckled Tyrion, Margaery raised an eyebrow "He?" She said with a smile as she covered his hand with hers.

The couple smiled at each other.

After the Great War finished Margaery had safely delivered Twins, a boy and a girl, the boy named Gerion after Tyrion's long lost favourite Uncle and the girl named Genna after his formidable and larger then life Aunt who had been the closest Tyrion had ever had to a Mother.

Lady Olenna had been thrilled as she held her first Great Grandson and Great Granddaughter in her arms, stating that the Genna took after her Lannister side more then the Tyrell side though the twin's seemed to have Strawberry blond hair which was odd but Margaery pointed out that her own hair seemed turn a little red after weeks of being in bright sun light.

Margaery had started to fear that for some reason something was wrong with ether her womb or Tyrion's seed as after all most five years of marriage there was no child, so Margaery had drank the Giants tonic and that night she and Tyrion made love with in few short week's Margaery was pregnant.

Over a year after the birth of the twins Margaery was once again pregnant.

It seemed the Giants tonic made her as fertile as a Frey.

"How many do you think are in there?" Tyrion suddenly asked as he stroked her belly.

Margaery giggled as their child seemed to be dancing in her womb.

"Who knows there could one or four in there" She said as the babe seemed to start bouncing off the sides.

Both chuckled.

Margery smiled at him as she softly stoked his golden beard.

They softly kissed,

"Tyrion" She sighed softly pulling away Tyrion nodded knowing that if they continued neither would be in a good enough state to make an appearance in regards to Joffrey's mysterious illness.

Margaery smiled at him and kissed him softly on the mouth "You also have to visit the twins" She said Tyrion smiled and nodded again Margaery stood and straightened her gown, Tyrion then slid off the chair he reached out and softy stroked her swollen belly "It still surprise's me that you are carrying yet another of my issue" He said softly Margaery smiled down at him and covered his hand with her own.

"Well I am, though we may wish to wait a couple of years before of I bear any more, women can die if they are pregnant too often and too close together" She said.

Tyrion smiled up at her and nodded once again after a few more moments later Tyrion pulled his hand away, Margaery shooed him out of their chambers so that her maids could get her ready for her afternoon bath.

Tyrion left their chambers with Podrick following close behind, they heard Cersei screeching for some one to help Joffrey and demanding to know what was wrong with him.

Tyrion sighed deeply as he approached Joffrey's chamber he was not surprised when Cersei at once accused him of trying to kill her Golden boy, Robert commanded that she be taken to her rooms as she was obviously mad with worry for Joffrey safety and well being.

Tyrion sighed as Cersei was dragged away. Eddard Stark stood besides his friend, they all waited from the varies Maester's to discover the truth the Tyrion doubted if the truth would be discovered.

 **Around the some time Dragonstone.**

Stannis Baratheon sat in his sola, the grains of sand was the only sound that could be heard save for the scratching of his quill on parchment and the waves crashing on the rocks out side.

Stannis looked up at the hour glass he noted that he had turned it four times already, the hour glass was half empty. It had been four and half hours.

It still surprised him at the events of the last two years.

Just after the Great War ended Stannis's wife Selyse had become obsessed with the religion of the R'hllor and had decided to prove her devotion to her new God by going outside the Keep with only the clothes on her back and simple shoes on her feet.

She had been missing for three days before her frozen body was found in the middle of a snow covered field by some small folk who had come across Lady Selyse a few days before.

They had offered to escort her back to the Keep of Dragonstone but she had refused stating that the Lord of Light would look after her.

A Priestess of the Lord of Light had come to Dragonstone to replace Melisandre, after the other Priestess had given her life to prevent the Great Other from escaping.

The Priestess was called Kinvara, she was not as tall as Melisandre but there was something about the shorter woman that called to Stannis but he would not break his vows.

After Selyse's body was returned to the Keep, Kinvara had asked the people who had returned Selyse if anything had been near by that Lady Selyse could have used to save herself from the freezing weather.

The leader of the small group of small folk answered stating that indeed there was a simple shack that they used to store extra fodder for sheep and cows not far off as well as a few caves which were used in the depths of winter to shelter both them selves and their small herd's of sheep and a few cows if the weather turned bad, the leader stated that these caves were well stoked with kindling and dried meats as well as extra clothes carefully wrapped and hidden away.

The leader also informed them that there was a clear path cut threw the snow by the small heard of deer that had walked practically past the small shack.

Kinvara told Stannis that all God's had rules about dealing with mortals, they could render aid but they could not interfere with a mortal's free will, which was the greatest gift the God's had ever given their mortal children, she stated that R'hllor had provided help, had he not had deer walk past the shelter that could have saved her, had he not made these caves visible to Lady Selyse, the Lord of Light had sent help but Selyse had not heeded the help.

Maester Cressen had spluttered at such nonsense, but his future successor had calmly stated that in most religions of the known world very few interfered with a person's free will.

A few weeks later Kinvara had taken Shireen out for a days excursion.

They had returned several hours later, Shireen had been filthy but beaming happily, Kinvara told Stannis that she hoped to educate Shireen on how to survive in the depths of a harsh Winter if something untoward happened to himself and she was alone.

At first Stannis had wanted to forbid it, but decided that even if Selyse had found the caves or the shack she would not have known how to start a fire or what food could be found in a frozen landscape.

So he agreed but only if Ser Davos accompanied them on these excursions for protection.

Kinvara had bowed her head and gave him a soft smile that touched his heart.

Stannis had asked Davos how the excursions were going, the Onion Knight had blushed slightly stating that his own survival skills were a little rusty after spending the last few years getting soft in his small Keep, he admitted that Kinvara was highly skilled she had taught Shireen as well himself where to find roots and winter fruits, how to start a smokeless fire, what sort kindling burned the best under different conditions.

Stannis had been a little weary of his Daughter learning how to kill prey but again Kinvara stated that it would be for her own safety to both hunt food and to be able protect her self.

After several months Stannis was invited to observe his Daughter.

Stannis had watched out of sight as his Daughter drew her bow and after a few moments fired it, Ser Davos stood beside her his hand on the pommel of his sword in case the stag charged at them.

Stannis had felt his chest swell with pride as the Stag went down with one shot, Shireen grinned happily up at Ser Davos, she and the Onion Knight then made their way over to the downed Stag.

With skill Shireen plunged a dagger into the Stags neck killing the proud beast quickly.

Stannis had then slipped away.

A few hours later Davos and Shireen returned, that night they all ate deer.

Kinvara had began to spend more time with Stannis but she had informed him when he had tried to kiss her that in a year she would come to his bed.

One year and a month later she did just that.

Stannis had been stunned at the passion he had for the smaller soft spoken foreign woman.

They married several months later, with in a short time Kinvara announced she was carrying Stannis's son.

Stannis had told Kinvara that no matter the sex of their child Shireen was his first heir, Kinvara had given a mysterious smile and told him that this was known, in the short time Kinvara had been on Dragonstone she had grown close to Shireen, Kinvara told Stannis that she may love Shireen as if she had come from her womb, but she could never replace Shireen's Mother and would not try, but she could be the girls friend as there were certain things a Mother told her Daughter that a Father can not and in a few short years Shireen would become a woman and Kinvara could advise her on the changes that were to come as a friend.

Stannis watched as the last grain of sand fell he reached out and turned the hour glass.

Suddenly there was a knock "Enter!" He called the door opened to reveal Maester Pylos, Maester Cressen's successor.

Pylos gave a bow "My Lord Lady Kinvara has safely delivered a healthy boy" He said with a soft smile.

Stannis blinked several times "A boy?" He said thinking he had missed heard the young Maester.

Pylos grinned and nodded "Yes My Lord a strong healthy boy, lungs are strong I am a little surprised you can not hear him, he is a true Baratheon he already has thick black hair and blue eyes" He said.

Stannis blinked again a few times a part of him had not believed that he could have Son's, after all Selyse had born him four son's but they had all died very young only one had lived for more then two years.

"I have a Son" He said as he stood slowly.

Maester Pylos grinned at him and nodded "Yes My Lord" He said.

Stannis closed his eyes and almost sagged in relief, he then straightened "My Lady wife?" He asked.

Pylos continued to smile softly "My Lady Kinvara is well, a little tired but has already ordered her brassier to be lit so that she may thank her Lord of Light and offer thanks up to him" He said.

Stannis nodded he too would have to offer thanks but to the Mother.

A short time later Stannis entered the birthing chamber.

Kinvara stood by her brassier wearing an almost sheer robe.

Stannis took a moment to observe his second wife, he could clearly see the now slight swell of her belly, despite the fact she had only just born his Son he found he wanted her.

Kinvara chanted to her God.

Stannis walked over to the crib that held his Son, he looked down at the baby within, the baby was awake, Stannis could clearly see that the babe had thick black hair as well as blue eyes.

"He is strong like is sire" Said Kinvara suddenly.

Stannis half turned "Did I interrupt your devotion's?" He asked Kinvara smiled at him "No My Lord knows I am grateful for our Son, in time he will allow more fruit from my womb for My Lord husband" She said as she stood besides Stannis and gazed at their Son.

Kinvara looked at Stannis "What troubles you Husband, are you displeased with our Son?" She asked Stannis shook his head "It's not that, I find I want you even though you have only just spent over four hour's bringing our Son into the world" He said almost sounding ashamed.

Kinvara smiled up at him, "No need to fear, I know the ways to pleasure a man with out the risk of placing another babe with in my womb too soon" She said Stannis frowned not liking the idea of his wife knowing such things.

Kinvara took his chin and held it she looked at him her eyes full of warmth "Before R'hllor found me, I was a bed slave, my small village was attacked by Dothraki, my Father and Brother's killed, my Mother, my older Sisters and my self sold to the flesh markets of Astapor" She said.

Stannis continued to look at his wife as she spoke of her life before she came to Westeros.

"I was no older then Shireen when I was pushed up on to the bidding block my clothes torn from my body, I sodded but no one paid any heed to the tears of an twelve name day old girl, I remember the words of the slaver, _here we have a girl on the cusp of woman hood, she still has her flower, she has not blossomed yet, but as you can see she is budding, she is still young enough to train, a scribe, a servant or more importantly a bed warmer, who will me give be a hundred pieces of gold!_ , it was a poor month I remember being lift up in to the sky my thighs opened wide and I was exposed to all the men my thighs held open I remember the fell of the slavers fingers as he thrust them into me, my body began to react, I hated what he was doing but my body was reacting, I begged for him to stop for some one to help me but no one listened" She said.

"The slaver laughed as I cum for the first time, _looks like she doesn't need much training, if you don't want her to still have a maiden head that can be easily removed if you want,_ I can still remember the fill of his fingers inside me he managed to get eighty pieces of gold for me, I was sold to a very rich man, he demanded that I be bathed before he took me to his palace, he stood there and watched as I was bathed, he then told the slavers he didn't want blood on his clean bed sheets so he wanted my Maiden head taken, he also wanted me to have a quick education on bedding, the way he spoke of it was as if it was unimportant, I remember the look on the slavers faces as they took turns educating me, I remember the pain as each one took his pleasure, I was no one to these men just a piece of flesh, even my new master didn't care as blood slide down my thighs, he just stood there as I was raped, after wards he said he didn't want me to have a babe due to my education so I was punched in the stomach a few times then made to drink Moontea" She said.

Stannis stared horrified at his wife ordeal at such a young age.

"That night my master took his own pleasure, it turned out he had a wife who preferred the company of other men, so I was to pleasure him as his wife didn't want her husband to get a pox off of a whore, I remember how she observed me, a look of smug superiority on her face as she looked at me she then told me that my sole duty was to pleasure her husband in any way he desired.

She then had me educated in the art of pleasuring a man, for the next few years I pleasured him I bore him one son whom was taken from me as soon as he was brought into the world, I was then given the duty of being a wet nurse to my master's new son by his wife, the moment I held him to my breast I knew he was my very own Son, it turned out his wife was barren" She said sadly.

"Once he was weaned his wife demanded I be sold as I was no longer skinny, so I was sold to a whorehouse I never saw My Son again, after a few years of pleasuring thousands of men, the whorehouse that I served caught fire, a voice called to me in the flames, the voice of the Lord of Light, he whispered that my freedom lay in Asshai and that one of his priests would guide me, I got out of the burning whorehouse and soon came across a Red Priest who smiled at me and said _R'hllo told me that a new Sister would find me, my name is Moqorro of Asshai follow me Sister_ with out even looking back I followed, with in a few years I became one of R'hllo's high priest's" She finished her story.

Stannis blinked a few times "What of your first child?" He asked Kinvara smiled at him "That part of my past burned down with the whore house, even if I knew where he was he would not know me, even if he did remember me I was but his wet nurse nothing more, but I still love him even though I never raised him, I now have a second son whom I can give my unconditional love too" She said Stannis slowly leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Kinvara returned his kiss, "Wait but a few day's Stannis" She whispered between kiss's Stannis nodded as he pulled his wife closer.

 **Meanwhile on the battlements.**

Tommen and Shireen were watching large whales jumping out of the sea as well as a few small fishing boats bobbing about as they pulled in nets and crab pots, once in awhile a merchant ship appeared on the horizon before it dipped back behind the horizon as it made it's way to Essos.

Shireen smiled as she and Tommen made up tales of what the ships were doing, suddenly something caught her attention she half turned and screamed as a man ran forward and tried to grab her but Tommen pushed her aside, the man's eyes went wide as the momentum that was intended to push Shireen over the edge of the battlements went threw Tommen instead, Shireen screamed "Tommen!" She yelled as she ran forward to try and reach her cousin and betrothed as he fell.

It was too late.

He fell she could only stare as she saw his unmoving body, she vaguely heard a struggle behind her, she half turned and saw several guards and Davos holding the would be assassin "Are you hurt?" Asked Ser Davos, Shireen shook her head "Tommen!, he fell help him Ser Davos!" She cried as she looked back at Tommen.

 **A few hours later.**

Shireen sat besides Tommen, the young Prince was alive but in a coma Maester Pylos examined him, it didn't look good, if the boy didn't die right away he would be paralysed for life.

Stannis stared at his young Nephew, he glanced at Shireen who softly wiped his forehead "Will he still be able sire children?" He asked softly his Daughter looked at him and the look told him she didn't care if he could never father a child she would still marry him.

"There is no reason why he can not sire any children, it is his back that is broken only his legs are effected, the rest of his anatomy will still function perfectly well, as any healthy man My Lord" Assured Pylos as he finished his thorough examination, he tenderly replaced the cover.

"Is there anything that can be done to repair his back?" He asked the young Maester shook his head "I'm sorry My Lord, it is not like a leg or and arm that can be put in to a splint and bound, the only good thing in this whole thing is the fact his spinal cord was not severed and his skull is not broken, only time will tell if his brain has been damaged, I can not feel any swelling but I can not see into his head to see if there is any bleeding on the brain, the best thing for now is to allow him to sleep maybe while he is sleeping his spine may heal a little, I can try and prevent him from moving too much" Said Pylos as he packed way his tools.

Stannis sighed deeply knowing it would be useless to try and remove his Daughter from Tommen's side.

He gave a nod to the Maester and left the room.

He went to his sola and pulled out sheet of parchment, and thought for a moment, he then began to write what had happened from the birth of his Son Orys Baratheon to the attempt on Shireen's life that had cost Tommen the use of his legs in the future, Stannis informed Robert that the would be assassin had been captured just after the attack, the explanation for why the man had been allowed free reign of the Keep was because he was the Queen's sworn sword Ser Osfryd Kettleblack and he claiming to have letters from her Grace yet no letters were found among his few possession's, but the man was remaining silent why he had no letters and why he had intended to kill Shireen.

Stannis sighed deeply as he continued to write his letter.

Several hours later, the letter was on the fastest ship to Kings-landing as was a short note to Casterly Rock.

Around this time a Raven reached Dragonstone informing Stannis of Joffrey's sudden illness.

 **Kings-Landing.**

Cersei's scream echoed around the Red Keep as she heard of Tommen's injury.

She spun around and glared at Tyrion "Where was your vision's on my Son's being hurt!" She screamed.

Tyrion blinked and looked at his Sister "I told you Cersei in my vision of the future Joffrey was poisoned at his wedding, Tommen committed suicide by falling out of a window after the death of his wife because of someone's grab for power" He said he looked at her a little longer telling her who it was that grabbed for power, though no one else noticed this silent exchange Cersei went pale as she realised it had been her actions that had caused her son to kill himself.

Robert was in shock, though he had never really been close to any of his children, he had to admit out of his three oldest children he preferred Tommen and Mycelia, he had been hearing disturbing rumors about Joffrey in the last few months.

Rumors that Robert thought should be exclude Joffrey from the line of succession, do to the fact the boy was well on his way to being the next mad King.

But now his second Son was now a cripple and yet to awake, Robert knew that a King could not be seen as weak and he knew that the Seven Kingdoms needed a strong King, Tommen could still be the Lord of Dragonstone if Stannis still wished his Daughter to marry Tommen despite the loss of the use of his legs.

Robert still had Steffon the oldest of his Quads, and the boy was proving to be a miniature of his Father.

No doubt after what had happened to both Joffrey and Tommen his remaining children would have a constant guard for the rest of their lives.

 **A few days later.**

Joffrey was dead, dying in his own bloody filth, his body seemingly rotted from the inside,

Cersei was inconsolable, she screamed demanded that the murderer of her Golden boy be found and punished yet there was nothing to be found on who had poisoned the Prince, this had sent Cersei off in a whirlwind of accusations and blind anger.

"I want his guards tortured!, they must know who poisoned Joff!, I want the maid servant who served him his wine interrogated!, she must have been paid to poison him!" She demanded.

Ser Brynden Tully looked at Cersei "Your Grace I have questioned the guards, they escorted the maid from the kitchens and were there when she poured the wine, at no time was she alone with wine, I even questioned the kitchen staff, they showed me where the wines were kept, and that the only time the door is opened to retrieve wine for the King, and your self" Said Brynden.

Cersei glared at the Blackfish "I have a question that no one seems to have answered, Why did Ser Osfryd Kettleblack try and kill Lady Shireen?" Asked Tyrion.

Cersei looked at her Brother "Who cares why Ser Osfryd tried to kill that scared slut!" She screamed Robert glared at her "Watch it that girl is my niece!" Growled Robert.

Cersei screamed loudly and pulled at her messy golden hair and spun around.

"Some one murdered my Golden boy! I want Joff!" She screamed she fell to the floor and sobbed "He wanted me all to himself!, He hurt Tommen on purpose! He wanted to make sure that his Son was made King! I know it! I know it! He forced me, over and over again!" She screamed everyone stood there staring at the broken Queen.

Tyrion stepped forward and looked at Cersei "Cersei?" Asked Tyrion.

Cersei just sodded uncontrollable she then got to her knees and punched Tyrion squarely in the face, he stumbled backwards "Its your fault! It's all your fault! Joffrey should be King!, Father should be Hand! Tommen and Mycelia should be here with me not in the frigid North or on that damp island of Dragonstone!" She screamed as she continued to rain blows down on to Tyrion who tried prevent any serious injury.

Cersei continued to scream as two of the King's Guard dragged her away from her now bloody Brother.

"Get her to her rooms and get a Maester to attend her!" Ordered Robert.

Tyrion excepted Eddard's hand as he struggled to stand up.

"I think from what my Sister was saying Ser Osfryd thought that if Joffrey and Tommen died then any Son Cersei gave him threw his rape of her would be heir to the throne, but considering that your Grace has two other Son's plus two Daughter's who live at Casterly Rock plus Gendry at Storms End if God's forbid all your children die how would his Son ever inherit the throne as you have two younger brother's one of which has a new born son plus a Daughter from a pervious marriage, it seems to be a little foolish and the Kettleblack's are not overly stupid" Said Tyrion as Podrick handed him a cloth to wipe his noise.

"I think it may be prudent for her Grace to be examined by a Septa by her very words she thinks she maybe with child" Said Varys.

Robert gave nod, more then a little shocked "What if the Quads?" Started Robert but couldn't finish, Tyrion wiped his bloody face "They are yours Your Grace, you just have to look at Steffon and Cassana to see the Baratheon blood that flows threw their veins never doubt that" Said Tyrion.

"Aye he's right Robert, Steffon is your Son I'm sure he has your battle cry" Said Eddard to his boyhood friend as he clamped a hand on to his shoulder.

Robert sighed deeply "What if she is carrying he's babe?" He asked Tyrion looked at Robert before he spoke "It is not the babes fault how it was conceived, if my Sister is with child we can hide the pregnancy, and when the baby is born the child can ether be sent to the Citadel or given over to the Sept or something, if I may ask your Grace when was the last time you laid with my Sister?" Asked Tyrion as he looked up at the loud Baratheon.

It did not bode well when Robert had to think about it.

"About a year I'd say" Said Robert after a few moments.

"It may be that Cersei is not pregnant, she could be going threw the change" Said Tyrion the other men gathered nodded.

"Ether way Ser Osfryd's life is forfeit, he tried to kill Lady Shireen and may have had a hand in Joffrey's death, maybe he fully intended to kill both Tommen and Shireen at the same time" Said Tyrion.

Robert nodded and sighed deeply.

Tyrion finished wiping his face "Thing is your Grace, if we allow Ser Osfryd to come back to King's-Landing it might get out that he has raped Cersei, this may cause question's to be asked by your enemy's, are any of the children born by Cersei truly yours?, it might reopen those disgusting rumors from several years ago concerning Jaime and Cersei" Said Tyrion.

Varys nodded "He is right Your Grace, there are many among your subjects who would sow discord within the realms, question of who will inherit the throne could very well ignite many to state they have a claim because they may have a little Targaryen blood because they are the decedents of Aegon the Unworthy, or their family had once held a high positions during the reigns of the Targaryen's, many may prefer if your Brother Stannis was to become King, or even your Brother Renly, there are many who resent the sway that House Lannister has over the throne, who may wish vengeance on the lack of influence they may no longer have" Said Varys.

Robert looked at the round headed Eunuch "You have thought a long time about this Lord Varys" Said Robert, Varys gave a slight bow of his bald head "I am the Master of Whispers Your Grace, I hear many thing's with my own ears and what My Little birds tell me" He said.

Tyrion looked at Varys "Did Ser Osfryd rape Cersei?, I have been a little concerned for her mental well being for some time" Said Tyrion, the Eunuch placed his hands over his rounded belly and interlaced his fingers "Yes, Ser Osfryd did rape your Sister, during the final battle, he came to her Grace's chambers, My Little Birds witnessed him enter, a short time later they heard sounds with in, a while later he left, My Little Birds then heard her Grace scream and cry, a short time later her Grace left her chamber's to attend the victory feast, several days later Ser Osfryd was seen to enter her Grace's chambers only to leave a short time later, her Grace had Moontea brought to her chambers every time Ser Osfryd had visited, though Your Grace has not spent any time with her Grace outside official duty's" Said Varys.

Robert frowned at what Varys had just told him, Tyrion thought for a short time "It could very well be that maybe Ser Osfryd threatened to kill the children and maybe lie to your Grace, he could have told her that if she did not allow him to have his way with her, he would inform you that she took him willing and maybe hint that the Quads are truly his instead" Said Tyrion.

Ser Brynden nodded more then a little shocked by recent events.

"How will your Lord Father react to this attack on his Grandson's?" He asked.

Tyrion handed the cloth back to Podrick, he thought for a moment before he answered.

"He will be outraged, he will demand justice, he may demand that Ser Osfryd be sent to Casterly Rock, it may be for the best if he was sent to Casterly Rock, My Father can be very inventive when it comes to punishments" Said Tyrion.

After a short time all those gathered agreed Ser Osfryd Kettleblack would be sent to the Westerlands.

 **Cersei's Chambers.**

Cersei lay curled up on the bed, thoroughly humiliated, she shuddered at the memory of the dried up prunes examining her body, she wanted a bath to wash away the feel of their disgusting hand's on her body, how dare they touch a Lioness's body.

She sodded not only for her shame but for the death of her Golden boy.

It should have been Tommen who died not her Golden boy, now he was a disgusting cripple, she shuddered at the idea of any of her children being anything but perfect, Myrcella was as beautiful as her self and Joffrey was as handsome as Jaime, Tommen was rather bland compared to his older siblings, in fact there were times when the light caught Tommen a certain way or he had a look on his face that made he looked very much like Tyrion.

Which would cause Cersei to order her Son not to do what ever he was doing to make him look like his small Uncle.

Cersei rolled on to her back, she placed her hand on her belly the Septa's had confirmed what she had known, she was with child.

Ser Osfryd's child.

Cersei giggled madly she would convince Robert that he had lain with her during his last name day.

He had been well in to his cups that night, after all men did not understand the length of a pregnancy, she could make the time of the conception fit but only just.

She would convince Robert that the babe was his.

The babe would have dark hair, like Robert maybe have green eyes like her, if the babe had Osfryd's dark eyes then she would be in trouble.

She stroked her belly a mad smile on her face, everything would be fine she was the Queen, she would always be Queen no matter what.

 **Westerlands, Casterly Rock a week later.**

Ser Jaime Lannister Heir of Casterly Rock could stare at the shocking news that had just arrived from both Dragonstone and Kings-Landing.

Joffrey's death, Tommen's accident and Cersei's rape and resulting pregnancy.

Jaime re-read the messages slowly, in case had had miss read it but the words were still there.

He was unsure how he felt of Joffrey's obvious murder, he had never had any real affection for his oldest Son, he had always been Cersei's Son not his, in fact she had forbidden him from having anything outside his duty as a Kings guard to do with them.

Jaime looked at his Uncle and Father who sat silently, Keven stunned into silence, his Father silent from rage.

After a few moments Jaime managed to find his voice "Do you think Cersei arranged for Osfryd to kill Shireen?" He asked Tywin and Kevan looked at him, Kevan blinked a few times before he answered.

"Kill Shireen and use that as an excuse to get Tommen back, she has been trying for a while to get Myrcella and Tommen back to her" Said the younger Brother.

Tywin stood suddenly and walked over to his window he gazed down in to the court yard and saw his younger Grandson's sparing, his Granddaughters were at their lessons.

"It is possible, I have been concerned for Cersei's mental health for a while now, she tried to kill the Quads when they were but babes at the breast" Growled Tywin still angered by Cersei's act to kill his youngest Grandchildren, it had brought in to question the death of her very first child, a dark haired baby boy who died a month after his birth, though it had never determined what had caused the boys early death.

Though Tywin suspected that Cersei had smothered the new born.

Kevan shook his head, shocked that Cersei would try and kill an innocent child.

He was a little worried for his Son by Yara, though of course to the world the two name day old was his son Lancel's Son not is his.

Loren had the dark hair of the Greyjoy's but the green eyes of the Lannister's.

The boy was growing fast, it seemed that he would be a sea farer like his Mothers fore-fathers.

He had been very concerned when the new Damphair had decided to baptised the heir to the Iron Islands.

Kevan had stared in fear as Loren was placed in to the sea for what seemed too long, his Son was brought back to the surface not moving Kevan had moved to rip his Son from the man's hand's when Yara rested her hand on his arm, she shook her head.

Kevan had looked back as the Damphair suddenly placed his mouth over the babes and breathed in to his lungs, Kevan saw his Son's chest rise, the Damphair pressed down on his chest a few times with two finger's, he then breathed in to his mouth a few times and pressed his chest once again.

Kevan had been getting more worried when suddenly the babe let out a cry, the Priest grinned and held up the screaming babe to the gathered crowed and announced that the boy had been blessed by the Drowned God.

Yara had grinned at Kevan and told him that this baptism assured that he would be accepted by the Iron Born as their liege Lord when the time came for him to take the mantel as the Lord of the Iron Islands.

Kevan shook his head out of the memory.

He glanced at Jaime, Jaime's own Son had been born several months after the end of the Great War, the boy was long limbed like his Mother, no doubt the boy would be a giant of a man, when he was full grown.

Damon Lannister was the image of a Lannister, tall and Golden haired and Green eyed though he did have his Mothers nose as well as her limbs.

Kevan had been very surprised how feminine pregnancy had made the tall woman.

A few months ago the main branch of House Lannister went to Kings-Landing to celebrate Roberts name day.

The Quads went along with their new Iron Born cousin.

It was then that Tywin and Kevan had meet Tyrion's Twin's Gerion and Genna.

Tywin had approved of his new Grandchildren's names though he was a little put out by the name of Kevan's supposed Grandson, though Kevan did point out that it was more likely that the Iron Born would follow a man with a Greyjoy name who had also been a King in times past.

"Tommen it seems will live though according to Stannis's Maester the boy has lost the use of his legs, he will never walk again, his head is not damaged so he still has his wits, he will live a normal life span baring illness" Said Tywin.

Jaime sighed deeply pitying his Son, life for a cripple was not easy, though the small folk had it harder, Tommen at least had money to make his future life more comfortable.

Tywin stared out of the window "Ser Osfryd Kettleblack will be brought here to the Westerlands, where he will be properly interrogated" Growled Tywin.

Kevan and Jaime looked at each then at Tywin "Don't you trust Stannis?" Asked Kevan.

Tywin turned and looked at his Brother and Oldest Son.

"I trust him to get a confession out of Osfryd, but I don't trust him to get all the information" Said Tywin as he put his hands behind his back as he looked back out of the window.

He saw Morag walk threw the court yard on her way to retrieve Joanna from her lessons besides her walked Cassana's servant, the two woman chatted to each other, Tywin glanced at the small child that toddled behind Morag.

Morag paused and half turned and smiled as the small child caught up to her.

Tywin had been surprised when Morag announced to him one day that she was with child, his child.

The boy was born in the middle of night, he had his Mothers dark hair and his green eyes, he also had his half brother's Dwarfism.

In fact the boy most resembled Tyrion which was a little disconcerting.

The boy was a Hill, and Morag called him Hugo after her late Father whom she had been very close to growing up.

Tywin knew that most of the Westerlands knew that Hugo was his bastard, and it did not bother him as much as he thought it would, he was not his Father, Morag was no whore, who pretended to be anything other then what she was, a servant to Great House.

No doubt little Hugo would become a squire to one of his slightly older Nephews.

Tywin continued to stare at his small bastard, before he turned away and sat back at his desk he glanced at the portrait of his wife Joanna, he liked to think that she would approve of him finding comfort in a good woman and looking after the Son that resulted in their many nights of passion.

He sighed as he pulled out a sheet of parchment.

He began to write "Arrange for an escort for Ser Osfryd" Said Tywin as he wrote Kevan nodded, stood and left.

Jaime leaned back in his chair "Will the betrothal between Tommen and Shireen continue?" Aske Jaime.

Tywin nodded "Yes Stannis sent a second message when Tommen regained consciences, he says that his Daughter still wish's to marry Tommen" He said as he continued to write to Stannis.

"What about Cersei's baby?" Asked Jaime, Tywin paused in his writing "Tyrion has said that he and Lady Margaery will take the babe with them to Castamere and claim the babe as one of the servants bastards from an unknown Father, considering that she tried to kill her last babe's that she gave birth too" Said Tywin before he went back to writing.

Jaime sighed deeply.

"When is Margaery due?" Asked Jaime.

Tywin continued to write "Three to four months at most, Cersei's babe is due a month or so after" Said Tywin, he had arranged for the rebuilding projects of Castamere to be speed up so that when they went to Castamere, the Keep would be inhabitable.

Tywin finished writing he read his letter that politely asked for Osfryd to be transferred into his custody.

He would discover the truth though Tywin suspected that the truth was that Osfryd had no doubt been offered something by Cersei in exchange for Shireen's death, Tommen's accident had not part of the deal.

He would punish Osfryd for the outrage ageist his Family and House as well as the great dishonour he had placed on his Daughter.

As for Cersei if she was involved in the attempt on Shireen, he knew he would have to have her brought to the Rock to keep her contained, stating that she was mentally unstable and being in King's Landing was not good for her mental health.

 **Four months later Margaery's and Tyrion's quarters.**

Margaery lay in her bed, she breathed deeply she almost giggled as she saw her maid servants and midwives running around like headless chickens, she had been in labour for several hours, there was pain but nothing too bad.

She pushed when her child pushed, then she rested.

She had been shocked when Tyrion told her that Cersei had been raped more then once by Ser Osfryd Kettleblack, and that Cersei was now pregnant with Kettleblack's child.

Arrangements had been made for when she finale gave birth, she could not be trusted to not try and smother the new born.

Margaery had seen Cersei not long before her own labour started.

The Queen was further along then was originally thought, she had been re-examined by a highly skilled Maester, who confirmed that Cersei was indeed well in to her eighth month and would soon enter her ninth month.

Margaery strained again and ease up at the Maesters instruction once more.

She knew Tyrion was outside wearing a path into the stone floor as he waited for the birth of his third child.

The Maester examined Margaery he gave a nod and smiled at her "It is almost time My Lady" He said as he went over to a bowl of warm water and washed his hands.

Margaery pushed again when the baby pushed, a message had been sent to Highgarden to report on the impending birth, Margaery smiled at the thought of her Grandmother taking the first ship to Kings-Landing with or without her parents.

The baby pushed hard and Margaery pushed as well she cried out as the pain increased then suddenly stopped, Margaery fell back on to the bed and panted, her head shot up as a baby's indignant cry went out for being removed from its nice warm home and thrust in to this much cooler world.

She watched as the Maester examined the baby he gave nod and then walked over to Margaery and carefully placed the crying baby in her arms Margaery at once offered the baby its first meal out of the womb.

She stroked the baby's damp head as the baby suckled hungrily.

She looked at the Maester a questioning look on her face.

"A girl My Lady, healthy and strong" Said the Maester beaming at her.

Margaery smiled down at her new Daughter, the babe seemed to have Tyrion's nose, she examined the baby's tiny hands and feet counting ten fingers and toes.

"Shall I bring in Lord Tyrion My Lady?" Asked a maid servant.

Margaery tore her eyes away from her baby she nodded, the maid servant gave a bow and left the room.

A few moments later Tyrion hurried in and rushed to her side, at once saw the bundle he looked at Margaery.

"A girl" Said Margaery, Tyrion looked at the suckling babe "Ellyn" Said Tyrion, Margaery smiled at her husband they had discussed names most had been Lannister names, it had been Tyrion who pointed out that maybe a few of their children should have names from the Reach, Ellen for a girl and Garth if a boy.

Margaery looked back at her daughter who had finale had her fill, both parents chuckled when the new born belched, for the first time Margaery saw her Daughters eyes she was surprised to see that they were not green as she had expected they were instead the same pale blue as her own, her hair now dried was in fact an auburn colour, it seemed the girl would favour her Tyrell side.

Soon Ellyn was sleep, a wet nurse retrieved the baby and placed her in to her crib, Tyrion paced back and fourth as the remaining maid servants cleaned Margaery up.

Several minutes Tyrion was permitted to return to Margaery's side.

He held her hand, as the pair watched their new Daughter sleep.

"I suppose we better get plenty of Moontea, I don't want to risk you" Said Tyrion as he kissed her hand.

Margaery smiled at him and nodded she knew that neither of them could deny their passions, Margaery did wish to have many children, but she would not risk her life or that of any unborn child, she was still young enough to bare Tyrion many healthy children.

She also knew that Tyrion would not try and force Margaery to lay with him so soon after the birth.

"My Lady?" Said a voice both turned and looked at maid servant.

It was one of the servants to the twins.

Margaery smiled at her "Allow them in" She said the maid servant gave a curtsey and left only to return a few moments later with the twins in tow.

"Hello my dears" Said Margaery as the twins clambered on to the bed and hugged their Mother and Father.

Genna looked at Margaery's belly "Where did the baby go? She asked Margaery smiled "The baby is asleep in her crib" She said as she indicated to the crib, the twins looked at each other and walked across the bed and peered into the crib and looked at their new sister.

"I wanted a Brother" Sulked Gerion.

Tyrion chuckled "Maybe next time" Said Tyrion, Gerion looked at his Father and grinned at him.

Tyrion and Margaery watched as their two older children carefully touched their new sibling.

After a little while the twins were taken back to their rooms as it was past their bed times, though they were promised they could see their new Sister the next day.

Margaery and Tyrion tenderly kissed each other soon the kiss became heated, Tyrion pulled away to cool his passion's, Margaery stopped him he looked at her in confusion.

"You really shouldn't have gotten those books from the Summer Isles" She said softly as her hand travailed to his breeches.

Tyrion swallowed a moan as her hand found his cock, "Who would have thought a priest could write such book's" He managed to get out Margaery smiled as she worked him to realise.

Tyrion panted "What about you?" He said softly Margaery just kissed him softly "Don't worry about me" She purred.

Tyrion looked at her but what ever he had been about to say was lost as her hand began its work again.

All the while Ellyn slept peacefully in her crib.

 **Cersei's chambers.**

Cersei glared at her swollen belly, Tyrion had informed her that Robert knew he was not the Father and a Maester had calculated the time of conception, it would have been impossible for Robert to be the baby's sire due to the fact he had been on a tour of the Crownlands, Cersei had not gone with him.

Tyrion did inform her that Robert had lain with a few whores and at least two of them were now great with child due to Moontea not being drank, Cersei had just received word that Ser Osfryd was now in the Westerlands in her Fathers custody, as well as Margaery birthing Tyrion third child, Cersei was convinced that Margaery had cheated on Tyrion after how can a monster like Tyrion have seemingly perfect children.

The problem was there was no proof, nothing could be found to prove that the whore had betrayed Tyrion so there was nothing Cersei could use to destroy Margaery and nothing she could use to shatter Tyrion black twisted heart.

Cersei fumed, she was a prisoner in the Red Keep.

The babe with in her was due in a few weeks, she continued to think of a way to ether get rid of it or convince Robert that it was his.

Her Father had written to her a few weeks before, he dared order her to return to the Westerlands, she refused, she was the Queen. she did not take orders from Wardens of realms.

She had thrown the letter she had gotten from her Father in to the fire, he dared to order her, the **Queen** , he wrote to her as though she was a member of a lower family of no great importance.

Why was it no one seemed to remember she was the Queen.

Cersei cringed as she felt the baby kick, she loathed Osfryd he failed completely, instead of killing that scared freak he effectively killed Tommen, the boy was worthless now she could never rule threw him not like she could have threw her perfect Joffrey.

Instead Robert had announced that his other son Steffon would inherit and if anything happened to him then his twin Gerold, then Stannis and his son Orys, then Renly and any male issue he had if anything happened to all of them then Gendry would be rightful King.

She had heard a few servants whispering to each other, it seems that the monster had just been blessed with a second Daughter who was called Ellyn.

Cersei hated the name, it was not a Lannister name, a proper name. No doubt it was the whores idea to give her daughter such a terrible name.

Cersei hissed as the baby gave another swift kick.

The thing's she had hated about being pregnant, was for nine month's she lost her figure, it made her very uncomfortable, then there was the labour its self she hated giving birth.

She knew this one would be as bad as the others, she stood up and looked at her reflection, she looked fat.

She really hated being born a woman, why had the Gods cursed her to be a woman.

She smiled at the idea of what she would have done had she been born a man, if she had been born a man instead she would have had Jaime's handsome features, her Fathers brains and military skill.

She would have married a high born Lady, she would have gotten her wife with child quickly and often, she also would sire many bastards on any woman who she took,

Cersei smiled as thought went threw her mind, because of her handsome looks she could have any woman married or no, many maidens would give their maiden heads to her.

The baby kicked again shattering her day dreams of being a man.

She was tempted to punch her stomach but she didn't, not out of love for the bastard that she was carrying but for the simple fact it would hurt her, and could bruise her once perfect flesh.

At this time it was stretched, she hated it.

Suddenly Cersei felt something wet at her feet, she was standing in a puddle of warm water.

Suddenly the kicking got worse, Cersei screamed as baby suddenly pushed.

Maids came running in and at once got Cersei to her bed, Cersei screamed again it was coming to fast, it was also too early she screamed again.

It also hurt more then any of her births.

A Maester hurried in and examined her, he blinked several times.

Cersei screamed again, it was coming she tried to pull away as the Maester touched her.

Cersei felt the baby push it's way out of her, she could not stop it she let out another scream as the baby was pulled out of her.

"Kill it" She ordered weakly.

He then looked at her before he went back to looking at the baby "You have had a boy Your Grace, he is brown haired and brown eyed" He said.

Cersei screamed "Kill it! Kill it, Your Queen order's you to kill it!".

She was doomed, she had hoped that the babe would have her eyes but the babe having both Osfryd's eyes and hair confirmed that Robert was not the babes sire.

She looked at the Maester ready to order him once more when she recognised him, he was a Maester of Casterly Rock.

Sent by her Father no doubt.

She watched as the Maester washed the babes head to remove the birthing fluids, he then examined the babe he nodded to himself satisfied with the healthy condition of the new born.

"Your Lord Father will be informed your Grace, he'll arrange for the babe to be sent to Casterly Rock when he is older and to serve his along side his half Uncle" He said as he handed the babe to a wet nurse to feed and dress.

Cersei blinked "Half Uncle?" She asked confused.

The Maester nodded "Yes your Grace your Lord Father, Fathered a bastard on one of the servants of your youngest daughters around two years ago after the great war, his name is Hugo Hill, a Dwarf but the boy is strong and is already on friendly terms with his half nephews and nieces" He smiled softly "I believe that the woman in question is yet again with child" He said Cersei blinked horrified that not only was her Father laying with a woman of low birth but he had Fathered a bastard not only was he Fathering bastards but he had Fathered a Dwarf and it seemed that another bastard was on the way.

Cersei could only stare in horror, she didn't know how to react to the very idea of having new much younger siblings, it was horrifying, her Father was too old to be having such desires and needs it was not natural, she shuddered.

It was it was then she noticed that the new born was now wrapped in a thick blanket and was being taking out of the room by the wet nurse "Where is she going!" Ordered Cersei.

The Maester looked at Cersei.

"Your Son will be sent to the High Stewards wing and will be claimed that he is the son of a serving maid and an unknown Father" He said.

Cersei screamed loudly as the door was closed behind the Maester.

 **Several days later Casterly Rock.**

Tywin Lannister sat at his desk he looked at the two small scrolls that lay there one contained the news at the birth of a fourth Grand daughter from Tyrion, the second scroll contained news of the birth of a seventh grandson from the Maester he had sent to Kings-Landing to attend the birth of Cersei's child, the Maester also reported that the Queen had ordered him to kill the babe upon giving birth.

Tywin would order a feast in celebration for the safe delivery of his Grand Daughter as well as send a note to both Tyrion and Margaery congratulating them on the safe birth of their second daughter.

He heard the sound of fabric moving, he half turned to see Morag enter his room via a secret passage way, his green eyes roamed over her body, he had been a little shocked when Morag informed him that she had recently discovered that once more he had filled her belly.

He had been concerned that she was near the age of the change but he had been informed that as long as the woman in question was in good health then then should be no problems though she would be closely observed.

Morag walked over to him and stood by his side "Is there news My Lord?" She asked Tywin gave her one of his rare smile he slide an arm around her waist his hand reached up and stroked the slight swell of her belly "I have been given another Granddaughter as well as a bastard Grandson both are healthy" He said as he stroked her belly Morag smiled down at him "The Gods will soon bless you with another bastard" She said as she covered his hand with her own Tywin looked up at her and raised an eyebrow he stood before her "The Gods? I didn't see any Gods around when I planted my seed in you" He said as he tugged at her gown, Morag smiled up at him she knew that he didn't really believe in any Gods but he didn't forbid her from worshiping the Seven nor in educating his bastard in the Faith of the Seven.

Morag allowed her gown to fall to the floor, she smiled up at him as her hand found his breeches "May be the babe I now carry will be another Daughter" She said Tywin pulled her closer "As long as you live to share my bed that is all that concerns me" He seemingly purred as he kissed her his hands tugged at her small clothes he slowly manoeuvred them both to the bed.

 **Several hours later.**

Tywin regretted that Morag did not stay but she was his mistress plus she had duties to attending though she did promise him that she would come to his Solar later the next day, the words held much promise to Tywin, Morag was a good woman, sometimes Tywin would think if only she had been high born, but then he would shake the thought away, if she had been high born she no doubt would already married to some unworthy man instead of himself.

Tywin sighed, so much had changed in the last few years, his family legacy was secured, Jaime was once more his heir and had provided an heir to carry on the family line, his other children had also provided even more Lannister's, he himself had proved that his seed was still strong, though Tywin didn't see the need to wed yet the thought kept returning to him

And Morag seemed to be the only woman that he could see as his wife.

Tywin continued to think, suddenly a new thought strike him, he rolled it over in his mind, he stood and paced his solar his hands clasped behind his back, the thought continued to roll around his head.

Tywin gave a soft smile as the idea became fully wedged in his mind.

 **The next night the hour of the Wolf the Sept of Casterly Rock.**

Tywin stood in the Sept with the Septon of Casterly Rock, besides him stood Morag their hand's bound by a fine silk cord, no one else was in the Sept, the words were said and vows given.

Then they kissed, they were now husband and wife.

Though to the outside world they were simply a High Lord and a severing woman who had born him a bastard and was now carrying his second child and that would continue, this marriage was a secret and would remain so.

The Septon was a Lannister creature, he could be trusted to say nothing of the secret marriage.

Tywin led his new wife to his bed chamber there they consummated the marriage.

Tywin lay in his bed a short while later, he watched his wife as she slept next to him, he had decided to try and find her husband as long as he lived he was a threat, he sighed deeply, his wife continued to sleep the soft moon light reflected off her the soft swell of her belly she was not carrying Hill but a Lannister but of course to the world the child would be a Hill.

He would have rewrite his will to make sure that his new wife and their children were well provided for upon his death, as well as safe he didn't trust Cersei not to try and hurt his base born issue.

He already had nice size keep picked out for her and the children as well as a good amount of gold to insure that she and their offspring could led comfortable lives.

Tywin continued to look at his wife, she was his and he was hers he had never imagined that he would take another wife, let alone have a secret marriage.

After a short time sleep claimed him and he settled in to a contented sleep besides his wife who now pulled him in to her arms and held him while he slept.

 **Tywin's dream.**

Tywin walked threw the corridors of Casterly Rock light streamed in threw the windows.

He pushed open the door and found himself in the library he blinked as he looked at the over stuffed chair that sat by the fire.

He looked at the woman who sat in it, she looked up her soft green eyes full of happiness "Hello Tywin" Said Joanna.

"Joanna?" Gasped Tywin thoughts raced threw his mind was she here to curse him, condemn him for taking another woman as his wife.

Joanna smiled an almost frighteningly familiar smile "I am not here to berate you, I am here to say I am happy for you, I am happy you have found someone to share your autumn years with" She said softly she smiled at him "You were right to think I would approve of Morag, I like her, she keeps you on your toes, I also like Hugo I think he will look very much like Tyrion when he is a man grown, she makes you happy that is all I ever wanted" She said she stood and walked over to him and placed a soft hand on his check, she stroked his whiskers Tywin closed his eyes enjoying her touch he slightly turned his head and kissed her palm "My feeling's for you have never changed" He said his voice breaking Joanna smiled as she continued to stroke his check "I know but you are human Tywin and humans need companionship, I am glad that you have found that companionship in Morag" She said Tywin sighed as he enjoyed her touch "Your place is by her side now, worry not my love there is room for us both in your heart the heavens are also big enough for us both" She said with a smile.

Tywin gave a slight nod, Joanna continued to stroke his check "You must re-join her soon my love" She said softly Tywin nodded again Joanna smiled at him "Our sons will give us many more grandchildren in the years to come" She said softly "What of our Daughter?" He asked as he opened his eyes to look in to hers Joanna sighed deeply "She is lost to us, she has been for quite some time, though she will bear some more children, they will all have different sires she can be trusted with none of them" She said sadly Tywin nodded at Joanna confirmation of Cersei that he had thought as well.

"Live my love, Morag will bear you many healthy children, she will fill your life with joy, embrace it with all your heart" She said before she stepped closer and tenderly kissed him on the mouth, she pulled away and smiled up at him.

 **Tywin's bed chamber.**

Tywin woke with a start, he blinked a few times he was sure he could still fill Joanna's lips on his own and even smell her Dorneish perfume that she had liked to wear, he shook his head he glanced at his new wife as she continued to sleep besides him, he sighed softly Morag stirred slightly "Tywin?" She asked softly.

Tywin smiled softly he lend down and kissed her tenderly "Peace wife" He said as he continued to kiss her neck Morag giggled softly "You seem to be in a good mood My Lord Husband" She said Tywin smiled down at her "I am in a very good mood" He almost purred as he settled between her thighs "It is almost a pity I cannot plant another babe with in your womb" He said before he kissed her deeply Morag moaned in to his mouth as he slide into her.

 **Several months later.**

Tywin walked threw the lower dungeons of Casterly Rock, this was were the prisoners who were accused of very serious crimes ageist House Lannister were seemingly hidden away and forgotten by the world at large.

In one of the dungeons was Osfryd Kettleblack, he had confessed to raping Cersei and what she had promised him in exchange for killing the Lady Shireen, Osfryd was tortured once every few days with each new session he confessed a new crime.

Tywin continued to walk down the corridor he went deeper into the dungeons.

The guard scrabbled to his feet unused to seeing anyone of high birth coming to his little domain.

"How is he?" Asked Tywin as he glared at the wet dark door.

"Still complaining about being locked up, he doesn't know where he is My Lord" Said the guard.

Tywin nodded "Unlock the door" He commanded the guard nodded and pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

The door screeched open and Tywin entered he saw the man who was chained up "At fucking last!" He yelled as Tywin stepped in "Why the fuck am I here!" He demanded.

Tywin frowned at him in disgust "You are Morag's husband" He all but growled the man blinked a few times as though he didn't recognise the name, Tywin felt rage grow inside him.

"Oh Morag, yeah she's my wife so what, only married her because I filled her belly stupid bitch should have taken some moon tea, but her dammed Father demanded I married her, he was a big mean bastard if it hadn't been for him I would have left before she even knew I'd filled her belly" He said as he made himself as comfortable on the damp floor.

"As soon as old Hugo kicked the bucket I was out of there" He said sounding almost proud that he had abandoned his heavily pregnant wife, Tywin clinched his fists "She bore you a Son, he died a week later" Said Tywin.

It took every bit of discipline Tywin had not to grab hold of the man a strike him repeatedly when he spoke again.

"One less to mouth to feed, beside I've got quite a few bastards out there" He laughed before he continued "In fact I filled a few belly's even after old Hugo made me marry her" He said he looked at Tywin.

"So why am I here?" He said Tywin continued to glare at him he took deep steady breaths "My Lord? Said a new voice Tywin didn't move he continued to stare at the man before him.

"Who is that?" Asked the man as he looked at the new comer.

"Bloody hell! Mo is that you!" He near shouted as she came in to the light.

"I believe you recall this person My Lady" Asked Tywin he refused to call the man in front of him a man out loud.

Morag stared at him for awhile "Malak?" She gasped.

She looked up at Tywin "He was my Husband" She said fear entering her voice Tywin smiled at her "Yes he was your Husband, I had the Septon set aside your pervious marriage on the grounds of abandonment" He said softly.

"I found him a couple of weeks ago, I would have dealt with him then but your labour pains had started, as you birthed our Daughter my place was by your side during this time" He said.

Malak looked at the couple "So you found another bed warmer did you Mo? So what is he a man servant to a some minor Lordling in Kings-Landing" He chuckled Tywin swelled with anger at the man's insolence.

"You are not in King's-Landing" Growled Tywin as he placed his arm around Morag "Where am I then?" He asked as he looked around the damp dark dungeon.

"You are under Casterly Rock" Growled Tywin, Malak blinked a few times he looked at Morag he smirked at her "Well done Mo you got a man servant to one of the golden haired cunts maybe even that great golden cunt himself, the Old Lion" He chuckled Tywin continued to stare at him.

"Maybe she even got the great golden cunt himself" Said Tywin as he swallowed his rage he took great satisfaction at the paleness of Malak's face when a torch was brought in and the light reflected his green eyes.

Malak blinked as he finally noticed that the tall man wore very fine, rich clothes.

"Why is he here My Lord" She asked Tywin smiled at her and stoked her face "I wanted to make sure there was no threat to our marriage" He said.

Morag blinked a few times, she smiled up at him, "What will you do with him My Lord?" She asked.

Tywin gave her one of his rare smiles, the smile made Malak nervous.

"I will do northing to him, he will simple spend the rest of his days in one of the deep dungeons, I will not risk him interfering in our marriage" He said.

Morag placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him with dark eyes though she said nothing, Tywin sighed deeply "Maybe he could spend the rest of his days in one of our deeper mines, he can provide gold for our children" He said Morag gave him a smile before she nodded "It is time for Rohanne's feed" She said softly before she lift the dungeon.

Tywin watched her walk out, after a few moments Tywin then turned and looked at Malak with cold green eyes.

Malak looked at Tywin and swallowed "I'll go away, you'll never see me again" He said Tywin raised a grey eyebrow "And I'm expected to trust you to keep your tongue behind your teeth concerning my marriage to Morag?" Said Tywin.

Malak nodded.

"Yeah, you give me a purse of Dragons, and I'll take a ship to Essos" Said Malak he gave Tywin a smirk "I'll not talk of you marrying a commoner" He said Tywin just stared at the man.

"I have a better Idea to keep it quite" Said Tywin, he half turned "Captain Vylarr!" He called after a few moments a tall man entered "My Lord?" He said.

"Didn't the overseer of mine Omega Delta 1 say that he required more workers?" Asked Tywin.

"Yes My Lord he did indeed, especially in the deeper mineshafts of Omega Delta 1" He said as he glanced at Malak in disgust.

Tywin allowed a slight smirk to appear briefly, "Then I will provide him with some workers, have your men empty the dungeons of Lannisport the rapier's to be castrated, along with this one as well" He said coldly Malak's eyes went wide "No fucking way!" He shouted as he struggled ageist his chains "And take his tongue as well" Said Tywin "In fact take that now" He said his voice as cold as a Long Winter.

The chains rattled as Malak continued to struggle.

The chains rattled even more when a long table was brought in, along with a brazier.

"No! No you bastards! No!" Yelled Malak as three large guards approached him, two of them held him while the third undid his chains.

Then with very little effort he was picked off the floor and carried to the table and manacles attached to his wrist and ankles.

He continued to yell and scream obscenities.

Vylarr removed a pair of pincers from the brazier, they glowered white.

Malak began to sob, pleaded for him not to take his tongue "I swear to the Old Gods and New I won't say a word I swear it! PLEASE!" He yelled.

Tywin just looked at him, "You once swore to the New Gods that Morag was yours and you were hers, you swore that you would love her till the end of your days, yet you did none of those things so why should I take the word of such a man?" Said Tywin he then looked at Vylarr and nodded.

A guard pried open his mouth, then in practice skill Vylarr clamped on to the tongue, Malak cried out as the white hot pliers severed his tongue and cauterised the nub.

Malak sobbed.

Then his breeches were undone, he didn't fill anything as he was cut preventing him from siring any more children ever again.

A Maester examined the now castrated and mute Malak, he confirmed that there was no risk of infection, Tywin nodded "Have him transferred to the main dungeons then once the other prisoners have been brought from Lannisport have them all sent to Omega Delta 1" Commanded Tywin he looked once more at the sobbing pathetic creature that lay on the table, before he put his shoulders back and left the dungeon, Tywin decided he would never tell Morag that he had, had Malak mutilated.

As he entered the main court yard he breathed in the sea air to clear the smell of burnt flesh from his nostrils.

He glanced around he could see Morag setting besides a well, next to her sat another new Mother who was also feeding her child, the two women chattered to each other, not far from them was his Grandsons playing with wooden swords, he could also see his Granddaughters playing with a few of the servants children and their dolls.

Tywin took another deep breath and turn to return to his solar.

 **Tywin's Solar.**

Tywin sat at his desk, he picked up a small scroll, he unrolled it a read what was written, he frown Cersei was refusing to return to Casterly Rock, he rolled his eyes as she repeatedly stated that she was the Queen, Tywin had heard that people now called her "The Whore Queen" she had never been respected by the people, he had to wonder why had she never grasped the fact that those of High Birth needed the respect of the Small Folk as well as those of Noble Birth, sometimes a little fear was also required.

But Cersei had always thought that fear was more important, what Cersei had not thought of though was after awhile the fear becomes hatred and that can breed resentment in both High and Low born alike and that could and would led to rebellion.

Tywin sighed deeply, he put the scroll down, he then unrolled another scroll it was from Tyrion in it he reported that everything was going smoothly, that Cersei's Son was healthy and happy and had been taken in by a servant who's own Son had died of a Winter chill not long after his birth, she also still had milk, which allowed the pair to bond closer, Tyrion wrote that maybe the boy could remain in the care of his adoptive Mother for the foreseeable future, the babe had no look of a Lannister about him so there was no risk of any one knowing who his true Mother was.

Tywin was inclined to agree, he frowned as Tyrion mentioned that Cersei had it seemed to have a few secret lovers, or as Tyrion put it a several new bed warms, all the men were a number of years younger, all were handsome though none were of High Birth all were of minor or low birth.

Tywin frowned even more as Tyrion listed that a few of her bed warmers were the Squires of minor Knights, as well as a few Landed Knights as well as a few Hedge Knights and as far as Tyrion had discovered Cersei had promised most of them great fortunes to lay with her.

Though it seemed most of her bed warmers were not that stupid, most just enjoyed getting a woman of High birth to open her thighs to them for free, it also didn't hurt that she was the Queen

Tywin sighed deeply, he had ordered her to return but she continued to refuse, all he could do was to insure that any children Cersei bore were removed from her at once and given to caring family's.

 **Kings-Landing the Red Keep.**

Queen Cersei sipped her wine, her eyes grazed over the young man who poured her wine "Your new" She said the young blinked a few times "Yes your Grace, I am" He said Cersei smiled "Who assigned you to be my cup bearer" She purred.

"Ser Jaks, Your Grace" He said.

Cersei smiled even more.

Jaks was on of her favourites, he promised her that he would send her a handsome young man to temporary replace him as he went back to his small estate to sort a out a minor problem.

The fact that Jaks had grown bored with Cersei did not even cross her mind and he would not be returning for a very long time.

Cersei sipped her wine "You are a man grown" She purred the young man nodded "Yes your Grace" He said Cersei stood and walked over to him "Have you had a woman, a real woman?" She asked the young man blushed a little "No your Grace, I haven't" He said Cersei smiled even more.

Cersei stood in front of him and took his hand "As you know I am Queen, I have needs, my Husband and I have an agreement he has his whores and I can have men to satisfy my needs, satisfy me and you will be greatly rewarded" She purred as she sucked his fingers, "And I have many needs" She said as she took his other hand and placed it on her breast, she placed her other hand on his crouch she smiled around his fingers as she found him swelling.

She knew she had him.

What Cersei didn't know was the man who was know crushing his mouth ageist hers was no blushing virgin, though he could act like one to get what he wanted, after all Ser Jaks was paying him a good deal of coin to entertain the Whore Queen.

 **Several months later.**

Cersei screamed as she pushed out yet another babe, twins this time, she honestly had no idea who out of her many lovers was the Father.

Once more the babes were taken from her to be raised else where and in all honesty she had never really enjoyed the whole Mothering thing except of course with her Joff, but after him she had Wet nurses attend Mycelia and Tommen.

Cersei was wondering when the change was going to happen, she hoped it would be soon.

Once the change happened, she would no longer have to endure pregnancy.

With each of her pregnancy, she lost a little of her figure, she waited patiently as the midwifes cleaned her up and dealt with the afterbirth.

Cersei knew that she would have to wait a few weeks before she could have any of her favourites in her bed, she settled back in to her bed she had at least one more month of the Monster not being in Kings-landing as he and the Whore and her Bastard children would spend six months at Castamere, Cersei was still convinced that there was no way that the Monster could give the Whore any perfect Children, this had been reinforce when it was announced that she had miscarried, to Cersei this meant that the Monsters seed had taken for once and because it too was a Monster the Whores own body rejected it, thus killing it in the womb or she had taken Moon-tea to remove it so that she would not endure the creature ripping her apart to be born Just as the Monster had ripped Cersei's Mother open to be born.

Cersei lay in her bed alone, she missed Jaime, despite him being married to the thing that claimed to be a woman and that it had born a very Lannister looking child Cersei was convinced that Jaime would return to her, once he got the creature out of his system, it would just take a very long time, as word had reached Cersei that the creature was once more with child, once more Cersei convinced herself that the babe must be a stable boys.

She smiled as let sleep claim her utterly convinced Jaime would return to her after all they were they same soul, he belonged to her.

 **A few weeks later Castamere (lemon).**

Tyrion lay in his bed deep in thought he glanced at Margery, his eyes travelled her body, she was wearing a low neck lined night gown that allowed him an excellent view of the swell of her breasts.

"Your thinking" Said Margery with out opening her eyes, Tyrion chuckled "Yes I am indeed thinking, I received word today, Cersei has born twins, boys both" He said Margery sighed and lay on her back she sighed deeply, "What will happen to them?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him.

Tyrion sighed deeply "At the moment they are in our wing in the Red Keep, in a few days they'll be taken to a Mothers House in Lannisport, raised to be Squires, man servants, stable hands or if their smart enough maybe Maesters or Septons they of course can never know who bore them" He said.

Margery sighed deeply "It will hard to leave the children, but I know that Kings-landing not a place I wish my children to be raised in, despite them all most likely will be born there" She said as she placed hands on her belly, Tyrion looked at her belly it was then that he noticed the first swellings of pregnancy, he looked back Margery she smiled at him "Are you sure?" He asked as he placed a stunted hand besides hers, Margery nodded "Yes the Maester has confirmed it, we have been blessed once more" She said as she took hold of Tyrion's hand and placed it where hers had been then put her hand over his and interlaced their fingers.

For a short time they just lay there, Tyrion reach over and plucked at her night gown lace's "I did notice my dear, that your night gown seemed a little tight around your breasts" He said as he slowly undid the gown, "I thought it was some new form of torture you had devised" He said as he continued to undo the lace's, Margery giggled softly "Mayhaps it was" She teased "I know how near obsessed you become about my breasts when I am with child" Said Margery as she reached over and softly stroked his golden hair Tyrion gave a grunt as he finally exposed her breasts "In a few months some one else will be enjoying your breasts" He said Margery laughed softly she then let out a soft whimper as Tyrion slowly licked a nipple then suckled it, the whimper became a moan as Tyrion hiked up her night gown and slid his hand between her thighs he smiled around her breast he pulled away a little before he gave the tighten nipple another lick "And I know how wet you get when I suckle at your teats

Margery moaned softly "Didn't your Father use to call you a lust filled beast?" She gasped as Tyrion continued to lick and suckle her breasts while his hand teased her between her thighs.

Tyrion nodded around her breast, Margery moaned "I think he was and is right you are a lust filled beast" She moaned Tyrion chuckled "The Small Folk used to call me a Demon Monkey" He purred Margery chewed her lower lip "You are a Demon Monkey!" She cried out as his fingers finally pushed her over the edge.

"I am your Demon Monkey" He said as continued to tease her breasts.

Margery sighed deeply "If you are my Demon Monkey, what does that make me My Lord Husband" She asked as she stroked his hair.

Tyrion realised her breast "My strong thorny rose" He said Margery raised an eye brow.

"I have thorns?" She said.

Tyrion smiled at her "Yes you stuck your thorns deep in to me long ago" He said Margery sudden flipped them both and sat astride him, she pulled off her night gown and threw it on to the floor, she reached under his night shirt and found his cock, Tyrion groaned he reached up to touch her but Margery's halted his hands "No touching" She said as she lend down and teasingly brushed her lips ageist his "You truly enjoy torturing me" He said Margery smiled down at him "No hands, only that talented tongue of yours my Demon Monkey" She said.

She lend over him once more and lowered her torso down she shivered as his tongue licked at her nipples "I am not the only who enjoys torturing" Whispered Margery she continued to tease his cock as it hardened under her hand "Its going to be a long month" Moaned Tyrion as Margery pulled away "Long but it will be quite fun" She said as she sat astride his hips then slowly lowered her self Tyrion hissed as he slide in to her, still with her command to not touch her in place he lay back and just gazed at her as she slowly moved up and down his eyes followed the soft sway of her breasts, she was right it be long but it would be quite fun and with out the risk of the children walking in on them it would be even more fun.

 **A week later the Sunset sea.**

Tyrion and Margery watched as Casterly Rock slipped from view, Tywin had told Tyrion that Brianne was once more with child, Margery was sure that Tywin was annoyed that Jaime spent a lot of time on Tarth and didn't seem to be returning any time soon to Casterly Rock.

He seemed rather pleased that Margery was also with child again, though he was not pleased that Cersei had given birth to another set of Bastards and most likely have even more before the change.

Tywin had agreed with Tyrion about the twins they would be sent to a Mother's House to be trained up to be servants, in service to the Gods or to attend the Citadel to become Maesters.

Once Casterly Rock was out of sight the couple went below decks.

They would sail around the coast, past the Shield island they would then take a smaller ship up the river towards Highgarden, they would spend a few days there, then they would take the ship back to the coast then they would sail around Dorne, then sail threw the Broken Arm and spend a few days on Tarth before making the finale leg of the journey threw the Narrow sea and threw Blackwater Bay.

 **A few days later.**

Margery stood on the deck of the small ship that she and Tyrion were now on, she smiled as she saw a few small folk along the banks of the Mander who cheered and waved at her.

Margery gave a wave back to the small folk, in the far distance she could see Highgarden getting closer, soon they were further along the river, she smiled as they came to the Ocean road dock that sat practically in front of Highgarden.

Margery could see her Brother Garlan waiting on the dock.

After a few minutes the ship was docked, Margery and Tyrion stepped off the ship and greeted Ser Garlan "Brother you look well" Said Margery with a huge smile on her face.

The two sibling hugged, Tyrion stood to one side and waited.

"As do you Sister" Said Garlan after a few moments Garlan and Margery pulled apart Garlan looked at Tyrion.

"Lord Tyrion I hope the journey was with out incident?" He asked as he shook Tyrion hand, Tyrion shook his hand "There was no trouble, the sea was calm it seems Winter is finally coming to an end" Said Tyrion, Garlan nodded "Yes the temperature does seem to be going up" He said.

Soon they were on their way to Highgarden.

 **An hour later.**

Margery stepped out of the litter and at once saw her Grandmother, Margery walked over to her beloved Grandmother "Grandmother! You look well" She said as she hugged her tightly.

Olenna returned the tight hug.

"As do you my dear, you are positively glowing!, am I about to become a Great Grandmother again?" She asked Margery smiled at her and placed her wrinkled hands on her belly "Yes you are in five moons" Answered Margery, Olenna smiled at her she then looked at Garlan "Your Sister has given me three Great Grandchildren and now one on the way, three! When are you going to start giving me Great Grandchildren, the way you are going Willas will give me Great Grandchildren before you" Scolded Olenna, Garlan sighed deeply "I am trying Grandmother" He sighed Olenna continued to stare at him "Maybe your wife should drink the Giants tonic" She said.

Margery smiled at her Grandmother as she berated Garlan for his lack of children.

"Margery!" Called Lady Alerie as she stepped forward and pulled her in to a hug "Are you well my dear?" She asked Margery nodded "I am well Mother, Father you look well" Said Margery as she then walked over to her fat Father while Tyrion greeted her Grandmother and Mother.

Margery heard a tapping sound, she turned and smiled as Willas limped over.

"Willas!" She said as she walked over to her older Brother.

They hugged.

Margery pulled away and looked around "Where is Loras?" She asked Willas sighed deeply "He's in Storms End" He said.

Margery raised an eyebrow "Why?" She asked Willas opened his mouth to answer but Olenna spoke up "Because he's an idiot that's why, I introduced him to several young ladies but none interested him and I don't blame the girls, all of them were smart and more then worthy to be his wife!, but he is being stupid and stubborn he will never get any children out of Storms End!" She said in a huff.

"You don't know that Mother, it maybe that he has found a pretty maid in the Stormlands" Said Mace.

Olenna looked at her fat son, with a look of disbelief "Oh he's found something that's pretty alright" She said with a shake of her head.

Margery looked at Tyrion she saw that both his golden eyebrows were hidden in his shaggy golden hair, he looked at her, she could clearly see the question "Didn't her parents know the truth about Loras?".

Margery gave a slight shake of her head.

"Enough nattering, Margery is in no condition to be standing for prolonged amount of time" Said Olenna before she walked towards the great hall.

 **A short time later.**

That night there was to be a feast celebrating Margery's return as well as her latest pregnancy.

Margery sat at her vanity, she looked at her reflection, she saw Tyrion step up behind her, he tenderly pushed aside a thick strand of hair and kissed her neck "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her reflection.

Margery sighed deeply "I'm just worried that's all, what if I loose this one as well" She asked sounding scared, Tyrion stepped around to her side and held her hand "The Maester said you were not as far along as you are now, you are well in to the fourth month there is less risk now, as long you don't over do it, everything should be fine and in five months you will be feeding our new babe" He said with a smile Margery returned it "I know its just, I don't know, nerves I guess" She said Tyrion smiled at her "Well the Maester also said that sex also helps strengthen the passage the babe must use" He said with cheeky smile.

Margery smiled and shook her head and laughed "Yes he did indeed" She as kissed him tenderly "But the feast is only a few hours away" She whispered ageist his lips, she then stood and took his hand and led him to the bed and Tyrion obediently followed her.

 **A few hours later.**

The feast was as grand one as could be expected, Margery wished she could enjoy it, but the smells of some of the food was turning her stomach and had to rush to the near by balcony to empty her stomach.

After the third trip to the balcony, Olenna order Margery to her rooms and the Maester to attend her to help with her stomach.

Tyrion watched with concern as Margery was escorted by her ladies to her rooms followed close by her worrying Mother, Olenna shook head at the Mothers over protectiveness.

"I was the same" Said Olenna as she tossed a grape in to her month.

"Margery was as bad when she was carrying the twins" Said Tyrion as he cut in to his streak, Olenna chuckled "Maybe Margery has another set of twins in her belly, they do run in your family, your own Sister has just born a set has she not?" Asked the Queen of Thorns.

Tyrion looked at her then nodded to answer both questions, Mace looked confused "Why was there not announcement of such a thing?" He asked Olenna rolled her eyes she looked back at Tyrion "One can assume that the sire is not the King?, is it known who the is Father?" She asked ignoring her Son.

Tyrion sighed deeply "You are right My Lady, the King is not the Sire and my people have not been able to determine who of her many lovers it is, I doubt if Cersei even knows" He said.

Olenna shook her head "Is Robert going to set Cersei aside, he really does not need her any more he has an heir and spare at Casterly Rock, I sure Robert could do with a handsome wife and I've heard that Robert has become quite a bit of a looker now that he has shed most of his weight" Said the old woman.

Tyrion shrugged "It is something that is up for discussion at the next Small Council meeting, Father has ordered Cersei to return to Casterly Rock but she refuses, she is the Queen after all" He said he glanced at Mace Tyrell as he dug in to an Ostrich egg "I can assume that you have a few Ladies in mind to assume the role of Queen" Asked Tyrion with a raised eyebrow Olenna just gave a shrug "I know a few ladies who I think would be suitable brides for the King" She said with a shrewd looked on her aged face.

"I have a few suggestions of arranging for Robert to meet these Ladies as well as bringing the idea to the council" She said as she waved over a servant to pour some wine "We will discuss it tomorrow" She said as the wine was poured Tyrion nodded he looked at Willas who was eating some Swan "Your marriage to Lady Sansa is due in a few months is it not Willas" Asked Tyrion.

Willas looked up from his Swan and nodded "Yes in about three months we are to marry at the Great Sept of Balor" He said a soft blush touched his cheeks.

"Are you going straight to Kings-Landing? Or stopping else where" Asked Garlan as he sipped his wine.

"We plan on stopping off at Tarth for a few days before we head towards King-Landing, I wrote to Sunspear stating that I was worried about the sudden change of temperature could affect the pregnancy, so rather the risk the babe we will not be stopping at Sunspear but promised to stop by when we return to Castamere next year, Prince Doran wrote back saying that I was right to be concerned about the pregnancy and that it was very warm in Dorne, he is looking forward to us visiting next year" He said.

Garlan leaned forward and almost whispered "Does the Giants tonic really work?" He asked Tyrion smiled "We were married for almost five years with no pregnancy, after drinking the tonic Margery went on to bare twins followed by our Daughter" He said Garlan looked at his wife who was talking to a cousin "My wife and I have been married for almost five years and we have had no children, maybe we should try this Giants tonic, would it be possible for you to get me some?" He asked.

Tyrion smiled at his Good Brother "I'll ask Wun Wun to make some upon our return to Kings-Landing and I can give it to you when you come for the wedding" Said Tyrion, Garlan gave a smile and nodded.

"Though you could ask the Giants that are here in the Reach why haven't you?" Asked Tyrion, Garlan blushed "He doesn't speak the tongue of the Giants, in fact no one does" Said Willas, Tyrion blinked "How do they trade, or bring forward any problems they may have?" He asked Willas sighed "I think one of them, the elder I believe speaks Andale or least a rough Andale, they manage to get by and we have had no complaints by the small folk, though that could be in fear on their part" Said Willas as though the sudden idea that their people may have a complaints about the Giants but the fear of the Giants sheer size and strength probably kept them quite.

"I could speak with the Giants if you like, to see if there are any complaints" He said Willas and Garlan looked at each other then at Tyrion and nodded "That would be most appreciated Brother" Said Willas.

 **Next Day.**

Margery lay in bed filling terrible as every smell seemed to turn her stomach, the Maester assured both Tyrion and Lady Alerie that Margery and the babe was fine, he hinted to Lady Alerie that she herself was just the same when she was with child.

Tyrion softly wiped Margery's fore head after she was sick again, he then kissed her forehead "I'm going with your Brothers to talk with the Giants to make sure everything is alright" Said Tyrion "Your Brother Garlan has hinted that he wants to try the Giants tonic" He whispered Margery chuckled though Lady Alerie snorted at the idea of using such thing.

Tyrion rubbed her belly as though trying to ease her illness "Maybe the Giants have a tonic to ease your sickness?" He said Margery smiled "It is no worse then my last two pregnancy's my love" She said as she placed her hand over his "All I need is a cold compress, and rest I will be fine" She assured Tyrion.

Tyrion nodded and kissed her forehead again and the rested his forehead ageist hers for short while before he pulled away "Don't worry so much" She told him as she held his hand ageist her belly Tyrion smiled at her "I can't promise but I can try" He said as he softly rubbed her belly under her hand, Margery smiled at him "That is all I ask" She said softly

After a few short moments Tyrion left too meet with the Giants.

 **Two hours later the Giants colony.**

Willas could only stare as he saw the Mammoths plough a field, he could see the dark rich soil, he heard a thump he looked around and could only blink as what could only be described as thick tree trunk was hammered in to the ground by a Giants clinched fist.

"Its rude to stare" Said Tyrion, Willas blinked again and looked down at him and nodded "Of course" He said his eyes drifted over to the Mammoths that were dragging trees, what really surprised him was the sight of several Giants planting saplings to replace trees that had been cut down.

"Do you know what they are building?" Willas asked he could now see that several tall trunks were ether already hammered into the ground or was being hammered in to the ground.

"I'll ask" Said Tyrion before he stepped forward and called up to the Giant who was just finishing hammering in the trunk " _What are you building Friend!_ " He called up, the Giant turned and looked down at him " _I heard you were here Little Lion Lord_ " Said the Giant with a smile on his large face.

" _As to your question it will be a meeting hall for the tribe, who are these two?_ " Asked the Giant as he indicated to Willas and Garlan who were staring at Tyrion in surprise.

" _These are the older Son's of Mace of Clan Tyrell, Willas the first born and Garlan_ " Said Tyrion as he pointed out each of the Brothers, the Giant looked at the pair and seemed to study them " _They are the offspring of the Fat Oaf? They must take after their Grand Dam"_ He said Tyrion chuckled _"Yes the brains seemed to have missed a generation, where is the chieftain?_ " Said Tyrion, the Giant half turned " _The chief is over there_ " He said pointing over to a group of Giants who were talking and pointing in different directions " _We will talk later Little Lion Lord at the feast_ " Said the Giant with a nod, Tyrion knew that it was not a question, Giants loved to talk about almost anything, Tyrion nodded " _Of course, I will leave you to your work then_ " Called Tyrion the Giant grunted a fare well he bent over and picked up another thick trunk then placed it a few feet away from the other trunk, he then raised a fist a began to hammer it into the ground.

Willas and Garlan quickly followed after Tyrion as he headed towards the group of Giants.

"What are they building?" Asked Willas as he panted to catch up Tyrion slowed to allow Willas to catch up, "He said it was a meeting hall for the tribe" Said Tyrion, Garlan looked at the various Giants "They don't seem to have permeant accommodation only the meeting hall seems to be a permeant structure" Said Garlan, Tyrion nodded "The Giant are nomads, they travel their territories with their herds of mammoths planting crops as they go, so that when they move from one area to another each area has enough crops for when they return, though they only have one meeting hall which is in the centre of their territory not unlike the Dothraki, though unlike the Dothraki they don't raid" Said Tyrion.

Willas was fascinated, as he followed Tyrion he looked at a herd of Mammoth that were grazing on the thick long grass, his mind already working with plans of breeding Mammoths, they were strong enough to pull stone blocks that would take a team of six large draft horses.

"Would the Giants be adverse to allowing us to breed Mammoths for our selves?" Asked Willas.

Tyrion looked up at Willas "I don't see why not the Mammoths are not sacred to the Giants, I can ask them though, they may trade a few of the younger ones for seed or something, though they want very little as they can get much of what they need from the land" Said Tyrion.

 **That afternoon.**

A large fire roared as the Giants roasted vegetables, roots and fungus's, Tyrion, Willas and Garlan sat next to each other with thin round stone plats on their laps, Willas was slowly picking up a few words of the Giants, he was surprised to hear that the Giants had no real complaints and after a word with the small folk who lived in a near by village found that the small folk had an agreement with the Giants, they would provide mammoth manure to help with their crops as well as allow the small folk some of their harvest if their own harvest were poor, also the very sight of the Giants seem to discourage brigands and raiders from attacking them.

Tyrion felt him self rise up and down as the Giant he spoke to earlier sat next to him on a log that he dragged over.

After awhile Tyrion was acting as translator for Willas as the pair started talking of mammoths, the Giant agreed to trade Willas several of the young mammoths who were old enough to leave their Mothers in exchange for oil for torches.

Garlan was given a tall flask of tonic.

Tyrion spoke to a old female Giant who was considered a Wise woman of the tribe, he asked her if she knew of any tonic that could settle Margery sickness, the ancient Giantess smiled as she asked him if Margery was with child, Tyrion nodded, the Giantess smiled and told him that there was no tonic only time would help it was just her bodies reaction to having a babe in her womb.

 **Several hours later Highgarden.**

Tyrion softly entered his rooms, he looked at Margery.

She seemed asleep.

He softly walked over to the bed.

"Your back" Said Margery as she opened her eyes "Did I wake you?" Asked Tyrion, Margery shook her head.

"No" She said.

"How are you feeling now?, any better?" He asked Margery smiled at him and nodded "I feel much better" Answered Margery.

"Come to bed" She said softly, Tyrion smiled and nodded at her as he pulled off his cloths and pulled on a prepared night shirt.

He then climb up on to the bed and settled next Margery.

With a sigh of contentment Margery lay her head on Tyrion's chest, Tyrion softly stroked her arm "Willas has acquired several young Mammoths, he's going to try a breed them, he said he could see them vastly improving the quantity of limber and stone transportation as well as construction works in the future" Said Tyrion softly, Margery nodded "My Father is going on a hunt tomorrow I think he wants to show off his new hunting lodge" She whispered Tyrion nodded "Thumper needs a good run" He said softly "I think Randel Tarly and his Son will be going as well" Said Margery, Tyrion frowned "Samwell?, I thought he was in the North with his wife Gilly and Little Sam?" He said Margery smiled "Sam is, this is Randyll's second Son Dickon" She said Tyrion laughed, Margery slapped his chest softly.

"I've got a feeling that Bronn is going to want to go to show up all us fancy folk" He said Margery chuckled as she snuggled into his chest soon silence filled the room as the couple let sleep claim them.

 **Next day.**

Tyrion entered the court yard, there were several horses saddled up and waiting for their riders, Lord Randyll Tarly stood off to the side with several other men looking as arrogant as he had been in the time before, Tyrion shook his head and continued walking, his lips quirked as he saw the look on Randyll's face when Pod brought Thumper out, with Bronn following off to the side.

"Lord Tyrion, are you ready for the days hunt?" Asked Randyll as he noticed Tyrion, "I'm not much into hunting for sport, My Lord Tarly" He said as he fussed with Thumper and feed him come corn, "Besides I have my man here do my killing for me" He said as he indicated to Bronn who smirked at Tarly.

Tyrion saw a flash of annoyance.

A few minutes later, Lord Mace Tyrell walked out in to the court yard, followed by Garlan.

"Welcome My Lords!" Called the fat flower as his Squire came forward with his horse.

Tyrion glanced up to the room that he and Margery were using, he smiled when he saw Margery standing on the balcony with a shawl draped over her shoulders, Margery smiled down at him and gave him a wave which Tyrion returned.

After a few more moments they were off.

 **A short time later.**

Tyrion could feel Dickon looking at him, "If you have a question, ask it " Said Tyrion with out turning around.

He smirked as he heard Dickon's horse speed up, soon the horse was besides Thumper who turned his head to glare at the horse and rider, but a twitch of the reins prevented the grumpy Ostrich from trying to bite either horse or rider.

"I was wondering My Lord can you ride a horse?" Asked the youngest Tarly, Tyrion looked up at Dickon "Sorry to offend" He said Tyrion gave a shrug "Non taken, as to your question, yes I can ride a horse, but I prefer riding Thumper, if I fall I'm less likely to break my neck and if Thumper steps on me he'll not crush or break anything other then probable badly bruise me, that said it is more dangerous to ride Morning" He said with a grin at the younger man "Morning, My Lord?" He asked Tyrion grinned t him even more "Morning, my Dragon she gives me the honour of riding her, if I fall off her I would die especially if I fall off in mid flight" He chuckled Dickon blinked several times in shock.

After a few moments of silence Dickon spoke again "But why not ride a mule or a pony?" Asked the young Lord.

Tyrion looked at the younger man and raised an eyebrow "I am a Lannister" He said.

Dickon blinked several times, it almost made Tyrion laugh, the look on Dickon's face as he thought of Tyrion's answer.

"Of course My Lord" Said Dickon as he blushed deeply.

Tyrion grinned at the younger man.

 **Highgarden.**

Margery sat in one of the gardens enjoying a cool breeze, she knew Tyrion took no joy in hunting for sport, but knew that while they were in Highgarden it would be rude not to except her Fathers invite.

Margery sighed softly as she stroked the slight swell of her belly "I hear I am once more to be a Great grandfather?" Said a voice Margery smiled and turned around in her chair "Grandfather!" She called as she stood and approached as she saw Leyton Hightower, Voice of Oldtown, Lord of the Port, Lord of the High Tower, Defender of the Citadel, Beacon of the South, and often called The Old Man of Oldtown.

Leyton smiled and hugged Margery "Sit, sit" He waved at the chair.

"Why are you here, you never leave your tower?" Asked Margery as she waved to a servant to brig wine.

Leyton got comfortable as the wine was poured and waited for the servant to finish before he started.

Once the servant had poured the wine he bowed and lift.

Margery looked at her Grandfather and waited for him to answer her question.

He sighed deeply as he sipped his wine "Are you familiar with the Poor Fellows and the Warrior's Sons?" He asked.

Margery blinked a little surprised at the question.

She nodded "Yes I am, Tyrion has many books on history some dating back to the first decades of the Targaryen's rule, why?" She asked.

Leyton sighed again "It seems a religious faction has reason up that seems to be a blending of these two factions, they call themselves the Sparrows" Said Leyton as he sipped his wine.

Margery sipped her mulled wine, it took all her will power not to react to the mention of the Sparrows "If I remember correctly wasn't the Warrior's Sons and the Poor Fellows outlawed by Maegor the Cruel?" She said.

Leyton smiled at her proudly, Margery returned the smile and gave a shrug "Tyrion loves to read when his duty's permit him to do so, sometimes I peruse his many volumes of books if I am bored and want to be alone" Said Margery.

Leyton sipped his wine once more "You are right the Poor Fellows and the Warrior's Sons were outlawed unfortunately the Sparrows have not been, and so far they have done nothing unlawful, they attend the poor, their leader whom they call the High Sparrow gives sermons."

"But what he preaches could very well lead people to be unlawful, The High Septon of the Starry Sept is getting a little worried about the Sparrows, lately his sermons have been going on about the Free Folk and the Giants coming south with their Old Gods and converting people to the old religion, some of the things he's saying is almost encouraging his followers to burn the Weir woods, to appease the Seven, I have even placed guards around the Weir wood groves" He said.

"He has also been preaching that Queen Cersei is committing greaves sins ageist the Gods by laying with men not her husband, the realms knows that she has recently born yet more Bastards by another man" He continued.

Margery was surprised "What do you think Tyrion can do?" She asked Leyton smiled at her "He has the ear of the King as well as the Hand himself who is in fact a follower of the Old Gods, it would be best if they are informed of these Sparrows now rather then when they have made their way down to Kings-Landing" Said Leyton.

Margery nodded, she sipped her wine "Will you be going to Kings-Landing then?" She asked Leyton nodded "Yes, I will make a report to the Small Council my self, this High Sparrow has also been preaching about Lord Stannis's wife the Lady Kinvara and her heathen God the Lord of light as well" He said.

Margery had meet the small red haired woman who had gone on to bear Stannis two more Son's as well as a Daughter most recently, the second born Brother of King Robert had been named as Master of Ships after the pervious Master died of a Winter chill a few months before, the stern Baratheon Brother also seemed to keep his Brother in line when Tyrion was not there to handle the Kings purse and mange his House hold.

Margery raised an eyebrow "There is something else isn't there?" She said Leyton sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yes it seems the Sparrows know about Lord Renly's preferences to young men, Loras among them" He said Margery sighed deeply.

"Have they made any moves yet towards Renly or Loras?" She asked Leyton shook his head "Not yet, but it is only a matter of time" He said.

Margery sighed deeply, she had hoped with everything being so different now that the Sparrows would not rise, yet they had.

Signing once more, she looked at her maternal Grandfather "Will you company Tyrion and my self" She asked, Leyton smiled and shook his head "No my dear the sea rarely agrees with me, no I shall take the Rose Road then the Kings Road, by the time I arrive no doubt you and Lord Tyrion will also be arriving" He said before he sipped his wine.

Margery smiled softly, she looked towards the window she swore by all the Gods that she would not allow the High Sparrow to gain any power, she would make doubly sure that Cersei would never meet the fanatical leader, she would protect her Brother despite himself.

 **FINISHED!**

 **There will be a sequel to this, I will update Roar and Fire at some point I have abandoned none of my stories, I am being inspired by several alternate history/time travel stories my stories will of course be Tyrion centred sorry I cant help my self, all mistakes are mine please review no flames please I know Tywin is different but this is just fiction.**

 **Please watch out for my future stories if you have any Tyrion pairings that has never been done (No M/M sorry) let me know.**


End file.
